El final del viaje
by AngiieexDn.n
Summary: Esta es una historia se baso en la mejor serie de tv, cuando leas el contenido quedaras atrapado y no podras dejar de leer.
1. Prólogo

**El final del viaje**

 **LJ Maas**

 **Título original:** _Journey's End._ **Copyright de la traducción:** Atalía (c) 2005

 **Prólogo**

Qué forma tan rara de empezar una historia, por el final, pero así es como dice ella que hay que contarla y ¿quién soy yo para discutírselo? Sólo soy la soberana de esta tierra conocida como Grecia y ella es mi esclava, pero hasta eso va a cambiar dentro de tres días. Mi nombre es Xena, soy de Anfípolis, pero la mayor parte de esta tierra me conoce por mi título, la Señora Conquistadora. Hace muchas estaciones que nadie me llama Xena y, sin embargo, ahora lo oigo todos los días y el corazón se me llena de alegría. Nunca habría sabido lo emocionante que podría ser el sonido de mi propio nombre pronunciado por la lengua de una amante, de no haber sido por ella.

Me dice que me estoy adelantando, al hablar de ella, y le digo que se calle y la aparto de mi escritorio. Primero, quiere que empiece por el final y ahora dice que voy demasiado deprisa. Dioses, es la paradoja de mi vida. Ella sola tiene el poder de hacerme caer de rodillas, declarando mi amor por ella. Ella sola puede provocar en mí momentos de bondad y pasión y también es ella quien puede enfurecerme hasta el punto de que me tiemblen los brazos por la tensión ejercida para no golpearla. Ella es la luz y yo soy la oscuridad. Antes pensaba que podría sobrevivir sola en mi oscuridad, pero fue ella la que me dijo que la oscuridad no existe sin la luz, que no conoceríamos la una de no ser por la otra.

Ahora me dice que explique lo que quiero decir empezando por el final. Le entrego la pluma y le digo que escriba ella, puesto que es evidente que piensa que yo no puedo. Me sonríe burlona y se da la vuelta y me doy cuenta de que no hace tanto tiempo que habría muerto a golpes por un acto de insolencia como ése y, sí, los golpes se los habría dado yo.

En mi vida sólo ha habido oscuridad, muerte y destrucción desde que cumplí los quince veranos. Numerosos bardos os han entretenido ya con las historias de mi vida, de modo que no voy a repetir aquí los detalles. Baste decir que todas las cosas oscuras, detestables, obscenas que habéis leído acerca de Xena la Conquistadora son absolutamente ciertas. Sí, puede que algunas hayan sido exageradas, pero en su mayoría presentan un fiel retrato mío. Al menos, de cómo era yo en mi juventud. Estaba llena de apetitos insaciables, de los cuales el sexo y la sed de sangre sólo eran dos. Era insaciable, ya fuera en la cama o en el campo de batalla, y tanto mi mal genio como mis orgías eran legendarios.

Tenía cuarenta y cuatro veranos cuando ella entró en mi vida. A eso me refiero cuando digo que empiezo por el final. Con eso no quiero decir en absoluto que los cuarenta y cuatro sean el final de mi vida, pues ahora me parecen tan sólo el principio, pero estaba en un punto, antes de que ella apareciera, en el que realmente me parecía que había llegado al final. Es cierto que una vez superados los cuarenta, por fin hice el intento de mitigar mi oscuridad, pero apenas. Seguía siendo una mujer propensa a violentos ataques de ira y celos y mi libido era todavía tan fuerte como la de un guerrero de la mitad de mi edad, pero para cuando cumplí los cuarenta y cuatro, ya me estaba apaciguando, no físicamente, sino mentalmente.

Se debía sobre todo a que mi vida me parecía muy vacía y que lo único que me rodeaba cada día era la soledad. La pura verdad es que durante la mayor parte de mi vida no me había importado ni había querido a nadie, bueno, casi, pero de repente eso hacía que me sintiera sola. Por lo tanto, en lugar de amargarme en mi soledad, me esforcé por mejorar. Empecé a moderar mis juicios con indulgencia; intentaba no destrozar las cosas cuando perdía los estribos y, sobre todo, me esforzaba mucho por tratar a las personas que me rodeaban, ya fueran esclavos o nobles, con más respeto que en el pasado. De repente, notaba la edad. Creo que muchos de los que estaban cerca de mí pensaban que era locura o senilidad, aunque advertí que nunca pedían que volviera la antigua Xena. Debo confesar que había días en que mi recién descubierta madurez se iba por el desagüe con el agua del baño y volvía a mis antiguas costumbres, pero lo intentaba, no obstante.

Lo cierto es que la historia de la Conquistadora no empieza hasta que ella entra en el relato. Pues la historia de la Conquistadora no se puede reflejar con exactitud sin hablar de Gabrielle.


	2. Encuentro con el destino

**Encuentro con el destino**

—Señora Conquistadora, es un honor combatir a tu lado —dijo el gobernador de Tesalia al tiempo que estrechaba mi fuerte brazo con una mano igualmente poderosa.

Últimamente había estado taciturna, echando de menos lo que no tenía, pero incapaz de dilucidar cuál era el factor que faltaba en mi vida y que me tenía tan alterada. La pequeña guerra civil que había estallado en la costa, cerca de Ambracia, me daba un motivo para salir del palacio de Corinto. Creo que hoy había conseguido sorprender a bastantes hombres en el campo de batalla, tanto de los míos como del enemigo. La sed de sangre ya no corría con tanta fuerza en mi interior, pero era suficiente para transformarme en algo terrorífico en el campo de batalla.

—Dime, Telamon —le pregunté al gobernador—, ¿esperas tener más problemas con estos piratas costeros?

Telamon era un hombre bajo, pero muy musculoso, y esta autoridad nombrada por mí se echó a reír con ganas.

—Estoy convencido, Señora Conquistadora, de que en el futuro sólo tendré que decirles que la Conquistadora de Grecia vendrá contra ellos y huirán como las ratas de un barco incendiado.

Se oyeron unos gritos y uno o dos chillidos desde la gran sala y dio la impresión de que todos íbamos hacia allá al tiempo que traían a las prisioneras. Era costumbre que la autoridad de la zona eligiera a algunas de las prisioneras antes de que las vendieran como esclavas en el estrado de las subastas. De modo que Darius, el lugarteniente de Telamon, las traía a todas para la inspección.

—Señora Conquistadora —empezó Telamon—, te ofrezco respetuosamente la elección que me corresponde.

Suspiré. Siempre hacían esto, creyendo que así obtenían mi favor. Algunos hombres honrados, como Telamon, lo hacían simplemente porque era lo respetuoso. El único problema era que yo lo odiaba. Sí, hubo una época en que intentaba averiguar cuál de ellas era virgen y ésa era la que convertía en mi nueva esclava corporal, pero mi vida era ahora muy distinta. Hacía dos estaciones que no compartía mi cama con nadie más allá de alguna ramera ocasional. A veces me preocupaba, pues no sabía por qué me había abandonado el impulso sexual. Sin embargo, todavía tenía una reputación que mantener, de modo que solía elegir a una chica y montaba todo un número sentándola en mi regazo toda la noche mientras mis soldados y yo bebíamos hasta el amanecer. Me cercioraba de que todo el mundo oyera mis comentarios obscenos y viera cómo la tocaba. Luego, al salir el sol, acababa sin sentido en la cama y al día siguiente mi capitán, Atrius, encontraba trabajo para la chica en la cocina del castillo.

Adopté una expresión lasciva y añadí un pavoneo algo exagerado a mi forma de andar mientras pasaba ante las mujeres, jóvenes y viejas, que les habían sido arrebatadas a los piratas. La mayoría dejaba mucho que desear y cuando estaba a punto de rechazar la elección del gobernador, dos mujeres se apartaron y detrás de ellas apareció una cabeza rubia y gacha, que se contemplaba los pies descalzos.

Ahora bien, no sé por qué esa muchacha me llamó la atención. Ni siquiera le veía la cara y era diminuta. Dioses, seguro que la acababa partiendo como a una ramita si me daba por llevármela a la cama. Pero tenía algo.

Cuando avancé hacia la muchacha, la gente que estaba delante de ella se apartó. Ella no levantó la mirada, pero debía de saber que me tenía delante por la sombra que proyectaba sobre su cuerpo. Alargué dos dedos y le levanté la barbilla. No sé cuánto tiempo me quedé ahí sin respirar, pero sí sé que tuve que carraspear para disimular la gran bocanada de aire que por fin inhalé. Tenía los iris del color de un bosque por la mañana temprano, todo lozano y verde. Intentó apartar sus ojos de los míos bajándolos, aunque ahora le tenía sujeta la barbilla con firmeza.

—Mírame —ordené y alzó vacilante los ojos para encontrarse con los míos.

Parecía incapaz de fijar la mirada en mí y los bajó de nuevo, sumisamente. Subí la mano para apartar los mechones de sucio pelo rubio que le caían por la cara. Fue entonces cuando lo vi. Cuando mi mano se acercó a ella, se encogió. No físicamente, pero sí lo vi en sus ojos. Los apartó y me di cuenta de que debía de haber sido esclava la mayor parte de su vida, para que alguien tan joven se comportara de esta manera.

—¿Cómo te llamas? —pregunté, pero antes de que pudiera contestar, hubo un coro de resoplidos y risas disimuladas por parte de los soldados.

Me volví, clavando la mirada en Darius, el lugarteniente de Telamon, para que me lo explicara.

—Disculpa la reacción, Señora Conquistadora, pero tal vez te convenga elegir a otra.

—¿Y eso por qué? —pregunté.

—A ésta la han usado tanto que ni siquiera los soldados la quieren —contestó, y los soldados volvieron a reírse disimuladamente.

Me volví de nuevo hacia la jovencita.

—Te he preguntado cómo te llamas.

—Gabrielle, mi señora —contestó y supe que me había metido en un lío. Esos ojos me arrastraban y esa voz sonaba suave como la seda cuando habló. Lo curioso es que me llamó "mi señora", como si ya me perteneciera. Nadie me llamaba otra cosa que no fuera Señora Conquistadora.

Entonces, se le empezaron a llenar los ojos de lágrimas, cuando los hombres fueron incapaces de contener la risa. No intentó secárselas ni apartarse de mí y sentí la humedad que me caía en los dedos.

—¿Por qué lloras, muchacha? ¿Acaso porque Darius miente? —indagué, deseando que dejara de llorar. No entendía por qué, pero su llanto me producía desazón.

—No, mi señora —respondió suavemente—. Mi llanto se debe a que el lugarteniente dice la verdad —y de repente toda la estancia se quedó en silencio.

Todavía no sé por qué, pero oí mi propia voz como si la estuviera usando otra persona.

—Atrius —llamé a mi capitán—. Ocúpate de que la lleven a mis aposentos, le den de comer, la bañen y la vistan adecuadamente. Puede que necesite sus servicios.

Cuando me volví para salir de la gran sala, me detuve un momento para ver si alguno de los soldados tenía el valor, o la estupidez, de reírse ahora. Ninguno lo hizo. Nunca lo hacen.

* * *

Notaba el vino sin la menor duda, pero lo que me satisfacía era que la mayoría de los hombres que me habían desafiado a un concurso de beber habían perdido el sentido hacía ya largo rato. Contenta al saber que todavía conservaba algo de mi juventud, salí de la sala de banquetes y me dirigí a mi habitación. Debía de estar escorándome a babor ligeramente, porque Atrius apareció de repente y tuve que confiar en que me llevara hasta mis aposentos o me podría haber pasado toda la noche vagando por los pasillos.

—¿Deseas algo más esta noche, Señora Conquistadora? —preguntó cuando abrí la puerta.

—No, por esta noche estoy servida —lo llamé cuando se volvió para marcharse—. Atrius... mm... gracias.

Atrius nunca hablaba mucho. Inclinó la cabeza ligeramente y me dirigió una leve sonrisa. Los dos éramos guerreros y él sabía lo mucho que me estaba esforzando para convertirme en una soberana más clemente, y no digamos en un ser humano decente. Aceptó mi agradecimiento indeciso con una cortesía única para ser soldado.

Entré en mi habitación y estuve a punto de tropezar con la muchacha, que estaba arrodillada a los pies de mi cama.

—¿Quién Hades eres tú? —le grité. Me había sorprendido y no me gustan las sorpresas.

La carita se alzó al instante llena de alarma y apenas reconocí a esta belleza con su pelo dorado y la cara recién lavada.

—Oh —dije, pues no se me ocurrió otra cosa que decir. Reconocí a la esclava que había seleccionado antes, pero con dificultad.

Bajó la cabeza de nuevo y pareció esperar a que le diera algún tipo de orden. Hacía mucho tiempo que no tenía una esclava corporal y ya no estaba habituada a este tipo de conducta. Era arrebatadora, ahora que estaba limpia, y advertí que mi doncella personal la había vestido con una de mis batas de seda viejas. Resultaba bastante grande para su pequeña figura y se le resbalaba por un hombro, revelando su preciosa piel clara. Si no había planeado ella misma esa maniobra, debería haberlo hecho. Era de lo más seductor.

Confieso que no estaba muy sobria, pero de todas formas crucé la habitación para servirme una copa de vino. Cuando me hube bebido como la mitad de la copa, me volví y la muchacha seguía en la misma postura sumisa, arrodillada en el suelo a los pies de mi cama. Supuse que era lo que le habían enseñado. Eso o Sylla, mi doncella, le había dicho que lo hiciera.

Mi libido me había abandonado en el curso de la última estación más o menos, pero al contemplar a la pequeña rubia, cuyo pelo caía hacia delante por tener la cabeza gacha, tapándole la cara, sentí una cálida necesidad que me encogía el vientre. Me bebí de un trago el resto del vino para retrasar el dolor de cabeza que se me avecinaba. Empezaba a tener el cuello rígido y me dolía la espalda, señal inconfundible de que por la mañana iba a tener una resaca del Tártaro.

Fui a la cama y me dejé caer pesadamente en el blando colchón. A mis dedos les costaba mucho soltar los cordones de mi camisa y por fin me rendí. ¿Cómo se llamaba la muchacha?

—¿Cómo dices que te llamas? —cedí y pregunté.

—Gabrielle, mi señora.

—Gabrielle, te necesito —respondí y ella se levantó ante mí y dejó caer la bata al suelo.

Sólo pude quedarme mirando el cuerpo magnífico que tenía ante mí. Para ser esclava, tenía pocas o ninguna marca de látigo en el cuerpo. Por lo general, sólo hay una razón para mantener a una esclava en tan buen estado y es que haga bien su trabajo. Esa idea provocó otro rayo ardiente de calor que me atravesó el vientre.

—Vuelve a ponerte la bata, Gabrielle —dije rápidamente, mirándome las botas.

No tenía ni idea de por qué me estaba refrenando de tomar a la muchacha sin más, era lo que solía hacer. Si veía algo que deseaba, lo hacía mío. Bueno, era lo que hacía antes. Ahora intentaba no aterrorizar tanto a las jóvenes. En algún momento había empezado a producirme una sensación de vacío, eso de tener mujeres en la cama que estaban ahí sólo porque yo se lo ordenaba. Sentía algo por esta pequeña rubia que iba más allá de la lujuria física y eso me preocupaba, pero esta noche no me apetecía enfrentarme a esa clase de demonio.

Gabrielle alcanzó su bata y vi la confusión reflejada en su rostro. También me di cuenta de por qué los soldados de abajo no la querían.

Los hombres de esa clase querían que una mujer se defendiera un poco, de forma que, aunque no fuese cierto, pudieran creerse tipos duros que tomaban a las mujeres en contra de su voluntad, como si tomar a una mujer indefensa de esa manera convirtiera a alguien en un hombre. Miré a la esclava, que se había arrodillado y agachado la cabeza ante mí. _¿Quién te ha arrebatado las ganas de luchar, pequeña?_ Probablemente no había sido uno solo, sino cien amos distintos. Existía en su mundo de esclava a base de encogerse asustada y disculparse y suplicar perdón. Hacía lo que se le decía, exactamente cuando se le decía, y gracias a eso se mantenía con vida. Era muy joven, pero creo que nunca hasta entonces había visto a una persona, hombre o mujer, cuyos ojos reflejaran una derrota tan absoluta y total. Ni siquiera parecía saber cómo pensar por sí misma, ¿y para qué molestarse? Debía de haber pasado la mayor parte de su vida recibiendo órdenes sobre lo que tenía que hacer y cuándo lo tenía que hacer. Estoy segura de que había aprendido a una edad muy temprana que los esclavos que piensan no viven mucho tiempo.

—Perdóname, mi señora, creía... no pretendía dar por supuesto que querías recibir placer —se disculpó.

—No quiero... o sea, sí quiero, escucha... esta noche no, ¿vale? —farfullé de una forma muy poco propia de mí. Creo que me sentía un poco decepcionada de que volviera a tener el cuerpo tapado—. Ayúdame a desvestirme, Gabrielle —le ordené e inmediatamente se puso a la tarea.

Me quitó las botas, sin importarle que todavía estuvieran cubiertas de sangre y barro resecos de la batalla.

—Te puedes lavar las manos en esa palangana de ahí, hay agua en la jarra —si no hubiera dicho nada, estoy segura de que se habría limpiado las manos en su propio cuerpo antes de quitarme el resto de la ropa.

Me desató los cordones de la camisa y me la quité por encima de la cabeza. Levantó la mirada una sola vez, como si pidiera permiso para continuar, cuando se dispuso a quitarme los calzones que llevaba debajo de los pantalones. Era la última prenda de ropa que tenía puesta y se detuvo. Por algún motivo, yo no sabía si quería sentir sus manos tan cerca de mi necesidad y me quité yo misma la prenda interior.

Rodé hasta el centro de la cama y me tumbé boca abajo, rodeando con los brazos la blandura de una almohada. Las sábanas me producían frescor en la piel, que tenía muy caliente por naturaleza, y aspiré profundamente el olor de la ropa de cama limpia. El olor me recordaba a una época muy lejana, cuando era niña.

—Un masaje en la espalda, Gabrielle. Eso es lo que necesito —le murmuré por fin a la muchacha arrodillada.

Oí que la bata caía al suelo de nuevo y esta vez le permití desnudarse. Pensé que dado que yo estaba desnuda, ella también podía estarlo. Abrí las piernas y ella aceptó la invitación tácita, se arrodilló ahí y se puso a masajearme los músculos de los riñones. Esas pequeñas manos tenían una fuerza increíble y al mismo tiempo eran delicadas y sensuales, y poco a poco noté que mis músculos se calentaban y relajaban bajo ellas. Cuando pasaba a otro punto, era como si supiera exactamente dónde tenía los dolores y las antiguas lesiones y se ocupaba primero de ellos.

Hizo crujir algunas de mis vértebras e inmediatamente sentí que el dolor iba cediendo. Cuando pasó a mi hombro creo que debí de hacer un gesto de dolor, porque se disculpó muchas veces. Siguió aplicando el masaje a la zona dolorida, trazando círculos cada vez más lentos con la mano, y de repente se detuvo.

—Esto podría dolerte, mi señora. ¿Continúo? —preguntó.

Gruñí asintiendo y noté el peso de su pequeño cuerpo apoyado en su mano. Hubo un sonoro crujido y un dolor agudo que empezó a desvanecerse de inmediato. Me di cuenta de que no me debían de haber colocado bien el hombro que se me dislocaba continuamente. Se me había vuelto a salir durante la batalla de esta mañana. Tomé nota mental para acordarme de hacer una visita al sanador de campaña del gobernador antes de regresar a Corinto. Él y yo teníamos que charlar un poco sobre sus capacidades.

—¿Dónde has aprendido a hacer esto? —pregunté por fin, intentando no gemir de placer al hablar.

—Uno de mi amos tenía un sanador que era de la tierra de Chin. Me enseñó gustoso los procedimientos de su arte, mi señora.

Yo conocía bien Chin y las artes curativas de aquella tierra. Había aprendido mucho en mi juventud de una amante que tuve durante un tiempo.

Hacía mucho tiempo que no pensaba en Lao Ma. Era tal vez la única mujer que me había querido por mí misma. En aquel entonces yo no tenía nada, era joven y salvaje y ella me domó durante un breve período de tiempo. También era impetuosa e insensata y estaba consumida por la sed de poder. Cuando las dejé a ella y a la tierra que ella amaba, pensé que nunca volvería. Volví, unas diez estaciones después. Le corté el cuello al emperador, que se hacía llamar el Dragón Verde. Nunca supe quién era, pero cuando llegué a Chin, me dijeron que había torturado y matado a Lao Ma por sus creencias pacifistas. Nunca entenderé por qué se lo permitió. Poseía un poder inmenso y todavía hoy me pregunto por qué no lo usó contra ese cerdo.

Noté que Gabrielle se apoyaba en mí y me frotaba la parte inferior de la espalda haciendo pequeños círculos con el talón de la mano. Notaba sus muslos pegados a la parte interna de los míos y cuando apoyó el peso para apretar más con la mano, noté que los sedosos rizos que le cubrían el sexo me rozaban ligeramente el trasero y ese calor que sentía en el bajo vientre regresó con creces. Se detuvo un momento cuando llegó a mis caderas, como si no supiera por dónde seguir. Yo no estaba dispuesta a renunciar a la sensación de sus manos sobre mi cuerpo y por eso le ordené que continuara.

—Más abajo —fue la única orden que le di.

Me abracé con más fuerza a la almohada mientras ella me masajeaba la carne del trasero, preguntándome si tenía idea de lo húmeda que me estaba poniendo. Por fin bajó por cada muslo y por detrás de mis piernas y las cosas que me hizo con los pulgares en el arco del pie me hicieron gemir de placer.

Era el primer ruido que hacía y creo que la sobresalté. Para cuando regresó subiendo despacio hasta mi trasero, los ruidos que salían de mi garganta eran continuos. Era un poco difícil disimular mi deseo a estas alturas, puesto que estaba segura de que veía perfectamente lo empapado que tenía el sexo. En parte era por el vino, pero la otra parte era por las cosas maravillosas que esta muchacha le estaba haciendo a mi cuerpo con su masaje. No recordaba si alguna vez había dejado que un hombre o una mujer me tomara en una postura tan sumisa, pero subí una rodilla, abriéndome bien, y di una orden.

—Tócame —dije con voz ronca.

Ella sabía lo que quería y me di cuenta por sus caricias indecisas de que ella misma se estaba preguntando cosas acerca de la postura. Dejó que una mano siguiera masajeándome la carne de la nalga y sus dedos hicieron su magia en la carne húmeda de entre mis piernas. Fue como echar agua fría en un trozo de acero al rojo vivo. Me sorprendió que no saliera vapor y gemí largo y tendido al notar la exquisita caricia.

Recordaba una época en la que tres mujeres podían darme placer al mismo tiempo y yo nunca hacía el menor ruido, controlada en todo momento. Incluso durante el orgasmo, siempre controlaba el placer que recibía. No sé si fue por el alcohol o no, pero creo que perdí el control en el momento en que dejé que esta muchacha me tocara. Ahora estaba entre mis piernas y yo gemía suplicándole que no parara.

No tardó en ser evidente por qué Gabrielle no tenía una sola marca encima. Era buenísima en su trabajo. Apreté las caderas contra el colchón para intentar que su mano me frotara el clítoris con más fuerza. No era suficiente y solté un gruñido de frustración.

—Dentro... ¡ya! —ordené y gruñí, al sentir que me inundaba una cálida oleada de placer.

Deslizó los dedos dentro de mí y yo empujé hacia atrás con fuerza, empalándome aún más. Cuánto tiempo hacía que no sentía nada de esto, un deseo de tomar a alguien, y no digamos de permitir que alguien me follara. Me daba igual lo que le pareciera o cómo le sonara a nadie más. Era una sensación increíble y no quería que el placer terminara.

Mantenía un ritmo perfecto de embestida, siguiendo la velocidad que dictaban mis caderas. Movió la mano libre y extendió los dedos por mi trasero, moviendo el pulgar por la raja hacia mi centro. Siguió haciendo esto, adelante y atrás, llevándose mis propios jugos, hasta que capté su intención. Se detuvo y se puso a acariciar suavemente la carne arrugada de ese agujero oscuro, presionando un poco, pero sin penetrar. Francamente, la sensación me estaba volviendo loca.

En todos mis años, nadie me había tocado jamás ahí y eso que había experimentado el placer sexual con algunos de los mejores. Mi rechazo a dejar que alguien tuviera acceso a esa parte de mi cuerpo era algo que no sabía explicar, como si tuviera algo de mí misma que jamás entregaría, pero ahora todo eso se me estaba olvidando. Gabrielle seguía embistiendo con los dedos dentro de mí y me noté a punto. Continuaba bajando con el pulgar para recoger más lubricación y volvía y presionaba un poco más cada vez. Por fin, se detuvo y presionó la resistente abertura, con el pulgar cubierto de mi propia humedad. Noté que se deslizaba un poquito en mi interior y de repente me entró el ansia de sentir cómo me penetraba ahí.

—¿Mi señora? —preguntó, a sabiendas.

Era como si otra persona estuviera controlando mi cuerpo y oí la respuesta con mi propia voz grave.

—¡Dioses, sí! —gruñí y de un solo movimiento ágil, penetró la estrecha abertura con el pulgar.

Pasó entonces a hacer lo que sabía hacer mejor, supuse, y me folló hasta que creí que ya no podría seguir reprimiendo el orgasmo. Empecé a empujar con fuerza contra las dos manos que se movían dentro de mí y cuando oí el alarido que brotaba desgarrado de mi propia garganta, pensé que no era posible que fuera yo la que hacía ese ruido.

Retiró despacio el pulgar, pero todavía notaba su mano dentro de mí y antes de que se me hubieran pasado los últimos temblores de mi potente orgasmo, volvió a mover los dedos en mi interior. Torció los dedos hacia arriba, penetrando profundamente y frotando ese punto aterciopelado de dentro, y volví a gemir en voz alta. Me llevó al orgasmo otra vez y por fin una tercera con esa técnica, hasta que mi cuerpo cayó hacia delante en una inconfundible postura de derrota.

La batalla, el vino y el sexo explosivo se combinaron para dejar agotado incluso a mi cuerpo. Noté el peso de la esclava cuando se levantó de la cama y se lavó las manos. Cuarenta y cuatro estaciones dentro de este cuerpo fueron a lo que atribuí mi agotamiento, justo antes de perder el sentido, boca abajo sobre las almohadas.

Me desperté sobresaltada, notando que había alguien más en la habitación. Fuera el cielo estaba teñido del gris previo al amanecer y me dolía mucho la cabeza. Vi que había una taza de agua colocada en la mesilla al lado de mi cama y me la bebí de dos tragos, dándome cuenta de que la debía de haber dejado ahí la esclava. Un detalle extrañamente considerado por parte de una esclava, pero dejé que se me relajara el cuerpo, consciente de que lo que notaba era la presencia de la muchacha. No estaba en la cama a mi lado y miré por la habitación a la escasa luz y la encontré.

Estaba de rodillas al lado de mi cama, como al principio de la noche. Estaba cabeceando y me pregunté asombrada si estaba durmiendo así o luchando por mantenerse despierta. En cualquier caso, tuvo un efecto sobre mi cerebro adormilado. No le había dicho que se retirara y, como esclava obediente que era, no había dejado su postura de servidumbre. _Por Hades, ¿cómo se llamaba? Ah, sí._

—¿Gabrielle?

Se puso alerta al instante, pero me miró con cansados ojos de esmeralda.

—¿Mi señora? —contestó con voz soñolienta.

—Ven a la cama, Gabrielle. Cuando lleguemos a Corinto, tendrás tus propias habitaciones, pero hasta entonces, tendrás que dormir en mi cama —respondí.

Pareció vacilar al oír una petición tan poco ortodoxa, pero obedeció, como ya sabía yo que haría. Se tumbó y no se tapó, como correspondía a una buena esclava, pero yo estaba demasiado cansada para aprovecharme. Le tapé el cuerpo con la sábana y me volví de lado, en dirección opuesta a ella.

—Buenas noches, Gabrielle.

—Buenas noches, mi señora —respondió.

Casi me eché a reír al oír su voz. Estaba confusa y probablemente pensaba que la Conquistadora se estaba convirtiendo en una necia senil, a medida que envejecía. Yo misma pensé asombrada en cómo la había tratado. Jamás me había importado lo que una mujer pensara de mí, y mucho menos lo que pensara o sintiera una esclava. Los esclavos eran objetos, cosas que poseías, y tenías todo el derecho a tratarlos como te viniera en gana. No se los consideraba personas, con emociones y sentimientos reales. Yo trataba mejor a cada uno de los caballos que poseía que a cualquier esclava con la que hubiera compartido la cama. En las veinte estaciones que llevaba gobernando Grecia, creo que ni una sola vez había sentido lástima por la vida que las Parcas decidían darle a un esclavo. Simplemente jamás pensaba en ellos ni en sus circunstancias.

Esta muchacha me estaba afectando mucho y me oía a mí misma decir cosas que no podía creer que fueran mis propios pensamientos. ¿Por qué le había dicho dónde iba a dormir cuando regresáramos a Corinto? Nunca me quedaba con las mujeres que me ofrecían. ¿Por qué había dicho que iba a tener habitaciones en palacio? Pensé en el placer que me había dado horas antes y el recuerdo me produjo un cosquilleo entre las piernas. Pensé en ella, echada a mi lado totalmente disponible para mí, y aunque mi mente estaba dispuesta, mi cuerpo sólo anhelaba dormir.

Sabía, en momentos como éste, de dónde venía gran parte de mi reciente melancolía. Había dedicado más de la mitad de mi vida a hacer cosas malvadas y despreciables a aquellos que eran más débiles o menos afortunados que yo. Me había hecho falta hacerme más vieja para darme cuenta de que la rabia taciturna y los actos de mi juventud me habían dejado sin familia, sin amistad y sin amor. En el fondo de mi alma, me preguntaba si esta pequeña rubia, que fácilmente tenía la mitad de mi edad, podría aliviar alguna de estas pérdidas. Me di cuenta, en esos instantes difusos antes de que Morfeo me sedujera para entrar en su reino, de que efectivamente me iba a quedar con esta esclava y de que, aunque no comprendía del todo por qué, me sentía atraída por ella, atraída por su obediencia callada y sumisa.

Y así, Gabrielle no sólo llegó a mi palacio, sino también a mi vida. Sentía necesidades centradas en torno a esta pequeña rubia que no lograba distinguir, pero por primera vez en mi vida, me quedé dormida preguntándome qué pensaba otra persona de mí.


	3. Tanteando el terreno

**LJ Maas**

 **Título original:** _Journey's End._ **Copyright de la traducción:** Atalía (c) 2005

* * *

 **Tanteando el terreno**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Noté la presencia de otra persona en la habitación antes de que la pesada cortina se apartara de la ventana principal y el sol de primera hora de la mañana me hiciera encogerme, aunque seguía con los ojos cerrados. Sylla se movió por la habitación, preparando las cosas en silencio para mi mañana. Como doncella personal mía, cumplía sus órdenes con el debido silencio. Tanto si había dormido toda la noche como si me había desmayado en el suelo justo antes del amanecer, Sylla me despertaba todas las mañanas al salir el sol. Normalmente yo ya estaba despierta, a menudo trabajando ya en mi escritorio mucho antes de que ella entrara en mis aposentos.

Sylla solía dejar que la luz de la mañana entrara en la habitación y luego procedía a encender lámparas o velas adicionales. Recogía la ropa que yo había dejado tirada por ahí al desvestirme la noche antes, se ocupaba de que me prepararan el baño y luego me traía la comida de la mañana. Y no era distinto cuando viajaba. Su programa nunca variaba y sé que agradecía que mi temperamento se hubiera suavizado con los años. Antes se llevaba sus buenas dosis de improperios e insultos por mi parte, pero en mañanas como ésta, cuando tenía tal resaca que me quería morir, sí que tendía a volver a ser como aquella antigua Xena.

Lo curioso era que Sylla nunca me contestaba, nunca se iba de la habitación hecha un mar de lágrimas, y aún más pasmoso era el hecho de que no recogiera sus cosas y se marchara. Era una empleada, no una de mis esclavas, lo cual, ya de por sí, era bastante raro. Entró en el castillo cuando murió su padre, un leal soldado de mi ejército que tenía cierta reputación en el campo de batalla. El día en que Delia me preguntó si la muchacha podía trabajar para mí, hice lo que siempre hacía entonces, hace unas diez estaciones. Torcí el gesto y me encogí de hombros como si me diera igual.

Ahora bien, Delia era otra historia. Me lo preguntó porque era la única que podía salir bien librada de ello. Puedo decir con franqueza que en aquel entonces, si alguien, salvo mi cocinera Delia, me hubiera hecho esa misma pregunta, habría agarrado a la joven y la habría tomado, delante mismo de mis hombres, y luego habría dejado que trabajara para mí. ¿Por qué? Más que nada porque podía, supongo.

Delia es lo más parecido a una amiga que he tenido en toda mi vida. Era esposa del capitán de mayor confianza que había tenido jamás. Galien era más que un soldado, era un mentor y un confidente, tal vez la única figura paterna que había aceptado en mi vida. Cuando agonizaba en un campo de batalla de la Galia, lo sostuve y vi cómo moría desangrado, sabiendo que poca cosa podía hacer para salvarlo. Le dije que cualquier deseo que tuviera, si estaba en mi mano, se lo concedería. Me extrajo ese día la promesa de que me ocuparía de que su esposa estuviera siempre atendida. Cuando regresé de esa campaña, Delia entró en el castillo.

Es la única persona de toda Grecia que no parece tenerme miedo. Discute conmigo, me echa broncas y en general me trata como a la niña malcriada que suelo ser casi todo el tiempo, y yo la quiero por ello. Acabó aburrida de no hacer nada en el castillo y cuando empezó a cocinar para mí, puse al anterior cocinero de patitas en la calle. Era una diosa culinaria y mis banquetes, en el palacio de Corinto, se habían convertido en la envidia de todo mi imperio.

Me incorporé sobre un codo y abrí despacio los ojos, lo cual no hizo sino aumentar mi dolor de cráneo. Me quedé mirando un momento mientras Sylla se dedicaba a sus quehaceres matutinos. Miré a la esclava que compartía mi cama. Tenía el rostro menos tenso al dormir y no pude evitar alargar la mano y rozarle los labios con la punta de los dedos. Sus párpados se abrieron de golpe, revelando unos sobresaltados ojos verdes.

—Mi señora —exclamó Gabrielle y prácticamente se tiró de la cama para adoptar su postura de rodillas en el suelo.

Bueno, no era eso exactamente lo que yo buscaba, pero me costó no sonreír a la joven esclava. Estaba desnuda y no parecía perturbada por el hecho de que Sylla se moviera a su alrededor.

—Buenos días, Señora Conquistadora —dijo mi doncella—. Ya están aquí los jóvenes con el agua para tu baño —los ojos de Sylla indicaron el cuerpo desnudo de Gabrielle y no supe si la preocupación de mi doncella era por Gabrielle o por los jóvenes de la cocina.

Tuve una rápida revelación y me di cuenta de que no me apetecía que nadie viera desnuda a Gabrielle, salvo yo.

—Gabrielle, vuelve a la cama. Sylla cree que vas a pillar un resfriado ahí abajo —dije riendo.

Gabrielle se metió de nuevo bajo las sábanas que yo le sostenía abiertas y le hice un gesto a Sylla, que dejó pasar a varios jóvenes cargados con cubos de agua para la gran bañera que iba a usar para darme un baño. Tuvieron que hacer varios viajes, pero ninguno desvió la mirada, ninguno salvo un chico. La tentación de ver a la Conquistadora en la cama debió de superarlo, por lo que alzó los ojos y los posó no en mí, sino en mi esclava. Tuve un destello de una época anterior de mi vida y me vi a mí misma levantándome de la cama y destripando al muchacho con mi espada.

En cambio, un gruñido grave salió retumbando de mi pecho y vi a Gabrielle por el rabillo del ojo. Me miró rápidamente, estoy segura de que preguntándose de dónde salía ese ruido. Cuando estaba furiosa, podía sonar como el gruñido de un perro y cuando estaba excitada, como el ronroneo de una pantera. Ahora mismo, sonaba de todo menos satisfecho o seductor.

—Si quieres vivir un día más, muchacho, más vale que poses esos ojos en otra parte —solté.

Sylla vio el problema inminente y se apresuró a intervenir antes de que la cosa fuera a más.

—A ver, chicos... a lo vuestro. Ya hay suficiente agua, fuera todos de aquí —Sylla sacó a los chicos de la habitación y los envió por las escaleras de servicio.

Dejé caer la cabeza en la almohada justo en el momento en que alguien se puso a dar golpes en la puerta de entrada de la habitación exterior.

—¡Por las pelotas de Ares! ¿Es que nadie sabe a qué hora me quedé dormida anoche? —bramé, haciendo que me doliera aún más la cabeza.

—Es tu capitán, Señora Conquistadora —me informó Sylla.

—Está bien, está bien —le hice un gesto a Sylla para que dejara pasar a Atrius.

—Señora Conquistadora —dijo Atrius en voz baja, lo cual le hizo subir puntos, teniendo en cuenta cómo tenía la cabeza. Los perdió, sin embargo, por su expresión risueña al ver a Gabrielle todavía en mi cama.

—Atrius, ¿tienes algún motivo para molestarme antes de que haya tenido siquiera la oportunidad de bañarme?

—Perdona lo temprano de la hora, Señora Conquistadora, pero expresaste tu deseo de regresar a Corinto en cuanto hubieran terminado aquí los problemas. ¿Te parece bien hoy?

Me lo pensé un momento. Ahora estaba deseosa de volver a casa y me pregunté si tendría algo que ver con la joven que estaba en mi cama.

—Sí... hoy está bien, parece que nos va a acompañar el buen tiempo. ¿Podemos estar preparados para media mañana?

—Sí, Señora Conquistadora —replicó Atrius.

Asentí haciéndole un gesto para que se retirara y empujé las almohadas hacia el cabecero de la cama. Me senté ahí y miré a Gabrielle, que estaba tumbada con las manos recogidas sobre el estómago. Pensé en gozar de la bonita esclava, pero me lo pensé mejor al darme cuenta de que al cabo de pocas marcas mi ejército estaría preparado para marchar de vuelta a Corinto.

—Parece que nos volvemos a casa hoy, Sylla. Me temo que Gabrielle no está equipada para un viaje. Llévala al mercado y compra lo que vaya a necesitar hasta que regresemos a palacio. ¿Tienes algo que le puedas prestar mientras? No quiero que ninguno de estos soldados la vea con la bata.

—Sí, Señora Conquistadora —contestó Sylla.

—Gabrielle, ve con Sylla y, por los dioses del Olimpo, abre la boca o acabará vistiéndote como a una virgen de Hestia.

Les sonreí a las dos con humor, pero sólo Sylla sonrió a su vez, meneando la cabeza ante mis modales. Gabrielle parecía un poco aturdida y confusa por todo lo que había ocurrido en las últimas doce marcas. Se fue detrás de Sylla, vestida con la bata que había llevado la noche antes, con el rostro tan impasible e inexpresivo como siempre. Me pregunté cuánto tiempo hacía que esa muchacha no sonreía.

Cuando ya estaba lavada y vestida para viajar, Sylla trajo de nuevo a Gabrielle a la habitación donde estaba dispuesto el desayuno. Mi doncella se quedó esperando a que la atendiera mientras yo usaba mi anillo para sellar un mensaje que debía ser enviado con antelación a Corinto. Por alguna razón, me parecía importante que las habitaciones que había en palacio al otro lado del pasillo frente a las mías estuvieran preparadas para la llegada de Gabrielle. Me reí de mí misma. Dioses, se podría pensar que traía a mi reina a palacio. Curiosamente, así era como me sentía exactamente.

Como de costumbre, Gabrielle se arrodilló, con la cabeza inclinada, esperando pacientemente. Cuando levanté la vista, apenas la reconocí. Parecía más delgada con la ropa que envolvía su pequeña figura y pensé que nuestra primera tarea debía ser alimentar a la muchacha adecuadamente.

—Muy bien. Buen trabajo, Sylla.

—Gracias, Señora Conquistadora —respondió mi doncella con una ligera sonrisa.

Mis cumplidos eran poco frecuentes, pero estaba aprendiendo que obtenía mejores resultados, tanto del servicio contratado como de mis esclavos, si de vez en cuando dejaba caer una pequeña alabanza. No me salía de forma natural, eso de tratar a la gente con compasión. No entendía por qué, pero por otro lado, nunca me había parado de verdad a examinar mi vida hasta hacía poco. ¿Por qué la hosquedad y la ira celosa son unas emociones tan naturales para mí? Repaso mi vida y sólo veo una bruma de oscuridad que me rodea y que la luz no consigue penetrar. Algunos días me pregunto si existe una luz lo bastante brillante como para disipar esta clase de oscuridad. Normalmente lo pienso más o menos al mismo tiempo que me pregunto si intentar ser una soberana más benévola a estas alturas del juego tendrá algún valor cuando me encuentre con Hades. ¿Alguien podría superar un pasado como el mío?

—Sylla, partiremos pronto. Enviaré a uno de mis guardias a buscarte. Quiero que vayas con Kuros, en el carro del sanador. Gabrielle montará conmigo —terminé, despidiendo a la joven. A Sylla se le dilataron los ojos cuando le dije que mi esclava iría a caballo, pero cerró la boca y salió de la habitación.

Gabrielle apenas había movido un músculo en todo este tiempo.

—Gabrielle, ¿tienes hambre? —pregunté.

—No requiero gran cosa, mi señora —contestó.

Todas las respuestas que daba estaban pensadas para resultar ambiguas en todos los sentidos. Era uno de los métodos con los que había conservado el favor de sus amos. Ahora yo dudaba de que pudiera contestar a una pregunta directa sin insistir un poco.

—Mírame, muchacha.

Gabrielle levantó despacio la cabeza, para no desobedecer, pero advertí que le costaba mirarme a los ojos.

—¿Tienes hambre? —pregunté de nuevo, vocalizando bien.

Asintió con la cabeza, bajando los ojos al mismo tiempo.

—Sí, mi señora —contestó con un tono muy inseguro.

—Pues ven aquí y come.

Alzó la mirada y luego volvió a agachar la cabeza, pero no sin que yo captara más confusión en sus ojos. Supongo que pensaba que le iba a pasar la comida a mano o que le iba a poner un plato en el suelo. Yo había entrenado incluso a algunas esclavas corporales para que comieran sólo de mi mano, reforzando la idea de que sólo yo era su dueña. No tenía la menor intención de volver a tratar jamás a una esclava de esa manera.

Me levanté de la silla y me agaché sobre una rodilla delante de ella. Le levanté la barbilla con delicadeza y advertí, por su manera de apartar los ojos de mí, que se esperaba que le diera un golpe con la mano. La usé en cambio para apartarle el pelo rubio de la cara. Le acaricié la mejilla con el pulgar durante unos segundos, como si fuera un potrillo asustado al que estuviera apartando del lado de su madre por primera vez.

—Tranquila —dije y me levanté, tirando de ella—. Cuando yo coma, será en la mesa, y ahí es donde quiero que comas tú también. Siéntate —la coloqué en la silla que había frente a la mía y le puse dos fuentes delante—. Come todo lo que quieras de lo que hay aquí, Gabrielle. ¿Me entiendes?

—Sí, mi señora —contestó.

Me volví y fui a otra mesa pequeña al otro lado de la habitación, fingiendo que estaba muy ocupada sirviéndome una pequeña copa de vino. En realidad quería ver si la muchacha comía los alimentos que le había puesto delante. Serví también una taza de agua, volví con las dos cosas y le puse el agua delante, quedándome yo con el vino. Rara vez permitía que los esclavos bebieran alcohol.

Gabrielle mordió tímidamente un higo partido y mordisqueó la fruta largo rato. Me senté frente a ella y saqué media docena de pergaminos de un estuche, colocándolos en la mesa a mi lado. Me puse a leer los pergaminos, en su mayoría peticiones y solicitudes más aburridos que el Tártaro, pero fingí estar absorta y no prestar atención a la joven que estaba frente a mí. Mi vista periférica es excelente y mientras leía, observaba a Gabrielle.

Cuando se dio cuenta de que lo de la comida lo había dicho en serio, se puso a comer de verdad y pensé que la muchacha debía de estar muerta de hambre. Hizo desaparecer una fuente entera de comida y cuando iba por la mitad de la otra, pareció quedarse sin energía. Cogió la taza de agua y se la bebió entera de unos cuantos tragos.

—Gabrielle —dije en tono distraído, sin apartar los ojos del pergamino que estaba leyendo—, si aún tienes sed, puedes ponerte agua de la jarra que hay en la mesa.

Fingí de nuevo que me daba igual lo que hiciera después de haberle dado permiso, pero la observé con disimulo en los aledaños de mi campo visual. Miró la jarra y luego me miró a mí de nuevo. Era evidente que la muchacha quería otra taza de agua, así que ¿por qué no se levantaba y se la ponía? Rodeaba la taza con las manos agarrotadas y vi que tenía los nudillos blancos por lo que sólo pude interpretar como miedo. Por fin se levantó y se sirvió el agua, sin dejar de mirarme todo el tiempo. Se sirvió tres tazas y se las bebió enteras antes de volver a su silla. Me habría echado a reír por lo que hacía si no me hubiera producido una tristeza tan honda.

Gabrielle era el vivo retrato de la esclava derrotada. No necesitaba tener cicatrices en la espalda para saber lo que era el castigo, sobre todo como esclava corporal. Imaginad una bofetada en la cara, no lo bastante fuerte como para causar una contusión o cortar la piel, o una patada en la espinilla, suficiente para hacerte tropezar y arañarte las manos, o incluso la privación de alimentos durante días seguidos. Ésas eran las formas en que se castigaba a una esclava cuyo cuerpo debía mantenerse en perfecto estado. ¿Los amos anteriores habían jugado a las privaciones con esta muchacha hasta conseguir que se comportara como un perro apaleado? ¿Le habían dado permiso, para castigarla una vez lo aprovechaba?

Por supuesto que sí. Era lo que hacía yo antes, sin más motivo que porque me divertía.


	4. El viaje a casa

**LJ Maas**

 **Título original:** _Journey's End._ **Copyright de la traducción:** Atalía (c) 2005

* * *

 **El viaje a casa**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Los soldados emprendieron la marcha mientras yo me despedía de Telamon. Bajé los escalones de piedra, disfrutando del frescor de la brisa primaveral. Hacía suficiente frío para llevar un manto durante el día, lo cual haría necesaria una tienda por la noche. Los carromatos que llevaban los suministros, la comida y las tiendas para nuestra caravana iban en último lugar. Vi a Gabrielle esperando en silencio junto a Sylla y mi sanador, Kuros.

Kuros era un hombrecillo extraño, otro de mis empleados, no un esclavo. Era un etrusco procedente de una tierra situada muy al norte de Grecia. En los días en que me dedicaba a la piratería, antes incluso de que se me conociera como a la Destructora de Naciones, derroté a una banda de piratas etruscos cerca de Córcega. El sanador que iba a bordo del barco era experto en una serie de artes curativas que yo no conocía. A cambio de su libertad, Kuros me enseñó las técnicas curativas aparentemente mágicas que conocía. Una vez obtuvo la libertad, el hombrecillo cambió de opinión y solicitó ser mi sanador privado.

Sylla le dijo algo a Gabrielle y la rubia asintió mientras mi doncella se montaba en el carromato al lado de Kuros. Fui hasta Gabrielle y le indiqué que me siguiera. Tuve que acortar de forma considerable las largas zancadas que me salían de forma natural y así y todo, Gabrielle casi tuvo que echar a correr para seguirme.

—Señora Conquistadora —dijo Atrius, entregándome las riendas de mi caballo.

Tenorio era un semental negro como la noche que tenía la fuerza de un toro y la agilidad de una mariposa. Era un caballo de guerra como ningún otro y para mí valía más que todo el oro de Grecia. El orgulloso animal nunca había sentido a nadie que no fuera yo sobre su lomo, pero estaba convencida de que el animal aceptaría la pequeña carga adicional que yo tenía en mente.

—Ésta es mi nueva... esclava personal —le dije a Atrius, sin saber muy bien por qué me negaba a usar las palabras "esclava corporal"—. Se llama Gabrielle —terminé, y Atrius saludó a la muchacha con la cabeza—. Gabrielle, éste es Atrius, capitán de mis ejércitos. Si alguna vez me separo de ti, la suya es la cara que tienes que buscar. ¿Comprendes? —era como si tuviera que preguntarle a Gabrielle directamente si me comprendía, porque si no, jamás la oiría pronunciar palabra.

—Sí, mi señora.

Me monté de un salto en el musculoso lomo del semental y le ofrecí la mano a Gabrielle. Vi que tragaba saliva y cuando me cogió la mano, advertí que estaba temblando. Me eché hacia atrás en la silla.

—¿De qué tienes miedo? —pregunté confusa.

Levantó la mirada y fue la primera vez que sus ojos se encontraron con los míos sin que yo tuviera que obligarla. Miró de nuevo al animal y dijo suavemente:

—Es muy grande, mi señora.

Me eché a reír y los que nos rodeaban se volvieron para mirarnos. Era muy raro verme reír, pero el miedo de la pequeña muchacha me parecía muy lógico. Era por lo menos dos cabezas más baja que yo y pensé que si yo fuera de su tamaño, también estaría un poco preocupada.

—Dame la mano, Gabrielle —ordené y ella así lo hizo obedientemente.

La subí sin esfuerzo a la silla colocándola delante de mí: al fin y al cabo, no pesaba más que un saco de higos. La acomodé para que se apoyara en mi cuerpo y el calor que eso me provocó entre las piernas era una sensación que hacía mucho tiempo que me había acostumbrado a no sentir. Atisbó por el costado del caballo y se echó hacia atrás de nuevo.

La miré con sinceridad mientras nos poníamos en marcha.

—No te preocupes, Gabrielle, Tenorio no dejará que te caigas —dicho lo cual, le rodeé la cintura con el brazo y la pegué a mí. Tardé mucho rato en quitarle el brazo de la cintura.

Pasaron unas cuantas marcas y empecé a notar que Gabrielle se agitaba en la silla. Le podría haber preguntado qué le pasaba, puesto que ya tenía mis sospechas. La muchacha se había bebido cuatro tazas de agua justo antes de partir y me parecía que estaba empezando a notarlo. Pero quería que Gabrielle hablara por sí misma y ésta era mi sutil técnica de formación. No quería pasar el resto de mi vida con una joven que tenía miedo de su propia sombra, por lo que decidí ser tan amable con la muchacha como me permitiera mi escaso buen genio.

Dioses, ¿en qué estaba yo pensando últimamente para decir cosas así? ¿Cómo se me ocurría pasar mi vida con una esclava de la que en realidad no sabía nada? _Un ama y su esclava pueden tener muchos tipos de relación, pero no como gobernante y consorte, eso no se hace. ¿Verdad?_

Aguantó una marca más hasta que mi extraordinario oído captó la tenue llamada de atención.

—¿Mi señora? —susurró.

—Sí, Gabrielle.

—¿Puedo... me das permiso... para ir a los arbustos? —terminó.

Saqué a Tenorio del camino y Gabrielle pareció sorprenderse de verdad porque no me había limitado a depositarla en la cuneta. Con mis soldados pasando al lado, lo último que quería era que mi esclava personal orinara delante de ellos. Subimos por una ligera cuesta, nos metimos en un claro del bosque y yo desmonté primero. Una vez en el suelo, Gabrielle parecía no saber si debía proceder. Sintiéndome de repente incómoda, retrocedí, con las riendas del caballo en las manos.

—Voy a estar... estooo, por allí... para que puedas estar en privado —murmuré torpemente.

Era la primera vez que decía _estooo_ desde que tenía doce años. ¿Qué me estaba pasando? Gabrielle me miró como si de repente me hubiera salido otra cabeza. ¿En privado? ¡A los esclavos les da igual estar en privado! Me volví y regresé por donde habíamos venido, dejando que Tenorio bebiera del riachuelo que cruzaba nuestro camino. No tardé en oír a Gabrielle que volvía a mi lado.

—¿Te encuentras mejor? —pregunté con cara risueña.

Una vez más, la sorpresa asomó a la cara de la muchacha. Por los dioses, ¿es que nadie hablaba nunca con ella? Tenía que seguir recordándome a mí misma que Gabrielle era esclava. En las últimas estaciones, me había rodeado de tantos empleados y empleadas que me estaba costando un poco recordar cómo era la vida de un esclavo. Por supuesto que nadie hablaba con ella, y menos para preguntarle su opinión o cómo estaba. Era una propiedad y la mayoría de los amos pensaban que preguntarle a un esclavo cómo se sentía tenía tanto sentido como hacerle esa misma pregunta a un caballo.

Vi que Gabrielle asentía y carraspeé antes de hablar.

—Gabrielle —me callé hasta que me miró—. Sólo puedo suponer que en el pasado o te han ignorado o te han maltratado de algún modo por expresar tu opinión. Creo que es importante que dejemos sentadas unas bases dentro de nuestra relación.

¿Acababa de decir relación? Por los dioses, no quería decir eso... ¿o sí?

—Si me vas a servir personalmente, voy a desear algo más que el simple placer físico. Tengo necesidad de... necesidad de compañía —dije, bajando la mirada para ver el efecto que tenían mis palabras en la joven esclava.

Gabrielle caminaba a mi lado, con el rostro tan inexpresivo como siempre. Respiré hondo y me pregunté si todo esto merecía la pena. ¿Adiestrar a una esclava para que fuera mi acompañante? Parecía tan redundante como pagar a alguien para que fuera mi amigo. Esta muchacha era tímida y timorata y había pasado la mayor parte de su vida desarrollando las actitudes sumisas que la mantendrían con vida como esclava. No podía esperar de ella que olvidara una vida entera de adiestramiento en un solo día. Volví a tomar aliento y me planteé si a Gabrielle le apetecería siquiera encontrarse en esta situación. En el pasado, jamás me había preocupado por lo que quería un esclavo. Ahora, me parecía importante, pero no sabía por qué, sólo que eso era lo que _sentía._ Mi paciencia, o más bien mi falta de ella, es legendaria. ¿Poseía el aguante necesario para una tarea como ésta?

De nuevo dejé de caminar y cuando me paré, Gabrielle se detuvo. Llegamos a otro riachuelo, un poco más grande que el primero que habíamos cruzado. Me di cuenta de que Gabrielle me habría seguido sin la menor duda y se habría metido de lleno en el agua helada, pero llevaba botas decorativas de mujer y las mías estaban hechas de cuero resistente, diseñadas para el exterior. La levanté en brazos sin dificultad y volví a depositarla en el suelo al otro lado del riachuelo. El asombro de su cara empezaba a ser típico, pero esta vez me pareció que debía hacer algún comentario.

—Sylla no me dejaría en paz si te permitiera cabalgar el resto del día con las botas mojadas —dije, emprendiendo de nuevo la marcha para salir del bosque.

Cruzamos por el campo de hierba hacia el camino y reanudé la conversación.

—Como he dicho antes, comprendo que es posible que te hayan castigado por tus ideas u opiniones, pero si vamos a pasar el tiempo juntas, no quiero tener la sensación de que estoy hablando con la pared. Quiero oírte, Gabrielle. Quiero que sepas que cuando te haga una pregunta, si dices la verdad, jamás te castigaré por la respuesta. ¿Comprendes lo que digo... lo que te pido? —pregunté, haciendo una pausa para levantarle la barbilla hacia mí.

—Sí, mi señora —contestó y pensé que ahora era un buen momento para realizar una pequeña prueba.

—Gabrielle, ¿quieres caminar un poco o estás preparada para volver a montar?

Inmediatamente miró a Tenorio, que caminaba a nuestro lado. El lomo del animal superaba la altura de su cabeza y la expresión de su rostro me dijo que volver a montar en el animal era para ella el equivalente de escalar una alta montaña. Quería ver si me iba a contestar con sinceridad y, como iba a ocurrir siempre, la joven me sorprendió.

—Prefiero caminar, mi señora —contestó vacilante.

—Pues caminaremos —dije y me volví hacia ella para que pudiera ver mi sonrisa.

No me devolvió la sonrisa, pero sus ojos se animaron un poco y pensé que al menos era un comienzo. Yo no sonreía mucho, al menos de una forma auténtica como ésta. No tenía en cuenta la sonrisa feroz que usaba en el combate o al dictar sentencia sobre un enemigo capturado. Esta sonrisa era la que reservaba para los momentos en que algo me causaba auténtico placer y esos momentos eran escasos. Por lo general parecía fuera de lugar en mi cara: un ceño hosco me resultaba mucho más natural. Sin embargo, sonreí a Gabrielle, en parte para expresar mi alegría porque había entendido lo que le pedía y también porque me apetecía.

Estuvimos caminando una marca más y advertí que Atrius había enviado a unos miembros de la guardia de palacio para protegerme. Incluso después de tantas estaciones, todavía se me olvidaba que, como era la soberana de Grecia, podía haber gente que quisiera matarme, a pesar de que el país disfrutaba de prosperidad económica gracias a mí. Tal vez me estaba haciendo más confiada a medida que envejecía, pero todavía era una guerrera temible y rara vez se me ocurría pensar que no podría ocuparme de cualquier enemigo al que me enfrentara.

Si los otros hubieran estado más cerca, jamás habría dicho las cosas que le dije a mi joven esclava. Seguimos caminando y me descubrí diciéndole cosas que apenas sabía que sentía. Incluso logré que me contestara de vez en cuando, pero sacarle una opinión era casi imposible. Sí que averigüé algo sobre su pasado, pero incluso obtener esa información resultó ser todo un desafío.

—Gabrielle, ¿qué edad tienes? —pregunté.

—Veinte veranos, mi señora —contestó.

—¿Desde cuándo eres esclava?

—Desde la estación en que cumplí diez veranos, mi señora.

—¿Y desde cuándo eres esclava corporal? —continué.

—Desde esa misma estación, mi señora —contestó y me pareció que se le quebraba la voz.

 _Por los dioses_ , me encogí por dentro, _ha servido en el lecho de un amo desde que era niña. No es posible que las Parcas sean tan crueles._

—El mundo no es siempre como nos gustaría que fuese —afirmé en voz baja y supe que la joven estaba de acuerdo, aunque guardó silencio.

—Gabrielle, ¿cuál es tu mayor deseo? —pregunté, pensando que no me estaba expresando bien.

—¿Mi señora?

—Un deseo. Si pudieras tener cualquier cosa que quisieras, ¿qué sería?

Me esperaba que la respuesta fuera su libertad. ¿Podía haber algo que un esclavo deseara más? Una vez más, mi pequeña esclava me dio la respuesta que jamás me habría esperado.

—Poder escribir mis historias. Es decir, poder tener tiempo y suministros para escribir todas las historias que tengo en la cabeza en pergaminos, para que las lean otros.

—Muy interesante. ¿Sabes leer y escribir?

—Oh, sí, mi señora —contestó y me pareció percibir cierto orgullo en su voz.

—Muy impresionante —añadí, pues sabía que pocos esclavos tenían la oportunidad de aprender a leer y escribir—. ¿Crees que un amo va a dejar que una esclava pase así sus días? —pregunté. Quería ver lo fuerte que era su deseo.

—Tal vez... —empezó con un hilito de voz—, tal vez si me portara muy bien... y fuera muy obediente... —no acabó la frase, al darse cuenta, estoy segura, de que ese sueño estaba totalmente fuera de su alcance.

Fue entonces cuando caí en la cuenta. Tal vez por eso la actitud de la pequeña rubia era la más sumisa que había visto nunca en un esclavo, por eso aceptaba todo lo que le ocurría y por eso realizaba todo lo que se le ordenaba, sin rechistar. Tal vez tenía la esperanza de que si era lo bastante sumisa, algún amo se apiadaría de ella y le permitiría escribir sus historias. Qué deseo tan extraño para una esclava.

—De modo que esto es lo que eligirías por encima de cualquier cosa, ¿eh?

Gabrielle asintió con la cabeza y no sé ni cómo ni por qué se me ocurrió la idea, pero me pareció importantísimo ser la persona que convirtiera en realidad el deseo de esta joven esclava.

—Me parece que no será una tarea difícil de realizar cuando volvamos a casa.

Dije la palabra _casa_ como si para mí significara algo más que un simple palacio desde donde gobernaba. Desde luego, ahora parecía ser algo más. Tal vez se debía a haber estado fuera tanto tiempo, pero posiblemente tenía algo que ver con la joven que caminaba a mi lado.

Gabrielle inclinó la cabeza, pero de repente, su paso pareció hacerse más ligero y si lo que tenía en la cara no era una sonrisa, se parecía mucho.

—¿Mi señora? —preguntó.

—¿Sí, Gabrielle? —respondí, sin bajar la mirada.

—¿Me das permiso para hacerte una pregunta?

Sonreí por dentro.

—Te lo doy.

Dudó un momento y luego dio la impresión de que decidía renunciar a toda precaución.

—¿Qué es lo que deseas tú?

La pregunta que me hizo me sorprendió tanto como la respuesta que había dado a mi propia pregunta. Por supuesto, podría haber contestado de mil maneras, pero en ese momento, con esta joven a mi lado, sólo se me ocurrió una cosa que deseara de verdad.

Me detuve y miré a la esclava, levantándole la barbilla para que me mirara directamente a los ojos. Siempre parecía incapaz de hacerlo, pero esta vez le faltó poco, y movió los ojos nerviosa bajo mi mirada directa.

—Deseo que algún día me toques porque tú quieras hacerlo, Gabrielle, no porque yo te lo ordene.

Dar la vuelta a las tornas está bien y cuando le solté la barbilla y seguí caminando, supe que mi respuesta la había sorprendido a _ella_ por una vez.


	5. El primer beso de una Conquistadora

**LJ Maas**

 **Título original:** _Journey's End._ **Copyright de la traducción:** Atalía (c) 2005

* * *

 **El primer beso de una Conquistadora**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Faltaban otras dos marcas para que se pusiera el sol, pero cuando llegamos al sitio donde estaba nuestro campamento, las tiendas ya estaban montadas y los fuegos para cocinar ardían debidamente. Los carromatos y el servicio siempre iban por delante explorando y alabé a Atrius por el lugar que había elegido para acampar.

Entré en la tienda e inmediatamente me sentí en casa, mucho más que en el castillo de Telamon. Como tenía por costumbre, llevaba más de veinte estaciones montando el mismo tipo de tienda y solicitando la misma disposición de las cosas dentro de ella. Todo estaba como debía estar y bostecé y me estiré. Sabía que si yo me sentía cansada después de un día entero a caballo, seguro que mi joven esclava estaba a punto de desplomarse. Sin embargo, Gabrielle me dejó impresionada cuando se quitó su propio manto y se puso a ayudarme para quitarme la ropa.

Una vez cubierta por mi bata de seda preferida, me arrellané en una de mis sillas más cómodas y disfruté de la copa de vino que Gabrielle me puso delante. Me pareció extraño que tuviera esta curiosa intuición de mis necesidades, teniendo en cuenta que había empezado a servirme el día anterior.

—Mi señora... mm, ¿puedo...? —preguntó, señalando fuera de la tienda.

—Por supuesto —dije, levantándome cuando volvió a echarse el manto por los hombros. Quité el broche con mi sello del cuello de mi propio manto y lo coloqué a la altura de la garganta de Gabrielle—. Esto garantizará que ninguno de mis soldados se excede. Si tienes problemas, acude a mí sin dudar.

La idea de que Gabrielle estuviera con otro, ya fuera por la fuerza o por su propia voluntad, me enfureció de repente. En mi cerebro surgió la imagen de Gabrielle con otro y la visualización encendió mis celos. Éste era el monstruo que durante tantas estaciones había intentado mantener a raya. Me temo que Gabrielle estaba a punto de experimentar mi afán posesivo por primera vez.

Le cogí la barbilla entre el pulgar y el índice y la miré a los ojos.

—Permite que te lo deje muy claro, Gabrielle. Me perteneces. Nadie puede tomarse libertades con tu cuerpo o con tu afecto. Si alguna vez descubro que es así, perderás la vida empalada en mi espada. ¿Me comprendes, niña?

Asintió con la cabeza y sentí literalmente el miedo repentino que la llenó rápidamente. No tenía intención de hablar con tanta aspereza, ni de dejarme llevar de esta manera por los celos. Para mí era importante, por alguna razón que todavía no comprendía, que Gabrielle no me tuviera miedo, pero en un solo día, mi demonio había hecho acto de presencia sin avisar.

Me relajé un poco, sonriéndole, y luego le acaricié la mejilla con la mano.

—Estoy segura de que nunca me darás motivos para hacer una cosa así.

Como disculpa, no valía gran cosa, pero por otro lado, tenéis que comprender que las disculpas no eran lo mío. Qué eufemismo tan increíble. Lo cierto es que jamás en mi vida había pronunciado las palabras "lo siento", desde luego jamás desde que cumplí la mayoría de edad. He atentado incluso contra las personas que tenían fe en mí. He matado a hombres por la emoción que me producía tener su sangre en mi espada y he pegado palizas a mujeres que habían compartido mi cama, simplemente por la sensación de dominación y poder que para mí era equivalente al placer sexual. Algunos de estos desdichados eran incluso personas por las que sentía un poco de interés o confianza. Había ocasiones en las que me sentía mal después y les ofrecía un regalo o palabras amables como disculpa y aunque a veces me parecía que quería pronunciar esas palabras, nunca me salían. Eso suponía doblegarse y una Conquistadora jamás se doblega. No conocía emoción o persona alguna que pudiera tener esa clase de poder sobre mí, para obligarme a caer de rodillas de esa manera.

Miré a la criatura asustada que sujetaba y supe que si pudiera decirle que sentía lo que había dicho antes, podríamos tener una relación distinta a la de simplemente esclava y ama. Me pregunté entristecida cómo sería mi vida ahora, si hubiera usado esas palabras más a menudo.

—Vete —susurré y se marchó de la tienda a toda prisa.

—Ven aquí, Gabrielle —la llamé para que viniera desde donde estaba preparando mi ropa para la mañana. Si la muchacha seguía mostrándose tan eficaz, Sylla y ella no tardarían en tener un encontronazo. Me senté en el borde de la cama improvisada, observándola mientras se acercaba a mí con movimientos gráciles.

—¿En qué puedo servirte, mi señora? —respondió, arrodillándose ante mí.

Cogí sus manos entre las mías y las puse sobre mis muslos, aunque la larga bata de seda que llevaba me tapaba la mayor parte del cuerpo. El calor de sus palmas se filtró a través de la tela de seda y abrí las piernas, acercando más su figura arrodillada. Examiné las pequeñas manos que eran suaves comparadas con mis propias palmas ásperas y callosas. Todo el mundo sabía que una esclava que tenía la piel tan suave y lisa cumplía sus obligaciones tumbada. Tenía ganas de hacer una cosa y sentía que me faltaba valor. Yo, la Conquistadora de la nación, en otro tiempo Destructora de Naciones, estaba perdiendo el valor ante esta pequeña esclava.

Por alguna razón desconocida, deseaba besarla. Sin embargo, deseaba aún más ser besada _por_ ella.

Ahora bien, por supuesto que sabía lo que era besar, pero no era algo que hubiera hecho con las mujeres. Sí, había atacado la boca de las mujeres, impulsada por la lujuria. Usando los dientes y la lengua, les había demostrado quién estaba al mando de su placer, pero eso no era besar de verdad, ¿no? No era la tierna caricia que los poetas dicen que deberíamos anhelar. No era el regalo inocente que había visto intercambiar a una pareja de jóvenes amantes que habían descubierto que mis jardines privados eran un lugar idóneo para encuentros románticos. Yo los observaba desde lo alto, desde la ventana de mi dormitorio que daba al jardín. Supe, en el momento mismo en que presencié aquello, que lo que había tenido en el pasado era distinto de esto. Lo que había experimentado a lo largo de mi vida podía satisfacer cierto impulso primitivo, pero nunca me había llenado el corazón de emoción, ni el vientre de pasión. Sabía que tal cosa existía, pero para la Señora Conquistadora todavía no había llegado.

De modo que ahí estaba, soberana de toda Grecia, con una concubina de gran talento a mis pies, y lo único que llenaba mi cabeza eran las visiones de un beso tierno propias de un escolar. Me tragué el orgullo y el miedo a la humillación y decidí pedir lo que quería. A fin de cuentas, ella estaba aquí para servirme y no al revés. Todavía tendrían que pasar muchas estaciones para que me diera cuenta de lo arrogante que era esa idea.

—Gabrielle, ¿tú besas? —pregunté, incapaz de hacer una pregunta más concreta.

—¿Mi señora? —parecía confusa, y con toda la razón.

—Que si besas... ¿has besado a los amos que te han tenido antes que yo?

—Sí, si les daba placer, mi señora.

Gabrielle no era una mujer estúpida ni por asomo. De haberlo sido, la habrían matado largo tiempo atrás. Estoy convencida de que sabía lo que le estaba pidiendo y tal vez incluso intuía por qué, no estoy segura. Sin embargo, sí sé una cosa: que la expresión de sus ojos cambió de repente y se hizo evidente, incluso para ella, que ahora era ella la que tenía el poder entre nosotras.

En el pasado me había ocurrido eso mismo en ocasiones. Ocasiones en las que me entregué a las sensaciones del placer, hasta tal punto que la mujer o la ramera llegó a pensar que me tenía cautiva con sus artes seductoras. En aquellos días, el poder se imponía a cualquier otra cosa, incluso a mi necesidad de placer. Si llegaba a ver ese brillo en sus ojos, detenía lo que me estuviera haciendo y dejaba suelta a la bestia que llevaba en mi interior. Jamás me importaba que no hubiera consentimiento mutuo. Cuando terminaba de tomarla y le demostraba quién tenía el poder de verdad, nunca quería regresar a mi cama. En aquellos días, infligir dolor parecía ser la única manera de demostrarle a alguien que yo era más fuerte, que era superior.

—¿Y lo... hacías bien? —pregunté como una tonta.

Me di cuenta de que ese mismo brillo se apoderaba de los ojos de Gabrielle, pero esta vez simplemente me dio igual.

—¿Tal vez a mi señora le gustaría juzgarlo por sí misma? —respondió Gabrielle, soltando más palabras seguidas de una sola vez de las que había pronunciado hasta entonces.

—Sí —repliqué, al tiempo que todas las terminaciones nerviosas de mi columna se encendían a la vez—. Bésame, Gabrielle —dije con la voz ronca y bastante sin aliento.

Deslizó despacio las manos por mis muslos hasta posarlas en mis caderas. Incorporándose sobre las rodillas, se acercó y me besó, delicadamente al principio. Sus labios se posaron sobre los míos y disfruté de la sensación de su piel suave y cálida. Esto era lo que pensaba que sentían aquellos amantes cuando se besaban. Me besó de nuevo, una caricia lenta y prolongada, y yo ni siquiera pude responder. Estaba paralizada en el sitio, mientras mis emociones corrían desbocadas en diez direcciones distintas a la vez.

No paraba de decirme que ya me habían besado, pero cuando Gabrielle sacó la punta de su lengua rosa y la pasó por mi labio inferior, envolviendo mi boca con un beso increíblemente apasionado, me sentí como una virgen. Le sujeté la cabeza con las manos y la acerqué más a mí, dejando que su lengua explorara mi boca, regodeándome en su sabor. La boca de la pequeña rubia se tragaba mis gemidos y, como de costumbre, Gabrielle no hacía el menor ruido.

Al apartarme de mala gana para coger aire, el corazón me palpitaba casi dolorosamente dentro del pecho. Advertí que, al menos, el rostro de mi joven esclava estaba encendido de deseo. Seguro que había tenido que dar placer de este modo miles de veces, pero en esta ocasión parecía que no había dejado de afectarla.

Me quité la bata y me acosté en la cama, estirando el cuerpo desnudo sobre el colchón.

—Ven aquí, Gabrielle, y bésame —ordené y ella dejó caer su bata al suelo y se echó a mi lado.

Mis manos deseaban tocar cada centímetro de su cuerpo al mismo tiempo y la pegué bien a mí, entre mis piernas abiertas, sólo para sentir la suavidad de su piel en contacto con la mía. Las cosas que hacía su lengua dentro de mi boca desataron una riada en mi sexo excitado y no tardé nada en estar empapada.

Yo ya había besado a otras mujeres durante el sexo, un sexo duro y animalesco, una cópula en busca de poder o posición. En las últimas estaciones, había practicado el sexo sólo por necesidad o para relajarme. Caí en la cuenta de que ni siquiera me acordaba de la última vez que había tenido sexo con alguien por simple placer: es decir, hasta Gabrielle. Estos besos no eran voraces ni ásperos: eran suaves y apasionados, llenos de una tranquila sensualidad.

Cuando levanté la mirada al cabo de un rato, parecía que la vela se había consumido hasta la mitad. Llevábamos más de dos marcas sin hacer nada más que acariciarnos delicadamente y besarnos. Fue en ese momento cuando me acordé de una cosa que me dijo Delia en una ocasión. En aquel momento no lo entendí, pero la claridad dentro de una estancia a oscuras depende de lo cerca que uno esté de la vela. En estos instantes, sus palabras parecían las de un oráculo. Me dijo que lo único que me hacía falta era que me besaran, a fondo y por parte de alguien que supiera lo que se hacía. Tomé nota mental para acordarme de decirle a mi cocinera que por fin había logrado su deseo.

Me temblaban las piernas y mi cuerpo estaba desesperadamente preparado para un orgasmo.

Cogí la pequeña mano de Gabrielle y la puse entre los pliegues empapados de mi propio sexo, dejando que sus dedos empezaran a hacer su magia. Justo cuando pensaba que la velada no podía resultame más embarazosa, me corrí con un sonoro quejido al cabo de tan sólo tres caricias sobre la sensible carne. Estaba mucho más que a punto y ahora sí que me sentí como ese torpe escolar.

—¡Dioses! —gemí en voz alta, intentando desesperada recuperar el control de mis extremidades temblorosas. El orgasmo me había pillado desprevenida y se había apoderado de mis sentidos antes de que estuviera preparada para ello.

Entonces Gabrielle hizo una cosa que jamás me habría esperado de una esclava. Cuando me incliné sobre la pequeña rubia, con el cuerpo echado más encima de ella que de la cama, con la frente apoyada en su hombro y los músculos aún estremecidos por la intensidad del orgasmo, noté su mano en la espalda. Me acarició la piel delicadamente, frotándome los músculos con la palma trazando pequeños círculos.

Tuve entonces la necesidad de tocarla, a esta joven esclava que parecía conocer todos mis secretos, pero que yo sabía que se los llevaría consigo a la tumba. Alcé la cabeza e inicié un beso, que posiblemente me excitó más a mí que a ella. Mientras nuestras lenguas jugaban, primero en una boca, luego en la otra, deslicé la mano entre sus piernas. Estaba casi tan húmeda como yo y, aunque intentara negar el placer que sentía en mi lecho, su cuerpo hablaba por sí mismo. Me obligué a ir despacio, aplicando a propósito caricias ligeras sobre esa carne sedosa. De su garganta no salía el menor sonido, pero cuando froté mi propio centro sobre su muslo, sus piernas se abrieron bien, como invitándome.

Tuve que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no hundir mi mano en ella y apoderarme de lo que era mío. La avalancha de poder embriagador, mezclada con la adrenalina del orgasmo inminente, hizo que mi mente retrocediera a una época en que el sexo era descarnado y fiero para mí, una época en que mi descarga era explosiva por su fuerza. Contuve el poder empeñado en tomar y me obligué a dar. Controlé mi fuerza y restringí mi mano a esas caricias suaves y continuas, sin penetrarla siquiera. Convertí los movimientos de mis caderas en un balanceo lento y sensual y empecé a notar que el corazón de Gabrielle se aceleraba un poco, que su respiración se hacía un poco más jadeante.

Sin embargo, su silencio sumiso continuaba y no oí el menor ruido, ni un gemido ni un grito, procedentes de su garganta. De no haber sido por el instante en que su mano me aferró el hombro y por los pequeños movimientos convulsivos de sus caderas, nunca me habría percatado de su orgasmo. Dejé allí mi mano, cubriendo con la palma la humedad de su sexo mientras empujaba contra su pierna, una vez, y otra, y a mitad de la tercera embestida me corrí con un grito bien sonoro.

Apartándome despacio del pequeño cuerpo que tenía debajo, agaché la cabeza para depositar un beso en su frente sudorosa. Dejándome caer al otro lado de la cama, alargué la mano y agarré rápidamente a Gabrielle por la muñeca para impedir que abandonara mi lecho. Tenía la costumbre de arrodillarse a los pies de mi cama cuando terminaba de darme placer, para esperar mi siguiente orden o que le dijera que podía retirarse. Esta noche quería más de mi esclava y en lugar de verbalizar mi necesidad, hice lo que había hecho toda mi vida: conseguirlo sin más.

—Quédate aquí, Gabrielle —ordené, pegando su cuerpo al mío.

Eché la manta por encima de las dos y cogí a la joven entre mis brazos. La besé una vez más, como me había besado ella antes. No sé por qué, más que nada porque me daba gusto y me parecía muy bien. Gabrielle se acomodó sobre mi hombro con una expresión que me dijo que no entendía en absoluto lo que estaba pasando. Me pareció justo, puesto que yo tampoco.

Yo era con diferencia la mujer más fuerte de toda Grecia, la guerrera más temida. Sólo sabía que esta noche me había convertido en algo más que la Señora Conquistadora. Todavía no podía ponerle nombre, tampoco a las emociones que seguían corriendo desbocadas por mi interior, pero era distinto. Todo esto era muy distinto.


	6. Gabrielle habla

**LJ Maas**

 **Título original:** _Journey's End._ **Copyright de la traducción:** Atalía (c) 2005

* * *

 **Gabrielle habla**

::::

:::::

:::::

::::

* * *

Para cuando llegamos a Corinto, mi joven esclava y yo habíamos alcanzado un cierto grado de intimidad la una con la otra. No obstante, Gabrielle seguía pareciendo bastante atónita ante algunas de mis poco ortodoxas peticiones. Me daba cuenta de que todavía no estaba cómoda pasando la noche conmigo después de ocuparse de mi placer. Yo sólo sabía que a mí me gustaba y por eso seguía haciéndolo. Por supuesto, aquello era aceptable que ocurriera mientras viajábamos, puesto que compartíamos una sola tienda. Sabía que cuando nos instaláramos en palacio, tendría que volver a acostumbrarme a dormir sola. Como una niña asustada, intentaba no pensar en la noche que se avecinaba.

Pero era la soberana del maldito país. Si quería tener a mi esclava corporal conmigo toda la noche, estaba en mi derecho. Si quería tratar a esta muchacha como a una reina, ¿quién me iba a decir lo contrario? Pero sabía la impresión que causaría, y la debilidad no es algo que se deba anunciar a los que sueñan con gobernar en tu lugar. Iba a tener que cuidarme de no mostrar abiertamente que estaba excesivamente encariñada con Gabrielle. Para mis enemigos, eso sería una clara señal de que me estaba haciendo vieja.

 _¡Ah, que se me lleve el Hades! Siento cariño por esta muchacha y al país que le den. ¡Voy a ser como me dé la gana! No voy a exagerar, pero si quiero mimar a la chica, lo lamento por el primero que me llame débil por eso. Se enterará de lo que todavía puede hacer la espada de una vieja necia._

Una mano pequeña sobre mi antebrazo me sacó de mis reflexiones. Bajé la mirada hacia unos ojos verdes en los que había una preocupación atípica. Me di cuenta de que se me había puesto el cuerpo tenso mientras batallaba en silencio con mi conciencia. Gabrielle debía de haber notado el cambio y una vez más, hacía algo que me sorprendía.

—¿Mi señora? —preguntó suavemente.

Iba sentada de lado delante de mí al pasar por las puertas de la ciudad y le sonreí débilmente.

—No es nada —mentí.

Le estreché más la cintura y la pegué más a mí. Sentí que apoyaba el peso en mi pecho y seguimos adelante. Ésta era la forma en que habíamos llegado a comunicarnos en las dos últimas semanas. Ninguna de las dos decía gran cosa verbalmente, pero mediante pequeñas caricias y miradas, conseguíamos entendernos eficazmente. Bueno, si no eficazmente, por lo menos hasta que una u otra aprendiera a expresar lo que sentía.

Se formó un caos alrededor del palacio cuando llegamos. Creo que Gabrielle no estaba preparada para el estrépito de los soldados al reunirse con sus familias y el remolino de consejeros que me rodeó antes incluso de que me diera tiempo a desmontar, para advertirme de tal o cual problema. Empujé a Gabrielle hacia Sylla y le dije que le dijera a mi doncella que la llevara a mis aposentos, donde la vería cuando terminara. Observé a la muchacha mientras se alejaba y pensé, por la expresión de sus ojos, que seguramente creía que la estaba despidiendo. Llevaba la cabeza muy gacha y tuve que hacer un enorme esfuerzo para no coger a la pequeña entre mis brazos, para no perderla jamás de vista. En cuanto me volví hacia mi administrador, Demetri, tuve que dejar en suspenso todo deseo de tener vida personal.

* * *

Ya era bastante tarde cuando logré encaminarme a mis aposentos privados.

—¿Sylla? ¿Qué Tártaro haces aquí? —le pregunté a mi doncella, que parecía estar esperándome.

—Es por tu esclava, Señora Conquistadora, ¿la chica, Gabrielle?

—Sí, ¿dónde está? —pregunté, mirando por mi estudio, pensando que tal vez Sylla ya le había dicho a Gabrielle que esperara en mi dormitorio.

—Tu hombre, Demetri, no me ha permitido que la trajera aquí, Señora Conquistadora. Dijo que su sitio estaba con los demás esclavos.

Si yo hubiera sido una tetera colocada al fuego, abríais visto cómo pasaba de la ebullición lenta a la descarga de vapor en cuestión de segundos. Volví a sujetarme la espada al cinto y crucé la habitación de tres zancadas. Me detuve ante la puerta abierta y respiré muy hondo.

—Gracias, Sylla. Puedes irte —dije entre dientes.

Llegué rápidamente a la planta baja de palacio, donde mis consejeros tenían sus habitaciones. Cuando abrí la puerta de golpe, Demetri estaba hablando con algunos oficiales, entre ellos Atrius. Mi capitán sólo tuvo que mirarme a los ojos para apartarse del que era mi objetivo.

—¿Dónde está, imbécil? —bufé.

—¿Quién? Señora Con...

Lo agarré por la pechera de la túnica y tiré de él hacia mí. No era un hombre alto, pero yo sí era una mujer alta y bajé la mirada, clavándola en sus ojillos estrechos hasta que noté que se echaba a temblar.

—Mi esclava. ¿Desde cuándo haces caso omiso de mis órdenes? ¿Quién coño te crees que eres? ¿No te dijo mi doncella quién era Gabrielle? —dije enfurecida.

—Bueno, es que... o sea, no es más que una doncella...

—A partir de ahora, cuando uno de mis empleados te diga que le he dado una orden, más te vale que actúes como si te la diera yo directamente —lo aparté de un empujón y se golpeó con el borde de la mesa.

—Está en los cuartos de los esclavos, Señora Conquistadora. Ahora mismo envío a buscarla —Demetri corrió hacia un joven soldado y cuando regresó a la habitación, me quedé allí plantada mirándolo furibunda durante la siguiente media marca hasta que volvió el soldado.

—Dicen que allí no está esa esclava, Señora Conquistadora. Se la ha visto en el castillo, pero... ahora no la encuentran —terminó el soldado, con aire de estar esperando a que su cabeza cayera rodando bajo mi espada.

Yo estaba demasiado ocupada imaginando cómo iba a torturar a Demetri para preocuparme de matar al mensajero. Entonces me pregunté dónde se habría metido Gabrielle. Y entonces me empezó a arder el cerebro cuando me imaginé los problemas con los que podría toparse Gabrielle en un palacio tan grande. Por fin, mi mente creó la imagen de Gabrielle con otra persona... cualquier persona, y se me heló la sangre.

—¿Atrius? —gruñí.

—¿Señora Conquistadora?

—Quiero que la encuentren. Si está en compañía de otro, quiero la cabeza de ese otro. Si se ha fugado, ¡quiero la de ella! —terminé, sin reparar siquiera en lo que estaba diciendo.

Estaba furiosa, sin duda alguna, plantada en esa habitación, mientras los hombres corrían a mi alrededor para registrar el palacio. Si Gabrielle se había fugado, no quería ni pensarlo. _¡Qué imbécil total he sido! Mostrar tanta bondad con una esclava, ¡debo de estar perdiendo la cabeza!_

No me podía quedar allí esperando sin hacer nada, de modo que decidí buscar yo misma y primero me dirigí al cuartel de los soldados. Me crucé con Atrius de camino a las cocinas y cuando mi capitán me dijo que todavía no se sabía nada, empecé a sentir algo distinto a la rabia. Sabiendo que Gabrielle estaba en un lugar desconocido y que era una esclava de carácter temeroso y sumiso, una sensación extrañísima se apoderó de mí. Mi corazón salió volando hacia esta joven y cuando me detuve a razonar conmigo misma, me di cuenta de que sería sumamente improbable que Gabrielle dejara el castillo intencionadamente. Fue entonces cuando lo sentí. La sensación inexplicable era miedo, y aceleré el paso inmersa en extrañas emociones, muchas de las cuales las sentía por primera vez.

Las cocinas estaban tranquilas a esta hora de la noche, por lo que cuando oí voces en una de las estancias adyacentes a la cocina principal, me dirigí hacia allí. Era la voz de Delia y acabé sonriendo cuando el alivio inundó todo mi cuerpo. La otra vocecita pertenecía a mi joven esclava, Gabrielle. Me acerqué más, aprovechando mi especial habilidad para moverme con sigilo para aproximarme lo suficiente y oír todo lo que se decía. Sentía curiosidad por ver qué le podía decir esta muchacha a Delia que le parecía que no podía decirme a mí.

Al principio, Delia era la única que hablaba y supuse que Gabrielle era tan callada con otras personas como lo era conmigo. Entonces ocurrió una cosa extrañísima. Gabrielle se puso a hablar, pero era algo más que hablar sin más. Su voz transmitía una serie de emociones, como si fuese una bardo que contara una historia a una taberna llena de clientes embelesados. Desde luego, se apoderó de mi atención y me apoyé en la pared para escuchar a mi esclava. Lo más curioso de la situación era que Delia, una mujer inculta con un talante que podía competir con el mío, había conseguido que Gabrielle empezara a hablar de la última forma que a mí se me habría ocurrido.

Le preguntó:

—Bueno, muchacha, ¿has sido una buena sierva corporal para nuestra Conquistadora?

Y sospeché que Gabrielle no tenía ni idea de que la mujer mayor le estaba tomando el pelo.

—Ah, ya veo... no eres de las que se van de la lengua —comentó Delia ante el silencio de Gabrielle—. ¿Cómo te llamas, niña?

—Gabrielle.

—Bueno... cuéntamelo todo y no te saltes ningún detalle jugoso. Este estofado no estará listo hasta dentro de una marca y no tengo nada mejor que hacer para pasar el rato. Cuéntame una historia, Gabrielle. Cuéntame cómo es que estás con la Señora Conquistadora.

Vi que Gabrielle alzaba la cabeza al oír la petición. Tenía los ojos iluminados como cuando le dije que me ocuparía de hacer realidad su sueño y, de nuevo, casi sonreía. Cuando abrió la boca para hablar, me quedé pasmada por casi todo lo que oí. Ah, por Hades, lo confieso. ¡Me quedé pasmada por _todo_ lo que oí!

—Intenté hacerme muy pequeña, esconderme dentro de mí misma hasta ser tan diminuta que tal vez así no me vería. Si lograba hacerme lo bastante pequeña, los soldados me usarían durante la noche y por la mañana me llevarían al estrado de las subastas. Habría aceptado ese destino de buen grado antes que ser elegida esa noche... por ella. Había oído hablar de ella, de su fama y sus apetitos. Ya no temía el dolor, pero cada día me acercaba más a mi sueño, por lo que ahora no quería morir. Tenía esperanza y eso es algo que pocos esclavos tienen jamás. Si tienen la suerte de encontrarla, no suelen conservarla mucho tiempo. La esperanza se ve en tus ojos. Puede hacer que te maten. De modo que cerré los ojos y agaché la cabeza. Y casi funcionó.

«Supe que mi vida corría peligro en cuanto su alta sombra cubrió mi pequeña figura. Sólo pude rezar a cualquier dios que se molestara en escuchar los ruegos de una esclava para que me pasara por alto, que me considerara indigna de su lecho. Cuando los soldados se echaron a reír, pensé que sin duda elegiría a otra. Cuando me obligó a mirar el fuego de cobalto que ardía en sus ojos, hice algo que no había hecho desde hacía muchas estaciones: me eché a llorar. No sé por qué las palabras de los soldados me afectaron de esta forma, pero la idea de que ni siquiera sería digna de las ansias lujuriosas de esta mujer... me entristeció. Las Parcas me hicieron llorar y, qué cosa tan irónica, fueron esas lágrimas las que me trajeron a este lugar. Para ser propiedad de la Señora Conquistadora.

«Supe que algo era diferente desde el principio. Su doncella era una empleada, no mucho mayor que yo. Me hablaba como si no fuese una esclava y eso me desconcertó. Normalmente, los amos a los que pertenecía en el pasado tenían muy pocos empleados. Los que sí que trabajaban a sueldo nunca querían hablar conmigo. Los esclavos no son la clase de gente de la que uno se hace amigo. Nos pueden vender o matar por capricho, por lo que la mayoría de los empleados no te hace ni caso. Ni siquiera les merece la pena hacer el esfuerzo de aprenderse tu nombre. Esto es especialmente cierto en el caso de una esclava corporal. La mayoría de los que vivían en casa de mi amo me observaban y me echaban la culpa del estado de ánimo del amo. Si estaba de mal humor, era porque yo no hacía bien mi trabajo. Si el amo estaba contento, se mantenían lejos de mí, con la esperanza de que su buena suerte durara todo el día.

«La doncella me ayudó a bañarme, me dio una comida caliente y luego hizo que me pusiera una bata de seda muy grande. Olía como... como... a pasteles —Gabrielle se detuvo y Delia se echó a reír.

—A canela. Debes de haberte puesto una de _sus_ batas. Se lava el pelo con un potingue líquido que lleva canela —Delia siguió riendo.

Gabrielle cerró los ojos un momento antes de seguir hablando.

—Olía muy bien —murmuró.

—¿Y? ¿Qué pasó cuando llegó la Conquistadora?

—Cuando se me dijo que esperara a mi nueva ama en sus aposentos, no tenía ni idea de que la noche acabaría siendo como fue. ¿Cómo iba a saber que esta mujer no se parecía en nada a la asesina sedienta de sangre sobre la que había leído en tantos pergaminos distintos? Estaba borracha, eso sin duda, pero conservaba todas sus facultades. Parecía casi cohibida por mi presencia y no se parecía en absoluto a las historias que cuentan.

—Bueno, suéltalo de una vez, muchacha. Llevas con ella más de dos semanas... ¿Es tan buena como dicen? —le preguntó Delia a Gabrielle, que se limitó a agachar la cabeza.

Podría haber jurado que la muchacha se sonrojaba, ¿pero qué motivo podía tener una concubina para ruborizarse por lo que ocurría en un dormitorio?

—Ha sido... muy buena conmigo —afirmó Gabrielle suavemente, casi maravillada.

De modo que mis actos estaban haciéndole mella después de todo.

—Habla conmigo, me pregunta cosas. Se ocupa de que tenga suficiente para comer y de que esté cómoda. Cuando me toca... —miró a Delia y vi el asombro de sus ojos verdes mientras las llamas del fuego bailaban por sus iris, dándoles un resplandor cobrizo—. Parece casi... delicada. No me hace daño, ni me pega. Es todo muy diferente. Ella es muy diferente —terminó Gabrielle.

—Eso parece —contestó Delia con intención.

Me distraje por un ruido fuera de las cocinas y el roce de unas botas me avisó de que alguien había decidido por fin buscar aquí abajo. Entré en el campo visual de Delia, que sonreía ligeramente cuando me miró.

—Creo que han venido a buscarte, niña —le dijo a la muchacha.

—Gabrielle —dije apaciblemente.

—Mi señora —Gabrielle saltó de su banqueta y corrió hasta mí, cayendo de rodillas a mi lado.

Le toqué la cabeza y le acaricié el pelo dorado. _Bueno, así que mi esclava sabe hablar después de todo._ Justo entonces, Atrius, Demetri y dos de mis guardias de palacio entraron en la cocina. Los hombres que tenía detrás soltaron a la vez un sonoro suspiro de alivio cuando vieron a la esclava arrodillada a mis pies.

—¿Dónde te habías metido, Gabrielle? ¿No te di órdenes concretas cuando te fuiste? —pregunté a la cabeza gacha.

—Perdóname, mi señora —Gabrielle no dijo nada más, y se entendía por qué. Porque era una esclava inteligente... una mujer inteligente. Sabía que si se trataba de la palabra de Demetri contra la suya, ella perdería. Estaba en una situación en la que no podía ganar y seguramente le convenía más ser castigada que ganarse la enemistad de Demetri. Por suerte para Gabrielle, allí estaba Delia.

—Si este administrador de pacotilla que tienes escuchara tan bien como larga por esa boca, la muchacha no habría acabado en los cuartos de los esclavos para empezar. Sylla le dijo cuáles eran tus órdenes. Como siempre, él no ha hecho ni caso —los ojos de Delia se posaron en Demetri con un destello amenazador y tuve que morderme la mejilla por dentro para no echarme a reír al ver lo incómodo que estaba. Esta cocinera mía era tremenda, sin duda alguna.

—¿Tienes una esclava, Señora Conquistadora, o una mascota? —me preguntó Delia.

Gabrielle seguía arrodillada a mi lado y yo tenía la mano posada sobre su cabeza. Sonreí burlona a mi terca cocinera y miré a la joven atemorizada que estaba a mis pies.

—Gabrielle, ¿por qué no le dijiste tú misma a Demetri que eras mi esclava personal y que ya tenías órdenes mías?

Mi rabia se había disipado hacía tiempo, pero realmente quería oír la respuesta de Gabrielle.

—Pues... porque, mi señora... soy esclava —dijo lo más escuetamente posible.

No necesitaba decir más, esa simple declaración lo abarcaba todo.

—Levanta, Gabrielle —ordené. Se levantó y ocupó su lugar a mi derecha, un poco por detrás de mí, con la cabeza ligeramente agachada, como de costumbre.

—Gabrielle, esta mujer tan terca es Delia, nuestra cocinera. Delia, ésta es Gabrielle —las presenté como si no se conocieran, pero Delia me miró: lo sabía. Me sonrió porque sabía que yo había estado allí escuchando, y yo le sonreí a mi vez para decirle que sabía que ella lo sabía.

—Y, Gabrielle, mira a este hombre de aquí —dije al tiempo que alargaba la mano y agarraba a Demetri del pelo, levantándole la cabeza a la fuerza—. Mira bien la cabeza de este hombre, Gabrielle, porque si alguna vez se atreve a hacer algo remotamente parecido a lo que ha pasado, verás esta misma cabeza cuando caiga rodando del tajo en el patio de palacio.

Aparté a Demetri de un empujón y él retrocedió lo más deprisa que pudo.

—Me parece que ya he tenido todas las emociones que estoy dispuesta a aguantar por una noche. Señores, os podéis retirar. Delia, ¿está ya mi cena?

—No tardará, Señora Conquistadora. Te la envío ahora mismo.

—Raciones dobles, Delia, me muero de hambre —repliqué, y me marché por donde había venido, esta vez con mi pequeña esclava rubia detrás.

Delia enarcó una ceja, pero no dijo nada. Sabía que yo nunca comía mucho. Lo cierto era que no tenía tanta hambre, pero quería empezar a asegurarme de que esta pequeña esclava tenía suficiente para comer. Por alguna razón, a ella le parecía importante y, según estaba descubriendo, si algo era importante para Gabrielle, no tardaba en ser importante para mí.


	7. Largo viaje de la noche hacia el día

**LJ Maas**

 **Título original:** _Journey's End._ **Copyright de la traducción:** Atalía (c) 2005.

* * *

 **Largo viaje de la noche hacia el día**

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Caminamos por los pasillos y por primera vez, noté que en realidad no había tanto silencio en las partes del castillo que yo frecuentaba, sino que la gente parecía desaparecer cuando pasaba yo. Qué curioso, pero nunca me había dado cuenta.

Le di instrucciones a Gabrielle sobre dónde podía ir y dónde no. No quería que se acercara al cuartel de los soldados ni a los campos de entrenamiento a menos que yo estuviera allí para acompañarla. Intenté que no diera la impresión de que estaba presa: en cambio, le expliqué que lo que me preocupaba era su propio bienestar.

Me siguió por una escalera de piedra en curva hasta las habitaciones más alejadas de un extremo del castillo. Abrí la puerta de mi estudio y la sostuve para que entrara, cerrando la pesada puerta cuando pasó. Le expliqué que aquí era donde me encontraría casi siempre por la mañana temprano y por la noche, a veces incluso durante el día. Pasamos ante las estanterías que llegaban hasta el techo y que albergaban mi biblioteca de pergaminos privados. Muchos eran de mapas y estrategias bélicas de otras épocas, otros eran obras de teatro o historias que me resultaban entretenidas. Me había olvidado de la afición de mi esclava a las historias hasta que se detuvo y se quedó mirando los cientos de pergaminos colocados de lado en sus estuches de cuero.

—¿Dijiste que sabías leer, Gabrielle? —pregunté con una sonrisa divertida. La muchacha estaba boquiabierta y echaba hacia atrás el cuello para ver hasta el estante más alto.

—Sí, mi señora —replicó Gabrielle suavemente.

—Pues eres libre de leer mis pergaminos en tu tiempo libre. Mi única norma es que no los saques de esta habitación sin mi permiso. ¿Queda entendido?

—Sí, mi señora... muchísimas gracias —me miró y tuve la sensación de que por una mirada de adoración como la que me acababa de dirigir, yo estaría dispuesta a ceder en una serie de cosas con respecto a mi estilo de vida.

—Estos son mis aposentos privados, Gabrielle —dije, llevándola por otra puerta que había a un lado de mi estudio—. Cuando esté con mis consejeros o en una reunión en mi estudio y necesites hablar conmigo, esperarás en mi antecámara o en el dormitorio. Bajo ninguna circunstancia quiero que entres en el estudio mientras estoy reunida.

Intenté dejarlo lo más claro posible, sin expresar de verdad mi auténtica preocupación. Sabía cómo me podía poner, aunque solía ser ajena a mis estallidos temperamentales hasta que alguien me los señalaba. _Estaba_ intentándolo, un poco más cada día, pero cuando me enfrentaba a los hombres y mujeres que dirigían mis ejércitos o me aconsejaban sobre la marcha del Imperio, todavía podía ser un poco... ¿cuál es la sutil expresión que emplea Delia? Sí, un poco _difícil_ es el eufemismo que le gusta usar.

—Lo recordaré, mi señora —afirmó Gabrielle, por fin, agachando la cabeza bajo el peso de mi mirada. Tal vez me había quedado mirándola demasiado tiempo, pero creo que fue la primera vez que hablaba sin que yo tuviera que hacerle una pregunta primero.

—Muy bien —repliqué y crucé mis habitaciones hasta la puerta que daba al pasillo del fondo. Justo enfrente de la puerta de mi dormitorio estaba la puerta que daba a las habitaciones de Gabrielle. Los criados me habían dicho ya que habían terminado y sólo estaban a la espera de mi aprobación. No tenía ni idea de lo que habían hecho en mi ausencia y no quería que Gabrielle se llevara una decepción. Qué idea tan rara, en verdad, preguntarme si a mi esclava le gustarían sus aposentos. _Por los dioses, seguro que la chica ha dormido en las cuadras en alguna ocasión._ Sacudí la cabeza y decidí que de todas formas iba a decir algo antes de entrar en la habitación.

—Gabrielle, éstas van a ser tus habitaciones. Si... bueno, si no te gusta algo, dímelo... y me... bueno, lo arreglaremos, ¿vale?

—Por supuesto, mi señora.

Debo decir que yo misma me quedé un poco impresionada. El mensaje que había enviado por delante, cuando estábamos en Tesalia, era para Delia. Le pedía que preparara las habitaciones para alojar a una mujer. Me había tomado la palabra y estaba todo precioso. Esta puerta se abría a una salita de estar, algo más pequeña que mi estudio. Otra puerta daba al dormitorio.

No pude evitar sonreír al ver que Gabrielle estaba de nuevo boquiabierta, no mucho, pero tenía los labios entreabiertos lo suficiente para darle un aspecto irresistible. Dio vueltas y más vueltas y por fin se detuvo para mirarme. _Dioses, ojalá consiguiera que sus ojos se posaran en los míos algo más que un segundo. Agacha la cabeza en cuanto me pilla mirándola._

—¿Estás segura, mi señora? —preguntó.

—¿Si estoy segura de qué, Gabrielle?

—¿Es aquí donde quieres que me aloje?

—¿Es que no te gusta? —interpreté mal su reacción y, por supuesto, lo primero que hice, como siempre, fue ponerme a la defensiva.

—Oh, es precioso, mi señora, pero... me parece demasiado bonito para mí —esto último lo dijo en un tono muy apagado.

—A mí no —dije, casi para mí misma.

Ni siquiera estaba segura de por qué había dicho esto en voz alta. Era una muchacha preciosa, pero a decir verdad, lo que acababa de decirle a Gabrielle era lo más cerca que había estado en mi vida de decirle a una mujer que era bella. Los cumplidos no eran precisamente lo mío, como casi todo el mundo sabía ya. Por mucho que lo intentara, de mis labios simplemente no salían palabras cariñosas. Hubo momentos a lo largo de mi vida en los que deseé decirle esta clase de cosas a una mujer, pero se me trababa la lengua y no sabía qué hacer. Ahora, a esta joven esclava que ya había hecho que me sintiera más humana que en toda mi vida quería decírselo, alabarla y piropearla. Tuve que reconocer que no sabía cómo hacerlo. ¿Cómo puedes imitar algo que nunca te han enseñado?

—Ven, Gabrielle —dije roncamente—. Nuestra cena no tardará en llegar.

* * *

Había hecho llamar a Gabrielle hacía un rato y estaba segura de que ahora estaba esperando pacientemente en mi dormitorio. Parecía haber una enorme cantidad de trabajo pendiente y en cuanto decía "sólo un pergamino más", surgía otro que me llamaba la atención.

Ya me había bañado y estaba sentada ante mi escritorio con mi bata larga, tomando notas y organizando un horario para oír peticiones, para dos días después. Mi mente no paraba de regresar a la pequeña rubia que estaba segura de que esperaba en la otra habitación. Estaba adquiriendo una costumbre poco habitual. No había tenido relaciones sexuales durante casi una estación entera y sólo esporádicamente en las dos estaciones anteriores, pero desde que había tomado a Gabrielle como esclava, disfrutaba de su talento todas las noches. Era una extraña necesidad la que me impulsaba, pero el placer que esta mujer le daba a mi cuerpo era algo que realmente nunca había experimentado hasta entonces. Me daba cuenta de que estaba empezando a tener una adicción, pero no podía hacer nada para evitarlo.

Renuncié a concentrarme en las palabras que tenía delante, me levanté y apagué las velas. Abrí sin hacer ruido la puerta que había entre mi estudio y mi dormitorio. El silencio hizo que me preguntara si Gabrielle se había quedado dormida esperándome, pero conociendo a mi joven esclava, me parecía poco probable.

La encontré de pie ante la ventana, con las facciones iluminadas por la luna, que creaba un resplandor etéreo a su alrededor. Estaba arrebatadora y pensé que nunca había visto nada tan magnífico. No sé cuánto tiempo me quedé parada en la puerta, pero ella no me oyó entrar. Su rostro estaba relajado, igual que cuando dormía. Cuando sabía que yo estaba allí, cuando estaba cualquier persona, en realidad, se ponía nerviosa y en su rostro aparecía una ligera tensión.

Se volvió un poco y me vio por el rabillo del ojo. Justo cuando estaba a punto de arrodillarse ante mí, la detuve.

—No. Quédate ahí, tal y como estás.

Apagué la única lámpara que estaba encendida, dejando las dos velas que ardían en la mesilla de noche.

—Date la vuelta, Gabrielle, de cara a la ventana —ordené y ella volvió a su anterior posición.

Me acerqué a ella por detrás y me detuve cuando todavía estaba a un palmo de distancia. Pasé los brazos a su alrededor y desaté el nudo que llevaba a la cintura y le cerraba la bata y luego aparté la suave seda de sus hombros, revelando la piel aún más suave de su cuerpo. La velas vacilaban en la penumbra y las llamas parecían lamer los planos de su espalda. La analogía me dio el deseo de pasar mi propia lengua siguiendo el camino de esas llamas cobrizas y, por supuesto, como era lo que deseaba, eso hice exactamente.

El sabor de su piel era algo por lo que estaba desarrollando un ansia clarísima. Empecé por sus hombros y alimenté mi necesidad de ella con mis labios y mi lengua, dejando que sólo la punta de mis dedos rozara la piel satinada, teñida de un oscuro color broncíneo por la llama de las velas. Fui bajando hasta el final y por fin me quité mi propia bata y dejé que mi piel desnuda se deslizara sobre la de ella al volver a subir. Pasé hacia delante las manos que tenía abiertas sobre la parte de detrás de sus muslos y tiré de sus caderas para pegar nuestros cuerpos con más firmeza.

Sentía cómo mis propios pechos se deslizaban por la piel de su espalda y cómo las duras puntas de carne se iban poniendo cada vez más sensibles a medida que aumentaba mi excitación. Subí las manos por la parte delantera de su cuerpo y me detuve para cubrir ambos pechos con las palmas de mis manos. Esta pequeña mujer no era inmune al placer físico, como noté por la forma en que su carne se contrajo y se puso más dura, y los pezones se estrecharon y se alargaron aún más cuando los froté con las manos trazando lentos círculos. No emitía el menor sonido y a esto también me estaba acostumbrando, aunque seguía fastidiándome bastante. No tenía duda de que algún día lo superaríamos. Agarré sus pezones entre dos dedos y apreté, tirando suavemente al mismo tiempo. A mis oídos no llegó ningún gemido lánguido, pero Gabrielle echó la cabeza hacia atrás hasta apoyarla en mi hombro.

Suponía que no se trataba tanto de que mi preciosa esclava no sintiera placer alguno tras todos esos años en que su cuerpo había sido usado y, con toda probabilidad, maltratado. Suponía que podía deberse a que nadie le había _dado_ nunca placer a ella. Los amos que poseen esclavas corporales sólo se preocupan de satisfacer sus propias necesidades, sus propios deseos. Si les interesara dar placer a otra persona, tomarían una amante, no se comprarían una esclava. ¿Quién se iba a interesar por llevar a una esclava al orgasmo, por mostrarle a una esclava el tierno cariño necesario para darle sensaciones de satisfacción y contento?

Sonreí sobre la piel de su cuello al bajar la cabeza y besar la cálida carne, que me metí en la boca y chupé hasta que sentí que la sangre palpitaba más deprisa en ese punto. Sí, ¿a quién le parecería excitante dar placer a una esclava, salvo a una guerrera vieja y gastada?

Junté mis labios con los de la esclava, que había echado la cabeza hacia atrás, como aparente invitación. Me dejé llevar por el fuego de mi excitación, hasta que noté que Gabrielle correspondía a mis besos. Agarré la mano que ella mantenía a un lado y la subí hasta mi nuca, animándola a tocarme allí. Cuando le solté la mano y la dejé para buscar las curvas de su carne, noté que sus uñas pasaban por mi pelo, subían por mi cuero cabelludo y volvían a bajar para tocarme la oreja provocativamente con el dedo índice.

Por los dioses, ¿cómo podía saber la mujer el modo en que eso me iba a afectar? Gemí en voz alta al tiempo que se me ponía la carne de gallina en los brazos. Era casi sobrenatural, la forma en que sabía qué cosas me iban a dar placer y cuándo.

Usé ambas manos para explorar su cuerpo por delante, deteniéndome en los puntos que hacían coger aire bruscamente a mi joven esclava o que la animaban a pegarse a mí para prolongar la sensación. Me aparté de su boca de mala gana, pues quería saborear más partes de esa piel que tenía bajo las manos. Mientras mis dedos bajaban, trazando dibujos imaginarios sobre su vientre, saqué la lengua para deslizarla por sus hombros y luego por la línea tensa de su cuello. Mi lengua se puso a jugar con un lóbulo justo cuando mis dedos se deslizaron por la mata dorada de rizos para acariciar los húmedos pliegues interiores. Noté que Gabrielle tomaba aliento con fuerza, pero tardó largos segundos en soltarlo.

—Dioses, qué húmeda estás —le susurré al oído, moviendo los dedos de ambas manos en su humedad. Como siempre, no permitió que ni un solo ruido escapara de sus labios, pero noté el pequeño movimiento espasmódico que hizo, intentando, sin lograrlo, controlar el escalofrío que le recorrió todo el cuerpo.

Fue entonces cuando me vinieron las palabras. No era bardo, distaba mucho de ser poeta, pero jamás en toda mi vida había sido consciente de las cosas que estaba a punto de confesar, y mucho menos de decir en voz alta.

—¿Tú sabes lo preciosa que eres para mí, Gabrielle? —pregunté, dándole besitos por el borde externo de la oreja—. ¿Tú sabes la sensación tan gozosa que me produce tu cuerpo pegado al mío? —recalqué esta última pregunta frotando mi propio centro húmedo contra la carne lisa de su trasero.

Una vez más, alargué la lengua para saborear la sal de su piel.

—Dioses, qué bien sabes. Necesito saber si sabes así de bien por todas partes.

Mientras seguía haciendo círculos alrededor de su clítoris hinchado con los dedos de una mano, me llevé la otra mano a los labios y me lamí la esencia de la muchacha que cubría los dedos que habían estado jugando en ella segundos antes. Cerré los ojos al saborear esa sustancia como la ambrosía, pero con todo logré oír el minúsculo jadeo sofocado que no pudo contener. Le eché la barbilla hacia atrás y besé la cabeza ladeada una y otra vez, segura de que era una de las pocas veces en que había sido besada por alguien cuyos labios estaban pintados con su sabor. Ella respondía muy bien a la situación, pero cuando me agarró del pelo y pegó mi boca a la suya con más fuerza, chupándome la lengua mientras exploraba la dulzura de su propia boca, este gesto de fuerza me llevó a preguntarme quién estaba intentando seducir a quién.

No me atrevía a penetrarla. Aunque no había cosa que deseara más que sentir cómo se contraía sobre mis dedos con el orgasmo, me pregunté si ella obtendría tanto placer de un acto para el que habían usado su cuerpo una y otra vez. Sé que a la gente le parecería una auténtica locura pararse a reflexionar sobre la mejor manera de dar placer a una esclava, pero yo era tan poco capaz de explicarlo como de evitarlo. Decidí ver si conseguía que fuese mi esclava quien decidiera.

Reanudé la táctica de tocar esos pliegues empapados con las dos manos. Cuando mis dedos se movieron para concentrarse en esa zona de carne tan sensible, noté que sus caderas se echaban hacia delante para acercarse a mis manos. Recompensé el movimiento de la muchacha jugueteando con su entrada y apretándole más el clítoris con el pulgar. Puesto que tenía permiso para mostrarse tan osada, Gabrielle echó las manos hacia atrás y las deslizó por mis muslos, hasta estrujarme la carne de las nalgas. Un gemido absolutamente carnal se escapó de mi garganta y me froté contra ella con más fuerza.

—Enséñame, Gabrielle. Enséñame dónde quieres sentirme —le susurré al oído.

Sus uñas recorrieron mi trasero y volví a gemir. Por los dioses, la mujer me tenía chorreante con unas pocas caricias. Repetí mi petición verbal y moví el pulgar sobre su clítoris, al tiempo que hacía lo mismo con la lengua en su oreja. Ella echó las manos hacia delante y las deslizó por mis antebrazos hasta llegar a mis muñecas.

—Oh, sí, eso es... vamos, Gabrielle... enséñame qué hace falta para darte gusto —murmuré, sin saber si podría olvidarme de mi propia excitación hasta poder convencer a la chica de que revelara sus deseos.

Justo cuando estaba pensando en eso, Gabrielle bajó una mano hasta que sus dedos se entremezclaron con los míos en esa abundante humedad. Rodeó con los dedos los que yo tenía justo fuera de su entrada y los empujó más hondo. Compensé el silencio de Gabrielle gimiendo yo misma de placer y penetrándola del todo.

Metí dos dedos hasta el fondo, los saqué y volví a meter tres. Entonces me puse a repetir el movimiento, notando que sus caderas se movían siguiendo el ritmo constante que marcaba mi mano.

—Oh, eso es. ¿Es esto lo que querías, Gabrielle? ¿Mmm, que te folle, de esta forma?

En el pasado, parte de mi juego de poder siempre había consistido en darle a una mujer justo lo que sabía que deseaba y hacer que lo reconociera en voz alta. Me excitaba oírlas suplicar pidiendo algo que yo ya sabía que quería darles. Por alguna razón, no tuve el valor de hacerle eso a la mujer que había recibido tan poco placer en su vida.

Cuando Gabrielle respondió asintiendo, para mí fue como si acabara de aullar la respuesta a los cielos.

No tardó mucho, pero yo no tenía prisa. La penetré una y otra vez con la mano derecha, mientras deslizaba los dedos de la izquierda por ese clítoris tan hinchado. Como siempre, el cuerpo de Gabrielle me dijo más que sus expresiones orales. Me aferró la muñeca con fuerza y noté que su cuerpo se ponía rígido y que sus músculos internos apretaban y soltaban mis dedos, metidos hasta el fondo en su interior. Noté que un chorro de líquido cálido me cubría la mano, justo cuando dio la impresión de que se le vencían las rodillas. Le rodeé la cintura con un brazo y saqué con cuidado los dedos de su interior.

—Tranquila, te tengo —susurré, besándola ligeramente en la oreja.

La sostuve así hasta que noté que mi propio deseo aumentaba con insistencia y exigía más atención. Tiré de ella hasta la cama y me senté en el borde. Cuando di la vuelta a mi esclava, vi que todavía tenía la cara arrebolada, y a mí empezaba a encantarme la expresión de gozosa confusión que mis atenciones le habían causado. Se puso de rodillas, sentándose sobre los talones, sabiendo que yo iba a permitirle que me tocara con las manos. Las pasó por la parte superior de mis muslos, masajeándome los músculos con los dedos. Cuando me pasó las uñas por la parte interna de las piernas, bajando hasta las rodillas, perdí el control.

—Oh, sí. Tócame, Gabrielle —no era una orden, sino más bien un susurro de súplica, y creo que las dos lo sabíamos.

—¿Dónde te gustaría que te tocara, mi señora? —preguntó a su vez y vi ese destello de poder de dormitorio que asomaba a sus ojos, pero me sentí absolutamente incapaz de hacer nada al respecto.

—En cualquier parte —me apoyé hacia atrás sobre las dos manos al tiempo que ella se incorporaba sobre las rodillas. Cuando sus labios se acercaron para capturar los míos, oí el rápido latido de mi corazón—. En todas partes —logré decir y entonces sus labios cubrieron los míos.

Me eché más hacia atrás, sobre los codos, y gocé simplemente de la sensación de su pequeño cuerpo cuando se echó encima del mío y sus besos se volvieron voraces, siguiendo premeditadamente mis deseos. Movió los labios por mi mandíbula y cuando su lengua se introdujo en mi oreja, dejé caer la cabeza hacia atrás y entregué todo mi ser a la joven que estaba entre mis piernas.

Me pasó la lengua por los hombros y el pecho trazando dibujos sin sentido. Me mordisqueó ligeramente la piel con los dientes, haciéndome gruñir de placer y sorpresa con cada mordisquito. Cuando esos labios rodearon un pezón oscuro muy excitado, cada tirón de piel que daba esa boca cálida e incitante bajaba directo hasta situarse entre mis piernas.

Yo ya estaba gimiendo sin parar cuando bajó por mi vientre lamiéndolo, mientras sus manos me apretaban los muslos rítmicamente. Depositó numerosos besos en el triangulo oscuro de vello y sin más preámbulos, hundió la cara en mi coño.

—¡Dioses! —exclamé, alzando ya las caderas con fuerza para pegarme a la lengua que me lamía el centro—. Oh, Gabrielle —gemí, poniéndole una mano en la cabeza para colocarla justo donde la quería.

Los ruidos que hacía al comerme no aplacaban en absoluto el fuego que rugía en mi vientre. Notó el aumento de mi humedad y los rápidos estremecimientos de mis músculos. Alzó los dedos para penetrarme y yo le aparté la mano.

—No... sólo la lengua. Síííí... oh, dioses... eso es —me entregué a la exquisita caricia, dejando que me llevara hasta mi destino.

Cuando por fin arqueé la espalda y grité, un orgasmo se fundió con otro cuando me metió la lengua dentro lo más hondo que pudo. Me estremecí y gemí largo rato y poco a poco regresé a la realidad gracias a las delicadas caricias de su lengua mientras recogía los jugos creados por mi excitación.

Pareció transcurrir mucho tiempo mientras me calmaba, tumbada con los ojos cerrados, intentando volver a respirar con normalidad, antes de que me diera cuenta de que Gabrielle ya no me tocaba. Abrí los ojos y vi que estaba de rodillas, esperando a que le diera otra orden o le dijera que se retirara. Hasta ella sabía la impresión que causaría si pasaba la noche en mi cama aquí en el castillo. No era la reina, aunque ocupaba los aposentos de la reina. Era una esclava, y aunque a mí era probable que se me olvidara ese hecho, a ella no.

—¿Puedo hacer algo más para complacerte, mi señora? —preguntó.

Dejé caer la cabeza sobre la cama y levanté los brazos para taparme los ojos.

—No, Gabrielle... gracias. Puedes retirarte.

Se marchó sin decir nada más y yo me quedé allí tumbada, despierta hasta que las velas se consumieron solas, dejándome en una oscuridad que coincidía con mi humor. Tardé un tiempo en darme cuenta de que mi cuerpo no se iba a rendir a Morfeo y me levanté para trabajar en mi estudio.

* * *

Tendría que haber podido escapar a los dominios de Morfeo, maravillosamente saciada tras una velada de pasión con mi habilidosa esclava corporal, pero el sueño seguía esquivándome. Por motivos que ni comprendía ni quería reconocer, no iba a poder dormirme fácilmente. Leí algunos pergaminos a la luz de la vela, pues hacía tiempo que no leía por puro placer. Me vestí y recorrí los pasillos en sombras de palacio y hasta salí a pasear por los campos de hierba húmeda.

No sé explicar qué fue lo que me impulsó a hacer lo que hice a continuación, sólo que en algún momento, cuando faltaban pocas marcas para el amanecer, me di cuenta a regañadientes, o reconocí, cuál era la causa de mi insomnio. ¿Acaso no lo había sabido desde el principio? Sólo que era demasiado terca para admitirlo. Era como cuando se tiene dolor de muelas o se recibe una herida leve en el campo de entrenamiento. Si no haces caso, es posible que los síntomas desaparezcan. Si lo reconoces, aunque sólo sea ante ti misma, te ves obligada a acudir al sanador y ocuparte de ello. Ojalá hubiera un sanador que pudiera librarme del dolor que ahora sufría. Ojalá hubiera una hierba o un elixir que pudiera mezclar para aliviar este dolor nuevo, que me pesaba como una piedra en el pecho.

Ella era la causa de mi incapacidad para dormir, pero no tenía sentido mentirme a mí misma. Me había acostumbrado de tal manera a dormir con Gabrielle que era evidente que echaba de menos tener a la muchacha en mi cama. Sabía que me estaba acostumbrando a ella, pero jamás pensé que su pérdida me fuera a afectar de esta manera.

De modo que me encontraba en una situación que me producía una sensación reconfortante y embarazosa a partes iguales. Estaba mirándola desde el rincón oscuro de su habitación. Llevaba ya más de una marca allí de pie, inmóvil, mirándola. Debía de estar agotada cuando volvió a su propia cama. No se había puesto una camisa, como si se hubiera dejado caer sobre el colchón y se hubiera tapado sin más con la sábana. Contemplé la pequeña figura, que yacía allí en silencio, con una expresión de paz en el rostro. Su pecho subía y bajaba a un ritmo tranquilo y regular y sentí que me inundaba una extraña sensación de contento.

Gabrielle, por decreto de las Parcas, notó la presencia de otra persona en su habitación y se despertó con cara de sobresalto. Mientras miraba a su alrededor, vi que se inclinaba y encendía la vela que estaba junto a su cama. Retrocedí más entre las sombras, observando en silencio. Cuando su expresión pasó de la desorientación adormilada al miedo, no tuve valor de seguir escondiéndome. Avancé un paso, dejando que la luz de la llama vacilante anunciara mi presencia.

—Mi señora —exclamó, empezando a levantarse—. ¿En qué te puedo servir?

—Tranquila, Gabrielle —dije, acercándome a la cama—. No te necesito de esa forma —la apacigüé.

El silencio tenso se alargó mientras yo me quedaba allí plantada sin saber qué hacer, preguntándome si debía explicar por qué estaba allí, aunque en algún lugar de mi cerebro esa vocecita me decía que, a fin de cuentas, yo era la Señora Conquistadora y que por qué Tártaro tenía que darle explicaciones a nadie. Como siempre, Gabrielle ya iba un paso por delante de mí.

—¿Estás preocupada, mi señora? —preguntó la suave voz de Gabrielle.

Dioses, no sabía cómo contestar a esa pregunta. Estaba muy preocupada, pero ¿podía confesarlo? ¿Estaría abriendo las puertas y dándole a esta pequeña esclava cierto poder sobre mí si conocía mi debilidad, sobre todo si esa debilidad resultaba ser ella? ¿Pensaría Gabrielle que me estaba comportando como una necia, o peor aún, que estaba perdiendo la cabeza? Quería hablar con ella. Cómo lo deseaba. Qué arrogancia la mía considerar una debilidad el cariño por alguien. El temblor de mis rodillas era la prueba de lo contrario y empecé a preguntarme si incluso yo tenía la fuerza suficiente para expresar mis necesidades y mis temores.

Avancé y me senté a los pies de la cama, justo enfrente, pero sin mirarla.

—Yo... yo... —carraspeé y lo intenté de nuevo—. A veces... cuando estoy sola de noche... o sea, contigo aquí y yo allí... a veces desearía que fuera distinto —dije torpemente.

No sabía si comprendía lo que intentaba decir. Por Hades, ni siquiera yo sabía qué intentaba decir. No tenía práctica con estas cosas y maldije mi incapacidad para sentir algo por alguien durante tantas estaciones. Mi capacidad como guerrera despiadada podía haberme llevado a conquistar buena parte del mundo conocido, pero me había incapacitado para construir algo a lo que mereciera la pena aferrarse. La suave voz de Gabrielle me distrajo de mis autorrecriminaciones y en sus palabras había una fuerza tranquila que me resultó extraña, viniendo de ella.

—Hay ocasiones, mi señora, en las que lo único que hace falta para reconfortar el alma de una persona es el sonido del corazón de otra, latiendo al unísono.

Esta profundísima declaración de mi joven esclava no debería haberme sorprendido. Ya tendría que saber que Gabrielle no era sino imprevisible, pero su honda comprensión de mi situación hizo que la viera de otra manera. Cuando no me moví ni hice intento alguno de hablar, continuó.

—Es posible que yo sea una compañía muy indigna, mi señora, pero tal vez... tal vez si te echas aquí, Morfeo te llame.

Cuando me miró y yo me volví para ver su cara, la miré a esos ojos que nunca conseguían encontrarse del todo con los míos y creo que las dos supimos que era en su compañía donde yo quería estar en cualquier caso. Sin quitarme la ropa, fui a tumbarme en la gran cama, pero me di cuenta de que todavía llevaba las botas, mojadas y embarradas por haber paseado fuera. Se trataba de _mi_ esclava y _mi_ cama, y no debería importarme dónde ponía las botas sucias, pero no me parecía que comportarme así para dejar algo claro mereciera la pena con Gabrielle. Para el mundo exterior, éramos ama y esclava, pero en la intimidad de nuestras habitaciones, cada día se iban desdibujando más las líneas.

Me quité las botas mojadas y me eché encima de las sábanas. Gabrielle se apartó la sábana del cuerpo, pues sabía que la conducta adecuada para una esclava era no taparse en mi presencia. Parecía que últimamente estaba haciendo muchas cosas sin comprender por qué, pero cuando cogí el borde de la sábana y tiré de ella para tapar a Gabrielle, supe perfectamente por qué lo hacía. Si quería que esta muchacha de carácter sumiso empezara a respetarse a sí misma, tenía que tratarla con respeto. En este caso, sentía que estaba intentando ofrecerme consuelo y amistad, a mí, a su ama, a alguien a quien en realidad sólo tenía que tolerar con la boca cerrada. Si ella era capaz de ofrecerme esta rama de olivo, yo intentaría aceptarla graciosamente como lo que era.

—Ponte de lado, Gabrielle, de espaldas a mí —dije, consciente de que no era ni una orden ni una petición, sino algo intermedio.

Se puso de lado y la tapé más con la sábana, arropándola bien. Luego le pasé el brazo por la cintura y noté que se acomodaba contra mi pecho. El calor que despedía me resultaba muy relajante.

—Buenas noches, Gabrielle.

—Buenas noches, mi señora.

Tardé escasos instantes en quedarme dormida y cuando a la mañana siguiente no me desperté hasta que los rayos del sol se me metieron en los ojos, supe que esa noche las cosas iban a cambiar. Al Hades con la decencia, las costumbres y cualquier otro protocolo de siempre que pudiera cargarme. Ya no me importaba la impresión que pudiera causar a otros. Me daba igual lo que pensara o dijera la gente de tal situación. Esta muchacha _iba_ a compartir mi cama esta noche y todas las noches a partir de entonces hasta que yo decidiera lo contrario.

Desafié en silencio a todo el que pusiera en duda mi cordura para que me transmitiera su preocupación... a la cara.


	8. Ver el mundo en un grano de arena

**El final del viaje**

 **LJ Maas**

 **Título original:** _Journey's End._ **Copyright de la traducción:** Atalía (c) 2005.

* * *

 **Ver el mundo en un grano de arena**

 **..**

 **.**

 **..**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

—Buenos días, Gabrielle —le dije a mi joven esclava cuando entró en mi dormitorio.

—Buenos días, mi señora —replicó con esa voz tan suave que tenía.

Acababa de vestirme y me estaba poniendo las botas cuando Gabrielle entró en la habitación. Las dos nos sentamos a la mesa de madera donde yo comía. Sylla ya había dejado en la mesa fruta y bollos variados, junto con unas porciones de pescado ahumado cortado en finas lonchas. Como siempre, Gabrielle estaba sentada a la mesa frente a mí con la cabeza gacha y las manos en el regazo.

Comer juntas siempre era una aventura. Era evidente que a mi joven esclava le habían negado los alimentos en algún momento de su vida, como castigo. Parecía muy acostumbrada a no comer durante largos períodos de tiempo y a consumir luego todo lo que podía, para aguantar. De vez en cuando la miraba por el rabillo del ojo y siempre parecía pillarla metiéndose algo en el bolsillo de la falda para más tarde. Esta mañana suspiré por dentro al ver cómo se metía una manzana en ese bolsillo. Sólo podía morderme la lengua e insistir continuamente en que no le hacía falta guardarse alimentos.

Cuando me levanté de la mesa, crucé la habitación hasta donde tenía la espada, encima de un baúl a los pies de mi cama. Me la ceñí a la cintura y el acto me resultó extraño. Era curioso, pero durante todos los años que llevaba gobernando y viviendo en este palacio, siempre había llevado una sola espada, pero me seguía resultando extraño no llevar dos espadas al cinto, como cuando combatía. Había pasado tantas estaciones como guerrera, con dos espadas en las manos, que ya se había convertido en parte de mí.

Deseché el recuerdo y volví a la mesa. Gabrielle se me quedó mirando cuando me detuve y me agaché sobre una rodilla ante ella. Mi estatura resultaba amenazadora y no tenía el menor deseo de hacer valer mi superioridad sobre mi esclava. Le cogí las manos entre las mías y me regodeé en la suavidad de su piel contra la mía.

—¿Gabrielle? —me callé y ella levantó la vista, sin mirarme totalmente a los ojos. No sabía por dónde empezar, porque no quería asustarla—. Gabrielle, ¿te acuerdas de lo que te dije sobre el tema de la comida en mi casa?

—Sí, mi señora... perdóname, yo...

—Sshh, tranquila, no estoy enfadada —metí la mano en el bolsillo de su falda y saqué la manzana que había metido allí. Bajó los ojos con aire culpable.

—Quiero que intentes recordar una cosa... mírame, Gabrielle —añadí suavemente. Volvió a alzar la cabeza y me di cuenta de que me estaba acostumbrando a esa forma en que sus ojos evitaban mirar directamente a los míos.

—Mientras haya comida en mi mesa, pequeña, no pasarás hambre —la palabra cariñosa se escapó fácilmente de mi lengua y no hice el menor intento de retirarla, pues parecía adecuada para mi menuda y preciosa esclava—. Gabrielle, ¿te he mentido alguna vez desde que estás a mi servicio?

—No, mi señora.

—Y no lo voy a hacer, y menos con este tema. Ahora —volví a meter la manzana en el escondrijo de su falda—. Si quieres esto porque en algún momento te pueda apetecer matar el gusanillo o incluso porque deseas visitar las cuadras y darle una golosina a Tenorio, me parece muy bien. Pero jamás temas que te vaya a negar los alimentos como castigo. ¿Me crees? —pregunté por fin, sabiendo que le costaría responder a eso.

—Yo... —no sabía cómo responder verazmente—. Lo intentaré, mi señora.

—Entonces eso es todo lo que podemos pedir, ¿no? —le sonreí y, aunque no era algo que hiciera habitualmente, pareció calmar un poco su desazón. Pensé que sonreír en presencia de Gabrielle me resultaba cada vez más fácil y me pregunté si acabaría siendo algo tan natural que ni me daría cuenta de que lo estaba haciendo.

—Hoy tengo que ocuparme de unos asuntos en los muelles y me apetece ir caminando, Gabrielle. ¿Te gustaría acompañarme? Así tendrás oportunidad de visitar la ciudad —le dije, levantándome del suelo.

—Sí, me gustaría mucho, mi señora.

* * *

Salimos de palacio, mi esclava y yo, y no debería haber temido que Gabrielle pudiera encontrar aquí a alguien a quien entregar su afecto. Los cotilleos se habían propagado como un incendio forestal y en palacio todo el mundo sabía ya no sólo quién era esta pequeña rubia, sino también lo que significaba para mí. Nadie posaba el ojo siquiera en la muchacha, al menos mientras yo estaba a su lado, y desde luego, nadie hablaba con ella. Por Hades, el pueblo de Corinto apenas me hacía a mí el menor caso, salvo para bajar la cabeza e inclinarse con respetuosa sumisión.

Pero eso hizo que me diera bastante pena de Gabrielle, al pensar que en esto había consistido su vida durante largo tiempo. Como le había oído contar a Delia, una esclava corporal llevaba una vida solitaria en la casa de su amo. Se la maldecía por el mal humor del amo y, hasta en los buenos momentos, nadie se arriesgaba a que lo pillaran hablando con ella. Incluso sólo por amistad, una mirada fortuita podía provocar los celos de un amo enojadizo y posesivo, como yo. No digo _como era yo antes_ , pues al tratarse de Gabrielle, me temo que podía volver a caer en esos ataques de desconfianza feroz y talante controlador que me consumían en mi juventud.

Me sentía obligada a tranquilizar a Gabrielle de alguna forma, a asegurarle que no le cortaría la cabeza si la veía hablando con alguien en la calle. ¿Pero lo sentía de verdad? No había adoptado milagrosamente el corazón de una mística a causa de mis crecientes sentimientos por mi pequeña esclava. Seguía sin saber qué decirle a la mujer, pero sentía una _necesidad_ , ésa era la máxima exactitud a la que podía llegar para describirlo. Era una necesidad de expresar ciertas emociones que tenía relacionadas con Gabrielle. No tardé en llenarme de frustración mientras salíamos por las puertas de palacio. Me pregunté si Delia se reíría de mi apuro, si acudía a ella para que me ayudara. Sin embargo, no era totalmente incapaz de expresarme, de modo que decidí lanzarme sin más.

—Estás... mm, estás muy bien hoy, Gabrielle... muy guapa —comenté y capté la sorpresa en sus ojos.

—Gracias, mi señora. Me alegro de agradarte —contestó como era de prever.

Desde luego, no era una mentira ni una exageración. Gabrielle, con el pelo dorado que le caía por los esbeltos hombros mientras el sol de la mañana temprana se filtraba a través de los mechones que se agitaban alrededor de su cara, estaba absolutamente preciosa. Ni me di cuenta de que me había detenido hasta que los ojos de Gabrielle se alzaron y se posaron por un instante en los míos.

—Muy guapa, ya lo creo —le di un golpecito en la barbilla con dos dedos y me vi recompensada con algo que se parecía muchísimo a una sonrisa—. Espera —ladeé la cabeza para mirarla a los ojos, sonriendo a mi vez—. ¿Eso que veo es una sonrisa... de mi Gabrielle? —lo cual hizo que su especie de sonrisa aumentara. No pude evitar echarme a reír suavemente al tiempo que me volvía y echábamos a andar de nuevo.

La guardia de palacio nos iba siguiendo y los dioses sabrán qué pensaron de nuestra conversación. Recuerdo una época en que la guardia caminaba por delante de mí, aterrorizando a cualquiera que fuera tan necio de cruzarse en mi camino. Ahora notaba, en lugar de ver, su presencia poco llamativa.

Gabrielle parecía muy poco habituada al gentío y el bullicio de una ciudad como Corinto. Advertí que empezaba a seguirme bien pegada a mis talones mientras caminábamos por las calles de la ciudad, rumbo a los muelles. Hoy tenía que tratar unos asuntos con el capitán de mi flota. Según dos de mis consejeros más cercanos, el hombre traficaba con esclavas como una de sus actividades extracurriculares. Yo quería algo más que rumores y cotilleos y lo cierto era que, si este hombre estaba secuestrando a jovencitas de Corinto para venderlas en el norte como esclavas, quería mostrarle personalmente lo que opinaba al respecto.

Cuando pasamos junto a los presos que se dirigían a sus juicios o a oír su sentencia, muchos me llamaron pidiendo clemencia. Apenas recordaba la época en que pasaba a su lado, totalmente incapaz de oír sus gritos suplicando piedad. En las últimas estaciones, me había llegado a ser muy difícil no hacer caso de sus súplicas. Ahora, al mirar sus rostros, veía algo que afectaba a una parte de mí que había estado adormecida durante gran parte de mi vida.

Pasamos a su lado y los miré, encadenados o atados, a la espera de que mis carros los llevaran a las grandes mazmorras de palacio. Un niño, de no más de ocho o nueve veranos de edad, se quedó mirándome bastante impasible cuando pasé junto a él. También miró a Gabrielle y en la inteligente mirada esmeralda de ésta vi arder el brillo de la compasión. El niño tenía las manos encadenadas por delante, con las muñecas sujetas con unos grilletes que resultaban ridículamente inmensos para sus manitas. Sin embargo, ahí estaba, aceptando con calma el destino del que podría haber escapado fácilmente. Yo había conocido asesinos así de jóvenes, de modo que no me sorprendió mucho que un niño de esa edad fuera a prisión.

Al pasar capté sin dificultad el movimiento de la mano de Gabrielle cuando se sacó la manzana del bolsillo y se la puso en las manitas al sorprendido niño. Al principio, pensé en no darle importancia y pasar por alto lo que había hecho mi esclava, pero lo que acababa de hacer Gabrielle era muy poco propio de ella. Para que se arriesgara a sufrir un castigo, sus motivos para darle comida al niño, lo cual era un delito desde cualquier punto de vista, debían de ser muy importantes para ella. Quería... no, necesitaba saber más sobre este mundo donde existía mi esclava. Por ello, me detuve y cuando lo hice, Gabrielle se detuvo también.

—¿Gabrielle? —pregunté, sin volverme hacia ella, pues sabía que estaría allí.

—¿Sí, mi señora? —contestó suavemente. Creo que en el momento en que me detuve, supo que la había pillado.

—¿Qué es lo que acabas de hacer, Gabrielle? —pregunté con tono tranquilo.

—Por favor, perdóname, mi señora, yo... —empezó y me volví y le puse dos dedos sobre los labios para hacerla callar.

—Gabrielle, todavía no te he culpado ni acusado siquiera de nada. Sólo te he preguntado qué has hecho.

Bajó la cabeza.

—Le he dado al niño la manzana que tenía en el bolsillo —contestó obedientemente.

—Ya. ¿Por qué has hecho eso, Gabrielle?

—Parecía... parecía tener hambre, mi señora.

—¿Te das cuenta, pequeña, de que es un delito darles algo a los presos, incluso comida?

—Sí, mi señora —contestó de nuevo y esta vez casi no oí su respuesta.

—Y, sabiendo que serías castigada, ¿de todos modos le has dado comida al niño? —pregunté.

Cuando Gabrielle asintió con la cabeza y respondió oralmente de modo afirmativo, le pregunté por qué quería hacer tal sacrificio. Su respuesta hizo que me olvidara por completo de todo lo que ocurría a mi alrededor, en mi palacio, en mi ciudad, en todo mi país. Fue como si hubiera un grano de arena a mis pies y en él existiera otro mundo, igual que el nuestro. Que había subsistido, ahí a mis pies, todo este tiempo.

—No es más que un niño, mi señora. Ningún niño merece pasar hambre —contestó.

Cualquiera que pensara que Gabrielle era estúpida, evidentemente no la conocía en absoluto. A mí su percepción del mundo me parecía profunda, estimulante y teñida de una compasión que, debía reconocer, no comprendía del todo. Esta última declaración no fue ninguna excepción.

Me volví y regresé donde estaban apiñados los presos. Me planté ante el niño y cuando le pregunté cómo se llamaba, él me miró aterrorizado. Ahora iba a recibir mi segunda lección del día, esta vez sobre cómo me veían otras personas. Noté una mano en el brazo y cuando me volví, vi a mi pequeña esclava esperando a que le diera permiso para hablar. La miré enarcando una ceja y ella comprendió lo que le decía sin palabras. Se puso de puntillas y yo me agaché para acercarme más a ella. Me habló en voz baja al oído.

—Mi señora, creo... creo que tal vez eres muy parecida a tu semental, Tenorio —se apresuró a continuar cuando la miré totalmente confusa—. Para las personas de estatura mucho menor, puedes resultar algo... imponente, y por ello... bueno, amenazadora.

Esta joven no dejaba de asombrarme. Se estaba convirtiendo rápidamente en una de mis consejeras más acertadas y de más confianza. Capté la indirecta y me volví de nuevo hacia el niño, agachándome sobre una rodilla hasta que mi cabeza quedó a la altura de la suya.

—¿Tienes nombre, niño? —pregunté de nuevo.

—P-Petra, Señora Conquistadora —dijo el niño en respuesta a mi pregunta.

—¿Por qué llevas cadenas de preso, Petra?

—Me pillaron robando comida, Señora Conquistadora.

—Parece que la comida es el tema del día —miré risueña a Gabrielle y ella agachó la cabeza—. Bueno, Petra... ¿por qué necesita robar comida un niño de tu edad? ¿Acaso tus padres no te dan suficiente de comer?

—No era para mí, Señora Conquistadora, era para mi madre y mis dos hermanas. Mi padre era soldado del ejército de la Señora Conquistadora, pero lo mataron en la batalla de Queronea. Mi madre está enferma y no puede trabajar y mis hermanas pequeñas necesitan comer. Lo siento, Señora Conquistadora —dijo el niño, conteniendo el llanto valientemente—. No sabía qué más hacer. Intenté alistarme en el ejército de la Señora Conquistadora, para ganar dinero para comer, pero los soldados se rieron de mí.

Intenté no mostrar emoción alguna mientras el niño contaba su historia. Parecía tan melodramática que no sabía si me estaba engañando o no.

—¿Dónde vives, niño?

Cuando el niño se volvió para señalar las puertas de palacio, me quedé desconcertada.

—¿Vives dentro de los muros de palacio? ¿Para quién trabaja tu madre? —pregunté y entonces me quedé aún más confusa.

—Pues... trabaja para ti, Señora Conquistadora —replicó, mirándome como si acabara de decirle que las ovejas podían volar.

Ahora no sólo estaba confusa, sino además enfadada. Cuando mi país disfrutaba de tanta prosperidad, ¿de verdad había niños dentro de los muros de mi propio palacio que pasaban hambre?

—¡Carcelero! —grité y el hombre apareció a mi lado al instante—. Quítale las cadenas a este niño —ordené.

Una vez libre, le hice un gesto al chiquillo con la mano.

—Enséñame dónde vives, niño —dije y de repente, todos seguimos a Petra de vuelta a las puertas de palacio.

* * *

Sabía que las casitas como de pueblo que se levantaban en apretadas filas en el extremo sur de las puertas de palacio eran pequeñas y estaban atestadas. Sin embargo, no estaba en absoluto preparada para las condiciones intolerables que descubrí al entrar en la casa del niño. Era evidente que alguien había intentado crear un espacio vivible dentro de los confines de la pequeña estancia. Los pocos muebles que había estaban muy limpios, pero las ratas que corrían por el interior de las paredes pasaban de una casa a otra, propagando la porquería y la enfermedad por todas partes.

Me sentía insegura y fuera de mi elemento, plantada en medio de la pequeña estancia. Mi estatura era un claro peligro, pues mi cabeza casi rozaba el techo. Petra me llevó hasta un pequeño camastro donde yacía una mujer delgada, llena de dolores y con fiebre. Me arrodillé para mirar a la mujer y aunque probablemente sólo tenía un resfriado, podría ser mortal si no recibía los cuidados y la alimentación adecuados. Yo me consideraba bastante ducha en materias de curación, pero de eso ya habían pasado muchas estaciones. Me había hecho más experta en el tratamiento de heridas de combate que de enfermedades, de modo que hice lo único que se me ocurrió, al sentirme así de impotente. Acudí a Gabrielle.

—¿Gabrielle? —me volví y al parecer, por el tono inseguro de mi voz y la expresión de mis ojos, mi joven esclava no necesitó saber más.

Entrando en acción, Gabrielle le dio instrucciones a Petra para que trajera un cubo de agua fresca potable, no del pozo que usaban las otras casas, sino del que estaba más cerca de las puertas. Cuando el niño volvió corriendo, yo estaba plantada en un rincón observando mientras Gabrielle pedía las cosas que iba a necesitar. Cogió una pluma y un pergamino de uno de mis mensajeros e hizo una lista con letra cuidadosa y precisa. El mensajero miraba maravillado a mi joven esclava. No creo que hubiera visto nunca a una que supiera escribir.

Gabrielle me miró.

—Mi señora, necesitaremos dinares para comprar algunas de estas hierbas y comida.

Asentí y salí de la casa, advirtiendo que habíamos llamado la atención de la gente. Estoy segura de que los habitantes de las casas vecinas creían que estaba pasando algo milagroso, dado que yo estaba allí. Agarré a uno de mis guardias y lo arrastré al interior de la casa, colocándolo de un empujón delante de Gabrielle.

Debo decir que era pasmoso de ver y si hubiera estado menos redimida, le habría cortado la cabeza a la muchacha por su osadía y su presunción. Gabrielle daba órdenes a la gente como... bueno, ¡como si fuera yo! Miró al guardia que tenía delante.

—¿Sabes leer? —preguntó.

Si cualquier otra esclava le hubiera hecho esa pregunta, habría sido tratada con desprecio o víctima de una paliza. Mis guardias de palacio eran unos engreídos, dado el puesto que ocupaban en palacio, así que habría sido típico de ellos. Sin embargo, este día estábamos todos demasiado atónitos ante la forma de actuar de la pequeña esclava para dudar de ella. El tono de autoridad de Gabrielle al hacerse con el control de la situación los tenía a todos descolocados, incluso a mí.

El guardia asintió tontamente y luego dijo:

—Sí, señorita.

—Lleva esta lista al mercado y al boticario y regresa inmediatamente con las compras —le ordenó.

El guardia cogió la lista y cuando estaba a punto de salir corriendo por la puerta para cumplir sus órdenes, cayó en la cuenta, horrorizado, de quién era la persona de quien estaba aceptando dichas órdenes. Se volvió rápidamente hacia mí y vi que el joven se había puesto mortalmente pálido.

—¡Sí, ve, ve! —lo despedí agitando la mano, tratando de dar la impresión de que estaba de acuerdo con todo lo que hacía Gabrielle. En realidad, no me enteraba de nada.

Gabrielle puso dos grandes teteras al fuego para calentar agua y entonces me di cuenta de que debía intervenir. Me sentía un poco inútil, así que por qué no mejorar la situación humillándome un poco, ¿verdad?

—Mm... Gabrielle... ¿qué...? —bajé la voz para que nadie de los que estaban fuera me oyera—. ¿Qué quieres que haga? —sólo pude rezar a Atenea para no sonar tan patética como me parecía a mí misma.

—¿Quieres...? —se calló como si se estuviera replanteando la pregunta—. ¿Quieres llevarte a los niños fuera? —preguntó tímidamente, esperando mi rugido, estoy segura.

Enarqué una ceja al máximo. Bajé la mirada y a mis pies vi a dos niñas, que parecían contemplar la cumbre de una montaña. Ninguna de las dos me llegaba más arriba de las rodillas y una me sonreía de oreja a oreja. Me rodeó la pierna con los brazos y pegó la mejilla a mi extremidad cubierta por el pantalón. Me quedé paralizada.

—¿Yo? —dije débilmente. Si no fuera porque sabía que no era posible, habría jurado que Gabrielle sonrió justo antes de volverse hacia el fuego.

Cuando se volvió hacia mí una vez más, se acercó y me dijo por lo bajo:

—Tengo que lavarla y quitarle las sábanas y la ropa sucia, mi señora. Los niños no deberían ver eso.

Esperó con calma mi decisión y yo hasta pensé en agarrar a uno de los guardias de palacio y obligarlo a hacer de niñera. Dos cosas me lo impidieron. En primer lugar, nunca en toda mi vida le había pedido a un soldado que hiciera algo que yo misma no quisiera o no pudiera hacer. En segundo lugar, estaba esa niña diminuta que seguía estrechamente abrazada a mi pierna. Me resultaba asombroso que una cosa tan pequeña pudiera asustarme de tal modo. Me miraba como nunca me había mirado nadie hasta ahora. No sabía, no tenía una idea preconcebida de quién era yo o de lo que era capaz de hacer, no conocía las cosas espantosas que constituían mi pasado. Me encontraba contemplando de nuevo ese grano de arena y veía un mundo totalmente nuevo.

Suspiré y dirigí a Gabrielle mi mejor sonrisa burlona. Me agaché y cogí en brazos a la niña más grande. No me hizo falta coger a la otra. Se enrolló alrededor de mi pierna y cuando intenté andar, fue como si tuviera la pierna inmovilizada. Me dirigí cojeando hacia la puerta con mis protegidas.

—Vamos, niño —llamé a Petra, al salir cojeando por la puerta.

Mi única esperanza era que ninguno de mis oficiales pasara por allí. Si alguien como Atrius me veía en esta situación, tendría que atravesarlo de parte a parte. Detesto perder buenos soldados de esa forma.

 **Conquistadora... guerrera... ¿niñera?**

Supe que estaba muy próxima a la senilidad cuando me di cuenta de que el parloteo de una niña que no tenía ni cinco veranos de edad me resultaba entretenido. Me quedé sentada en un banco mientras las dos niñas se subían y se bajaban de mi regazo, hasta que empezaron a pelearse para ver cuál de ellas se sentaba en tan preciado lugar. Las levanté a las dos a la vez y me coloqué a cada una encima de un muslo. Parecieron conformes con la decisión y la mayor se puso a hablar.

Fue entonces cuando empecé a mirar a mi alrededor, con impaciencia, debo confesar, en busca de Gabrielle. La niña pequeña, de tal vez tres veranos de edad, eligió ese momento para apoyarse en mi pecho. Sentí una acometida de algo parecido al pánico cuando se acurrucó contra mí, bostezó y se quedó dormida sin más. Ahora no me podía mover. La niña mayor seguía parloteando sobre el azul del cielo, la muñequita de trapo que tenía en las manos y mi largo pelo oscuro. Como he dicho, supe que estaba perdiendo la cabeza porque, en algún momento, me recosté contra la pared externa de la casa y me quedé escuchando fascinada sus divagaciones.

—Puedo... puedo ocuparme yo de ellas, Señora Conquistadora —balbuceó Petra nervioso, al ver a sus hermanas tan cómodamente instaladas encima de mí.

Sabía lo que sentía el niño. Era miedo, de mí y de lo que era. Sus hermanas eran demasiado pequeñas para saberlo y me mostraban una adoración incondicional. Este niño, sin embargo, me conocía, y la mera idea hizo que parte de mí quisiera agachar la cabeza avergonzada. Creo que sobre todo tenía miedo de que perdiera los estribos con las niñas. A saber cuándo me había visto perder los estribos, si vivía en palacio. ¿Cómo podía decirle que yo sentía más terror ante estas dulces cositas del que podrían llegar a sentir ellas hacia mí?

—Déjalas, Petra —respondí y le hice un gesto para que se sentara a mi lado en el banco—. Quiero que me cuentes unas cosas sobre cómo se vive aquí, niño.

Quería averiguar qué era lo que ocurría de verdad en este lugar y por qué se daban unas condiciones de vida tan intolerables dentro de los muros de mi palacio. Sabía que no obtendría mejores respuestas que las de alguien que vivía aquí y que además parecía bastante honrado. Cierto, había robado comida, pero creo que en este caso el fin justificaba los medios. Había intentado trabajar para traer un sueldo a la familia, pero los soldados lo habían rechazado. Sabía que un niño como Petra sabría muchas cosas sobre el lugar donde vivía. Los niños suelen tener las orejas grandes, aunque la gente no les preste mucha atención. Quería nombres y me daba la impresión de que Petra los conocía todos.

Yo miraba al niño mientras hablaba y, a lo largo de la conversación, sus ojos no paraban de posarse en la empuñadura de mi espada. La cabeza de león plateada con sus ojos de zafiro despedía rayos de luz cuando el sol se reflejaba en el metal. Había encargado que me hicieran esta empuñadura cuando juré cambiar mis costumbres. Desde entonces habían pasado cinco estaciones. Vale, progresaba despacio, pero la cabeza de león de la empuñadura de mi espada era un recordatorio silencioso para mí.

Era un recordatorio de una época en que pensé que podía ser a la vez guerrera y administradora de justicia. Empezó cuando Cortese atacó mi pueblo, cuando huí de mi hogar llena de culpa al pensar que era responsable de la muerte de mi queridísimo hermano. Me convertí en guerrera con un único ideal: defender a mi país de todo aquel que pretendiera robarlo. Persas, romanos, galos... todos ellos lamentaron el intento. Les hice lamentar haber puesto pie en suelo griego. Fue entonces cuando me gané el título que me otorgó el pueblo: la Leona de Anfípolis.

No sé por qué eligieron ese título. ¿Por mi fiero orgullo, por el valor que demostraba, por mi energía implacable como guerrera? Fue en la época anterior a mi decisión de echarme a la mar, antes de César, antes de Chin, antes de convertirme en una mujer llena de ansia de poder y venganza. César... me reí por dentro. Estaba muerto y enterrado, asesinado por su propio Senado hacía ya diez estaciones. De modo que adopté el símbolo del león, para recordarme lo que había sido... y lo que aspiraba a ser de nuevo.

Al cabo de un rato pensé que ya había obtenido suficiente información del niño. Ya sospechaba quién se había dedicado a robar el dinero que pertenecía a esta pobre comunidad de trabajadores. Cuando Petra confirmó inocentemente mis sospechas, sentí que parte de la antigua Xena volvía a bullir en mi sangre.

—¡Guardia! —grité a uno de los guardias de palacio que seguían allí cerca—. Ve a palacio y tráeme a mi sanador, Kuros, al capitán Atrius y al constructor jefe. Tráelos de inmediato —le bufé al guardia.

Respiré hondo dos veces para intentar acallar a la bestia que hoy día mantenía encerrada dentro. Me preocupaba e incluso me asustaba un poquito que el monstruo pudiera alzarse tan fácilmente, después de todo el esfuerzo que había hecho para mantener al demonio a raya. Cerré los ojos con fuerza y noté el calor de mi propia sangre que empezaba a arder. Esta vez no era la sed de sangre, sino una justa indignación, lo que azuzaba a la bestia. Me quedé ahí sentada, con los ojos cerrados, sabiendo que robar dinero en mi casa podía suponerle la muerte al culpable. Robar _mi_ dinero... podía suponerle la crucifixión.

* * *

—¿Mi señora?

La suave voz de Gabrielle me hizo volver la cabeza y abrir los ojos de golpe. Cuando centré mi atención sobre ella, vi que mi pequeña esclava se encogía de miedo. Sabía perfectamente qué cara se me ponía cuando la bestia se movía tan cerca de la superficie, como se lo estaba permitiendo ahora. Lo sabía porque la había visto miles de veces, reflejada en los rostros de los hombres justo antes de arrebatarles la vida. En ese instante, en lo que duraba apenas un latido del corazón, antes de que mi mirada se suavizara y mis iris pasaran del frío gélido al cálido azul, Gabrielle vio a la bestia que se agitaba bajo la superficie. —Tranquila —dije, ofreciéndole la mano.

No quería que Gabrielle viera al monstruo. Ya era bastante que supiera lo que había hecho en aquellos días del pasado. No quería que ahora lo viera en mí _jamás._ Eso me parecía muy importante y aún no sabía por qué. Qué necedad, ¿no? Que una mujer que había pasado la mitad de su vida como esclava, que se dedicaba exclusivamente a dar placer a su amo, fuera una inocente. Podía ser experta en su especialidad, pero en la muchacha había una vulnerabilidad indefinida y yo no quería ser quien la destrozara.

Gabrielle posó su mano en la mía y gocé unos instantes de la sensación. El alboroto que se oía en la calle lateral me avisó de que ya llegaban los hombres que había mandado buscar.

—Gabrielle, llévate dentro a las niñas —dije, levantándome y depositando a la niña más pequeña en brazos de mi esclava. La niña mayor se despertó sobresaltada y Gabrielle la cogió de la mano para llevársela.

—Petra —llamó Gabrielle.

—No. Deja al niño —dije, concetrándome en los hombres que venían hacia nosotras.

—¿Mi señora?

Capté el tono asustado en la voz inquisitiva de Gabrielle y me volví y le sonreí rápidamente.

—Tranquila, pequeña, ahora ve —dije, rozándole la mejilla con el dorso de los dedos.

Desapareció en el interior de la pequeña choza y me quedé ahí quieta un momento, contemplando la puerta por la que había entrado. Tenía que hacer algo por esta preciosa esclava mía, algo para demostrarle lo mucho que empezaba a significar para mí.

—Señora Conquistadora —dijo Atrius, sacándome de mis reflexiones.

—Capitán... tenemos aquí un problema que quiero resolver —no me hacía falta expresarlo de otro modo. Atrius llevaba conmigo el tiempo suficiente para reconocer el tono de mi voz que acompañaba a esta orden.

—Kuros, ahí dentro hay una mujer —señalé la choza—. Necesita cuidados médicos. Gab...mi esclava la ha estado atendiendo, pero hay que trasladarla a palacio para que pueda recibir atención adecuada.

—Por supuesto, Señora Conquistadora —dijo el hombrecillo y entró corriendo en la casa. Kuros estaba entregado a sus artes curativas y supe que la mujer prosperaría a su cuidado.

—Sagoris —hice un gesto a mi constructor jefe para que se acercara—, quiero que recorras toda esta hilera de casas, si es que se pueden llamar así, y que luego vuelvas. En ese tiempo quiero que te hagas una idea en la cabeza de cómo vamos a reparar o reconstruir este desastre —ordené.

—S-sí, Señora Conquistadora —balbuceó el hombre ya mayor, sacando una pluma y un pequeño pergamino de la bolsa que llevaba al cinto. Echó a andar, asomándose a las puertas y anotando cosas en su pergamino.

Atrius parecía risueño, pero nunca me sentía obligada a llamarle la atención a mi compañero de batallas con respecto a esas expresiones. No me miraba así para dárselas de soberbio: por el contrario, me parecía que esas expresiones aplaudían la forma en que había cambiado a lo largo de las estaciones. Atrius era un terror como guerrero y me sentía a gusto teniéndolo a mi lado en combate, pero tenía una personalidad amable que era el opuesto absoluto en cuanto salía del campo de batalla. A menudo me preguntaba cómo lo hacía, pero eso siempre explicaba las miradas risueñas que me dirigía.

—El niño necesita trabajo —dije simplemente—. ¿Tenemos sitio para uno más en el pabellón de mensajeros?

—Sí, Señora Conquistadora. Yo mismo me encargo de ello —Atrius posó la mirada en el niño con una de esas sonrisas divertidas.

El pabellón de mensajeros no era en realidad más que una pequeña sala dentro del palacio donde los pajes y los mensajeros pasaban el día. Su única tarea era llevar y entregar mensajes de cualquier persona, desde la cocinera hasta yo misma. Empleábamos niños para esta tarea porque eran veloces y pequeños y podían colarse entre las piernas de la gente, de ser necesario, para llegar a su destino rápidamente. Eso dejaba libres a los soldados y guardias para dedicarse a las tareas para las que estaban entrenados, que no era hacer de recaderos.

—¿Vas a trabajar esforzadamente al servicio de la Conquistadora, niño? —le preguntó Atrius a Petra.

—Sí, capitán —contestó Petra y apenas pude contenerme al ver la cara de Atrius. El niño había oído la forma que tenía Atrius de dirigirse a mí y estaba imitando al soldado.

Le pregunté a Petra quién era su padre y, al oír el nombre, miré a Atrius. Mi capitán se encogió levemente de hombros ante el nombre y tuve que confesarme a mí misma que rara vez me tomaba la molestia de aprenderme los nombres de los soldados que entraban en combate conmigo o por mí. Me puse detrás del niño, que parecía tener la esperanza de que reconociéramos el nombre de su padre.

—El padre de Petra cayó en Queronea —afirmé.

A Atrius se le nublaron los ojos y asintió. Ésa había sido una batalla encarnizada, mucho más que muchas de las que había librado a lo largo de los años. Hacía poco que me había enterado de que estaban levantando una estatua de mármol de un león en el sitio, dominando el túmulo de los muertos macedonios.

—Pues tu padre fue, efectivamente, un valiente soldado —le dijo Atrius al niño—. Quédate conmigo, niño, te enseñaré dónde tienes que ir.

Entonces miré risueña a mi capitán, con la misma clase de expresión con que me miraba él a mí en las últimas estaciones. La expresión que decía: "Nos debemos de estar ablandando". Un niño necesita a un padre, eso sin duda, y no se me ocurría mejor mentor para Petra que Atrius.

—Petra, voy a hacer que trasladen a tu madre y a tus hermanas a palacio. Atrius te enseñará dónde están cuando termine de indicarte tus deberes. ¿Comprendes?

—Sí, Señora Conquistadora —contestó el niño y me mordí la mejilla para no sonreír.

—Pues que así sea, Atrius —ordené. Mi capitán se inclinó levemente y se dio la vuelta y Petra lo imitó y luego siguió al capitán.

Cuando ya se habían alejado un poco, Petra volvió corriendo hasta mí.

—¿Te has olvidado de algo, niño?

—De esto, Señora Conquistadora —replicó Petra. Me entregó la manzana que le había dado Gabrielle, colocándola sobre mi palma abierta—. Por favor, Señora Conquistadora. Dale las gracias a tu reina.

El niño se alejó corriendo a toda velocidad y me quedé contemplando la fruta que tenía en la mano. Sin embargo, estaba pensando en realidad en lo que había dicho. _Mi reina_ , había dicho, refiriéndose a Gabrielle. Me pregunté si se llevaría una desilusión si supiera que sólo era mi esclava. ¡Sólo mi esclava! No tardaría nada en descubrir lo absolutamente ridícula que era esa idea.

Sagoris regresó por fin, meneando la cabeza. Me dio la curiosa sensación de que la noticia no iba a ser buena.

—Señora Conquistadora, estas estructuras no sólo no son seguras, sino que, ¡por los dioses, no puedo creer que haya seres humanos viviendo en ellas! Las condiciones son espantosas. Sólo hay una manera de solucionarlo, pero me temo que no te va a gustar mi idea —me dijo el anciano.

—Tenemos que demolerlas y empezar de nuevo —contesté, con los brazos en jarras, mirando a mi alrededor.

Sagoris se quedó mirándome. Advertí la sorpresa en su rostro por el rabillo del ojo y luego oí la incredulidad de su tono.

—S-sí, Señora Conquistadora, efectivamente.

—¿Quién era responsable de los fondos del tesoro cuando se construyeron estos edificios? —pregunté, bastante segura de la respuesta.

—Fue hace casi diez estaciones, Señora Conquistadora... Creo que... sí, era tu administrador, Demetri.

 _Otro clavo para tu ataúd, Demetri._

—Sagoris, ¿qué problemas prevés para la reconstrucción? —le pregunté al constructor.

—Pues la gente tendría que alojarse en otra parte. Supongo que durante las cinco o seis lunas que se tardaría en realizar la obra, podrían vivir en tiendas en los campos de entrenamiento. Hay muchos jóvenes dispuestos a ganarse unos dinares trabajando en la construcción, así que no creo que la tarea vaya a ser imposible en absoluto.

—Me alegro de oírte decir eso, Sagoris. Tenemos que arrasar esta abominación y reconstruir. No quiero que se reconstruya con esos mismos materiales de pésima calidad y quiero que cada casa tenga dos habitaciones. Te recompensaré con cien talentos de plata cuando esté terminado —le dije al sorprendido hombre.

—Gracias, Señora Conquistadora —contestó el hombre entusiasmado.

—Una cosa más, Sagoris —le dije al hombre canoso—. Dile al capitán Atrius que aloje a los soldados en las tiendas. El cuartel se puede limpiar para que lo usen los habitantes de esta aldea. No quiero que las mujeres y los niños vivan en tiendas. Además, a mis soldados se les paga para que sufran —dije con una sonrisa guasona y el anciano se echó a reír conmigo. Hoy lo había sorprendido. Me empezaba a entrar una curiosa sensación de satisfacción al poder hacerle eso a la gente.

Justo en ese momento, Kuros y Gabrielle salieron de la casucha y Kuros me explicó rápidamente que, aunque la mujer no estaba mortalmente enferma, las condiciones del lugar iban a impedirle recuperar la salud. Le dije que deseaba que la trasladaran a palacio y dejé a mi sanador a cargo de organizar unas habitaciones. Le dije que le pidiera a Delia que lo ayudara con cualquier otra cosa.

El hombrecillo se alejó para hacer los preparativos necesarios y Gabrielle se quedó en silencio a mi lado.

—Me han dicho que te dé esto —puse la manzana en su pequeña mano—. Gabrielle —dije titubeando—, quiero que sepas que estoy muy contenta contigo. La forma en que has actuado hoy me indica que hay más en ti, pequeña mía, de lo que parece a simple vista. Eso me gusta —alabé a la joven.

Gabrielle agachó la cabeza, pero no antes de que yo viera de nuevo un amago de esa especie de sonrisa. De repente, me acordé de lo que tenía intención de hacer cuando empezó el día. Sólo que ahora sospechaba que el comandante de mi flota podía no ser el único dedicado a esos trapicheos. Para averiguarlo, tendría que convertirme en la antigua Conquistadora. Tendría que comportarme como si aún fuese una mujer cuyos apetitos sexuales se colmaban con la violencia y las perversiones lascivas. No tenía el menor deseo de que Gabrielle me viera así. Podría decirle que era un truco y estaba segura de que lo entendería, pero algo en mi interior, una vocecita, me rogaba que no obligara a la muchacha a verme de ese modo. Actuar de esa forma, con mi Gabrielle tan cerca, tan disponible... digamos tan sólo que todavía no estaba tan redimida y que eso era lo que más miedo me daba.

—Gabrielle, voy a continuar sola hasta los muelles. No creo que estés segura si vienes conmigo. Tengo que ocuparme de una persona y, bueno, podría haber problemas.

Al oír la palabra problemas, Gabrielle alzó la cabeza de golpe y arrugó la frente con aire preocupado.

—¿Estarás bien, mi señora?

Esa pequeña pregunta me dejó sin habla. Ciertamente, Gabrielle había tenido conmigo muchos detalles amables desde que había entrado a mi servicio. Eran detallitos en los que una esclava rara vez pensaba, pero esta muestra de preocupación e interés parecía espontánea y absolutamente genuina.

—¿Preocupada por mí, pequeña? —le tomé el pelo a la joven.

—E-es que... mi señora, es que... —balbuceó Gabrielle, agachando la cabeza.

Esto era muy impropio de las típicas respuestas de mi esclava. Gabrielle solía tener una respuesta para todo, una respuesta paciente, meditada y, a veces, profunda. Ahora estaba sonrojada, no como la experimentada esclava corporal que era, sino como una colegiala virginal. No pude contener la carcajada que se me escapó.

Cuando levantó de nuevo la mirada, su expresión era de alivio, supongo que a causa de mi risa. Me acerqué más a ella, imponiéndome sobre su pequeña figura.

—Gabrielle, ¿de veras crees que no puedo cuidar de mí misma? —le susurré.

—No. Por supuesto que no, mi señora —contestó inmediatamente.

Me eché a reír otra vez y pensé que últimamente lo hacía mucho.

—¿Dónde te gustaría ir, Gabrielle? —le hice un gesto a uno de los guardias, el que antes había ido a buscar las cosas que necesitaba Gabrielle—. Puedes ir donde desees, pero el guardia se queda contigo. ¿Comprendido?

—Sí, mi señora. Creo... creo que me gustaría ir a las cuadras a darle una golosina a Tenorio —dijo, mostrándome la manzana, de nuevo con esa semi sonrisa de medio lado.

Le sonreí a mi vez y estoy segura de que mi guardia pensó que parecía una idiota. Por supuesto, como deseaba conservar todas sus extremidades pegadas al cuerpo, no dijo nada.

Le arrebaté velozmente la manzana de la mano a la sorprendida muchacha y la lancé por el aire un par de veces. Gabrielle hizo entonces algo que detuvo mis movimientos en seco, por no decir mis procesos mentales. Se echó a reír. No fue una carcajada larga ni muy sonora, pero fue como música para mis oídos y como un bálsamo para mi alma. Fue la cosa más refrescante que había oído en mi vida y las dos nos quedamos quietas mirándonos. Bueno, yo miré a Gabrielle y ella me correspondió con esa actitud nerviosa en la que intentaba pero no lograba mirarme directamente a los ojos. Las dos sabíamos que, de alguna forma, por insignificante que fuera, habíamos cruzado una raya trazada en la arena. En realidad, la sensación era que la habíamos borrado y habíamos trazado una nueva.

Gabrielle agachó de nuevo la cabeza y por la expresión extraña de sus ojos, creo que tal vez ella misma se preguntaba por qué se sentía así. Di instrucciones al guardia que iba a acompañar a Gabrielle y él se dio la vuelta y se alejó unos pasos. _Chico listo_ , pensé, porque parecía como si nos quisiera dar cierta intimidad. Dejé la manzana de nuevo en las manos de mi esclava y me incliné hacia ella, bajando la voz para que sólo ella me oyera.

—A Tenorio le gustará la golosina. Tiene los mismos gustos que su dueña —dije.

Gabrielle contestó de una forma que sólo se podría describir como coqueta. ¡Por los dioses, si no fuera porque no me parecía posible, habría jurado que mi joven esclava estaba tonteando conmigo!

—¿Y cuáles son, mi señora?

Echó la cabeza a un lado y yo tuve cuidado de susurrarle la respuesta al oído.

—Las manzanas maduras... y las rubias menudas.

Agachó aún más la cabeza, pero vi la sonrisa que intentaba ocultar.

—¿Otra sonrisa para mí, Gabrielle? —pregunté al tiempo que me empezaba a alejar de ella—. Soy sin duda una Conquistadora afortunada.


	9. Los que el soborno aceptan, por el muere

**El final del viaje**

 **LJ Maas**

 **Título original:** _Journey's End._ **Copyright de la traducción:** Atalía (c) 2005.

* * *

 **Los que el soborno aceptan, por el soborno mueren**

 **,**

 **,**

 **,**

 **,**

 **,**

 **,**

* * *

—¿Dónde está el capitán de mi flota? —le pregunté al joven marinero de guardia.

—Se aloja en el _Hybris_ , Señora Conquistadora. ¿Envío a buscarlo?

—No, ya voy yo —contesté.

Antes de trasladarme al final del muelle donde estaba amarrado el barco más grande de la flota, el _Hybris_ , llamé a uno de los guardias de palacio para que acudiera a mi lado. Era Nicos y me alegré de ello. No sólo era un hombre inteligente, sino que además me era leal. Con lo que estaba a punto de hacer, eso era esencial.

Nicos sólo tenía un brazo, pero usaba una espada corta con el que le quedaba mejor que la mayoría. Tardó mucho tiempo en recuperarse, no de la pérdida del brazo, sino, cuando regresamos de la guerra, una vez se dio cuenta de que iba a vivir. Un soldado con un solo brazo, bueno... Durante una estación entera se sumió en un estupor alcohólico para olvidar hasta que mandé que me lo trajeran a palacio. Detesto la pérdida de talento y de vida que acarrea la bebida a tantos hombres y muy en especial a éste, que había luchado con astucia y valor en el campo de batalla. Desde entonces, servía en la guardia de palacio.

—Busca a Atrius o a su lugarteniente y diles que traigan dos escuadrones de hombres a los muelles sin llamar la atención. ¿Comprendido?

—Sí, Señora Conquistadora —Nicos salió disparado y eso me hizo sonreír. Ya no era un jovencito, pero estoy segura de que mis palabras le habían indicado que hoy podíamos entrar en acción. Dada la clase de soldado que era, estoy segura de que no quería perderse nada.

Subí a bordo del _Hybris_ y me quedé un momento en cubierta, sintiendo la brisa y prácticamente saboreando el salitre del aire. Echaba de menos navegar, pero me di cuenta de que, a medida que envejecía, había empezado a decir lo mismo de muchas cosas. Cuántas cosas había dado por supuestas a lo largo de los años: había sido fácil olvidar lo que me daba auténtico placer. Respiré hondo por última vez y al soltar el aire de los pulmones, me permití convertirme en una mujer que aborrecía. Me transformé en la Xena arrogante y soberbia que estaba acostumbrada a vencer a los hombres en su propio terreno, por el simple hecho de que estaba convencida de que era mejor... más lista. Me aparté la melena oscura de la cara y me dirigí al camarote del capitán.

* * *

—¿Quién Hades pega esos golpes en mi puerta? —oí vociferar al hombre iracundo al otro lado de la gruesa puerta de madera. Seguí aporreando con la empuñadura de mi puñal.

—¡Por los dioses! ¡¿Quién intenta acabar muerto metiendo tal estruendo en mi barco?! —gritó cuando abrió la puerta, y se quedó paralizado en el sitio al verme llenando el umbral.

—¿No quieres decir _mi_ barco, Callius? —dije despacio.

Sentí cierta satisfacción al ver la cara de sorpresa del capitán. Entré en el gran camarote y me acomodé en una gran silla de madera, recostándome y echando una pierna por el brazo de la silla con aire informal. Se trataba evidentemente de la silla del capitán, que era la razón de que me diera tanto placer apoderarme de ella. No vi a la chica hasta que recorrí la estancia con la mirada. Cuando levanté la vista de nuevo y me fijé en los pantalones mal cerrados del capitán, adiviné lo que había interrumpido.

La muchacha era joven, tal vez de catorce o quince veranos. No tenía cicatrices, pero sí que lucía un ojo morado y el golpe parecía bastante reciente. Tenía las manos atadas a la espalda con una tira fina de cuero gastado y estaba desnuda y arrodillada en el suelo de madera.

—¿He interrumpido? —dije con aire lascivo.

Me quedé escuchando sus fanfarronadas un momento, pero la joven arrodillada, con las muñecas atadas en una postura de sumisión total, se apoderó de mi atención. Por un instante, me imaginé a Gabrielle sirviéndome así y tuve que respirar hondo para disipar el repentino deseo que se apoderó de mí. Dioses, sabía que iba a ser difícil hacer este papel, pero no tenía ni idea de lo fácil que podía ser recaer, desear combinar las sensaciones de control y poder con el sexo.

—Merece la pena, Señora Conquistadora. Tal vez... —hizo una pausa, como para calibrar si debía continuar o no—. Tal vez te gustaría probarla.

—¿Tan buena es? —separé un poco las piernas y me pregunté si sería capaz de detenerme, si me metía aún más en este papel.

—Hace unas cosas con esa lengua como para hacer llorar a un hombre adulto —contestó.

Se estaba acercando a donde yo estaba sentada y olí la mezcla de alcohol y sudor rancio que lo envolvía. Me di cuenta de que quería ver bien si decidía dejar que la chica me diera placer. En estaciones pasadas, el sexo en público nunca me había molestado: de hecho, tener público me excitaba aún más. Lo fulminé con la mirada y retrocedió unos pasos sin que le dijera una palabra.

Posé el pie en el suelo.

—Ven aquí, chica —ordené, dándome cuenta de que esta actuación estaba peligrosamente cerca de convertirse en realidad.

Se arrastró lo mejor que pudo hasta mí y la agarré por la nuca y tiré de ella hasta que quedó de rodillas entre mis piernas abiertas. Casi... Me faltaba tan poco para abrirme los pantalones y tirar de ella hacia mí que me asusté. En un instante, en un pequeño segundo, vi el rostro de Gabrielle en esta chica. Sólo que esta vez no vi a mi joven esclava a punto de ser seducida por mí, sino a Gabrielle, golpeada y maltratada, a punto de ser violada por alguien como era yo antes. _Como era yo antes..._ Se me quedaron las manos frías y noté que mis labios se echaban hacia atrás formando una línea apretada. Por el rabillo del ojo, advertí que Callius estaba mirando. Le parecería extraño si ahora no seguía adelante con esto. Alargué la mano, agarré a la chica del pelo y le eché la cabeza hacia atrás de un tirón hasta que le pude ver la cara. Hice que el maltrato pareciera peor de lo que era para la chica en realidad.

Me agaché acercándome a ella.

—¿Se la estabas mamando antes de que yo llegara? —quise saber.

La chica se puso colorada como un tomate hasta las raíces del pelo. Sólo pudo asentir con la cabeza y sentí una oleada tras otra de ira al ver la humillación de la joven. La aparté de un empujón.

—Pues el último sitio donde quiero que pongas tu lengua es dentro de mí —respondí ásperamente—. Date la vuelta —ordené.

Se volvió con cierta dificultad hasta que me dio la espalda. Volví a sacarme el puñal del cinto.

—Agáchate —dije despacio.

Me mordí el labio por dentro hasta que sentí sangre en la boca para acallar la llamada de la bestia en mi interior. Estaba suelta, justo bajo la superficie, y apenas me quedaba suficiente voluntad propia para controlarla. Callius se lamió los labios y observó, preparándose, estaba segura, para ver un buen espectáculo. Capté su mirada lasciva y juré que si se tocaba, le clavaría el puñal en el pecho en ese mismo instante.

Me incliné hasta pegar casi los labios a la oreja de la joven.

—Si quieres seguir viviendo y escapar de esta escoria, será mejor que hagas lo que yo te diga, _cuando_ te lo diga. Si sales corriendo, te juro que te mato yo misma. Asiente con la cabeza si me comprendes —susurré.

La aterroriza chica asintió con la cabeza y bajé rápidamente el puñal, cortando limpiamente la correa de cuero.

La levanté bruscamente y la tiré a una silla. Se quedó allí acurrucada, abrazándose a sí misma. Volviéndome hacia Callius, le guiñé un ojo.

—Me distrae demasiado cuando está desnuda —sonreí.

Callius sonrió a su vez, algo nervioso.

—Sí, creo que es muy adecuada, Callius.

—¿Señora Conquistadora? —contestó totalmente confuso.

—Adecuada para mí. Estaba buscando una jovencita y me he enterado de que tú eres la persona a la que hay que acudir. Quiero una que no haya sido esclava antes, pero no me gustan nada cuando todavía tienen ganas de luchar —dije, mirando a la chica de arriba abajo.

—Pero... yo... —farfulló Callius, incapaz de idear un motivo para oponerse a mí que no le fuera a acarrear la muerte—. Pero... ésta ya está domada —lloriqueó por fin.

—Perfecto, aunque quería una virgen y un poco más joven. Debo de haberlo entendido mal. Me dijo Demetri que tú podrías proporcionarme algo así. Ya sabes... no una esclava... tal vez... la hija de un noble —dije titubeando, fingiendo que buscaba algo absolutamente ilegal, incluso en mi reino—. Así que supongo que me quedaré con ésta —hice ademán de levantarme de la silla.

—¡Espera! —estaba pensando a toda velocidad y éste era justamente el apuro en que yo quería meterlo. Había sido pura suerte que esta chica estuviera aquí, esperando para formar parte de mi plan. Callius sopesaba los pros y los contras de renunciar a una valiosa esclava corporal ya adiestrada o de reconocer sus actividades ilegales como tratante de esclavas. Decidió jugársela y apostar por mi libido.

—¿Cómo de joven? —preguntó.

Le dirigí la sonrisa más carnal que me fue posible.

—Tan joven que me podrían arrestar... si el país entero no fuera mío —añadí.

—En el almacén del muelle. Tengo justo lo que deseas, Señora Conquistadora.

Su sonrisa y su aire de excesiva confianza me asqueaban y me debatí entre destriparlo en ese momento o vomitar encima de su suelo limpio. Me levanté rápidamente, con una necesidad desesperada de aire fresco.

—Por aquí, Señora Conquistadora —se apartó para dejarme pasar, pero le hice un gesto para que se pusiera en cabeza. Callius era la última persona que quería tener a la espalda sin protección. Me aseguré de que tenía el puñal al alcance de la mano, sujeto al cinto, y cuando me volví para cerrar la puerta, miré a la chica llevándome un dedo a los labios y ella asintió.

* * *

La mayoría de las chicas mostraban las consecuencias de haber sufrido palizas, pero a algunas todavía les quedaban fuerzas para llorar. Cuando una niña de pelo dorado me miró, con una mezcla de inocencia y miedo, el rostro de Gabrielle apareció de nuevo ante mí.

—Todas éstas son vírgenes, Señora Conquistadora, jamás las ha tocado un hombre... o una mujer —se apresuró a añadir—. Aunque hay que pagar algunos dinares de más a los guardias para asegurarse de que siguen así hasta que las vendo.

Se acercó a la niña de largo pelo dorado. Temblaba y le caían lágrimas silenciosas por la cara. Calculé que como mucho tendría diez veranos. Ésta había sido Gabrielle en otra época, con diez veranos de edad y vendida en el estrado para servir en el dormitorio de alguien. Noté que la comida de la mañana insistía en subir desde mi estómago.

—Mira, ésta de aquí —puso una mano en el hombro de la niña—. Es de la edad que buscas y es totalmente virgen.

—Y seguirá siéndolo durante bastante tiempo —gruñí.

Cuando saqué la espada de la vaina, hizo un ruido siseante y metálico y vi que los seis guardias vacilaban. Ellos también parecían sopesar si debían rendirse o luchar. Tardaron demasiado en decidirse y entonces hundí mi espada en el vientre del hombre más cercano, al tiempo que soltaba una patada y le destrozaba la rodilla a otro. Vi a dos guardias más que entraban corriendo en el viejo edificio de madera, pero mis propios guardias de palacio aún no se habían enterado de que corría peligro, a pesar del griterío de las chicas. Acabé con otro soldado y luego con otro más, pero quería a Callius. No podía escapar: sabía que ahora tenía que matarme.

Tres soldados más cayeron bajo mi espada y entonces vi que algunos de mis propios guardias entraban corriendo en el edificio y se unían a la refriega. Por fin, quedamos Callius y yo, dando vueltas el uno alrededor del otro. Escupí la sangre que se me había acumulado en la boca por un guantazo que había conseguido colarme y me maldije por haberle dejado esa vía libre. Intercambiamos estocadas y el largo edificio resonó con el ruido del choque de metal contra metal. Intenté colar la hoja, pero él lo vio venir y me llevé un doloroso corte en el bíceps izquierdo por ese descuido.

—Te estás haciendo vieja, Conquistadora —soltó Callius.

Me di cuenta de que pensaba que tenía la victoria al alcance de la mano. Era posible que me hubiera hecho más lenta por llevar quince días sin pasarme por el campo de entrenamiento, pero no había terminado ni por asomo con este hombre. Tomé aliento y renuncié al poco control que me quedaba sobre la bestia, dejándola libre para que ella me controlara a mí. Cuando me vi reflejada en sus ojos, mis iris normalmente azules estaban tan incoloros como el hielo que cubría las montañas del norte. Lo que Callius vio fue la inevitabilidad de su propia muerte.

Tres estocadas más y le dejé un camino abierto tan grande como el Egeo para que lo viera bien. Cayó en la trampa y se lanzó sobre el agujero que se cerró tan deprisa que ni llegó a ver la espada que se hundió en su vientre y se incrustó en él hasta la empuñadura. Lo agarré del hombro, giré a medias la hoja y me quedé mirando cuando le empezó a salir sangre por la boca con un sonoro gorgoteo. Le hablé en un susurro y entonces, con su último suspiro, me dijo todo lo que quería saber. Sujeté al hombre, sin dejarlo caer hasta que vi cómo derramaba despacio hasta la última gota de sangre. Sólo era consciente del peso muerto que colgaba del extremo de mi espada, de una humedad caliente y pegajosa que me cubría las manos y del martilleo de la adrenalina en las sienes, pero en algún lugar, oí los gritos de unas niñas y otra voz que me pareció reconocer.

—¡No la toquéis! —me pareció oír que decía alguien y por fin caí en la cuenta de que era Atrius, que estaba allí cerca repitiendo mi nombre.

—Señora Conquistadora... Señora Conquistadora...

Era un mantra continuo y con lo que me pareció un esfuerzo enorme, aparté la mirada del muerto que tenía en los brazos y me centré en el alto soldado que estaba a mi lado. Lo vi en su cara: aunque nos conocíamos desde hacía veinte estaciones, hasta Atrius temía a la bestia. No obstante, era el hombre más valiente que conocía y además soldado. Irguió los hombros, me miró directamente a los ojos y siguió llamándome hasta que vi el alivio que se extendía por sus facciones. En ese rostro cansado y endurecido por el combate, creí ver apoyo y admiración, ambas emociones dirigidas a mí.

Cuando por fin me aparté de él, para ver lo que sujetaba en mis manos, lo sentí. Como el humo al reptar por los bordes de un incendio, sentí que la horrible oscuridad se disipaba un poco y, con un considerable esfuerzo, logré poner de nuevo al monstruo a buen recaudo.

Atrius quitó de una patada el cuerpo de Callius de mi espada y me lanzó un trapo seco. Lo primero que hice fue limpiar mi espada y volver a meterla en la vaina. Tenía las manos cubiertas de sangre y la seda blanca de mi camisa estaba empapada en ella. Normalmente no tardaba tanto en volver a poner a la bestia en su sitio, salvo en las ocasiones en que estaba inmersa en la guerra. Supuse que la justa indignación había contribuido a aumentar la intensidad de este episodio de oscuridad. Atrius se puso a examinarme el brazo mientras poco a poco yo iba cobrando conciencia de lo que sucedía a mi alrededor.

—Te darás cuenta de la tontería tan increíble que has hecho —me riñó.

—Supongo que había que estar aquí para darse cuenta de que en ese momento parecía que era lo que había que hacer —le contesté.

Nos sonreímos un instante, al darnos cuenta de que ninguno de los dos iba a cambiar. Algunas costumbres guerreras estaban simplemente demasiado enraizadas con el paso del tiempo para poder cambiar.

Tardamos unas cuantas marcas más en dejarlo todo en orden, incluido el tema de devolver a las chicas y ayudar a la desdichada joven del barco. Con ayuda de Delia, las chicas fueron conducidas a palacio, bajo sus ojos atentos y solícitos. Le conté a Atrius el papel que había tenido Demetri en todo el asunto, pero también le ordené que no hiciera nada. Quería darle a mi administrador un poco más de cuerda para que se ahorcara él solo. De haber sabido, en aquel momento, lo que esa decisión estuvo a punto de costarme, no la habría tomado.

* * *

—¡Ay! —exclamé, cuando Kuros tiró del delgado hilo a través de mi piel.

Dirigí una mirada fulminante al hombrecillo, pero éste no me hizo apenas caso. Lo curioso de mi sanador es que nunca se había dejado impresionar por mí. Incluso en la época en que perdía los estribos cada dos por tres, él solía decirme con pelos y señales lo que opinaba de mí. Me apoyé en el borde de la pesada mesa de madera mientras el hombre se ocupaba de la herida que había sufrido a causa de la espada de Callius. La parte delantera de mis pantalones de cuero estaba embadurnada de sangre seca y ya había tirado mi camisa blanca de seda al suelo. La camisa estaba empapada de la sangre de Callius e incluso ahora, tenía la piel del pecho teñida de un ligero tono rojizo. Estaba desnuda de la cintura para arriba, pero a Kuros no parecía importarle y el pudor nunca había sido de mis prioridades.

—¡He dicho que ay! —me quejé de nuevo cuando el sanador volvió a tirar de los puntos que estaba dándome en el largo corte que tenía en el brazo. Intenté apartarme para ver lo que estaba haciendo, pero me detuve al oír su suspiro de exasperación.

—Sería conveniente que la Señora Conquistadora se estuviera quieta unos segundos —dijo Kuros con tranquilidad.

—Pues yo te digo que me duele —contesté, dándome cuenta de que sonaba casi como una niña malcriada—. Estás haciendo algo distinto, porque antes nunca me dolía tanto.

—Bueno, la Señora Conquistadora tiene ya cierta edad... —mi sanador acabó callándose.

—¿Cierta edad? —estaba empezando a levantar la voz y creo que hasta puede que el timbre se me subiera una octava—. ¡Mierda! —el dolor volvió a centrar mi atención en la pulcra línea de puntos minúsculos que estaba creando Kuros. Tenía que reconocer una cosa: lo hacía bien. Los puntos dolían más con este método, pero al ser tan pequeños, se curaría dejando apenas una delgada línea como cicatriz. El único motivo de que mi cuerpo desnudo siguiera teniendo tan buen aspecto era gracias a las hábiles manos de este extranjero.

—Tal vez podría hacer lo que hago con los niños, Señora Conquistadora. Por lo general, les digo que si se portan bien hasta que termine, les daré un caramelo —comentó Kuros sin esbozar la más mínima sonrisa.

Miré aviesa al hombre más bajo.

—Bien saben los dioses que tienes que sobornarlos con algo si esto es lo mejor que sabes hacer.

Fue entonces cuando vi un amago de sonrisa en su rostro.

La fuerte exclamación sofocada nos hizo levantar la vista a los dos y vi el rostro de Gabrielle, paralizado de miedo, mirando fijamente la camisa empapada en sangre que me había quitado al entrar en mis aposentos. La joven miró entonces mi piel, teñida del rojo de la sangre, y corrió hasta mí.

—¡Mi señora! —exclamó y me quedé clavada en el sitio al ver la emoción que mostraba mi joven esclava. Tenía los ojos verdes llenos de lágrimas al correr hacia mí.

—La sangre no es mía —farfullé, al sentir que los brazos de Gabrielle me rodeaban la cintura. Sin saber qué hacer, miré a Kuros, que parecía risueño.

Ella pegó la mejilla a mi pecho y noté que el pequeño cuerpo temblaba sin cesar. La estreché con el brazo bueno y le di un beso en la coronilla.

—Estoy bien, Gabrielle. Me he cortado el brazo, nada más, ¿ves? —intenté echar el brazo hacia delante para enseñárselo, pero el hilo que Kuros sujetaba aún en la mano tenía mi brazo preso—. ¡Ay, mierda! —exclamé.

—Sólo uno más, Señora Conquistadora —rogó el sanador.

Aunque Gabrielle dejó de temblar, no dijo una palabra más ni me soltó la cintura. Noté un calor húmedo en el pecho y me di cuenta de que eran las lágrimas de Gabrielle. _¿Lloras... por mí, pequeña?_ me pregunté. Le estreché los hombros con fuerza, pegándola a mí con ternura.

—Sssh, no pasa nada, pequeña —murmuré, besándola en la cabeza.

Era gozoso sentir a Gabrielle pegada a mí y noté que mi cuerpo empezaba a reaccionar. Tenía la cabeza de lado, con la mejilla pegada a mi piel, y notaba su aliento cada vez que exhalaba. Los pequeños soplos de aire caían sobre mi pecho y noté que se me empezaba a arrugar la piel como respuesta a ese inocente estímulo.

Capté la sonrisa de Kuros por el rabillo del ojo y volví a fulminar con la mirada al hábil sanador.

—¿Has acabado ya? —inquirí.

Cortó el hilo sin dificultad con una miniatura de daga muy pequeña y muy afilada.

—Mantenlo seco. Te recomiendo que vengas a verme más tarde para que pueda vendártelo, así se conservará limpio, Señora Conquistadora.

—Eso puede hacerlo Gabrielle... ¿verdad? —murmuré sobre la coronilla de pelo dorado. Noté que asentía, pero no hubo respuesta verbal.

—Como desees, Señora Conquistadora —dijo Kuros, inclinándose ligeramente—. Señora —saludó a Gabrielle con la cabeza y se marchó antes de que yo pudiera comentar algo sobre esto último. Qué curioso que mostrara a Gabrielle, una esclava, el respeto propio de ese título. Creo que la joven ni siquiera lo oyó.

—Gabrielle, necesito darme un baño y quitarme esta porquería de encima. ¿Me ayudas? —le pregunté a la mujer.

Antes de que pudiera decir nada más, ella cruzó corriendo la puerta que daba a mi baño privado. Meneé la cabeza y me limité a seguir a la muchacha, quitándome las botas por el camino. El personal ya había subido agua caliente y el vapor se alzaba y caracoleaba por la estancia. Gabrielle echó agua a temperatura ambiente en la bañera para enfriarla un poco. Intentó ayudarme con los cordones que me sujetaban los pantalones, pero estaban incrustados de sangre seca.

—Gabrielle, ve a mi baúl y tráeme el puñal —le pedí.

Me miró consternada al oír la petición. A ningún esclavo se le permitía jamás tocar un arma y mucho menos a la esclava personal de la Conquistadora. Y sin embargo, ahí estaba yo, pidiéndole que hiciera precisamente eso. Le di la espalda y cogí un peine, para intentar quitarme la sangre seca del pelo. Sabía que Gabrielle seguía allí, pues oía su respiración regular. Esperaba que mediante este acto, Gabrielle supiera la gran confianza que tenía en ella.

Por fin se fue y cuando regresó, traía el arma posada sobre las palmas de las manos. Alzó las manos hacia mí como si me ofreciera una especie de instrumento sacramental. Y en realidad, podría entenderse así: el hecho de que yo se lo pidiera y ella me lo trajera significaba mucho más de lo que cualquiera de las dos captaba en ese momento. Cogí el puñal que me ofrecía y me puse a cortar los cordones de cuero, despegándome prácticamente los pantalones del cuerpo.

—Vamos a quemarlos, no hay forma de arreglarlos —le dije a Gabrielle al tiempo que me metía en la bañera y hundía el cuerpo bajo la superficie del agua. Posé los brazos en los bordes de la gran bañera de madera, con cuidado de no mojarme el brazo recién curado.

Gabrielle se agachó para recoger la ropa que me había quitado, pero yo alcé una mano para detenerla.

—Eso lo puede hacer Sylla, Gabrielle. Ahora mismo te necesito aquí conmigo —dije suavemente.

 _¿Necesito? ¿De verdad he dicho eso? Por los dioses, pero es cierto, ¿no?_ En ese preciso instante, no había nada que deseara más que abrazar a Gabrielle. Sentirla. No por afán de sexo o lujuria o qué sé yo, sino simplemente por sentirla y saber que había una persona en este mundo que parecía preocuparse por mí.

—¿Gabri-elle? —tuve que carraspear para disimular el quiebro de mi voz—. ¿Quieres meterte aquí conmigo? —pregunté, alargando la mano como invitación.

Me pregunté si le parecía débil cuando hablaba así. Sé que me sentía débil, pero por otro lado, nunca hasta ahora le había dicho a nadie cómo me sentía, nunca había dejado que nadie viera tan de cerca cómo era yo. Me quedé mirando mientras Gabrielle empezaba a desnudarse y, dadas las circunstancias, de repente me pareció descortés seguir mirándola. Bajé la cabeza y fingí enjabonar una esponja mojada, pero no sin antes captar la expresión de sorpresa y el pequeño amago de sonrisa de Gabrielle.

Me esperaba que se reclinara apoyada en mí, pero sin vergüenza ni preámbulos, Gabrielle se arrodilló delante de mí en el agua caliente y me quitó la esponja con delicadeza. Tras enjabonar más la esponja, empezó por mi cuello y mis hombros, emprendiendo la tarea de quitarme la sangre seca del cuerpo. Tuvo cuidado al frotarme el brazo herido y luego siguió bajando y cogió mis manos mucho más grandes entre las suyas, una de cada vez, y frotó bien con la espuma jabonosa las rayas de mis palmas y por debajo de las uñas. Cuando continuó, por debajo de la superficie del agua, podría haberme reclinado y aceptar el placer sin más, pero esta vez no se trataba de eso. Detuve el avance de su mano, atrapándola bajo la mía, cuando la tenía posada sobre mi tripa.

—Será mejor que me dejes a mí hacer eso —dije con una sonrisa—. Si no, al final no me lavarás la espalda.

Gabrielle sonrió y creo que en ese momento disfrutó de la pequeña sensación de poder que empezaba a comprender que tenía sobre mí y yo... bueno, yo simplemente disfruté al ver esa sonrisa.

—Vuélvete —me pidió con una sola palabra, y obedecí.

Le entregué de nuevo la esponja y me di la vuelta. Después de que Gabrielle me frotara la espalda, noté que sus manos fuertes, pero sensibles, empezaban a ocuparse de los músculos de mi cuello y mi espalda. Dejé caer la cabeza hacia delante y me sumí en un estado de felicidad, soltando leves gemidos desde lo más profundo de la garganta por las placenteras sensaciones.

—Deja que te lave el pelo —oí que me decía suavemente al oído. ¿Quién era yo para poner fin a todas estas sensaciones tan sumamente satisfactorias? La dejé a cargo de mi persona del mismo modo que la había dejado a cargo de la situación ese mismo día.

Gabrielle me lavó el pelo, me lo aclaró con una jarrita y luego repitió el proceso, esta vez frotando para quitar los restos de mugre y sangre secas de los mechones oscuros. Me eché hacia atrás, inclinando la cabeza una vez más mientras me aclaraba el jabón.

—Mmmm —murmuré—. Me siento mucho mejor.

Gabrielle parecía bastante satisfecha de sí misma, pero cuando se dio la vuelta, pensando que íbamos a salir de la bañera, la agarré del brazo y tiré de ella.

—Ahora te toca a ti —afirmé.

Se le desorbitaron un poco los ojos cuando se dio cuenta de que lo decía en serio. Yo sabía que hoy estaba violando todas las costumbres establecidas a lo largo de la histora entre amo y esclavo, pero en mi cabeza no paraba de repetirse esa palabra... _necesidad._ Necesitaba estar cerca de Gabrielle de esta forma. No sabía por qué, pero algo me impulsaba a ello.

Traté el cuerpo de Gabrielle con las mismas atenciones que ella había dedicado al mío y cuando por fin aclaré el jabón de su largo pelo dorado, parecía tan relajada como yo. Fue entonces cuando me recosté en el agua aún caliente y tiré de Gabrielle hacia atrás, para apoyar su espalda en mi pecho. Un ruido de contento absoluto retumbó por mi pecho. Seguía con el brazo alrededor de la cintura de la joven y Gabrielle tenía la mano posada en mi antebrazo. Cerré los ojos y sonreí, sintiendo que me inundaba un placer relajado cuando Gabrielle empezó a acariciarme ligeramente con los dedos los músculos del brazo y la muñeca. Cuando entreabrí un ojo, vi que Gabrielle también tenía los ojos cerrados, con la cabeza de lado, apoyada en mi pecho. Sus dedos parecían acariciarme la piel distraídos, como si no fuera consciente de ello. No quería ser yo quien le diera un motivo para dejarlo.

—Da gusto, ¿verdad? —pregunté, cerrando los ojos de nuevo.

—Sí, mi señora, mucho gusto —respondió Gabrielle con un suspiro.

Mi sonrisa disimulada se hizo más amplia al oír el tono absolutamente maravillado de Gabrielle.


	10. Tiempo devorador, en las garras del león

**El final del viaje**

 **LJ Maas**

 **Título original:** _Journey's End._ **Copyright de la traducción:** Atalía (c) 2005.

* * *

 **Tiempo devorador, embota las garras del león**

Estábamos las dos sentadas en mi cama, Gabrielle detrás de mí, desenredándome el pelo. Me resultaba extraño que le gustara hacer eso, pero al parecer así era. Lo hacía despacio y yo aguantaba sus tiernos cuidados, procurando que mi impaciencia innata no saliera a la superficie.

—¿Gabrielle?

—¿Sí, mi señora?

—Estas historias que quieres escribir en pergaminos, ¿las cuentas también en voz alta? O sea... ¿eres bardo, Gabrielle? —le pregunté a la joven. Sus manos se detuvieron y sentí que la había ofendido o que la había obligado a pararse a pensar.

—Nunca he recibido formación como bardo, mi señora —contestó, reanudando su anterior actividad.

—Pero... ¿cuentas historias? —insistí.

—Sí, mi señora, las cuento.

Sonreí.

—Bien —contesté, doblando las piernas y colocando los codos sobre las rodillas—. Cuéntame una historia, Gabrielle —hubo un momento de silencio—. ¿Por favor? —añadí suavemente.

No lo veía, pero si Gabrielle era fiel a sí misma, ahora me estaría mirando con una sonrisa confusa. Cuando empezó a hablar, fue como si su voz perteneciera a otra persona. Había poder y carisma en esa voz y yo me había pasado la mayor parte de mi vida alentando a los soldados en el campo de batalla con poderosas arengas, de modo que reconocía una buena capacidad oratoria cuando la oía. Cerré los ojos y podría haber estado en una taberna, escuchando a un bardo ambulante, o incluso en un banquete, escuchando a Safo o a Eurípides.

—Había una vez un león grande y fuerte que reinaba en cierta jungla, protegiéndola de todos cuantos quisieran hacerle mal. Un día, el poderoso animal estaba cazando para cenar y un conejito marrón pegó un salto y cruzó corriendo ante el león. En cuanto el animalito vio a la inmensa bestia, no pudo seguir adelante. Su miedo lo dejó paralizado en el sitio. Hasta el pequeño conejito había oído hablar del Gran León. Era conocido como el rey de los animales y reinaba sobre todas las cosas de la jungla.

«El león se preguntó por qué el animalito no seguía corriendo. Era la primera vez que el león se daba cuenta de que podía dar miedo a otros. El caso es que el león lucía un ceño feroz la mayor parte del tiempo, debido al dolor constante que sufría. El dolor procedía de una gran espina que tenía clavada profundamente en la zarpa trasera. Llevaba allí muchas estaciones, pero por mucho que lo intentara, el animal no conseguía quitarse la espina. Por lo tanto, se había resignado a llevar una vida colmada por el recordatorio constante de una necedad que cometió cuando era un león mucho más joven.

«De modo que el animal se acercó al conejo, que seguía temblando asustado, sin poder correr. El león agitó la gran melena de un lado a otro, removió el suelo con las zarpas y hasta soltó un rugido que se oyó por toda la jungla. Sin arredrarse, el conejo siguió en su sitio.

«—Serás mi cena si no huyes —dijo el león, acercándose cojeando para sentarse delante del conejo.

«—Pero me atraparías de todas formas, majestad, así que, ¿de qué me serviría huir? —contestó el conejo.

«—¿Así que prefieres que te coma, sin defenderte siquiera?

«—Podría ofrecerte un trato, majestad —contestó el conejo rápidamente.

«El conejo no era un animal estúpido, pero era, efectivamente, uno de los más pequeños de la jungla. Su tamaño y su posición, en el mundo animal, le daban una desventaja constante. Sin embargo, había aprendido a usar su ingenio para sobrevivir.

«—¿Qué podrías ofrecerme, conejito, que no pueda arrebatarte sin más? —preguntó el león.

«—Amistad —contestó el animalito al instante—. Si me prometieras no comerme jamás, te ofrecería mi amistad a cambio.

«—¿Y de qué me puede servir esta amistad tuya? —preguntó el león, soltando una bocanada de aire caliente por encima del animalito.

«—Si fuera tu amigo, podría acabar con tu dolor quitándote la espina que tienes en la zarpa. Verás, mis dientes están hechos para tareas como ésa, mientras que los tuyos no.

«El león se lo pensó un momento. Tenía bastante hambre, pero esta cosita no iba a alimentarlo gran cosa. Sin embargo, llevaba tanto tiempo viviendo con la molesta espina que casi se había olvidado de lo que sería caminar sin el dolor constante. De modo que el gran rey asintió con su gran cabeza y se tumbó de lado, dejando que el animalito se acercara a él. El gran león observó mientras el conejito cumplía lo prometido y le quitaba la espina incrustada, agarrándola con sus fuertes dientes y tirando con todas sus fuerzas. Después, el gran animal se quedó sentado en silencio, asombrado por la confianza que mostraba el animal más pequeño.

Yo estaba muy quieta, con los ojos cerrados, inmersa en la historia que me estaba contando mi esclava. Sabía que Gabrielle no tenía la edad suficiente para conocer el período de mi vida en que me llamaban la Leona de Anfípolis, pero me parecía que la historia era una analogía de la vida que ella y yo llevábamos juntas. Tal vez estaba dándole demasiado mérito a mi pequeña esclava. Gabrielle sabía leer y siempre era posible que hubiera encontrado la referencia en un pergamino en algún momento. De repente, me di cuenta de que Gabrielle ya no me estaba cepillando el pelo, pero me pareció que la historia aún no había terminado. Tal vez pensaba que me había quedado dormida.

—¿Y qué pasó entonces? El león se lo comió, ¿a que sí? —pregunté, tan cínica como siempre.

—Oh, no, mi señora —se apresuró a responder Gabrielle—. El león se atuvo al acuerdo y dejó libre al conejito, sin llegar a comprender nunca cómo el animalito había conseguido atravesar la dura fachada exterior del león. Muchas estaciones después, cuando el león era viejo y frágil y estaba a punto de morirse de hambre porque ya no tenía fuerzas para cazar, volvió a encontrarse con el conejo.

«El conejo era más grande y más gordo, pero seguía siendo mucho más pequeño que el gran león. El gran animal alcanzó al lento y pequeño animal y supo que esta comida lo mantendría con vida hasta que pudiera encontrar algo más adecuado que comer. Justo cuando el león estaba a punto de devorar al animal más pequeño, el conejo levantó la mirada y suplicó.

«—Pero prometiste que nunca me comerías —rogó el conejo.

«El león hurgó en su memoria, que siempre había sido muy buena, y recordó al animalito que le había ofrecido su amistad en aquel día de verano tanto tiempo atrás. El león cumplió su palabra y dejó de nuevo al conejo en el suelo, no por obligación, sino por amistad.

«—Tienes razón, viejo amigo. Pero ahora debo despedirme, pues si no como, sin duda moriré esta noche.

«El conejo miró al león, que estaba tumbado de lado. Al gran animal se le notaban las costillas por debajo de la piel y el conejo sintió una profunda punzada de lástima por su viejo amigo.

«—He cambiado de idea. Creo que deberías comerme —afirmó el conejo tajantemente.

«—¿Por qué has cambiado de idea? —preguntó el león débilmente.

«—Porque sin comida, morirás, y yo he tenido una vida larga y feliz gracias al día en que me dejaste libre —contestó el conejo.

«—Ahhh, pero yo también. En cuanto me quitaste la espina de la zarpa, me sentí diez estaciones más joven. Siento que he tenido dos vidas enteras —respondió el león.

«El conejo se dio cuenta de que así no iban a llegar a ninguna parte y se alejó brincando lo más deprisa que le permitieron sus viejos huesos. El otrora feroz león bajó la cabeza y suspiró. Se sentía asombrado de sí mismo, pues no le había costado soltar al conejo antes de llegar a comérselo. Realmente había empezado a ver al generoso conejito como a un amigo.

«Momentos después, el animalito regresó, brincando de emoción.

«—Te he encontrado comida, amigo mío. Nada más pasar esa arboleda, hay un pequeño antílope. El pobrecillo es deforme, por lo que no puede caminar y sin duda sufrirá mucho antes de morir. Ha dicho que si acabas rápidamente con su agonía, se entregará a ti de buen grado para alimentarte.

«El león cobró fuerzas suficientes para llegar hasta el animal penosamente tullido y el antílope dio su vida con valor por el rey. Más tarde, cuando el conejo y el león saciado estaban sentados el uno junto al otro, el león le preguntó a su pequeño amigo por qué había estado dispuesto a renunciar a su vida, cuando hacía tantas estaciones que no se veían. El conejo miró a su gran compañero y contestó con sencillez.

«—Porque eres mi amigo —dijo el conejo.

Oí la última frase, pero no tuve fuerzas, yo, Xena la Conquistadora, para responder verbalmente a la historia. Me encontraba en un estado patético, con los ojos arrasados de lágrimas. No recordaba la última vez que había llorado, la última vez que algo me había conmovido hasta tal punto. Al principio, no estaba segura de que Gabrielle estuviera relatando una analogía para trazar un paralelismo con mi vida. Ahora, siento en lo que queda de mi corazón oscuro que me contó esta historia precisamente por ese motivo.

Bajé la cabeza y noté que las lágrimas que tenía en el borde de los ojos se derramaban y resbalaban por mis mejillas. _Hace tanto tiempo. ¿Por qué no he llorado así hasta ahora? ¿Qué tiene esta pequeña esclava que se mete en mi interior y se mofa de todas las barreras que con tanto cuidado he levantado en torno a mi corazón?_

No soportaba mostrarle a Gabrielle esta debilidad suprema. En lugar de volverme para mirarla, alcancé la mano que tenía apoyada en la cama. La levanté y deposité un beso tierno en su palma y luego seguí sujetándola, en mi regazo. Un silencio largo, pero no demasiado incómodo, colmó el aire y, de repente, noté su mano en mi espalda, frotándomela suavemente, como para tranquilizarme. Cuántas cosas inexpresadas había entre nosotras. En mi caso, porque era incapaz, en el caso de Gabrielle, porque no se le permitía. Me pregunté si siempre sería así y supe que si quería que fuera distinto, tendría que ser yo la que más se esforzara. Era yo sola quien tenía la libertad de entregar mi corazón a esta muchacha o simplemente mantenerla como esclava. Ambas posibilidades me daban miedo y sentía que tal vez no estaba capacitada para enfrentarme al desafío de ninguna de las dos. Me sequé las lágrimas de la cara y me volví hacia mi joven esclava.

—Tengo hambre, Gabrielle. ¿Tú tienes hambre?

El rostro de Gabrielle se inundó de alivio y entonces caí en la cuenta de que podía haber pensado que mi silencio era indicación de mi rabia. Asintió rápidamente con la cabeza.

—Sí, mi señora. ¿Voy a ver a la cocinera y te traigo algo? —Gabrielle empezó a levantarse.

—No —dije riendo, al verla vestida tan sólo con una mis camisas blancas de seda. Me levanté, me quité la bata y me puse unos pantalones limpios y una camisa—. Ya bajo yo, tú ve a tu habitación y ponte una bata. Si tengo que mirarte desde el otro lado de la mesa vestida sólo con eso, jamás terminaré de cenar. No te entretengas por los pasillos, no quiero que mis soldados te vean vestida así —asentí, indicando la prenda que llevaba.

Mientras me calzaba las botas, ella miró la camisa que llevaba y advertí el color sonrosado que le teñía las mejillas y que le daba un aire absolutamente encantador.

—Sí, mi señora —la oí contestar con una leve sonrisa justo cuando salía de la habitación.

* * *

—Buenas noches, Señora Conquistadora.

—Delia, ¿qué Hades haces en las cocinas ahora? —contesté a la mujer de más edad. Estaba removiendo una olla de la que salía un olor divino.

—¿En qué otra cosa me puedo entretener? —respondió con tono práctico.

Me asomé por encima de su hombro y metí un dedo en la olla que estaba removiendo. Sabía a estofado de venado con una espesa salsa al vino. Cuando quise más, ella alargó la mano y, antes de que me diera cuenta, me dio un golpe en los nudillos con un cucharón.

—¡Ay! —exclamé, frotándome la mano.

Me hizo callar y me empujó para que me apartara, hasta que me quedé sentada en una banqueta alta. Siguió fulminándome con la mirada y ahora que tenía la cabeza por encima de la mía, me sentía como una niña castigada al rincón.

—Todo esto es mío, que lo sepas —añadí débilmente, notando que se me empezaba a formar un puchero.

Ella se cruzó de brazos y me miró enarcando una ceja: maniobra que era mía, debo indicar.

—Cuando yo intente meter los dedos en tu olla... entonces podrás pegarme una torta.

Sonrió por fin y no pude evitar sonreír a mi vez.

—Eres peor que yo —me quedé sentada, meneando la cabeza al pensar en el doble sentido de sus palabras.

—Bueno, ¿la cena para ti y para tu Gabrielle? —preguntó, sabiendo por qué estaba allí.

—Sí, si eres tan amable —bromeé.

Su expresión, _mi Gabrielle_ , me sonaba muy bien. Me pregunté cuántos más sabían ya lo que sentía por mi joven esclava.

Mientras Delia colocaba nuestra cena en una bandeja, me puse a fisgar por la cocina. Esta pequeña estancia era el dominio de Delia. Los demás cocineros sabían que no debían meterse en esta zona privada suya. Advertí que tenía una mesita con cosas para escribir en un rincón de la estancia. De repente, se me ocurrió un plan.

—Delia... necesito tu ayuda.

—¿Sí, Señora Conquistadora? —se volvió hacia mí, frunciendo las cejas con expresión interrogante.

—Necesito que prepares una cosa, si puedes, esta noche. Quiero una mesa como ésta en las habitaciones de Gabrielle, además de pergaminos y útiles de escritura. Ya sabes —dije respondiendo a su expresión desconcertada—, tinta y plumas y esas cosas.

Se me quedó mirando largos instantes y entonces se volvió de nuevo a la bandeja que estaba llenando. Sin embargo, vi sus ojos antes de que me diera la espalda y me di cuenta de que por fin había hecho algo que ni siquiera Delia se esperaba. De repente, tuve necesidad de darle explicaciones.

—Sabe leer y escribir y cuenta muy buenas historias. Creo que le gustaría escribirlas.

—Cuida muy bien de esta joven, Xena —declaró Delia.

Qué raro se me hacía oír mi nombre. Nadie lo usaba nunca, pero de vez en cuando, el tono de Delia se hacía más suave, me miraba como podría hacerlo una madre y usaba mi nombre con cariño.

—Merece que alguien la cuide —contesté, dándole las gracias a la mujer mayor y haciéndole prometer que se ocuparía de que unos hombres instalaran los muebles necesarios esta noche. Cuando salí por la puerta principal de la cocina, podría haber jurado que oí a la mujer riendo por lo bajo.

* * *

A veces se tarda un solo instante en echar a perder lo bueno. Subí en silencio el último tramo de escalones de piedra que llevaban a mis aposentos y cuando doblé la esquina, los vi en el rellano de arriba. Gabrielle se había puesto una bata, pero un joven teniente de mi ejército la sujetaba con firmeza. La estaba manoseando y le aferraba el trasero con una mano. Esto bastó para que me empezara a bullir la sangre. Lo que hizo que me hirviera fue que Gabrielle estaba allí plantada dejando que se lo hiciera. Se agitaba un poco por la fuerza con que la apretaba, pero ni siquiera se debatía.

Estaban dando la espalda a las escaleras cuando llegué al rellano y dejé la bandeja sin hacer ruido en el último escalón. El terror de los ojos del hombre cuando lo agarré por la garganta no bastó en absoluto para saciarme. Eché el puño hacia atrás y le rompí la nariz con el primer golpe. La mesa con la que tropezó se inclinó y el jarrón que había en ella cayó por las escaleras con estrépito. El ruido no sólo trajo a los guardias a la carrera, sino también a Atrius. Más tarde me preguntaría qué estaba haciendo en este piso, pero no descubriría la verdad hasta mucho después.

Para cuando vi a Atrius al pie de las escaleras, me disponía a asestar el golpe final. Cuando lancé el puño y alcancé la mandíbula del joven, le solté el cuello de la túnica. Noté que se le rompía la mandíbula por el impacto y oí su grito segundos después. Lo tiré por las escaleras y Atrius y dos de los guardias de palacio lo atraparon. Tenía la cara ensangrentada y yo también tenía la mano cortada y llena de sangre.

—¡Apartadlo de mi vista antes de que le rompa las piernas! —bufé desde lo alto de las escaleras.

Respiraba agitadamente, pues la descarga de adrenalina seguía corriendo por mi interior. Me volví y me planté ante Gabrielle, concentrando ahora toda mi rabia sobre ella. Me temblaban los músculos por el esfuerzo de controlarme, pues intentaba refrenarme y no golpearla, pero no pude detener las palabras que solté como si fueran golpes.

—¿¡Es que no sabes defenderte!? —grité furiosa. Me di la vuelta, sin esperar respuesta, entré en mis habitaciones, cerrando la puerta de golpe al pasar. Justo antes de que se cerrara la puerta, mi oído sobrenatural captó la tenue respuesta de Gabrielle.

—No —dijo suavemente.

* * *

 _Las lágrimas se derramaban de los ojos de la joven esclava apoyada en la pared mientras se dejaba resbalar por ella hasta quedar sentada en el escalón superior. Se abrazó las piernas contra el pecho, con aire de niña pequeña y asustada._

 _Atrius conocía a la Conquistadora, conocía su genio y sus berrinches, cuándo mantenerse apartado y cuándo interceder. Dejó al necio del teniente con los guardias para que llevaran al muchacho a la enfermería y luego subió despacio las escaleras para agacharse y hablar con la chica. Ésta le despertaba la curiosidad. Más que nada, se preguntaba qué era lo que tenía que había hechizado tanto a la Conquistadora. Durante más de veinte estaciones, había sido testigo de la peor conducta a la que podía rebajarse un ser humano. Ahora, últimamente, pensaba que estaba siendo testigo de la mejor. La Conquistadora había empezado a cambiar, pero desde hacía poco, desde que la muchacha estaba con ella, resultaba casi benévola._

 _—Pierde los estribos, pero luego siempre lo lamenta —le dijo Atrius a la pequeña esclava._

 _La muchacha se secó las lágrimas de la cara, pero no miró al capitán._

 _—Tienes que desarrollar más callo para estar con ella, chica. Además, seguro que ahora está ahí dentro, intentando buscar una forma de conseguir que vuelvas sin quedar como una idiota. Te apuesto lo que quieras a que ya se siente peor que tú por haberte gritado._

 _Gabrielle sonrió al oír eso. Por lo que había averiguado hasta ahora de su nueva ama, sabía que hacer daño a Gabrielle nunca parecía ser su intención._

 _—Vamos... entra con la bandeja de comida y te lo aseguro, ella será la primera en hablar._

 _Atrius cogió la bandeja mientras la muchacha se levantaba y se la puso en los brazos. Se adelantó y abrió la puerta que la Conquistadora había cerrado de golpe poco antes. Cuando Gabrielle entró en la habitación, el alto capitán cerró la puerta suavemente tras ella. Meneó el cabeza maravillado y regresó a sus propios aposentos._

* * *

Oí cómo se abría la puerta de la habitación externa y por el rabillo del ojo vi que Gabrielle depositaba la bandeja en la mesa. Me senté en mi silla, una butaca de madera de respaldo alto hecha a mi medida y que era el único mueble que me encantaba. Estaba colocada de cara a la ventana abierta que, ahora que era de noche, estaba tapada con un grueso tapiz. La silla estaba situada de manera que me permitiera contemplar el amanecer, al que últimamente me había aficionado. Gabrielle seguía allí de pie y en silencio.

No sabía cómo expresar por qué me había enfadado tanto con la muchacha. ¿Acaso debía decirle que tenía permiso para defenderse de quien la atacara, fuera quien fuese? ¿Acaso debía disculparme... era capaz siquiera de disculparme? ¿Cómo se hacía una cosa así?

Doblé la mano dolorida y por primera vez vi los nudillos magullados y ensangrentados. Por los dioses, qué paliza se estaba llevando mi cuerpo hoy. Oí que Gabrielle se movía y de repente, apareció ante mí, con un cuenco de agua y un trapo en las manos. Se arrodilló en el suelo y, sin decir palabra, humedeció el paño y cogió mi mano herida. Lavó y limpió los cortes a fondo, sin que ninguna de las dos dijera nada. Me fijé, por primera vez desde hacía mucho tiempo, en las pequeñas líneas blancas que entrecruzaban mis nudillos en esa mano. Eran pequeñas y finas cicatrices, de los años pasados sujetando una espada con esa mano... de eso y de pegar puñetazos a la gente como había hecho esta noche.

—No tienes por qué hacer eso, Gabrielle —le dije por fin.

—Quiero pedirte disculpas, mi señora. Siento haberte enfadado —dijo, sin levantar la mirada hacia mí.

—No estoy enfadada contigo, Gabrielle —alargué la mano libre, le acaricié la mejilla y pasé los dedos por el pelo dorado. Me puse en pie—. Levanta, Gabrielle.

Crucé la habitación hasta la ventana y aparté el tapiz.

—Gabrielle, mira ahí fuera. ¿Ves eso? —ordené y pregunté al mismo tiempo. Se había hecho de noche, pero todavía quedaba un vestigio del ocaso y más allá de los muros de palacio se veían las aldeas, situadas en las lejanas colinas onduladas—. Gabrielle, todo eso, hasta donde te alcance la vista, durante leguas y más leguas, y más allá incluso, me pertenece —señalé con la mano. Luego solté el tapiz y fui al centro de la habitación—. Todo lo que te rodea, el palacio y sus habitantes... todo ello me pertenece. Y como me pertenece, significa algo para mí. Ocupa un lugar dentro de mí y no dejaré que nadie me quite lo que es mío. ¿Y tú qué, Gabrielle? ¿Sabes qué lugar ocupas en medio de todo esto? —gesticulé con ambas manos.

Gabrielle me miraba y con esa última pregunta, vi que la luz de la comprensión se encendía esperanzada en sus ojos.

—¿Te pertenezco? —preguntó en lugar de responder.

—Así es, Gabrielle —sonreí por fin. Tiré de ella y besé la coronilla de esa cabeza rubia—. Me perteneces.

Vi el cambio en sus ojos inmediatamente y me di cuenta de que comprendía por qué había usado esas palabras. No había dicho que fuera su dueña, lo cual habría relegado al instante nuestra relación a la de ama y esclava. Le había dicho que me pertenecía. Con ello no quería decir simplemente que fuera una preciada posesión y creo que lo comprendió. Le estaba diciendo que su corazón era mío, igual que sentía que el mío había llegado a ser suyo.

—¿Pero no sigo siendo esclava, mi señora?

Bueno, ahí me había pillado. ¿Cómo podía decirle a Gabrielle que no había nada que deseara más que liberarla? ¿Cómo podía explicarle el terror que sentía al saber que lo primero que haría sería marcharse? Por ello, guardaba silencio al respecto, intentando construir una relación cuando hasta yo sabía que tenía una ventaja injusta. No podía renunciar a ese último vestigio de control.

—Gabrielle, tú tienes una posición y un rango en este palacio, tanto si eres consciente de ello como si no. Eres esclava, sí, pero al ser mi esclava personal, estás por encima de todos los demás en este palacio. Porque en materia de confianza, deposito más en ti que en todos mis consejeros juntos.

Sus ojos mostraron su sorpresa y continué.

—Por ello, Gabrielle, tienes derecho a protegerte de cualquiera que intente tocar lo que es mío. Tienes que saber que nadie te castigará jamás por obedecerme, pequeña. La próxima vez que alguien... cualquiera, se propase contigo... te toque de cualquier manera, quiero que grites, des patadas, luches, lo que te haga falta para llamar mi atención. Entonces yo me ocuparé de la situación. ¿Comprendes, Gabrielle?

Tenía la cabeza gacha y le levanté la barbilla para mirarla a la cara. Sus ojos verdes hicieron esa maniobra habitual de mirar a todas partes menos a mis propios ojos.

—¿Comprendes, pequeña? —pregunté de nuevo, con más delicadeza esta vez.

—Creo... creo que sí, mi señora, pero yo... —balbuceó Gabrielle.

—¿Pero qué, Gabrielle?

—No... no sé cómo, mi señora —contestó en voz tan baja que apenas era un susurro.

Vi que se le llenaban los ojos de lágrimas y, como siempre, aquello me partió el corazón. Notaba cada lágrima que le caía de los ojos como un puñal que me atravesara el pecho. La abracé y le sequé las lágrimas, estrechándola en mis brazos durante unos instantes antes de volver a hablar.

—Gabrielle, sé que hay cosas que te resultan difíciles a causa de la vida que te has visto obligada a llevar, pero debes aprender algunas cosas si vas a ser mi... si vas a estar conmigo.

Cambié de rumbo al decir esto último. No quería decir "esclava", pero tampoco podía decir "consorte", ¿verdad? La abracé otro poco y la solté.

—¿Te gustaría que te enseñara lo que espero de ti, si vuelve a ocurrir algo como lo de esta noche?

Asintió rápidamente con la cabeza.

—Sí, mi señora.

—Pues vamos a empezar —dije con una sonrisa, olvidando nuestra cena.

* * *

—Bueno, ¿estás preparada para poner a prueba todo esto de forma real? —le pregunté a Gabrielle.

Se nos habían pasado tres marcas en un suspiro mientras yo le enseñaba a mi joven esclava lo que era la agresión. Me di cuenta de que no era simplemente el hecho de que Gabrielle llevara tanto tiempo viviendo como esclava sumisa lo que la hacía tan poco dispuesta a contraatacar cuando se la agredía. Descubrí que la pasividad parecía formar parte de la naturaleza misma de la muchacha. Siempre quería ver el lado bueno de las personas que estaban dispuestas a hacerle daño. Por fin tuve que decirle que dejara que Hades se encargara de su trabajo y evaluara la vida de la gente al final de su viaje mortal, pues el trabajo de ella consistía en pensar en sí misma.

Salimos y pasé a propósito junto al campo de entrenamiento donde se habían levantado hileras de tiendas para que vivieran los soldados, mientras su cuartel era ocupado por los aldeanos. Le expliqué a Gabrielle que me quedaría entre las sombras y que si me parecía que la cosa iba mal, intervendría. Sonrió valientemente, pero vi que le temblaba un poco el labio inferior.

—Puedes hacerlo, Gabrielle.

Me sonrió débilmente y siguió caminando por el sendero. Al poco pasó un soldado y le silbó al pasar. Cuando ella no mostró el menor interés y agachó la cabeza, él pensó que lo tenía fácil. _¿Por qué se lo tienen tan creído los hombres?_ me pregunté. Se dio la vuelta y regresó junto a ella y, antes de que me pudiera dar cuenta, tenía agarrada a Gabrielle, pero era como si ésta se hubiera olvidado de todo lo que le había enseñado. Tardé dos segundos en llegar a su lado y pegarle un puñetazo en la sien al soldado. Se quedó tirado en el suelo sin moverse y comprobé que seguía respirando... no había querido golpearlo tan fuerte, pero al ver cómo le ponía la mano encima a Gabrielle, por los dioses, perdí los nervios por completo.

—Gabrielle —fue lo único que pude decir, pero cuando miré a la muchacha, parecía aterrorizada. Empezaba a pensar que debía olvidarme de todo este asunto y dejar que la chica fuera como le resultara más cómodo. No me sentía mejor que ese soldado tirado en la hierba por obligarla a hacer esto. Entonces habló.

—Me... me da mucho miedo, mi señora.

—Gabrielle —repetí, cogiéndola entre mis brazos. Estaba temblando y la estreché con fuerza contra mí, acariciándole el pelo hasta que se calmó un poco—. Pequeña, ¿es que no sabes que todo el mundo tiene miedo? —pregunté.

—Tú no, mi señora —replicó y no pude evitar sonreír ligeramente.

—Todo el mundo, Gabrielle, hasta yo. Sólo los necios y los niños no sienten miedo. A ellos los protegen los dioses, pero los mortales normales y corrientes necesitamos el miedo, para protegernos de nosotros mismos. Nos dice cuándo no debemos meternos en una situación imposible. Hay veces, sin embargo, en que hay que superar ese miedo, en que hay que poner a prueba sus límites para ver qué es posible de verdad —expliqué.

—¿Y tú, mi señora? —preguntó Gabrielle.

—¿Crees que cuando corro a la batalla no siento miedo? Como he dicho antes, _todo el mundo_ lo siente, sobre todo yo. Tal vez sea eso lo que hace que sea mejor guerrera que la mayoría, porque siento el miedo de diez hombres. Es ese miedo lo que me hace esforzarme más, ser más fuerte y más inteligente. Es mi miedo a perder lo que tengo lo que me empuja a hacer las cosas que hago.

—Pero nunca pareces asustada —comentó Gabrielle, reflexionando sobre lo que le estaba diciendo.

—Ésa es la clave, el secreto mismo de mi vida, Gabrielle, y lo comparto sólo contigo —repliqué y vi que en sus labios aparecía una pequeña sonrisa. Comprendía lo que significaba averiguar la vulnerabilidad de un adversario; también sabía el grado de confianza que hacía falta para revelar voluntariamente tales vulnerabilidades.

—El miedo es bueno, recuérdalo siempre, pequeña, pero el secreto que hay detrás consiste en admitir ese miedo y no dejar que tu adversario vea que existe en tu interior. Si lo consigues, has ganado. Te puedo garantizar que si diriges una mirada fría como el hielo a un hombre y luego usas ese pequeño movimiento que te he enseñado, al tiempo que te desgañitas gritando... lo más seguro es que se detenga en seco. O al menos se quedará petrificado hasta que yo pueda llegar a ti —sonreí—. Bueno, ¿quieres volver a intentarlo? —pregunté.

—Sí, mi señora —Gabrielle asintió con la cabeza y vi cómo apretaba los dientes, dispuesta a luchar contra el miedo. Dioses, esta muchacha iba a ser algo grande algún día.

Una vez más, echamos a andar por el sendero que llevaba a las cuadras, yo en las sombras y Gabrielle a la luz de la luna menguante, y esperamos durante lo que me pareció una eternidad hasta que, de nuevo, un joven soldado se encontró con la bella y joven esclava. El único problema era que éste era cortés. _Por los dioses, ¿pero qué le pasa a este hombre?_ me pregunté cuando dejó cortésmente a Gabrielle con la advertencia de que no estuviera fuera sin escolta.

Salí de la oscuridad y sorprendí tanto al joven como a Gabrielle. Lo agarré del cuello y lo arrastré hasta colocarlo de nuevo delante de Gabrielle.

—Bésala —ordené.

El soldado me miró como si me hubiera vuelta loca y luego se paró a pensar quién era yo. Estaba segura de que recordaba las historias de algunos soldados sobre mis curiosos espectáculos sexuales en público, por lo que decidió ser valiente y se inclinó para besar delicadamente a mi joven esclava.

Lo aparté de un empujón y volví a agarrarlo del cuello.

—Así no, hombre, ¿quién crees que es, mi hermana? Es una ramera, ¡así que ve y coge lo que quieres con un par! —grité.

Eso pareció ponerlo en marcha. Me preparé para apartarlo de Gabrielle de un tirón, pero ante mi deleite y mi gran sorpresa, la pequeña rubia aplicó a rajatabla la lección que le había enseñado. En cuanto el hombre le puso una mano en el brazo, Gabrielle gritó a pleno pulmón.

—¡NO! —vociferó.

El soldado no se lo esperaba y soltó a Gabrielle lo suficiente para que ésta pudiera asestarle un rodillazo entre las piernas. Gemí identificándome con el pobre muchacho, al tiempo que Gabrielle lo apartaba de un empujón y él se desplomaba en el suelo, agarrándose lo que quedaba de su virilidad.

Yo ya me estaba lanzando cuando el soldado cayó al suelo. Aparté a Gabrielle y la estreché contra mí, notando el ritmo acelerado de su corazón y viendo cómo subía y bajaba su pecho al tomar profundas bocanadas de aire. Cuando me miró, la besé.

—¡Fantástico! —sonreí. Fue entonces cuando lo vi.

Sus ojos ardían con un fuego que nunca habían tenido hasta ahora, al menos no en mi presencia. Parecían dos esmeraldas relucientes y sentí una acometida de excitación sexual al pensar que esta joven podría algún día tener este aspecto en nuestra cama. La besé de nuevo y me agaché para atender al joven, que estaba empezando a notar de nuevo el suelo que tenía debajo. Lo ayudé a levantarse y le di una palmada en la espalda.

—Bien hecho, puedes retirarte. ¿Puedes andar bien? —pregunté.

—Sí, Señora Conquistadora —gimió como respuesta y se alejó cojeando, no sin que yo viera la expresión de su rostro que me indicó que, efectivamente, pensaba que la Conquistadora había perdido por fin la cabeza.

* * *

—Será mejor que comas algo —dije, mirando el estofado ahora frío—. Toma, al menos come un poco de queso y pan.

—Creo... que tengo más cansancio que hambre, mi señora —contestó Gabrielle suavemente.

—Y yo —sonreí—. Hemos tenido un día lleno de emociones —añadí, abriendo los brazos para dejar que la joven se metiera entre ellos—. Pero creo que ahora mismo nada me gustaría más que pasar una buena noche durmiendo.

—¿Deseas que te deje para que te acuestes, mi señora? —murmuró Gabrielle contra mi pecho. Me animé porque no parecía que la idea le hiciera más gracia que a mí.

—No, pequeña. Ya hemos hablado de esto, ¿recuerdas? Tus habitaciones son tuyas para tu tiempo libre y tus pertenencias, pero deseo que pases las noches aquí. ¿Por qué, es que te cuesta dormir en mi cama? —añadí rápidamente, mostrando un poquito de mi propia inseguridad.

—No, mi señora. Duermo muy bien en tu cama. Es que... me temo que... duermo tan bien cuando estás cerca de mí que me temo que no... que no pueda despertarme fácilmente cuando tengas necesidad de mí.

Sonreí ligeramente por el temor infundado de Gabrielle.

—No temas, Gabrielle. Si tengo necesidad de ti en medio de la noche, créeme, no dejaré que sigas durmiendo sin enterarte —sonreí de lado para demostrarle que estaba bromeando y que su temor era innecesario—. Creo que es una cuestión de seguridad —dije al cabo de un momento, cuando en realidad quería decir que era una cuestión de confianza. Yo me sentía igual de segura y sólo conseguía dormir bien cuando sabía que Gabrielle estaba echada a mi lado por la noche.

Nos preparamos para dormir y animé a mi joven esclava a que se echara a mi lado para poder rodearla con los brazos. Otra costumbre que estaba adquiriendo. Si era una mala costumbre o no, sabía que sólo el tiempo lo diría. Supe que Gabrielle estaba cansada porque su respiración se hizo profunda y pausada al cabo de unos instantes, con la cara bien colocada bajo mi barbilla y su suave mejilla apoyada sobre mi pecho.

—¿Gabrielle? —pregunté en voz baja.

—¿Sí, mi señora? —contestó una voz cansada.

—¿Te sientes... segura cuando estás aquí conmigo? —pregunté.

—Sí, mi señora, mucho.

Me bajé un poco para depositar un ligero beso en la coronilla de suave pelo rubio.

—Espero que siempre sea así, pequeña —contesté, sin saber si Gabrielle me había oído o si ya había sucumbido a la llamada de Morfeo.

* * *

Me levanté antes que el sol, como era mi costumbre, y dejé a Gabrielle durmiendo profundamente en nuestra cama. Cuando me solté de sus brazos, coloqué una almohada en el hueco cálido que había dejado mi cuerpo. La joven rodeó su blandura con los brazos y me pareció oír un suspiro de contento que se escapaba de sus labios.

Crucé el pasillo hasta las habitaciones de Gabrielle, para ver si Delia había podido completar la tarea que le había pedido. Debería haber sabido que la mujer mayor no me fallaría. El pequeño sofá había desaparecido, pero en su lugar, junto a la ventana, había un pequeño escritorio ornamentado, del tipo que se encontraría en la sala de estar de una dama. Al lado del escritorio había una gran estantería llena de pergaminos y encima de la estantería había varias cajas de madera con tapas con bisagras. Al echar un vistazo, descubrí que estaban llenas de plumas y tinta.

Salí de la habitación con una sonrisa, preguntándome cómo se sentiría mi esclava al ver convertido su sueño en realidad.

—Buenos días, Gabrielle —le dijo Sylla a la pequeña rubia.

Vi por la puerta entreabierta de mi estancia de baño que los ojos de Gabrielle me buscaban de inmediato. Se levantó de la cama, poniéndose la bata, y dio los buenos días a mi doncella. Carraspeé y salí del baño a la pequeña estancia donde guardaba mi ropa. Al advertir por fin mi presencia, la joven esclava ayudó a Sylla a colocar el desayuno en la mesa.

Comimos en relativo silencio y le conté a Gabrielle mis planes para esa mañana.

—Esta mañana me tengo que reunir con mis consejeros, Gabrielle —dije, levantándome de la mesa para empezar a vestirme—. Estaré en mi estudio casi toda la mañana, pero si me necesitas, debes esperar aquí, no debes interrumpirme. ¿Comprendes?

—Sí, mi señora.

—Tal vez deberías ir tú también a vestirte, ¿eh? —le acaricié la mejilla cuando se levantó de la silla. Me sonrió y se marchó en silencio.

Me sonreí al pensar en la sorpresa que aguardaba a Gabrielle. De repente, me preocupé. ¿Y si no le gustaba? Casi había terminado de vestirme, cuando oí unos golpecitos suaves en la puerta que usaba Gabrielle para entrar en mi habitación. Intenté borrarme la sonrisa de la cara y parecer inocente.

—Adelante.

Gabrielle entró corriendo en la habitación y se detuvo. Yo le daba la espalda mientras me metía la camisa por los pantalones y cuando me volví, me recibió la sonrisa más grande que había lucido Gabrielle jamás.

—Gabrielle, pero si todavía no te has vestido —la reñí, más como broma que otra cosa.

—Mi señora, yo... o sea, es... nunca he...

—Gabrielle, si quieres ser bardo, vas a tener que ser capaz de terminar una oración completa, eso lo sabes, ¿verdad?

Mi joven esclava corrió hasta mí y cayó de rodillas a mis pies, me cogió la mano y se llevó mis dedos a los labios. No sé si puedo describir lo que sentí ante esto.

—Gabrielle, no hagas eso —le dije a la joven en voz baja, tirando de su cuerpo postrado para ponerla en pie.

Gabrielle levantó la vista hacia mí y por primera vez, me miró a los ojos, directamente a los ojos. Fue un momento poderoso, cuando esta pequeña mujer me miró, tan poderoso, de hecho, que retrocedí medio paso por la intensidad y el fuego que me alcanzaron con su mirada. Cuando se adelantó y se puso de puntillas para cubrir la distancia que nos separaba, me debería haber imaginado lo que iba a suceder. La rubia se acercó más y luego me besó.

Al principio, se me cerraron los ojos por la placentera sensación, luego sentí que la presión de su boca sobre la mía cambiaba y abrí los ojos de golpe por la descarga de deseo que me alcanzó hasta lo más profundo de la entrepierna. Con todo, Gabrielle no me soltaba los labios y ahora su lengua exigía paso al interior de mi boca, cosa que recibió. No hubo ningún combate para establecer un dominio: Gabrielle tenía todo el poder y, desde luego, lo estaba usando. Al darme cuenta de lo que era la presión que notaba en los brazos, quedé atrapada de inmediato en una ola arrasadora de excitación sexual. Gabrielle me tenía los brazos sujetos a los costados. Cuando pegó todo su cuerpo al mío, me vi empujada hacia atrás, hasta que mi trasero se posó en el borde de la mesa.

Cien emociones diferentes atacaron mi cerebro y mi cuerpo al mismo tiempo. La pasión y el deseo eran evidentes por mis gemidos, que Gabrielle se tragaba con su propia boca. Estaba más que excitada por su forma de controlarme, pero aterrorizada por la misma idea. ¡ _Ella_ me estaba tomando a _mí_!

Por fin me solté los brazos lo suficiente para poder tomar una bocanada de aire que necesitaba con creces. Eso no detuvo a Gabrielle, pues sus labios y su lengua encontraron mi cuello y tiraron de los cordones de mi camisa de seda.

—Gabrielle... Oh, dioses... Gabrielle —conseguí que me atendiera, a base de sujetarla con los brazos estirados.

Respiré hondo varias veces y casi me vine abajo cuando la miré a la cara.

—No tienes por qué hacer esto —dije—. No es por eso por lo que te he dado...

La explicación se me quedó atravesada en la garganta cuando Gabrielle se puso a chuparme suavemente la piel del cuello y su mano subió por mi cuerpo y capturó un pezón muy erecto entre sus dedos.

—Oh, dioses... —gemí.

Las rodillas se me aflojaron al instante por la sensación y no me quedó más remedio que bajar hasta sentarme encima de la mesa o deslizarme hasta el suelo. Ahora que estaba sentada, abrí las piernas y Gabrielle se colocó entre ellas, con la cabeza a la misma altura que la mía. Hundió ambas manos en mi pelo y tiró de mí para darme otro beso que me dejó sin aliento.

—Gabrielle —jadeé, apartándome para poder respirar—. No espero de ti que me pagues por el regalo, así no.

Gabrielle calmó la intensidad de su ataque, pero siguió acariciándome los labios con la lengua, derramando besos por mi cuello y jugando con mis pezones a través de la suave tela de mi camisa. Cuando habló, apenas pude creer que ésta fuera la mujer con la que llevaba viviendo todo este último ciclo lunar. ¿Acaso los dioses estaban haciéndome víctima de una especie de engaño?

—Pero, mi señora... ¿no gozas con mis besos? —subió y atrapó mi labio inferior, chupando la carne con delicadeza y mordisqueando un poco la piel cuando se apartó.

—Oh... —gemí.

—¿Con la sensación de mi cuerpo pegado al tuyo? —Gabrielle se pegó bien a mi sexo y noté lo húmeda que me estaba poniendo, gracias al mero sonido de su voz.

—Por... —gemí por segunda vez.

—¿Con mis caricias? —su maniobra final en este juego de seducción fue subir con los dedos y acariciar con las puntas la suave seda de mi camisa, rozando una y otra vez mis sensibilísimos pezones.

—¡Los dioses! —Solté por fin junto con una larga bocanada de aire que me indicó que llevaba conteniéndola demasiado tiempo—. Gabrielle... oh, sí... yo... yo... oh, sí, justo ahí... hay unos hombres en el estudio, Gabrielle, que me están... aaajjj... esperando —farfullé y balbuceé, pero Gabrielle era implacable y supongo que podría haber fingido que esto no era justamente lo que deseaba, que el comportamiento agresivo de Gabrielle no era justamente lo que había soñado, pero habría estado mintiendo y mi cuerpo físico estaba revelando la verdad de la situación.

—Tú me has dado mi sueño, mi señora... yo quiero darte el tuyo —susurró Gabrielle, con seriedad.

Con el último vestigio de autocontrol que me quedaba, aparté un poco a la mujer menuda, mirándola con evidente confusión. Me oí soltar un gemido de pura necesidad cuando vi esos ojos de esmeralda que me miraban a su vez, ardientes y firmes. Me inundó una oleada de profunda excitación y sentí el calor, junto con la increíble humedad, atrapados entre mis piernas.

—¿Sueño? —pregunté confusa.

—Aquel día, mi señora, me preguntaste cuál era mi sueño —Gabrielle me abrió la camisa con ternura y me besó la clavícula—. Luego me contaste tu sueño. Tú has hecho realidad mi sueño, mi señora, hoy... y en mi corazón sé que yo puedo hacer realidad el tuyo.

Seguí mirándola confusa, recordando aquella tarde, cuando apenas nos conocíamos.

—Me dijiste que tu mayor deseo era que algún día te tocara porque quisiera hacerlo y no porque tú me lo ordenaras —contestó Gabrielle y se quedó allí plantada, mientras sus manos me acariciaban sin darse cuenta las caderas, la espalda y los hombros, al parecer dispuesta a esperar mi reacción para siempre.

—¿Y quieres? —pregunté, vacilante, aguantando el aliento descontrolado, mientras esperaba la respuesta.

—Sí, mi señora... oh, sí —contestó Gabrielle rápidamente y me quedé casi muda por el brillo apasionado que cubrió sus ojos.

Pegó la boca a mi pecho y se puso a jugar y dar lametones a un pezón oscuro a través de la suavidad de la camisa. Envolvió la protuberancia endurecida con los labios y chupó y tiró y por fin mordisqueó la sensible carne con los dientes.

—¡Por los dioses, mujer!

Arqueé la espalda, incapaz de aguantar más, sin saber muy bien por qué había querido hacerlo para empezar. Enredé los dedos en el espeso pelo dorado, pegándola bien a mi pecho. Agité las caderas al ritmo que ella marcaba mientras me chupaba el pecho. Cuando por fin se apartó para ver los efectos de su obra, la camisa mojada se me pegó al pecho, causándome un estremecimiento, y el pezón se alargó aún más por la excitación.

Me quedé mirando a la mujer más menuda mientras se lamía los labios sin dejar de mirarme el pecho.

—Fuera, por favor —rogó Gabrielle con voz ronca, sacándome la camisa de los pantalones.

Entendí esto como una oportunidad y decidí que luchar contra esto era una solemne idiotez y no me tenía a mí misma por una idiota. Me pregunté un momento qué estarían haciendo o pensando los hombres que estaban en mi estudio, cuando estaba bien claro que en la habitación de al lado se estaba desarrollando una seria sesión de placer.

Levanté los brazos y Gabrielle me ayudó a quitarme la camisa ligera por encima de la cabeza.

—Ven aquí —ordené y tiré de ella para darle un beso feroz, que ella igualó en intensidad. Le quité la bata de los hombros, dejándola caer al suelo, recorrí la suave espalda con las manos, agarrándole el trasero y pegándola a mí.

Noté sus pequeñas manos en los cordones de mis pantalones y cuando los tenía medio desatados, deslizó la mano dentro y esos dedos increíbles se metieron entre los pliegues empapados.

—Por los dioses, cómo estás de... de mojada —dijo Gabrielle roncamente y no esperó respuesta, sino que se inclinó para envolver un pezón con labios suaves y muy calientes.

No sé si fue el placer físico, lo que decía o el hecho de que esas palabras tan excitantes procedieran de Gabrielle. Sólo sé que yo estaba intentando bajarme los pantalones por las piernas para poder abrirlas más y ella no paraba de provocarme hasta el punto de que me encontraba al borde de un orgasmo y en ese momento, aflojó el ritmo. En cuanto recuperé el aliento, reanudó su tortura implacable y exquisita.

Gabrielle bajó por mi cuerpo, tirando de mis pantalones para bajarlos por mis piernas. Noté sus pechos, pegados a mi piel recalentada, noté la tensión de su propia excitación cuando las puntas se alargaron y se endurecieron por el contacto. Por tercera vez, Gabrielle se apartó y sentí que el orgasmo crecía dentro de mí, aunque se me negaba la descarga una y otra vez. Húmedo no podría describir el estado en que se encontraba mi sexo: empapado... calado... esos eran los únicos términos que podría aplicar a mi estado en ese momento. Nunca en toda mi vida había suplicado para tener sexo, ni siquiera en una situación romántica, pero por los dioses, mis sentidos me decían que si no me corría pronto, me iba a morir. Lo siguiente que me decían era que Gabrielle era la única que podía darme esa liberación. Daba igual que la idea fuera cierta o no, era lo que creía.

—Gabrielle —jadeé.

La rubia estaba ahora arrodillada entre mis piernas y con la lengua plana me lamía la parte interna de los muslos, capturando la humedad que manaba de mí. Besó con ternura la mata de pelo oscuro, dejando que sólo la punta de su lengua rozara los labios externos de mi sexo, por mucho que yo me empeñara en empujar las caderas hacia ella.

—Gabrielle... por favor, dioses, por favor —gemí, suplicando por fin, tal y como pensaba que iba a hacer. Conocía la sensación que me produciría esa lengua, conocía la habilidad que tenía al usarla, y lo único que podía hacer era quedarme ahí, medio de pie, medio sentada, gimoteando y suplicando.

—Dime. Dime qué te gustaría. Sea lo que sea, lo haré, Xena —murmuró Gabrielle sobre mi piel.

Sentí que se me desorbitaban los ojos y que se me contraían los músculos del estómago con fuerza cuando un orgasmo estalló dentro de mí, causado por unas simples palabras. Fue el sonido de la voz de Gabrielle, que me preguntaba seductora qué me apetecía, y por fin el catalizador que me hizo caer por el precipicio de la pasión: el sonido de mi propio nombre. Sentí sobresalto y placer al mismo tiempo al ver esos ojos verdes, oscurecidos de pasión, mirándome y susurrando mi nombre. Por un instante, vi miedo en los ojos de Gabrielle, pero mientras seguía temblando por los efectos de mi orgasmo, le sonreí por su osado comportamiento. Cuando apenas había recuperado el control de mi respiración, sentí que mi necesidad volvía a surgir con insistencia.

—Por los dioses, mujer... no pares —dije a duras penas.

El alivio inundó su rostro. No hubo una tierna seducción: Gabrielle sabía lo que yo necesitaba y procedió a dármelo. Oh, y cómo me lo dio. Ni en mis días más salvajes recuerdo haber recibido un trabajo con la lengua como el que recibí ahora. No tardé mucho en volver a echar la cabeza hacia atrás y aullar por el orgasmo.

Necesitaba sentirla y por eso tiré de Gabrielle para levantarla y la besé, saboreándome a mí misma en su boca. Los besos eran apasionados, pero ya no eran tiernos. Aquello era brusco y descarnado y lo que más me excitaba era que Gabrielle era la instigadora de todo ello.

—¡Santa Atenea! —exclamé, al notar que la mano de Gabrielle se metía en mi interior. Solté a la rubia y me agarré al borde de la mesa mientras la joven esclava metía los dedos y por fin toda la mano dentro de mí, sacando una y otra vez la pequeña mano para lubricarla con mis propios jugos, para meterla luego otro poco más. Crucé esa línea invisible entre el placer y el dolor y ahora sólo sentí el placer del acto físico. Subí las caderas y Gabrielle metió la mano del todo. Se quedó así un momento hasta que me acostumbré a la increíble plenitud que tenía dentro. Se echó sobre mi cuerpo y me tumbó encima de la mesa, dejando que mis piernas colgaran por los bordes. Movió la mano dentro de mí y solté un gemido de deleite. Entonces, inclinada sobre mi cuerpo tumbado, me devoró los pechos y mi cerebro estuvo a punto de desconectarse. Sus labios, sus dientes y su lengua me causaron un nuevo chorro de humedad que cubrió la pequeña mano que había en mi interior y empecé a mover las caderas contra ella.

—Xena... —susurró la pequeña esclava.

Gabrielle se apartó de mi pecho y oí un gimoteo que se escapó de mi garganta. No sabía si era por la pérdida de su boca, que me chupaba, o por la forma en que susurró mi nombre.

—Por favor... por favor, Gabrielle —le imploré para que acelerara el ritmo de su mano, subiendo las caderas una y otra vez.

—Xena... —me atormentó de nuevo acariciándome el clítoris con la lengua. De repente, se puso a chuparme el órgano hinchado, agitando la lengua para recorrerlo entero.

—Oh, dioses, sí... así... aaannjjj —la animé.

Por fin, la mano se movió y grité cuando la lengua desapareció, pero no tardé en caer en el delirio, perdida en el éxtasis que creaba la mano de Gabrielle al moverse sin parar dentro de mí.

—Sí... dioses, oh, sí, fóllame más fuerte... más hondo... —grité.

Estaba en un lugar donde no existía el pensamiento, sólo las sensaciones. No tenía que ser la Conquistadora, no tenía que controlarlo todo, lo único que tenía que hacer era existir en el placer. El deleite sensorial estaba llegando a _mí_ y yo sólo tenía que quedarme ahí tumbada y dejar que esta bella mujer me lo regalara. Mis caderas se agitaban con furia y cuando abrí los ojos, vi el sudor que pegaba el pelo de Gabrielle a su cara. Cuando nuestros ojos se encontraron, Gabrielle se inclinó y acercó sus labios a mi oreja.

—Córrete por mí, Xena —entonces me mordió el lóbulo y se metió la tierna carne en la boca. La sensación me llegó hasta la mano que se agitaba dentro de mí.

La obedecí. Me corrí por ella... una y otra vez.

* * *

Me até los cordones de cuero que me cerraban los pantalones. Gabrielle estaba sentada mirándome, sospechosamente callada, y ahora me maldije a mí misma por haber cedido. Tendría que haberme mostrado más fuerte, porque ahora la muchacha se sentía usada.

—Gabrielle...

—Mi señora...

Las dos hablamos a la vez y luego las dos sonreímos inseguras.

—Gabrielle, ¿estás bien? —pregunté.

—Perdóname, mi señora, no sé qué... nunca he...

Me di cuenta de cuál era el problema y sentí un agradable alivio. Por los dioses, al menos no se trataba de mí.

—Gabrielle —dije suavemente, levantándola de la silla donde estaba sentada—. Ha sido maravilloso —dije, murmurando las palabras en el suave pelo rubio. Me estremecí ligeramente cuando su cuerpo entró en contacto con el mío. Tal vez estaba recordando la experiencia excepcionalmente satisfactoria de hacía unos momentos—. Nunca en toda mi vida había sentido nada tan maravilloso.

—Pero yo...

—Te has comportado con una pasión que agradezco mucho y que espero volver a ver. Sólo que no muy pronto —mi sonrisa se transformó en una mueca cuando me alejé un paso. Me daba la impresión de que me iba a pasar un par de días andando raro tras el placer de esta mañana.

—Nunca me había sentido así, mi señora —respondió Gabrielle, como dando vueltas a sus propios pensamientos.

—Bueno, eso seguramente es culpa mía —volví a estrechar a mi joven esclava entre mis brazos, pues no quería renunciar a esta sensación todavía—. Seguramente por toda la adrenalina que te quedaba dentro por lo de anoche.

Una nube oscura de lo que interpreté como miedo nubló los rasgos de Gabrielle. Supe al instante qué era lo que temía y la tranquilicé, como esperaba hacer muchas veces, hasta que se sintiera cómoda con aquello.

—Gabrielle, no tienes motivo para temer una represalia por tus actos. Jamás te castigaré por traer este ardor a nuestra cama ni por hacer lo que debas para protegerte físicamente. ¿Comprendes?

—Sí, mi señora —esta vez, contestó con una sonrisa.

* * *

Entré en mi estudio y todos los hombres que eran mis consejeros estaban allí sentados. _Por los dioses, ¿puede haber algo más embarazoso que esto?_ Había diez hombres sentados ante mí y, mientras avanzaba, con cierta delicadeza, podría añadir, hacia la gran mesa que era la mía, vi la risa que asomaba a sus ojos. Uno o dos de ellos hasta empezaban a amagar una sonrisa.

No podía ocultarlo, ¿verdad? Los diez acababan de oír mis expresiones verbales de deleite carnal, mientras mi pequeña esclava me llevaba a un viaje de ida y vuelta al Elíseo. Me habían oído —y muy bien, estoy segura— suplicando como si me fuera la vida en ello. No me quedaba más remedio que hacer de tripas corazón, fulminarlos con la mirada como Hades e intimidarlos todo lo posible.

Abrí los rollos y las hojas de pergamino que iba a necesitar para esta reunión. Sin apartar los ojos de los papeles que tenía delante, me saqué del cinto mi perpetuo puñal y lo puse encima de la mesa, a la vista de todos.

—El primero que se ría se marcha de aquí con un miembro menos de un total de tres —comenté con tono bajo y amenazador.

Todos los hombres presentes perdieron de repente las ganas de sonreír, pero les entraron unas ganas increíbles de cruzar las piernas. Sonreí con aire triunfal. Carraspeé e inicié la reunión.


	11. Corderito, ¿quién te hizo?

**El final del viaje**

 **LJ Maas**

 **Título original:** _Journey's End._ **Copyright de la traducción:** Atalía (c) 2005.

* * *

 **Corderito, ¿quién te hizo?**

—¿Qué has hecho esta tarde, pequeña? —le pregunté a Gabrielle cuando estábamos cenando juntas.

Habían pasado quince días desde que mi joven esclava dio un giro a su vida. Era evidente en la forma de hablar de Gabrielle, en su forma de andar e incluso en su postura. Estoy segura de que ella ni notaba los cambios que se estaban produciendo, pero mis ojos lo absorbían todo. Sonreía mucho más y a veces, creo, hasta se olvidaba de que era yo con quien estaba charlando. Me habló de su día y me quedé ahí sentada, con un codo apoyado en la mesa y la barbilla en la palma de la mano, fascinada por todas y cada una de las palabras que pronunciaba la muchacha.

La recién adquirida seguridad de Gabrielle tranquilizaba muchos de mis temores. Ya no me preocupaba tanto cuando no estaba conmigo, pues sabía que ahora poseía suficiente actitud para mantenerse ligeramente fuera de peligro. Al parecer, pasaba los días llenando los pergaminos que le había comprado. Sabía que todos los días pasaba un rato con Delia y en una ocasión hasta la vi riendo con mi doncella, Sylla, cuando se dirigían al mercado.

Como soberana, muy a menudo mi tiempo libre no me pertenecía, pero cuando sí que me tomaba un descanso de la tarea de gobernar las tierras que estaban a mi cargo, ese tiempo lo pasaba con esta joven. De vez en cuando, daba permiso a Gabrielle para que bajara a los campos de entrenamiento y se quedara mirando mientras yo entrenaba. Por alguna razón desconocida para mí, le gustaba sentarse encima de los muros bajos de piedra que rodeaban la zona de combate y miraba mientras yo intercambiaba golpes con una serie de armas enfrentada a mis soldados. Rara vez permitía a la joven que estuviera allí, pero ella nunca me rogaba que la dejara. Se limitaba a sonreír y asentir con entusiasmo cuando le preguntaba si le apetecía acompañarme.

Confieso que tenía dos motivos para dudar a la hora de traer a mi esclava aquí abajo. El motivo evidente era que me preocupaba que una chica bonita estuviera a la vista de mis hombres, sobre todo _mi_ chica bonita. He pasado casi toda mi vida con soldados o alrededor de ellos y, en general, son una panda de zafios. No veía la necesidad de hacer pasar a Gabrielle por una humillación indebida y tampoco deseaba encontrarme yo misma en una situación en la que me viera impulsada a matar a un hombre por una sonrisa lasciva o un silbido. Sabía lo celosa que podía llegar a ser y lo irracional que podía ser mi temperamento. ¿Para qué jugar con fuego?

El segundo motivo era más bien un problema personal mío. Dicho llanamente, me resultaba desconcertante ver a Gabrielle observando embelesada mientras yo entrenaba y demostraba mi habilidad como luchadora contra unos jóvenes que apenas tenían la mitad de mi edad. En el corazón de esta mujer tan grande, de esta Conquistadora, había una masa de inseguridades, sobre todo cuando se trataba de Gabrielle. Lo cierto es que nunca estaba del todo segura de si la joven quería mirarme a mí o a los jóvenes a los que machacaba.

—Espera... repite. ¿Quién es Anya? —pregunté.

Tenía la capacidad desconcertante, para algunos, de dejar vagar la mente, pero seguir oyendo todo lo que sucedía a mi alrededor. Gabrielle se había trasladado a la cama a mitad de la conversación y cuando volví a levantar la mirada, tenía las piernas recogidas contra el pecho con aire informal y la espalda apoyada en el cabecero de madera tallada. Me estaba hablando de una mujer de la que se había hecho amiga, pero yo no conocía a nadie del castillo que se llamara así.

—Es la madre de Petra, mi señora. ¿Te acuerdas del niño al que...?

—Ah, sí, sí. ¿Se encuentra bien, entonces? —pregunté, recordando lo frágil y enferma que parecía cuando Kuros me condujo a las habitaciones de palacio que había destinado a la mujer y sus hijos.

—Muy bien, mi señora. Me está enseñando a coser y a crear unas cosas maravillosas con tela. ¿Sabes que fue aprendiza de una famosa costurera de Atenas antes de casarse?

—¿De verdad? —contesté muy seria, para darle gusto a mi esclava—. ¿Y quién era esta famosa costurera?

—Messalina —dijo Gabrielle con cierta emoción.

Me erguí un poco en la silla.

—¿Aprendió este oficio con Messalina? —pregunté.

—Sí, mi señora. ¿Has oído hablar de esta mujer famosa?

—Sí —contesté distraída, recordando una época en que la mujer conocida tan sólo como Messalina diseñaba todas las túnicas de seda que me ponía.

Levanté la vista y Gabrielle me estaba mirando pacientemente, tal vez a la espera de que se lo explicara. Puesto que ya había respondido afirmativamente, ¿cómo no iba a darle una explicación?

—Cuando era mucho más joven, antes incluso de que tú nacieras, se me conocía como Xena la Conquistadora. Conquisté toda Grecia, el Imperio Romano, Extremo Oriente, la Galia y establecí mi palacio aquí, en Corinto. Messalina tenía entonces tal vez la misma edad que tienes tú ahora, pero ya entonces —meneé la cabeza y sonreí—, tenía un auténtico don.

Hice una pausa y bebí un sorbo de agua, recordando a la joven y los recargados brocados que creaba para que me los pusiera en público y que recordaban a las túnicas sueltas que me había acostumbrado a llevar en la época en que viví en Chin. En aquel entonces, esa tierra influía en toda mi vida: lástima que no estudiara mejor sus principios. Sólo tuve que describirle mis preferencias una vez y poco después la muchacha creó literalmente el estilo de ropa que iba a usar durante las veinte estaciones siguientes.

—Diseñó toda la ropa que yo usaba entonces. Yo no era muy amable en aquella época, pero recuerdo que con ella sí que lo era. Creo que admiraba su talento. Era como Delia, sólo que no tan descarada. No se lo pensaba dos veces a la hora de decirme si mis diseños de vestuario eran de un mal gusto extraordinario o directamente feos. A veces me miraba de una forma... igual que me miras tú —dejé asomar una sonrisa agridulce a mis labios al recordarlo.

—¿La amabas? —la voz suave e interrogante de Gabrielle interrumpió mis recuerdos.

La miré y vi algo en sus ojos que el día anterior no tenía. Se parecía un poco a los celos, pero cuando parpadeé, quedó sustituido por la misma expresión compasiva que siempre tenía Gabrielle cuando me miraba. Gabrielle era joven: demasiado joven para saber más sobre mí de lo que contaba la leyenda, pero había llegado el momento de que supiera quién era yo. Me levanté de la silla y crucé la habitación para sentarme al lado de la joven que estaba sentada en la gran cama.

Cogiendo una de sus pequeñas manos con la mía, mucho más grande, empecé a hablar.

—No había amor _dentro_ de mí o _por_ mí, en aquel entonces, Gabrielle. Mataba, violaba y tomaba, todo por una sola razón, que era porque podía, porque era fuerte y los demás eran débiles. Mi vida giraba en torno al poder y el control, porque pensaba que quien tuviera aquello, lo tenía todo.

Bajé la cabeza mientras seguía hablando y mi pelo oscuro me rodeó como la capucha de un manto, haciéndome más fácil revelar la horrible verdad de mi existencia a la joven que tenía ante mí.

—Las cosas que he hecho, Gabrielle... lo que he sido... me ponen enferma y ahora sé que en realidad no hay bien suficiente que pueda hacer para expiar mis actos. Es cierto lo que dicen de mí, sabes. Tal vez no deberías ser amable conmigo, Gabrielle... soy malvada.

No estaba buscando lástima, ni siquiera compasión, aunque creo que mi joven esclava sentía ambas cosas por mí. Simplemente le conté, de la forma más escueta posible, quién era. Me entraron dudas sobre lo que estaba haciendo. En esos largos segundos que transcurrieron desde que mi voz se apagó hasta que Gabrielle reaccionó, un instante raudo de introspección me llevó a preguntarme: _¿Por qué, justo cuando la tengo más cerca, intento alejarla? ¿Por qué intento asustarla hasta el punto de dejar de importarle?_

Sólo me cabía esperar que algún día pudiera hallar las respuestas a esas preguntas. Noté la suavidad de los dedos de Gabrielle bajo la barbilla y, tal y como había hecho yo con ella cientos de veces, sentí que me levantaba la cara hasta que me encontré con un rostro que sin duda podría haber derretido el corazón más duro.

—He leído muchas cosas, mi señora, sobre esta mujer, Xena la Conquistadora. Los pergaminos están llenos de su historia, de sus batallas, así como de sus inclinaciones. Sé que soy joven, pero comprendo más de lo que crees. Conozco cosas _sobre_ Xena la Conquistadora, pero no la _conozco._ Esa Xena no es la mujer que tengo ante mí y desde luego no es la Xena a quien pertenezco.

No sé por qué lo hice, sólo que hacerlo me salió de forma natural. Puse la cabeza en su regazo y estiré mi cuerpo sobre el colchón, estrechándole la cintura con un brazo. Gabrielle me frotó la espalda, trazando pequeños círculos tranquilizadores, al tiempo que me acariciaba la sien con los dedos de la otra mano. Fue esa mujer cargada de inseguridades quien intervino a continuación.

—¿ _De verdad_ me perteneces, Gabrielle?

Tenía los ojos cerrados con fuerza para protegerme del respetuoso silencio que estaba segura de que iba a oír. ¿Por qué no podía dejar las cosas en paz, por qué tenía que insistir sobre el tema? Noté unos cabellos sedosos que me rodeaban cuando Gabrielle depositó un beso ligerísimo en mi oreja. Intenté contener, sin éxito, las lágrimas ardientes que se me escaparon por el rabillo de los ojos cerrados.

—Sí, mi señora... sólo a ti —respondió el cálido aliento de Gabrielle en mi oído.

Le rodeé la cintura con los dos brazos y la estreché. Mi corazón no lograba decidir si debía sentirse agradecido o aterrorizado. Optó por ambas cosas. Qué bien me sentía tumbada aquí con Gabrielle de esta forma, sin preocuparme sobre si debía controlar mis emociones, sin importarme lo que pudiera parecerles a otros. También me resultaba muy natural dejar que alguien... no, alguien no. Me resultaba muy natural dejar que _Gabrielle_ cuidara de mí. Como soberana y guerrera, nunca se me permitía parecer débil o necia, pero en presencia de Gabrielle, estoy convencida de que parecía las dos cosas, pero estoy segura de que, al menos a ella, no le parecía ninguna de las dos.

* * *

Noté que me tapaban con una gruesa colcha y la cálida presencia de otra persona que me estrechaba los hombros con sus brazos. Gemí y me hundí más en el abrazo. Unos fuertes golpes en la puerta externa de mis aposentos interrumpió la placentera situación. Gruñí, pues sabía que iba a tener que abandonar este reconfortante refugio.

—¿Voy yo, mi señora? —preguntó Gabrielle.

—Mmmm —murmuré—. Líbrate de quienquiera que sea, por favor, Gabrielle. No quiero ver a nadie hasta mañana por la mañana.

Me puse boca arriba, echando de menos de inmediato el cuerpo blando que se levantó en silencio de la cama. Si hubiera estado más despierta, es posible que hubiera creído que no era más que un agradable sueño, cuando unos labios suaves se posaron delicadamente en mi frente y luego desaparecieron.

Una voz masculina que sonó en mi antecámara me despertó al instante. Por los dioses, dormía tan bien cuando estaba con Gabrielle que me daba miedo. De repente, recordé que apenas unos segundos antes le había pedido a Gabrielle que contestara a la puerta. Rodé hasta el extremo de la cama, me levanté y refunfuñé por lo bajo cuando descubrí que la voz masculina pertenecía a esa escoria de Demetri. La conversación entre Gabrielle y mi administrador sonaba apagada, pero de repente sus voces se hicieron más claras, pues se colocaron justo delante de la puerta que daba a mi dormitorio. Me senté de nuevo en el colchón, escuchando la más que sorprendente conversación.

—Aparta, esclava, o te aparto yo mismo —gruñó Demetri.

Me juré en silencio que si el hombre le ponía una sola mano encima a Gabrielle, una crucifixión lenta sería un fin demasiado clemente para él.

—No puedo, señor Demetri —la voz de Gabrielle sonó de repente más próxima y me di cuenta de que debía de haberse colocado delante de la puerta, impidiéndole el paso al hombre.

—Pero qué zorra. Sabes que si te tengo que quitar de en medio, no lo vas a pasar bien —bufó Demetri.

Casi aplaudí al oír lo siguiente que dijo Gabrielle, aunque tenía todos los músculos del cuerpo tensados para intervenir si las cosas se desmandaban.

—Señor Demetri, la Señora Conquistadora me ha ordenado que nadie la moleste. Si no se obedecen sus deseos, me castigará sin duda, pero supongo que las consecuencias serán peores para la persona que efectivamente la moleste.

Estuve a punto de echarme a reír en voz alta. Me imaginaba la cara de Gabrielle al soltar esas palabras con ese tono de advertencia e insinuación. Su descaro me sorprendía cada día más y mi imaginación creó una visión de la minúscula sonrisita irónica que habría en sus labios, junto con el ligerísimo arco de su ceja. ¡Por los dioses, esta mujer no tenía nada de idiota!

Fui a la puerta y no oí más que silencio, pues era evidente que Demetri estaba sopesando las palabras _Conquistadora_ y _molestar_ y evaluando los riesgos. Me sonreí y luego me obligué a adoptar una expresión feroz. Agarré la puerta y la abrí tan deprisa que Gabrielle, que estaba apoyada de espaldas en la pesada madera, cayó en mis brazos.

La pequeña rubia se quedo sorprendida y momentáneamente desconcertada hasta que se dio cuenta de que era yo quien estaba detrás de ella. Mi expresión hizo retroceder dos pasos a Demetri. Sujeté a Gabrielle bien pegada a mí con un brazo alrededor de su cintura. Demetri pareció bastante aliviado y abrió la boca para hablar.

—Señora Conquistadora, yo...

—¡Buenas noches, Demetri! —pegué un portazo en su cara y lo dejé allí plantado, farfullando, varios segundos. Por fin sus pasos se alejaron y la puerta externa de mis aposentos se cerró de golpe.

—¡Oh, por eso valdría la pena pagar entrada! —exclamé riendo, y me apoyé en la puerta, estrechando a Gabrielle entre mis brazos y besándola en la rubia cabeza.

—¿Ha estado... ha estado bien hacer eso? —preguntó Gabrielle, con la mejilla pegada a mi pecho.

—Ha estado muy bien, pequeña. Estoy muy contenta —repliqué y noté que la tensión desaparecía del cuerpo de la joven.

Abrí la puerta y atisbé dentro de la habitación hasta que consideré que se podía pasar. Crucé la estancia, cogí una frasca de vino y me serví una gran copa. Me detuve y levanté la frasca señalando a Gabrielle.

—Gabrielle, ¿alguna vez has probado el vino?

—No, mi señora.

La respuesta era lo que me esperaba, pues pocos amos darían jamás una buena bebida a una esclava, al considerarlo un desperdicio.

—¿Te gustaría... mmm, probarlo? —pregunté.

—No lo sé, mi señora. Si a ti te complace... —contestó.

—La cuestión es, ¿te complacería a ti? —respondí y así llegamos a un punto muerto. Las dos nos quedamos ahí plantadas, al parecer incapaces de liberarnos de nuestra mutua mirada tierna.

Yo fui la primera en apartar la mirada y serví un poquito del líquido rojo en una pesada copa de metal y luego le añadí una buena cantidad de agua. Pensé que como nunca había probado el vino y teniendo en cuenta su pequeño tamaño, aguar el vino sería la mejor manera de iniciar a mi joven esclava en el producto de la uva.

Le entregué la copa a Gabrielle y esperé a que hubiera tomado un primer trago. Arrugó la nariz y sonrió ligeramente.

—Es dulce —comentó—. Es como zumo... en cierto modo.

Me llevé mi propia copa a los labios, pero me detuve en seco. Me lo pensé un momento y luego levanté un poco la copa como saludo.

—Quiero brindar por ti, Gabrielle. Hoy me has complacido mucho.

Agachó un poco la cabeza rubia.

—¿Es por lo que he hecho con el señor Demetri? ¿Por eso te sientes complacida, mi señora?

Bebí un gran trago de vino y luego otro antes de contestar. Dejando mi copa en el aparador en el que estaba apoyada, me aparté y me dirigí a la ventana abierta, por la que se veían las estrellas parpadeantes suspendidas en el cielo negro. Cuántas cosas quería decir, pero, como siempre a lo largo de mi vida, las palabras me fallaban cuando más las necesitaba. Intenté expresar lo que llevaba en el corazón, pero todavía estaba muy lejos de poder dar voz a todo lo que sentía en él.

—Supongo que me gusta saber que puedes cuidar de ti misma —dije, todavía de espaldas a ella, dándome cuenta de lo poco creíble que sonaba aquello.

—Soy esclava, mi señora. No sé si todo el mundo podrá aceptar una actitud agresiva por mi parte.

Me volví para mirarla y vi que tenía el ceño fruncido.

—Gabrielle, hay una enorme diferencia entre ser agresivo y ser asertivo. No te imagino convirtiéndote en una mujer agresiva, no parece formar parte de tu naturaleza —miré al otro lado de la estancia haciendo una pausa, pero Gabrielle parecía tan confusa como antes.

—Gabrielle, si te enseñara a usar un arma, si pudieras hacerte experta con ella, ¿la usarías para matar?

—No... no sé si alguna vez podría hacer eso, mi señora —contestó Gabrielle, con evidente tono de decepción.

—Y yo no esperaría de ti que pudieras hacerlo. Como he dicho, no es parte de ti. Pero podrías defenderte con esta arma, ¿no?

—Sí, tal vez —respondió dubitativa—. Sí, creo que podría defenderme a mí misma o a alguien que me importara.

—Pues acabas de aprender la diferencia entre la agresividad y la asertividad. Si lo primero formara parte de ti, podrías atacar a alguien. Si se trata de lo segundo... bueno, ser asertivo significa ser capaz de defenderse, pequeña. Eso es lo que quiero que aprendas a hacer. Eso me ayudará a no preocuparme tanto cuando estás lejos de mí —contesté, pero en cuanto las palabras salieron de mi boca, me di cuenta de lo que había dicho y de la facilidad con que lo había dicho.

¿De verdad acababa de confesar que me preocupaba por ella? ¿Yo... Xena la Conquistadora? Noté que se me ponían las orejas calientes y eso nunca es buena señal para un guerrero. Observé cómo el ceño que adornaba la frente de mi esclava desaparecía y de repente, vi que en los ojos verdes como un bosque de Gabrielle aparecía algo que sólo se podría describir como risa. Me crucé de brazos, apoyando el peso en un pie, e intenté parecer indiferente. Cuando Gabrielle avanzó unos pasos, mientras sus músculos faciales se esforzaban a todas luces por reprimir una sonrisa, me volví ligeramente y me puse a examinar el tapiz que colgaba de la pared. Ahora bien, ese tapiz llevaba casi doce estaciones colgado de esa pared, pero de repente, se convirtió en el objeto más fascinante de la habitación.

—Mi señora... ¿tú... te preocupas? ¿Por mí? —dijo Gabrielle, con demasiado regocijo para mi gusto, debo reconocer. _¡Por los dioses, creo que he cometido un error colosal al darle poder a esta mujer!_

—Pues... —me callé, sin dejar de toquetear el tapiz, pues sabía que si miraba a la pequeña rubia, sería mi ruina.

Sabía que si me dejaba atrapar por esa mirada, en la que había una mezcla de compasión y seducción, caería de rodillas y le prometería cualquier cosa. Acabaría tumbada boca arriba en una postura de sumisión, dejando que mi joven esclava me tomara como si nuestras respectivas posiciones en la vida se hubieran vuelto del revés. Haría lo único que me había jurado a mí misma que no volvería a hacer jamás: suplicaría. Gabrielle usaría el talento de su cuerpo y mi propia debilidad para hacerse con el control y yo acabaría suplicando por sus caricias divinas como un perrillo suplica por las sobras de la cena, lloriqueando y gimoteando mi necesidad hasta que mi ama se apiadara de mí y me diera satisfacción.

—¿Es cierto? ¿Te preocupas por mí...? —Gabrielle se calló un momento.

 _Está bien, no la miraré. No cederé_ , seguí pensando, arrancando sin darme cuenta los hilos de la preciada obra de gruesa tela. _Puedo ser fuerte. Puedo expresarme bien. ¡Soy la Conquistadora de prácticamente todo el puñetero mundo!_

—¿...Xena? —terminó Gabrielle.

Entoncés la miré. ¡Por Hades!

Me hundí en sus ojos, que mostraban un temperamento y una actitud que yo había contribuido a darles. Se me paró el corazón, mi libido alzó el vuelo y me di cuenta de que yo había creado esto. En algún momento, había recogido a un corderito asustado y lo había convertido en un lobo hambriento.

—¿Es así, Xena? —Gabrielle repitió la pregunta, ladeando ligeramente la cabeza con un aire de lo más encantador. Se detuvo delante de mí, con el cuerpo tan cerca que casi estábamos pegadas la una a la otra.

—Mm... pues... a veces — _¡Por los dioses, pero qué patética!_

Me quedé paralizada al notar que capturaba mi atención con tan sólo una mirada imperiosa. Gabrielle me sonrió. No era la sonrisa fiera que me esperaba de una cazadora tan capaz, sino una sonrisa inocente, llena de dulzura, la sonrisa que puede atrapar el corazón de una vieja guerrera y, en un cuarto de marca, obligarla a suplicar piedad.

Mi joven esclava se puso de puntillas, deslizando su cuerpo por el mío. Se acercó y, casi con timidez, me dio un beso delicadísimo en la mejilla. Fue tan ligero y delicado que era como el roce de las alas de una mariposa sobre mi piel acalorada. Noté que esas orejas que antes se me habían puesto calientes, ahora estallaban en llamas. Sólo pude quedarme mirándola, con expresión cohibida.

Gabrielle deslizó su manita dentro de la mía y echó a andar hacia el dormitorio. Mientras me arrastraba por la puerta, de repente me acordé de un dicho que había leído. Decía algo así como... _Cuidado con lo que deseas..._


	12. Ama, mía

**El final del viaje**

* * *

 **LJ Maas**

 **Título original:** _Journey's End._ **Copyright de la traducción:** Atalía (c) 2005.

 **Ama, mía**

Me metí en la humeante agua del baño, con una mueca de dolor por el escozor que el agua caliente me causó en la delicada entrepierna. Me moví un poco, tratando de ponerme cómoda, pues los arañazos que me cubrían el trasero también me escocían por el agua caliente.

—Por los dioses, esta chica va a acabar conmigo.

Era sin duda un dolor placentero, como indicaba mi sonrisa. Me recliné en el agua cálida, repasando mentalmente los acontecimientos de la noche anterior, y un leve estremecimiento me sacudió el cuerpo. El temblor no llamaba a engaño: se debía al mero recuerdo de cómo habíamos hecho el amor la noche antes. Mi sonrisa se hizo más amplia.

Entreabrí un ojo al oír movimiento en la otra habitación. Sylla entró en la sala del baño, agachándose una y otra vez para recoger el reguero de ropa tirada por el suelo de baldosas.

—Veo que tu Gabrielle sigue dormida —comentó Sylla.

Enarqué una ceja, pero continué con los ojos cerrados.

—¿Y eso cómo lo sabes?

—Porque esa muchacha es ordenadísima. Siempre he sospechado que iba recogiendo detrás de ti. Si se te deja a tu aire, parece que aquí vive un cuartel entero de soldados —refunfuñó mi doncella con humor.

Abrí los ojos y no pude contener la carcajada que se me escapó.

—Sylla, si no fuera tan desastrosa, ¿cómo te ganarías la vida?

—Muy cierto, Señora Conquistadora, muy cierto —reconoció, y siguió recogiendo mi ropa sucia, que metió en un cesto.

Volví a recostarme en el agua, cerrando los ojos de nuevo. Noté que mi doncella se había detenido y estaba esperando en la entrada de la habitación. Volví a entreabrir el ojo en cuestión y vi que Sylla se reía de mí en silencio.

—¿Qué? —pregunté con toda la inocencia que pude.

—Perdóname, Señora Conquistadora, pero ¿me permites que te indique que la gente sabría menos de lo que haces en la intimidad de tus aposentos si intentaras controlar un poquito esa sonrisa? —dijo Sylla, con la cara iluminada por su propia sonrisa pícara.

Cogí una esponja y fingí lanzársela a la mujer más joven.

—¡Fuera! —vociferé, riendo cuando ella se deslizó por las puertas dobles, cerrándolas a su paso.

Pero tenía razón y me di cuenta de que debía de parecer de nuevo ese torpe escolar, con esa sonrisa de idiota. Lo intenté, pero sólo conseguí reducirla a una desquiciante sonrisita muy ufana. Se me volvieron a cerrar los ojos y pasaron unos momentos hasta que oí que las puertas se abrían de nuevo.

—¡Por los dioses, mujer! ¿Has vuelto para oírlo de mis propios labios? ¡Pues sí, anoche eché un polvo! —le dije exasperada a mi doncella.

—La verdad es que eso lo sé ya, más bien... mi señora —me llegó la voz suave y risueña de Gabrielle.

Me incorporé bruscamente, volví la cabeza y vi a Gabrielle plantada ante el cabecero de la bañera. Llevaba sólo la bata, pero ya se había peinado y se había recogido el pelo para apartárselo de la cara. Nunca me había ruborizado por corte, vergüenza o pudor, pero en este mismo instante, noté que se me estaba poniendo la piel como un tomate.

—Yo... mm... creía... creía que eras Sylla —respondí débilmente.

—Ya. He venido para ver si querías que te frotara la espalda... ¿tal vez que te lave el pelo?

—Sí, por favor —contesté, agradeciendo que no echara sal en la herida de mi humillación—. Me gustaría.

Mi bella y joven esclava procedió a lavarme el pelo y luego enjabonó con cuidado una esponja, dispuesta a frotarme la espalda. Cuando Gabrielle me apartó con ternura el pelo de un hombro, oí una leve exclamación sofocada.

—Lo siento, perdóname, mi señora —dijo con cierta preocupación.

Volví la cabeza y seguí su mirada hasta mis hombros y los ligeros arañazos que había en ellos. Entonces levanté la mirada y vi su expresión de miedo: no, en los ojos de Gabrielle había literalmente terror.

—Gabrielle... pequeña, tranquila —me di la vuelta, le quité la esponja, le cogí la mano y le acaricié el dorso con el pulgar.

Tardó unos segundos en mirarme a los ojos con mirada vacilante.

—Llevo mis cicatrices de combate con orgullo... especialmente éstas —le guiñé un ojo, deposité la esponja en sus manos y volví a presentarle la espalda. Supe que mi broma la había tranquilizado en cuanto sentí sus manos sobre mi piel.

Estuvimos un rato charlando de naderías hasta que por fin logré engatusar a Gabrielle para que se metiera en la bañera. Cuando le di el mismo tratamiento que me acababa de dar ella a mí, se volvió y se puso a darme un masaje en el cuello y los hombros, con cuidado de no tocar los arañazos. La sensación era increíble y algunos músculos que llevaba estaciones sin usar gritaron de alivio.

—¿Mi señora?

—¿Mmmm?

—¿Te acuerdas de que te hablé de la madre de Petra... Anya? Me estaba preguntando, mi señora...

Mis sentidos se pusieron alerta, pero obligué al resto de mi cuerpo a no traicionarme. Tenía la curiosísima sensación de que se me estaba tendiendo una especie de trampa. Ahora bien, ser el objetivo de triquiñuelas femeninas no era precisamente algo nuevo para mí, pero ser la receptora, al tiempo que Gabrielle era la instigadora... eso sí que era diferente. Me sonreí y en silencio animé a la muchacha a continuar. _Vamos, pequeña... a ver cómo lo haces._

—Sí... ¿qué te preguntabas, Gabrielle?

—Pues... todavía no se ha recuperado del todo de su reciente enfermedad y tiene tres niños pequeños. Petra la ayudaría más, pero trabaja de mensajero en palacio y...

—¿Cómo le va al niño, por cierto? —interrumpí. Ahora ya sabía por dónde iba la cosa. Gabrielle se había hecho amiga de la madre del niño y me iba a pedir que se quedaran en el castillo. Muy transparente, pero Gabrielle seguramente no tenía mucha experiencia con la estrategia y el subterfugio.

—Oh, Petra está muy bien y muy sano, mi señora. Trabaja bien y se ha convertido en uno de los mensajeros preferidos del castillo. El capitán Atrius dice que Petra promete como soldado, tal vez incluso como oficial.

Gabrielle seguía dándome el masaje mientras hablaba, pero uno de sus comentarios me llamó la atención, más que los otros.

—¿Cuándo ha dicho eso Atrius? —pregunté con aire inocente. ¿Cuándo Hades había hablado Gabrielle con el capitán de mi ejército?

—Ayer, mi señora, hablé con él cuando vino a ver a An... —la voz de Gabrielle se detuvo a media sílaba.

Noté que se le quedaba el cuerpo paralizado y cuando me volví para mirar a la muchacha a la cara, alzó la mano para taparse la boca, que seguía abierta por la sorpresa. Apartó inmediatamente los ojos de mi mirada y un silencio plomizo flotó en el aire entre las dos.

—Gabrielle... —hice una pausa, pero mi esclava se negó a levantar la cabeza—. Gabrielle, ¿me estás ocultando algo?

—Sí, mi señora —contestó derrotada—. No he hecho nada malo, te lo juro, mi señora, pero prometí que...

Volvió a cerrar la boca, pero yo ya sabía de qué se trataba. Una de las razones por las que los esclavos, especialmente la esclava corporal del amo, tienen pocos amigos o ninguno es justamente ésta. A los esclavos no se les permite tener secretos. Cualquier persona, esclava o no, sabía que si se confiaba a la esclava del amo, su secreto no tardaría en ser conocido.

Como siempre que pensaba en la vida que había soportado mi joven esclava, se me dilató el corazón y sentí un dolor espantoso en el pecho. Alargué la mano y le subí la barbilla, observando la tensión de los músculos de su mandíbula mientras se obligaba a no derramar las lágrimas que le llenaban los ojos.

—Pequeña, ¿le has prometido a alguien guardar una confidencia? —pregunté con intención.

Asintió con la cabeza, cosa poco propia de ella, pues al parecer era incapaz de contestar. No pude evitar sonreír levemente.

—Pues no podemos consentir que rompas tu promesa, ¿verdad? A fin de cuentas, ¿cómo quedaría eso... que la mujer que me pertenece rompe su palabra? Creo que eso me haría quedar mal a mí. ¿No estás de acuerdo? —respondí con ternura, con cuidado, como siempre, de no decir _mi esclava._

Cuando Gabrielle alzó por fin los ojos para encontrarse con los míos, vi que se animaba al advertir lo que esperaba que viera en ellos. Por los dioses, me pregunto si ya sabía que no podía negarle nada.

—Gracias, mi señora —Gabrielle me lanzó los brazos al cuello, pegando nuestros cuerpos.

Mis propios brazos la estrecharon con naturalidad y cerré los ojos con dulce placer por la sensación que me producía pegada a mí. Abrí los ojos de golpe cuando sentí sus labios en mi cuello y su lengua y sus dientes me mordisquearon de repente un sensible lóbulo.

—Ah, no, ni hablar —dije riendo y estirando los brazos para apartarla de mi cuerpo. Esa intensidad incendiaria ardía una vez más en esos ojos de esmeralda y me di cuenta de que la pequeña rubia se disponía a darme las gracias como sólo ella podía. Me miró con expresión coqueta y me reí aún más. Estrechándola de nuevo contra mí, le susurré al oído—: Si dejo que me tomes como lo hiciste anoche, no podré montar a caballo durante una semana —luego besé el borde de la orejita y noté que la mujer menuda me abrazaba con fuerza.

Cuando quise jugar con la oreja dándole otro beso delicado, la risa cantarina de Gabrielle resonó por el aire, llenando por completo mis sentidos. Todavía no sé por qué, pero su risa era un afrodisíaco más potente para mí que sus besos provocativos. Por un instante, estuve a punto de decir: _Al Tártaro con los caballos._ Nada me parecía más importante que estar con Gabrielle. Era un sacrificio inmenso y con muchísimo esfuerzo, aparté a la muchacha, sin dejar de gritar mentalmente: _¡Por los dioses, tómame, mujer!_

—Venga, fuera —dije, riendo de nuevo al ver que la cara de Gabrielle formaba algo parecido a un puchero.

No cabía la menor duda... esta muchacha iba a acabar conmigo.

* * *

Terminé de vestirme y me calcé por fin las botas, mientras Gabrielle estaba sentada ante la mesa donde comíamos, sirviendo una taza de té caliente para cada una. Conversamos un poco durante el desayuno. Le conté a Gabrielle lo que iba a hacer ese día y ella me dijo que Anya iba a darle otra lección de costura. A mí se me había olvidado por completo el comienzo de nuestra anterior conversación.

Estaba tragándome lo que me quedaba de té, preparándome para ceñirme la espada al cinto, cuando capté lo que decía Gabrielle.

—Seguramente va a ser la última vez que Anya pueda enseñarme, al menos durante un tiempo. El trabajo que hace es duro y como aún se está recuperando de su enfermedad... no quiero quitarle tiempo.

—¿En qué trabaja? —pregunté, cayendo directa en la trampa sin darme cuenta siquiera de que ahí estaba, preparada para mí.

—Trabaja en la lavandería de palacio, mi señora —contestó Gabrielle. En su rostro no se percibía en absoluto el menor atisbo de manipulación.

—¿Qué? —me volví de cara a Gabrielle—. ¿Me estás diciendo que la mujer que fue aprendiza de Messalina trabaja en mi lavandería? ¡Es una locura! —grité.

—¿Tal vez a ti se te ocurre algo más adecuado para ella, mi señora? —preguntó Gabrielle con aire inocente.

—Ya lo creo. Sería mucho más útil trabajando como costurera para mí que como lavandera —repliqué.

—Una idea excelente, mi señora —dijo Gabrielle sonriéndome.

Me quedé paralizada. ¿Qué otra cosa podía hacer al darme cuenta de que acababa de ser manipulada como una cuerda de la lira de Terpsícore? _Por las tetas de Hera, qué buena es esta chica._

Le di la espalda, crucé la habitación y me detuve ante una pesada mesa de mármol que usaba para jugar a los Hombres del Rey. No me llegaba más que a las rodillas y no era muy grande: era cuadrada con un diseño geométrico incrustado en la superficie. Hicieron falta tres hombres para traerla hasta aquí, pero ya rara vez tenía a alguien con quien jugar.

—Gabrielle, ven aquí —ordené y la joven apareció al instante a mi lado. Sin mirarla siquiera, solté un ligero suspiro de derrota y continué—. Gabrielle, ¿alguna vez has jugado a los Hombres del Rey? —pregunté, cogiendo una de las piezas del juego. Eran todas trozos de jade tallados con diversas formas, guerreros, centauros y caballos, divididos en dos conjuntos iguales, uno de jade verde y el otro de jade lavanda.

Examiné con aire indiferente la pieza que tenía en la mano y por fin posé la vista en el rostro confuso de mi esclava.

—No, mi señora —contestó.

—Esta noche empezaré a enseñarte los movimientos y luego pasaremos a los matices del juego. Tengo la curiosa sensación, pequeña, de que vas a ser magnífica —volví a colocar la pieza en la mesa y me quedé mirando a la joven, con una sonrisa sardónica.

—¿Por qué tienes esa sensación, mi señora?

—Porque —bajé la voz y me agaché hasta pegar casi mi nariz a la suya—, requiere astucia y estrategia, dos cualidades que creo que posees en abundancia —dicho lo cual, cubrí la distancia que quedaba y besé a la muchacha en la punta de la nariz. Le sonreí y Gabrielle agachó la cabeza para ocultar su sonrisa.

Volví a subirle la cabeza con ayuda de dos dedos bajo la barbilla. Nos miramos a los ojos y quise que Gabrielle supiera que esta vez podía haberme vencido, pero que yo sabía que me había manipulado. Mientras contemplaba esos exuberantes ojos verdes, creo que Gabrielle comprendió que lo sabía.

Me agaché y deposité un beso en la coronilla de esa cabeza rubia.

—Gabrielle... te has convertido sin duda en una digna adversaria.

 **G** racias a los dioses que la muchacha tuvo al menos la decencia de mirarme con expresión mortificada


	13. ¿Cómo se llama ésto que siento?

**El final del viaje**

 **LJ Maas**

 **Título original:** _Journey's End._ **Copyright de la traducción:** Atalía (c) 2005.

* * *

 **¿Cómo se llama ésto que siento?**

Me apoyé en la pared de piedra del pasillo, escuchando su risa tras la puerta de madera que tenía enfrente. Podría haberlo dejado pasar, pero había adivinado sin dificultad el secreto que guardaba Gabrielle y aunque estaba implicado un amigo de confianza, no quería que nadie de mi palacio pensara que podía librarse por completo de mi atención. De modo que esperé pacientemente fuera de los aposentos de Anya, aguardando el momento oportuno.

Las hijas de Anya se estaban convirtiendo en las mascotas de palacio, sin duda alguna. _Creo que los niños siempre han sido mi debilidad... Bueno, y también las rubias menudas_ , pensé con una sonrisa. Con el paso de los años, había permitido que los niños se tomaran unas libertades en mi presencia que a pocas personas había concedido jamás. Me reí por lo bajo al recordar lo que había ocurrido esa misma mañana.

Después de dejar a Gabrielle en mis habitaciones, me dirigí a la gran sala pública de palacio. Había llegado a detestar este sitio y me había jurado que esta estación iba a esforzarme más para cambiar su aspecto. Se trata de la gran sala donde el público se reúne para verme tomar decisiones sobre los asuntos del reino. La única razón auténtica por la que detesto esa sala es porque fue decorada en una época en que estaba bastante pagada de mí misma. Todo estaba dispuesto para darme el aire de una soberana poderosa. Tras veintitantas estaciones como Conquistadora, había aprendido que las apariencias son lo último que hace poderoso a un gobernante. Ah, ¿por qué estas lecciones sólo se aprenden con la edad?

La sala contaba con una tarima, sobre la cual se alzaba un trono muy historiado. En estaciones anteriores, me gustaba la imagen que aquello creaba. Sin embargo, al cumplir los cuarenta, hice que se llevaran esa monstruosidad de trono y la quemaran. Ordené que instalaran una de las butacas más cómodas de mis aposentos privados, lejos de la tarima, debo añadir, y concedía audiencias desde allí. Era más informal y menos amenazador para los campesinos sin educación que a menudo recorrían grandes distancias para presentarme una petición. Actualmente, no era inusual ver niños corriendo por la sala o escondidos tras las faldas de sus madres. Tal vez por eso las dos niñas de Anya escaparon tan fácilmente a la atención de los guardias.

Demetri, mi administrador, a quien últimamente tenía muy vigilado, no paraba de hablar con tono monocorde sobre una petición relacionada con un grupo de esclavos que se habían amotinado a bordo de un barco que viajaba de Anfípolis a Corinto. Algunas personas aseguraban que algunos de esos esclavos eran ciudadanos libres capturados ilegalmente. Como sabía que Demetri estaba implicado aquí en Corinto con los tratantes ilegales, no me sorprendió que fuera él el portavoz de los dueños del barco de mi ciudad natal.

A mi administrador se le desorbitaron de repente los ojos y perdí el hilo de mis reflexiones sobre por qué había declarado ilegal matar a idiotas como éste. Me parecía que así se resolverían muchísimos problemas. Bajé la mirada, sorprendida al ver a las dos niñas de Anya pegadas a mis rodillas, sonriendo de oreja a oreja y tirándome de las perneras del pantalón.

Se hizo un largo y profundo silencio en toda la gran sala y vi que algunos esperaban atemorizados para ver qué iba a hacer a continuación. Mi temperamento todavía me precedía y, en justicia, la mayor parte del público no había tenido oportunidad de ver cómo había cambiado en las últimas estaciones. Al mirar a estas preciosas niñas, sin embargo, ni se me pasó por la cabeza regañarlas. Sus sonrisas confiadas eran tan balsámicas para el alma de esta vieja guerrera como las que recibía de Gabrielle.

—Te conocemos —dijo la niña mayor, con una sonrisa radiante.

Detuve con un gesto al guardia que había corrido a intervenir y me subí a las niñas al regazo. Pobre Demetri. La cara que se le puso, cuando le dije que continuara, no tuvo precio. Estaba tan distraído por las niñas, que se agitaban, reían y lo señalaban, que empezó a tartamudear. Por mi parte, debo confesar que estaba sorprendida por mi propia reacción. Recuerdo claramente el terror absoluto que había sentido la primera vez ante la idea de estar cerca de estos tesoritos. Ahora, no sólo no tenía miedo, sino que apenas me daba cuenta de que una niña me tiraba suavemente del pelo y la otra jugaba con los cordones de mi camisa. Entretanto, escuchaba atentamente la monótona diatriba de Demetri sobre la esclavitud y la ley de Grecia.

Una de las niñas se puso a clavarme el dedo en las costillas y dio con un punto donde tenía muchas cosquillas, lo cual me hizo soltar una carcajada, que disimulé fingiendo carraspear. Agarré las manos que me atacaban, pero ahora aquello era un juego para la niña. Dándome cuenta rápidamente de que empezaba a tener un aspecto muy poco regio en mi actual situación, di por concluida la sesión de la mañana.

—Libera a los esclavos y devuelve el barco a sus dueños —interrumpí.

—Señora Conquistadora, sin duda...

—¿Qué parte de mi orden no te ha quedado clara? —le pregunté a Demetri, levantándome de la butaca y haciéndoles un gesto a las niñas para que se quedaran donde estaban. Las dos se callaron al instante y se quedaron sentadas obedientemente en la butaca que yo acababa de dejar.

—Pero son esclavos, Señora Conquistadora... y los dueños del barco...

—El tema de su esclavitud parece estar en entredicho —dije bruscamente, avanzando hasta plantarme delante del hombre. Reconozco que siempre disfruto haciendo estas cosas. Era casi una cabeza más alta que cualquiera de los hombres de mi corte y de vez en cuando, la intimidación física era lo único que comprendían hombres como éste—. Libera a todos y cada uno de los esclavos y dales diez talentos de plata del tesoro de palacio. Devuelve el barco a sus dueños y se acabó.

—Pero, Señora Conquistadora, sin duda los dueños del barco merecen también una compensación —dijo Demetri con tono quejumbroso.

Ya me había dado la vuelta para marcharme, pero volví a colocarme delante de él, para amedrentarlo, y bufé con tono grave:

—Su compensación es que les devuelvo el barco sin apropiarme de él. Además de que no voy a enviar a una unidad de soldados para arrestarlos a todos por comercio ilegal de esclavos. Hemos terminado. Escucharé más peticiones esta tarde —dije, dándome la vuelta.

Volví con las niñas, las cogí rápidamente en brazos y me las llevé de la gran sala. Sus risas se oían por los pasillos y gocé muchísimo con las miradas de asombro que iba recibiendo.

* * *

—Hola, Atrius —sonreí al ver la cara de sorpresa total de mi capitán cuando cerró la puerta de las habitaciones de Anya.

—Señora Conquistadora —inclinó la cabeza, con una fugaz sonrisa preocupada—. ¿Así que tu Gabrielle te lo ha acabado diciendo?

—¿Gabrielle? —pregunté sorprendida, para proteger a mi joven esclava—. No, la verdad. Verás, es que no paraba de preguntarme por qué fuiste el primero en aparecer esa noche en que le pegué una paliza a aquel joven teniente. Empecé a atar cabos y me di cuenta de que tendrías que haber estado aquí por alguna razón. No es propio de ti recorrer los pasillos de palacio sin un motivo. Entonces caí en la cuenta de que, efectivamente, podías tener un propósito... aquí, en las habitaciones que están debajo de las mías.

—En ningún caso pretendía faltar al respeto a la señora Anya ni a ti, Señora Conquistadora —dijo Atrius secamente. Me di cuenta de que se estaba preguntando si se había metido de verdad en un lío o no.

Me aparté de la pared donde había estado apoyada. Pegándole una palmada al soldado en la espalda, me eché a reír.

—Vamos, amigo mío. Vamos a beber algo, ¿te parece? —dije y guié a Atrius escaleras arriba hacia mi propio estudio.

* * *

—Bueno, ¿y cuándo empezó todo esto? —le pregunté a Atrius, mientras servía unas copiosas copas de oporto.

Atrius meneó la cabeza y me identifiqué totalmente con su expresión. Su cara me decía que también él se hacía esa misma pregunta.

—Fui allí para acompañar a Petra después de enseñarle la zona de los mensajeros aquel primer día. La vi, tan pequeña y débil, y... bueno, no sé ni cómo explicar lo que sentí.

Crucé la habitación, le pasé al capitán una de las pesadas copas de plata y me quedé allí plantada mientras reflexionaba sobre su respuesta. Sí, comprendía perfectamente sus sentimientos. Al parecer, yo misma había caído víctima de la misma dolencia mientras me alojaba en un castillo de Ambracia, cuando me quedé mirando a una pequeña esclava con los pies descalzos. Sacudí físicamente la cabeza para regresar al presente.

—Bueno, querido capitán —empecé—, en vista de que Anya vive aquí bajo mi protección, considero mi deber asegurarme de que su reputación no se ve mancillada. ¿Qué intenciones tienes hacia esa mujer? —pregunté, pero cuando vi que Atrius empezaba a irritarse, me di cuenta de que no había captado la broma.

—No he hecho nada que pueda poner el honor de la mujer en entredicho, Señora Conquistadora —dijo entre dientes, levantándose de la silla.

—Calma, amigo mío —le puse una mano en el hombro y lo empujé de nuevo a la silla—. Lo decía en broma, Atrius —sonreí al hombre.

El capitán sonrió entonces, meneando la cabeza. Por fin, un silencio pesado flotó entre los dos y cuando lo miré, él tenía la vista clavada en mí.

—Has cambiado mucho, Señora Conquistadora.

—¿Para bien o para mal? —respondí riendo levemente.

—Es para bien... para mucho bien. Cuando te conocí, fue tu habilidad como guerrera lo que me llevó a luchar a tu lado. Tras casi veinte estaciones, he sido testigo de lo mejor y lo peor de ti, pero siempre he estado dispuesto a morir con una espada en la mano por tus ideales. Estaba presente en la época en que la gente te llamaba Leona y siempre he creído en ti y en las razones por las que luchabas para que Grecia siguiera siendo nuestra. No tengo inconveniente en pedir ayuda y he rezado a Atenea, en más de una ocasión, para que algún día volvieras a los ideales de la Leona. Me alegro de saber que los dioses aún escuchan las oraciones de un viejo soldado —terminó y me volví hacia la ventana parpadeando para controlar las repentinas lágrimas.

—No estoy orgullosa de la mayor parte de mi vida, Atrius —contesté.

—No voy a intentar decirte que presentarte ante Hades vaya a ser fácil para ti, cuando llegue el momento. Me gustaría que supieras que en el curso de todo ello, te has ganado mi respeto como guerrera. En las últimas estaciones, te he visto adquirir un conocimiento de ti misma que todos agradecemos. Siempre me he sentido orgulloso de llamarte Señora Conquistadora, pero desde hace poco me alegro de llamarte también amiga.

—Gracias, Atrius. Ese nombre me honra más que cualquier otro —contesté, todavía de espaldas a él—. Dime pues, amigo —pregunté, cambiando de tema—, ¿qué sientes por esta joven, por Anya?

—Pues... bueno, supongo que la quiero —respondió Atrius algo cohibido. Lo comprendí, ¿pero a quién más iba a preguntarle una cosa así?

—¿Y ella siente lo mismo por ti?

—Eso creo, Señora Conquistadora. La verdad es que nunca nos lo hemos dicho, pero... bueno, ya sabes cómo es... es como una sensación.

Quise decirle a Atrius que _no_ sabía cómo era, que por eso estaba aquí plantada, sin duda con aspecto de idiota, preguntándole a un soldado cosas sobre el amor. Lo último que me hacía falta o quería era quedar como una imbécil. Me pregunté si valía la pena intentar dilucidar qué era lo que sentía por mi joven esclava. No era posible que una bella joven se fuera a enamorar de la Conquistadora del mundo conocido, ¿verdad? Además, lo que yo sentía por Gabrielle no era amor, ¿verdad? Sólo habría una forma de averiguarlo. Tenía que decidir si una relación con Gabrielle, por ridículo que sonara, merecía pasar por una leve humillación.

Me volví y coloqué una silla pequeña delante del hombre sentado. Le di la vuelta y me puse a horcajadas en el asiento, apoyando los brazos en el respaldo de la silla, delante de mí. Abrí la boca para hablar, antes de acobardarme y salir huyendo.

—Atrius, ¿cómo lo sabes?

—¿Saber qué, Señora Conquistadora?

—Si lo que sientes... si lo que ella siente... o sea, ¿si es de verdad amor? —ya era tarde para retroceder, la pregunta había quedado planteada, y por ello lo miré con firme determinación, con la esperanza de que fuera lo bastante listo para no obligarme a darle explicaciones.

Por fin, la luz de la comprensión iluminó sus ojos marrones y asintió con la cabeza, al tiempo que sus labios esbozaban una leve sonrisa de entendimiento.

—Ya veo —dijo por fin. La importancia de las personas implicadas había acabado por hacer mella en él—. No es muy fácil de explicar, es por lo que siento cuando estoy con ella, pero más que eso, es por lo que siento cuando no está a mi lado. Si está lejos de mí, me preocupo por ella, y cuando está conmigo, me preocupa hacer algo estúpido delante de ella. Es por la especie de dolor que siento cuando espero todo el día para verla y entonces, en el instante en que estoy con ella, el dolor continúa porque sé que dentro de poco tendré que dejarla. Es por saber que todo lo que dice o hace me resulta fascinante. Es porque tengo que recordarme a mí mismo que debo respirar cuando me sonríe. Sobre todo —Atrius tomó aliento por fin y advertí que sus ojos adoptaban una expresión tierna al hablar de Anya—, es por saber que seguramente quedaré como un cretino absoluto, delante de ella, pero que no se dará cuenta y, si se da cuenta, puedes estar segura de que no le dará importancia. Ya sé que nada de esto es muy concreto, pero el único modo en que puedo expresarlo es que ella me _completa._

Justo cuando terminaba de expresarse de una forma que no era nada propia de un soldado endurecido por el combate, oí chillidos seguidos de carcajadas que llegaban de fuera. Me levanté, fui al balcón que daba a mis jardines y me quedé mirando mientras Gabrielle le tapaba las piernas a Anya con una manta pequeña, pues la mujer ligeramente mayor estaba sentada en uno de los bancos de piedra. La joven esclava se volvió entonces y se lanzó sobre una de las niñas, la levantó en volandas y se puso a dar vueltas acompañada de las carcajadas de deleite de la pequeñina.

Ésta era la más pequeña, la que siempre se las arreglaba para encontrarme, como hizo una vez más. Cuando señaló con un dedo regordete hacia el balcón abierto, Gabrielle alzó los ojos y se encontró con los míos. Sonrió y me descubrí, tal y como había predicho Atrius, recordándome a mí misma que debía respirar. La niña me saludó agitando la mano alegremente y no pude evitar agitar los dedos para saludar a mi vez y entonces me detuve en seco y miré a mi alrededor, cohibida, para ver si había alguien mirando. Carraspeé e intenté parecer severa una vez más, pero creo que las mujeres de debajo comprendieron que era todo fachada.

Gabrielle besó una mejilla regordeta y la niña se soltó de sus brazos y se adentró corriendo por el laberinto de senderos de piedra que serpenteaban por el bello jardín. No sé si esas flores habían oído risas alguna vez antes de ahora, y menos la risa de un niño. Nunca se permitía a nadie la entrada a mis jardines privados, pero dado que Gabrielle tenía libertad para moverse por toda la zona, los guardias sabían que no les convenía negarles el paso a ella y a sus nuevas amigas.

En cuanto la pequeña rubia soltó a la risueña niña, Gabrielle levantó la cabeza para mirarme de nuevo. Con esa sola mirada, todo lo que Atrius acababa de decir cobró sentido completo.

 _¿Es eso lo que siento, pequeña? ¿Es por eso por lo que me preocupo cuando no estás conmigo y me siento cautivada por tu encanto inocente e involuntario? ¿Es cierto? ¿Estoy sintiendo algo que Xena la Conquistadora pensaba que nunca sería para ella?_

El contacto de nuestros ojos no duró más que unos segundos, pero para mí fue como una eternidad. Al contemplar esos ojos en los que siempre parecía haber algo más que lo que el resto del mundo veía, reconocí la verdad. _Gabrielle, tú me completas._

* * *

Hacia el final de la tarde, todas las audiencias del día se habían agotado, lo mismo que yo. Busqué a Gabrielle y, al no dar con ella, le pregunté a uno de los guardias que estaban apostados en esta planta del palacio.

—Está ayudando en la escuela, Señora Conquistadora —contestó.

—No sabía que tuviéramos una escuela —respondí algo confusa.

—La organizó la señora Delia, Señora Conquistadora, y le ha pedido a tu Gabrielle que la ayude.

Me eché a reír al oír eso. _Dioses, lo que me faltaba, que Gabrielle pase más tiempo con Delia. Este plan es muy propio de las dos._

Como no sabía cuándo volvería mi joven esclava conmigo, decidí dejarle una nota y sacar a Tenorio para dar un paseo relajante. Repaso ahora lo que hice y me siento intrigada. ¿Y si no hubiera decidido dejarle una nota a Gabrielle? ¿Qué habría sucedido entre nosotras si no hubiera acudido a sus habitaciones y no hubiera descubierto el pergamino, fuera de su estuche sobre su escritorio? Algunos días no paro de preguntármelo, pues aquel día, la cosa se hizo oficial. Aquel día, perdí el corazón.

 _Me llamo Gabrielle. Soy esclava y pertenezco a Xena la Conquistadora..._

Así empezaba el pergamino, pero yo iba ya mucho más adelantada. Había leído ya más de la mitad. Estaba haciendo algo horrible, invadiendo la intimidad de mi joven esclava al leer el pergamino. Estaba totalmente enrollado, pero fuera de su estuche, como a la espera de ser terminado. Quise parar. Me regañé y me insulté a mí misma, pero no pude dejar de leer. Era como si Gabrielle estuviera hablándome por fin. Me estaba contando sus pensamientos más privados e íntimos y, como la gran criminal que soy, cedí a la llamada de la tentación.

 _¿Qué es lo que tiene para hacer que mis numerosos temores se derritan, como el hielo del invierno bajo el calor del sol de mediodía? ¿Por qué siento que soy mucho más que una mera esclava cuando estoy en su presencia? Una pregunta más adecuada podría ser, ¿por qué insiste en que soy más que una esclava?_

 _Incluso cuando no la veo, noto su poderosa mirada azul sobre mí, intentando extraer mis secretos de los recovecos ocultos de mi corazón. No sabe lo que es ser esclava, pero no diré que no sabe lo que es el miedo. Yo misma la tenía por la mujer más libre de miedos que había conocido en mi vida, pero la noche en que me enseñó a defenderme, averigüé que no sólo conoce el miedo, sino que a menudo es su compañero más íntimo._

 _No pude, y no puedo aún, explicar lo que aquella noche supuso para mí. Me dio permiso para defenderme. ¿Me ha salvado o me ha condenado? Me ha llamado esclava una sola vez, cuando he estado en su presencia. Ahora utiliza la expresión "Me perteneces". Podría interpretarlo como la forma que tiene mi ama de afirmar su propiedad, pero siento que hay algo más. Me pregunta si le pertenezco y siento que me está preguntando mucho más que eso. A menudo, cuando hace esa pregunta, en su voz se advierte cierta tristeza, incluso inquietud._

 _Me ha obligado a hacer algo que me había jurado que jamás ocurriría. Me prometí a mí misma, todos los segundos de cada día, durante casi once veranos, que no lo haría, pero ha sucedido. Ha ocurrido lo impensable y no sé cómo reparar el daño, y peor aún, no sé si quiero. Se llama Xena la Conquistadora y es un nombre adecuado, ¿verdad? Ha atravesado las barreras que me he pasado la mitad de mi vida levantando y, de todas las cosas que juré que jamás ocurrirían, ella sola ha logrado provocar ésta. Me ha hecho sentir._

 _Mi problema es que no sé qué siento. ¿Es amistad, compasión... por los dioses, amor? ¿Cómo se ve la diferencia, si nunca se han experimentado esas emociones? El dolor y la humillación han sido mis compañeros constantes desde la primera vez en que me subieron al estrado de las subastas. ¿Qué sabe esta mujer de estas cosas, cuando nunca ha sufrido la degradación de ser poseída como ganado? ¿Cómo es posible, pues, que sepa justo lo que debe decir para calmar mis temores constantes? ¿Cómo sabe cómo tocarme, para que sienta sus caricias no sólo en la piel, sino en lo más hondo de mi alma?_

 _No sé por qué o cómo me conoce tan bien en ocasiones. Somos muy distintas, ¿no? Cuántas preguntas hay y qué pocas respuestas. Tengo una educación mejor que más de la mitad de los habitantes de este castillo, pero hay muchas cosas que aún no he experimentado. He sido bien instruida y mis propios conocimientos son enormes, pero se me ha mantenido protegida de muchas cosas. ¿Por qué me siento totalmente a salvo en sus brazos? ¿Me engaño a mí misma al pensar que puede haber un vínculo... me atrevo a decir cariño, que está creciendo entre nosotras?_

 _¿Sabe ella la inquietud que esto me causa? Esta mujer, que me parece omnisciente, ¿sabe que me despierto por la noche al oírla susurrar mi nombre en sueños? ¿Se da cuenta de que, cuando no mira, la contemplo y me quedo asombrada por su belleza? ¿Comprende que las suyas son las primeras caricias placenteras que he recibido en mi vida?_

 _Anoche le di placer por segunda vez de un modo que ningún hombre o mujer me ha enseñado jamás. Era puro instinto y algo primitivo que sentía encerrado dentro de mí. Era poderoso y exigente y, aunque sé que la exitación de mi ama era grande, también lo era la mía. Eso me sorprendió y me asustó. La toqué así no sólo porque a ella le daba placer, sino también porque a mí me encantaba. En casi once estaciones, nunca he obtenido la menor satisfacción con los actos que he realizado o de los que he sido víctima. Esta mujer, sin embargo, puede susurrarme al oído y siento un calor agazapado en el vientre. Cuando me toca, me humedezco al instante y aguardo el contacto que siempre promete que no se detendrá hasta que experimente esa satisfacción._

 _Anoche, me quedé atrapada en ese placer, no sólo el suyo, sino también mi propio placer. Me senté a horcajadas sobre su cuerpo, pegué mi centro húmedo a su musculoso abdomen y, de repente, noté que mis propias caderas se agitaban para pegarse a su tripa. Me sentí mortificada, pues sabía que el castigo sería instantáneo, pero no lo hubo. Sus grandes manos me agarraron las caderas y se puso a guiar mis movimientos. Tiró de mí hacia abajo, pegando mi necesidad a su piel con más fuerza, y mi propia humedad hizo que me fuera más fácil deslizarme sobre esos duros músculos, cubiertos de sedosa piel. Dentro de mi cabeza, sabía que mi comportamiento no era el de una esclava y cuando se puso a gemir y a animarme con sus palabras, supe que el suyo no era el comportamiento de un ama._

 _Me eché hacia delante, apoyada con las manos en la cama, y seguí agitando el cuerpo, concentrada únicamente en mi creciente necesidad. Los ruidos que hacía me atravesaban de placer y entonces noté que sus manos subían por mi cuerpo y me cogían los pechos. Pellizcó y tiró de las sensibles puntas y esto hizo que me agitara con fuerza contra ella. No tenía el menor control sobre mis actos y me sentía aterrorizada y gratificada al mismo tiempo. Cuando por fin me eché hacia atrás, gritando en silencio por el orgasmo, sentí que esos largos dedos se deslizaban dentro de mí. Antes de que mi cuerpo pudiera recuperarse, volvió a provocarme esas sensaciones una y otra vez. Su voz... dioses, qué voz. Se incorporó y me rodeó con un brazo, mientras seguía llenándome con el otro, sin parar. Me habló, con ese tono grave y seductor, diciéndome todo lo que me iba a hacer, todo lo que deseaba de mí. Eran palabras dulces, sensuales, a veces vulgares, pero el sonido, unido a la idea de que podría hacerlas realidad, me hizo caer por un precipicio del que pensé que no podría volver jamás. Lo único que pude pensar, mientras yacíamos juntas mucho después, fue que éste no era el comportamiento de un ama y su esclava, sino más bien de dos amantes._

 _Una noche me desperté, gritando aterrorizada por una pesadilla que no sufría desde hacía muchas estaciones. Esta gran mujer me cogió entre sus brazos y parecía angustiada de verdad, pensando que había hecho algo para desencadenar la inquietante visión. Me abrazó y me susurró cosas tiernas hasta que sentí que mi corazón recuperaba su ritmo normal. Fue entonces cuando lo supe. Una vez más, no es algo que pueda explicar con lógica, sólo una sensación que tengo. Esa noche supe que haría cualquier cosa por mí. Pasaría hambre con tal de darme de comer, sufriría el frío con tal de darme calor. También me di cuenta de que se dejaría cortar por una espada antes de dejar que me sucediera daño alguno. La otra sensación que soporto es que ella no sabe por qué siente estas cosas. Pero me pregunto, ¿las siente también? ¿Lo sabe?_

 _Sin embargo, saber no es comprender. ¿Qué será de mí si me equivoco?_

Cuando me di cuenta de que me costaba leer por la falta de luz, levanté la vista alarmada al ver que se estaba poniendo el sol. Coloqué rápidamente el pergamino en la mesa, exactamente en la misma posición en que lo había encontrado, y me dirigí en silencio a mis propios aposentos. Mientras, las manos casi me temblaban por lo que había descubierto.

Si no hubiera estado tan absorta en mis propias reflexiones, es posible que hubiera visto a la pequeña rubia que estaba acurrucada en un nicho de la escalera de piedra. Y es posible que hubiera visto algo que acabaría descubriendo sólo cuando nuestra relación estaba mucho más avanzada. De haber sido una pequeña mosca posada en la pared, habría visto cómo Gabrielle entraba sigilosamente en sus propios aposentos, encendía una vela e iba derecha a su escritorio. En sus labios se dibujó una dulce sonrisa cuando acercó el pergamino a la luz de la vela. Tras colocar de nuevo el pergamino en la mesa, se arrancó un largo pelo dorado de la cabeza. Con cuidado, la joven volvió a enrollarlo alrededor del pergamino. Justo antes de apagar la vela, por su rostro cruzó una expresión que parecía una mezcla de miedo teñido de expectación. Suspirando con determinación, la joven salió de la estancia, para llamar suavemente a la puerta del otro lado del pasillo.


	14. El amor me recibe, pero mi alma

**El final del viaje**

 **LJ Maas**

 **Título original:** _Journey's End._ **Copyright de la traducción:** Atalía (c) 2005.

* * *

 **El amor me daba la bienvenida, pero mi alma se apartaba**

Nuestra cena transcurrió en silencio, pues las dos estábamos enfrascadas en nuestras propias reflexiones. Mi joven esclava parecía tan pensativa como yo esta noche. Le dije que tenía algo de trabajo y que podía hacer lo que quisiera durante las próximas dos marcas. Le di un beso en la cabeza y la mandé con sus pergaminos. Cuando se volvió para mirarme, vi la decepción escrita en su cara.

Cierto tiempo después, estaba sentada ante mi escritorio, dentro de mi silencioso estudio, rodeada de estanterías hasta el techo atestadas de rollos y pergaminos. Me ceñí mejor la bata de seda al cuerpo, como para protegerme del frío y la humedad que siempre se apoderaban del castillo cuando el sol desaparecía del cielo. Mi intención era escribir cartas, tarea aparentemente interminable. Lo único que podía hacer, sin embargo, era reflexionar sobre todo lo que había averiguado gracias al pergamino de Gabrielle.

Por mi cabeza pasaban tantas ideas y emociones que apenas conseguía recordar mi propio nombre. _¿Siente Gabrielle algo parecido a lo que siento yo por ella? Siente algo, su pergamino deja eso claro, pero ¿y si no es nada más que amistad? Sí, siente placer cuando la toco, pero en realidad no le estoy dando elección, ¿verdad? Por los dioses, ¿la estoy **forzando** a sentir estas cosas? ¿Es parecido a entrenar a un halcón para que se pose en mi mano para recibir su recompensa, cuando no es lo que el ave haría por naturaleza?_ Di vueltas a todas estas dudas y autorrecriminaciones hasta que me empezó a doler la cabeza.

Capté un movimiento a la derecha y vi una titubeante cabeza rubia que se asomaba a la habitación. Gabrielle nunca debía interrumpirme en mi estudio, por si estaba en una reunión. Yo había dejado la puerta de la estancia abierta a propósito, con la esperanza de que por fin viniera a buscarme.

—¿Mi señora? —preguntó, desde el umbral.

—Pasa, pequeña, estoy sola.

Gabrielle sonrió, vino hasta mi mesa y se detuvo junto a la gran silla donde estaba recostado mi largo cuerpo. Le rodeé las caderas con un brazo y con la misma naturalidad, ella me pasó los dedos por el pelo, apartándome el flequillo oscuro que se me metía en los ojos. Fue un acto totalmente natural y reaccioné estrujándola.

—¿Qué ocurre, Gabrielle?

—Dijiste que querías enseñarme, mi señora. El juego... ¿los Hombres del Rey? —me recordó.

—Aah, es cierto. ¿Sigues interesada? Es un juego complicado.

—Lo haré lo mejor que pueda, mi señora —contestó.

Cuando pasé a la habitación externa, me llevé una agradable sorpresa. Un cálido fuego ardía alegremente en la chimenea y había varias velas y una lámpara encendidas cerca de la mesa de juego. Por último, una copa de vino dulce esperaba junto a mi butaca preferida, que estaba colocada delante de la mesa de mármol.

Gabrielle me miró expectante y no pude resistir la tentación de inclinarme para darle un beso en la frente.

—Es estupendo, gracias, Gabrielle.

Casi una marca después, estábamos inclinadas sobre la mesa, empezando la primera partida de verdad. Gabrielle había memorizado los movimientos que podía realizar cada pieza distinta y me di cuenta de por qué era tan inteligente. La joven tenía una memoria extraordinaria y recordaba con facilidad las maniobras a veces complicadas que realizaba cada pieza durante una jugada.

Hice mi primer movimiento y Gabrielle movió rápidamente una pieza después de mí. La miré, pero ella no apartó los ojos del tablero, al acecho como si no pudiera esperar a que yo hiciera mi jugada. Tras reflexionar un momento, hice avanzar de nuevo una casilla a uno de mis guerreros de primera línea. Cuando apenas había apartado la mano de la pieza, Gabrielle alargó la mano y movió uno de sus guerreros del extremo izquierdo. El arco de mi ceja fue la única señal de que me estaba preocupando. Pero la joven seguía centrada por completo en el tablero de juego. En mi tercera jugada, metí otro guerrero en la refriega, antes de llevarme la copa de vino a los labios. Gabrielle movió su centauro para eliminar al guerrero y fruncí el ceño. No me gustaba ser la primera en perder una pieza.

—Gabrielle, ¿por qué has hecho esta jugada? Has eliminado a mi guerrero, eso es cierto, pero has puesto a tu centauro en peligro. ¿Ves? —señalé, quitando el centauro del tablero y colocando mi castillo en su lugar—. Deberías sacrificar una pieza sólo para conseguir una pieza de tu adversario que tenga más valor.

—Sí, mi señora, recuerdo que lo has dicho, pero ésa era mi intención —dijo, al tiempo que levantaba hábilmente su místico de color lavanda de la esquina del tablero y lo hacía avanzar por los espacios liberados por mis dos guerreros y el suyo. Echó a un lado mi castillo y colocó su propia pieza en el cuadrado. Recogió mi pieza caída sin decir nada y la dejó a su lado del tablero.

—¿Cómo has...? —me eché hacia delante en la butaca y contemplé el tablero.

—¿Lo he hecho mal? —Gabrielle me miró con afán.

¿Cómo podía perder los estribos si me miraba así? _Vale, es que hace tiempo que no juego a esto, nada más._

—No, Gabrielle, no lo has hecho mal. En realidad, lo has hecho muy bien —contesté, aunque un poco a regañadientes.

Me recosté de nuevo en la butaca y volvimos a la partida. Yo estudiaba el tablero y las piezas y luego, con mucho cuidado, hacía mi jugada. A Gabrielle parecía darle lo mismo, pero la muchacha me superó en tres movimientos seguidos.

—Gabrielle —empecé, intentando que mi ceño no fuera a más—, no tenemos ninguna prisa. Es decir, que puedes tomarte tu tiempo y reflexionar sobre tus movimientos antes de hacerlos.

—¿Lo he hecho mal? —Gabrielle parecía sorprendida y se quedó mirando el tablero con aire confuso.

—No, no. Me refería sólo a que este tipo de juego se basa en el ingenio, no la velocidad. Conozco grandes estrategas militares que han tardado días en hacer un solo movimiento.

—¿Días? —Gabrielle me miró por fin.

De repente, me sentí como una imbécil total, más que nada porque mi joven esclava me miraba como si acabara de decir la idiotez más grande que había oído en su vida.

—Bueno, puede que _días_ no, precisamente, pero sí mucho tiempo —disimulé rápidamente.

—Sí, mi señora —contestó.

Me bebí dos copas más de vino y entonces me di cuenta de que eso debía de ser lo que me estaba robando la concentración. En realidad, era eso y el hecho de que Gabrielle en ningún momento había desacelerado su estilo de juego. Me estaba dando una paliza y yo me estaba enfadando como una niña a quien los perros de la familia le hubieran destrozado su juguete.

Gabrielle empezó a captar mi mal humor, lo cual debió de ser la razón de que propusiera que lo dejáramos por esa noche. Tardé un poco, porque estaba inmersa en mi berrinche, pero por fin caí en la cuenta de que Gabrielle estaba perdiendo piezas con movimientos que no había tenido la estupidez de realizar al principio de la partida. Gabrielle alargó la mano para mover su rey a un punto que ni un principiante habría elegido. La luz del entendimiento iluminó por fin mi dura cabeza. _¡Por los dioses, no sé ni por qué se molesta la gente conmigo! Soy peor que una niña malcriada._

Suspiré con calma y alargué la mano, cubriendo la de Gabrielle, antes de que tuviera oportunidad de soltar la pieza de jade.

—¿Gabrielle? Te das cuenta de que detesto perder, ¿verdad? —pregunté.

—Sí, mi señora —contestó suavemente.

—¿Sabes qué detesto aún más que perder a lo que sea?

Gabrielle hizo un gesto negativo con la cabeza y su solemne mirada se encontró con la mía.

—Que alguien me deje ganar una competición porque lo he intimidado u obligado. Es algo que odio de mí misma y ahora me parece que he hecho eso contigo y no era ésa mi intención en absoluto. Ahora, ¿te das cuenta de que una vez sueltes esta pieza, el movimiento será definitivo?

—Sí, mi señora, lo recuerdo —Gabrielle asintió con la cabeza.

—Entonces te pregunto... ¿sigues queriendo colocar tu rey ahí? —miré a la muchacha y sonreí, para decirle que me había dado cuenta de su estratagema.

—¿No, mi señora? —dijo en forma de pregunta, para estar segura.

Me eché a reír.

—Pues muy bien, continúa, por favor.

Mi humor mejoró considerablemente después de esto, aunque duró poco. Pensé que tenía un plan, pero cuatro jugadas después, Gabrielle volvió a mover su rey y me miró. Estoy segura de que su sonrisa vacilante se debía a mi cara boquiabierta, y no a una alegría real que pudiera sentir. Pero podría equivocarme.

—Me parece, mi señora, que estás acorralada.

—No, Gabrielle, lo que estoy es muerta —levanté la vista del tablero con una sonrisa irónica—. Por los dioses, chica, ¿cómo lo has hecho? —seguía observando el tablero, tratando de averiguar dónde me había equivocado.

Me quedé escuchando mientras Gabrielle me explicaba el método que seguía con sus jugadas. Siempre me habían enseñado a idear varias jugadas por adelantado, pero esta joven me dejó asombrada. Gabrielle había estado por lo menos seis movimientos por delante de mí, durante toda la partida. Sabía que había gente que tenía esta capacidad, pero que la tuviera mi joven esclava me dejaba atónita.

—Ven aquí, tú —le cogí la mano y la senté en mi regazo, estrechándola con fuerza y depositando una lluvia de besos provocativos en su cuello que, para deleite mío, la hicieron reír en mis brazos.

—Recuérdame que haga una cosa, Gabrielle —le dije.

—¿El qué, mi señora? —respondió.

Me eché hacia atrás y adopté la expresión más seria que pude.

—Que la próxima vez que entre en batalla, te lleve conmigo. Eres la mejor estratega que he conocido jamás.

La joven se echó a reír, como yo esperaba, pero en las profundidades de mi cerebro, esa vocecita había vuelto para decirme que por fin había dado con la horma de mi zapato. Boadicea, César, Alejandro, Antípatro... todos me habían desafiado y, al final, todos habían perdido. ¿Se podría haber imaginado alguien, incluso los dioses, que una esclavita pequeña y amorosa iba a ser la que me bajara los humos?

* * *

Esta vez fue distinto y no sé por qué. Gabrielle estaba tumbada pegada a mí en nuestra cama, en realidad más bien encima de mí, con los pechos firmemente pegados a los míos, las piernas entrelazadas con las mías, mientras las dos empujábamos nuestros cuerpos la una contra la otra, cada vez un poco más. Los besos no eran en absoluto tan descarnados como la noche anterior. Esta noche parecía tratarse de ternura, caricias lentas y dulce excitación. Esta noche el fuego no ardía sin control, sino que aumentaba poco a poco, con la necesidad de arder toda la noche. Gabrielle me tocaba, luego la tocaba yo, y al poco estábamos simplemente intercambiando caricias, prendiendo rastros de fuego la una en la piel de la otra.

Noté que el cuerpo de Gabrielle se deslizaba por el mío, para colocarse mejor encima de mí. Cuando se inclinó sobre mi cara, para besarme, dejé los ojos abiertos para mirar mientras jugaba, primero con la punta de la lengua. Seguí mirando mientras pasaba su pequeña lengua rosa por mi labio inferior, tirando suavemente con los dientes. A continuación me pasó la lengua por el labio superior, acariciándome la hendidura con un movimiento sutil que tuvo ecos en zonas mucho más bajas de mi cuerpo, que no tardarían en sentir las caricias de esa misma lengua. No pude soportar más este excitante tormento y le pasé los brazos por la cintura, estrechándola contra mi cuerpo. Me metí esa lengua en la boca y las dos empezamos a agitar las caderas, como respuesta a la exploración oral.

Por todas partes... sólo quería tocarla por todas partes a la vez y bien saben los dioses que lo intenté. La suavidad sedosa de su piel, su forma de pegar sus caderas a las mías, su olor, todo ello se mezcló hasta colmar mis sentidos hasta el punto de la sobrecarga. La besé en el hombro y pasé la lengua por el músculo tenso de su cuello. Aspiré su aroma y suspiré. Gabrielle olía al delicado jabón de su baño, al ligero aceite de rosas que me recordaba a las flores de un rojo profundo de mi jardín, ambas cosas mezcladas con el aroma de nuestro deseo combinado, que subía y amenazaba con abrumarme.

Deslicé las manos entre nuestros cuerpos, pues quería tocar esa humedad y me moría por sentir a la joven temblando sobre mí con cada caricia a esa carne sensible. Gabrielle me detuvo las manos, me agarró las muñecas con fuerza y me colocó las manos por encima de la cabeza. Podría habérselo impedido por la fuerza, pero sentía curiosidad por ver dónde quería ir a parar mi esclava con esto. Me hizo sujetar el cabecero de madera con los dedos, sin apartar los ojos de los míos.

—Si te sueltas... paro —me susurró al oído y luego pasó la lengua por el borde externo, tirando con los dientes de la carne de mi lóbulo. Mientras, oí un gimoteo grave que brotaba de mi garganta.

—Gabrielle... —dije despacio como advertencia. Los intentos pasados de dominación por parte de Gabrielle se habían producido cuando yo no podía pensar, pero esto era lento y calculado y no sabía si estaba preparada para tomar esta decisión consciente.

Seguía sujetando con las manos la barra inferior de madera tallada cuando Gabrielle se apartó y me miró a los ojos. Me tocó la mejilla con unos dedos que me quemaron la piel con su ardiente caricia.

—Por favor, Xena... ¿me dejas?

Por los dioses, ¿qué hombre o mujer con vida podría haber hecho caso omiso de esa apasionada súplica? Desde luego, yo no, y rodeé la madera con los nudillos blancos, concentrada en seguir bien sujeta.

Lo único que pude decir después fue que la lengua de Gabrielle se cebó conmigo. Supe que tenía auténticos problemas cuando empecé a temblar literalmente, con los músculos estremecidos de pequeñas convulsiones, antes siquiera de que los labios de Gabrielle rodearan un pezón duro como una piedra. Cuando se lamió los labios y cubrió esa carne dolorida, de mis labios brotó un sonoro gemido y arqueé la espalda por la placentera sensación.

Luchando por respirar con normalidad, noté que su lengua se deslizaba por mi abdomen, lamiendo una y otra vez los músculos de mi vientre, que se estremecían y agitaban con los pequeños temblores de deseo que me atravesaban.

—Gabrie... ¡Oh, dioses! —exclamé cuando suplicaba a la joven. Gabrielle deslizó su cuerpo por el mío para situarse entre mis muslos. Momentos antes su lengua había estado trazando dibujos provocativos por mi piel, pero cuando llegó a la espesa mata de rizos oscuros, sentí el frescor de su piel sobre mi centro acalorado. Cuando exclamé su nombre, noté que acariciaba todo mi sexo con un pezón duro y apretaba la rígida protuberancia contra mi sensible centro.

—¿Sí, Xena? —respondió con descaro.

—Eres una mujer malvada —jadeé, levantando las caderas para volver a tener esa deliciosa sensación—. Por favor, nena... oohhh... —no me vi defraudada, pues Gabrielle frotó la dura punta de carne sobre mi clítoris hinchado.

Gabrielle pareció tardar una eternidad en usar los labios, los dientes y la lengua para recorrer con ardor la parte interna de mis muslos. Me provocaba y luego me daba placer, manteniéndome al borde más tiempo del que me parecía que podría aguantar mi control. Estaba tan a punto que pensé que la siguiente vez que soplara siquiera sobre mi sexo hipersensible, explotaría por el éxtasis.

Su lengua por fin se agitó con suavidad sobre los labios inferiores y abrí aún más las piernas, con los músculos de los muslos tensos y temblorosos de expectación. Esa primera caricia lenta, cuando su lengua separó con delicadeza los pliegues hinchados y noté esa humedad cálida que se metía en mi interior, me hizo pegar la cabeza a la almohada y de mi garganta surgió un gemido largo y ahogado.

—¡Oh, sí —exclamé como respuesta a la caricia.

Gabrielle parecía deleitarse enormemente con esta lenta tortura. Me empecé a preguntar seriamente cuánto tiempo podría dejarme al borde del orgasmo sin provocarme la descarga. El tiempo parecía pasar muy despacio. Todos mis sentidos chillaban de necesidad, mientras Gabrielle, lenta y despiadadamente, usaba la lengua para explorar, saborear y regodearse en todo mi ser.

—Nena... por favor... necesito... —gemí de nuevo.

Gabrielle se detuvo para hablar, pero no sin antes dar una larga caricia con la lengua sobre mi carne en llamas.

—¿Qué, Xena... qué es lo que necesitas? —preguntó, y volvió rápidamente a acariciarme despacio con la lengua.

—Oh, dioses... necesito... necesito... —me sentía como si me estuviera volviendo del revés—. ¡Te necesito! —logré soltar por fin.

Fue como si Gabrielle supiera que había llegado al límite, por así decir. Tal vez en cierto modo eso era lo que había estado esperando a oír, o tal vez se dio cuenta de que no iba a decir lo que ella quería oír. Fuera lo que fuese, entró en acción y tras lo que me habían parecido marcas enteras de devorarme tan amorosamente, por fin estaba a punto de conseguir el orgasmo.

Me rodeó los muslos con sus brazos engañosamente fuertes, abriéndomelos bien y sujetándolos contra la cama al mismo tiempo, y yo no pude hacer nada salvo rendirme. De repente, empezó a ocurrir: su lengua, esos dientes y sus labios... por todas partes a la vez, deslizándose primero por los pliegues hinchados de mi sexo, subiendo para acariciar el clítoris inflamado y penetrándome por fin con profundas embestidas. No lograba concentrarme en una sola zona de placer, porque estaba en todas partes, lamiendo, chupando y penetrando. Me sentía como si mi orgasmo hubiera empezado en el instante en que hundió la cara en mí y estuviera tardando todo este tiempo en brotar desde unas profundidades recónditas para tragarme entera. Noté que mi cuerpo se agitaba y estremecía mientras esperaba a que el orgasmo me devorara. Cuando por fin sentí ese calor penetrante y el comienzo de los espasmos en mi sexo, me di cuenta de que era demasiado, demasiada emoción, demasiada sensación, todo al mismo tiempo. Intenté cerrar las piernas, pero los brazos de Gabrielle eran engañosamente fuertes y me mantuvo abierta mientras el placer caía sobre mí a oleadas, amenazando con sepultarme y ahogarme.

El rugido que tenía en los oídos era sin duda el azote del oleaje que intentaba hundirme. Sólo cuando el siguiente orgasmo me llevó aún más alto, comprendí que el rugido salía de mi propia garganta. No me quedaban fuerzas para luchar y por fin dejé que las olas me llevaran hasta el fondo. Dejé que la oscuridad se posara sobre mí y sentí una apacible satisfacción que era nueva y desconocida para mí, mientras me dejaba flotar, convencida de que Gabrielle me llevaría de vuelta a la superficie.

—Tranquila... te tengo.

Sentí que alguien me susurraba estas palabras al oído y mientras notaba que volvía a mi propia piel, me dije que eso ya lo sabía. Ya sabía que Gabrielle no iba a dejar que me ahogara. Y aquí estaba, susurrándome con tono reconfortante y pasándome los dedos por el pelo.

—Por los dioses, mujer... qué cosas me haces.

Fue lo primero que me salió y Gabrielle sonrió.

—Me has asustado. ¿Estás bien, Xena?

—No quería asustarte, pero... por Hades, no puedo ni explicar lo que he sentido. Ven aquí —la cogí entre mis propios brazos y de repente nuestras posiciones cambiaron.

Sentía una extraña especie de fuerza cuando sujetaba a Gabrielle en mis brazos. Lo que había escrito en su pergamino no sólo era penetrante, sino también cierto. Haría cualquier cosa por esta pequeña mujer. Llegaría a cualquier extremo para mantenerla abrigada, bien alimentada y a salvo. Quería que lo supiera y la miré a la cara, pero se me paralizó la lengua al instante por el miedo. _¿Qué se dice cuando se quiere expresar lo que se lleva en el corazón... cómo lo hago?_ Para una guerrera como yo sólo había un recurso, que era la acción, no las palabras.

Alargué la mano para tocarle la cara y le acaricié ligeramente la mejilla, dejando que mis dedos se deslizaran por los labios generosos y suaves. Incliné la cabeza y cuando cubrí la corta distancia que nos separaba, me eché ligeramente hacia atrás, rozándole apenas los labios con los míos. Quería hacer lo que mis palabras no lograban, dejar que mi cuerpo le dijera a Gabrielle lo que sentía en mi corazón.

Di placer a su cuerpo con toda la ternura que me fue posible, alimentando delicadamente un fuego dentro de la pequeña mujer hasta que ya no pudo contener el gemido que le subió por la garganta. Cogí un pecho con la mano y froté ligeramente con el pulgar el pezón erecto. Una vez más, oí el delicioso sonido que emanaba de Gabrielle. Aquello se convirtió ahora en mi meta, extraer más sonidos así del cuerpo de la joven.

Fue entonces cuando me paré en seco.

Detuve literalmente todos mis movimientos y casi dejé de respirar. ¿Qué sonidos? _Gabrielle jamás hace ruido alguno cuando la toco._ Incluso durante el orgasmo, si no estuviera tan absolutamente sintonizada con su cuerpo, jamás sabría cuándo lo alcanzaba.

Me aparté un poco, lo suficiente para mirar a Gabrielle a la cara. Ahí estaba: la muchacha sería capaz de ocultarme muchas cosas, pero no ésta. La miré a los ojos, con la esperanza de que fueran imaginaciones mías y que me sonriera como si no pasara nada. Los ojos de Gabrielle se llenaron de lágrimas y apartó la mirada.

—Lo siento mucho, Gabrielle... supongo que debes de pensar que soy una vieja estúpida —dije con tristeza, controlando mi dolor con una sonrisa amarga.

—No, nunca, mi señora —contestó suavemente, al tiempo que se le escapaban las lágrimas por el rabillo del ojo—. Es que... parecía ser tan importante para ti. Mi silencio te molestaba y sólo quería agradarte.

Subí la mano y posé los dedos sobre sus labios, dándome cuenta ahora de que no debía de haber sentido nada mientras la besaba. Qué necia había sido, al pensar que una joven, sobre todo una esclava, podía llegar a sentir algo por mí. _Claro que siente algo por mí, soy la primera ama que ha tenido en su vida que se ha mostrado decente con ella. Está agradecida y confusa y es muy joven. Es mi esclava y me he dejado llevar tontamente hasta creer que había más... sentimientos... emociones... amor._

Supongo que si hubiera sabido cómo llorar, lo habría hecho. Gabrielle era una esclava y no sentía nada por mí, salvo el afán de servirme bien. ¿Por qué no me había dado cuenta antes? _Soy su ama... Xena la Conquistadora... soy la Conquistadora y eso es lo único que seré toda mi vida._

Me aparté de Gabrielle y me senté en el borde de la cama. La pequeña rubia me rodeó el brazo con la mano.

—Por favor, perdóname, mi señora —suplicó Gabrielle.

No me daba el ánimo para enfadarme con la muchacha. Sólo había hecho lo que sabía hacer mejor, servir intuitivamente a su ama. No era culpa suya que su ama fuera una vieja necia y amartelada.

—No pasa nada, Gabrielle —contesté, apartando delicadamente su mano de mi brazo—. No has hecho nada malo.

Me levanté y me puse la bata, crucé la habitación y entré en la estancia exterior. Fui a la ventana y aparté el tapiz, que sujeté con un cordel. Me volví y me acomodé en la butaca que siempre estaba colocada de cara a la ventana. Contemplé las estrellas que titilaban en la oscuridad y una vez más deseé poder llorar. No pude evitar sonreír al pensarlo. Me había pasado toda la vida aprendiendo a no hacer caso de mis emociones. Recordaba haber llorado el día en que renuncié a mi hijo, pero desde entonces, ni una sola vez me había permitido lo que me parecía que era una debilidad femenina. Sí, alguna gota que otra cuando me emocionaba mucho, pero en raras ocasiones y se podían contar con los dedos de ambas manos las estaciones que pasaban entre cada ocasión.

Hasta que llegó Gabrielle.

Había derramado lágrimas auténticas más de una vez desde que estaba conmigo. Era curioso, pero ahora, cuando pensaba que una buena llorera me podría aliviar, era incapaz.

Noté la presencia de Gabrielle, me volví y la vi envuelta en su bata, con los ojos llenos de miedo o de pena, no estaba segura. Se acercó a mí y cayó de rodillas en esa conocida postura de sumisión.

—Perdóname, mi señora. No pretendía enfadarte.

Le acaricié la mejilla con el dorso de la mano, sonriendo con toda la ternura de que fui capaz. Me agarró los dedos delicadamente y me besó los nudillos llenos de cicatrices. Me solté la mano y me aparté despacio. Me daba demasiado gusto y bien sabía la diosa que ya me sentía suficientemente imbécil.

—No estoy enfadada contigo, Gabrielle. Ya te lo he dicho, no has hecho nada malo. Vamos, ve a dormir un poco —me volví para mirar de nuevo por la ventana—. Esta noche puedes dormir en tus habitaciones, pequeña. Déjame ahora —añadí.

Me volví una última vez cuando se marchaba y creí ver una increíble tristeza en el rostro de Gabrielle. Sabía que eran imaginaciones mías, de modo que apoyé la barbilla en la palma de la mano, preparada para pasar una noche en vela.

* * *

El cielo empezaba a tornarse de ese suave color gris previo al estallido de luz de Apolo. Estaba sentada prácticamente igual que toda la noche, pensando en mi vida y en lo mal que lo había hecho todo, preguntándome qué iba a hacer ahora con mi pequeña esclava. _¿Seguimos adelante, ella dando y yo tomando? ¿Continúo con nuestras noches de mutuo placer o dejo simplemente que me satisfaga y mantengo una respetuosa distancia?_

Capté un movimiento por el rabillo del ojo y cuando me volví, Gabrielle estaba en el umbral, entre las dos habitaciones. Llevaba una pequeña camisa de seda que le había regalado yo, pero no llevaba bata.

—Gabrielle, ¿estás mala? —pregunté, al advertir sus ojos hinchados y enrojecidos. Era evidente que se había pasado toda la noche llorando y su aspecto me atravesó el corazón.

Corrió hasta postrarse en el suelo ante mí, con el cuerpo estremecido por los sollozos.

—Gabrielle —levanté a la muchacha y me la senté en el regazo—. Estás helada... te va a dar algo.

Me levanté, con la joven en brazos, y me senté en el gran sofá, cogí una gruesa manta del respaldo y envolví el cuerpo de la joven con ella. Me miró y su llanto se intensificó.

—Gabrielle, ¿te ha hecho daño alguien? —pregunté, pero ella hizo un gesto negativo con la cabeza—. ¿Te he hecho daño yo? —pregunté de nuevo, pensando que debía de ser eso.

—N-no, yo t-te he hecho daño —balbuceó.

—Gabrielle, tú no me has hecho daño —bajé la mano y le sequé las lágrimas de los ojos, abrazándola hasta que se le pasaron un poco los temblores y el llanto. Me pareció extraño que estuviera tan alterada por la mera idea de causarme dolor.

Mi joven esclava me rodeó el cuello con los brazos y hundió la cara en el calor de mi piel. La abracé estrechamente, sabiendo que merecía que le diera una explicación, por muy imbécil que me hiciera quedar. Me servía bien y la estaba traumatizando con mi incapacidad de expresar mi estupidez con respecto a ella.

—Soy yo, Gabrielle... tú no has hecho nada que me haya molestado. Yo... creía... dioses, qué estupidez.

Gabrielle se apartó de mí, con los ojos verdes todavía relucientes de lágrimas, pero tenía una expresión tan compasiva que me dio fuerzas para continuar.

—Creía... que tal vez... sentías... _más..._ —farfullé.

—¿Más, mi señora?

—Que _sentías más..._ por mí, quiero decir. Es... bueno, era una idea tonta que tenía... No quería causarte dolor con mi debilidad —aparté la mirada. Noté que se me acaloraban las mejillas. Hacía mucho tiempo que no sentía tanta vergüenza.

Noté unos dedos suaves que volvían mi barbilla hacia ella.

—¿Tú... sientes algo... algo más... _por mí_?

¿Debía mentir? ¿Debía quitarle importancia riendo? ¿Debía recordarme a mí misma que los amos no se enamoraban de sus esclavos? Sabía que ninguna de estas opciones sería justa.

—Sí, Gabrielle —contesté, diciendo la verdad.

—¿El qué? —preguntó—. ¿Qué sientes?

—No lo sé... sólo... _más_ —contesté vagamente, preguntándome aún si era posible que me hubiera enamorado de la muchacha.

—Creía que tú lo sabrías —dijo ella y contemplé su serio rostro—. Pensé que podrías decirme qué es, porque yo también lo siento.

—¿Tú? —pregunté confusa—. ¿Por _mí_?

Gabrielle asintió y la expresión de sus ojos me dijo que era cierto y que estaba tan confusa como yo.

—¿Qué _crees_ que sientes? —le pregunté, sin atreverme siquiera a esperar una respuesta en un sentido u otro.

—No... no sé... sólo... _más._

Me incliné para darle un beso en la frente y ella sonrió sorprendida.

—¿Te... te molesta, mi señora, que sienta esto?

La estreché de nuevo entre mis brazos, apoyando la barbilla en su cabeza rubia.

—Debo reconocer, Gabrielle, que me asusta un poco, pero te aseguro que no me molesta. ¿Y a ti... esto no te da miedo?

Noté que esos pequeños brazos me estrechaban con fuerza la cintura al tiempo que Gabrielle movía la cabeza en sentido negativo. Por primera vez desde hacía marcas, me dieron ganas de reír por lo absurdo de la situación. Me eché a reír suavemente y estreché a mi vez a la pequeña rubia que tenía en mis brazos.

—Te lo daría si tuvieras algo de sentido común, créeme.

Me sentí mucho mejor al notar que los labios de Gabrielle se curvaban en una sonrisa sobre mi piel. Ninguna de las dos dijo nada más hasta que salió el sol y entonces volvimos a meternos en la cama y nos quedamos dormidas abrazadas la una a la otra, sin saber cómo describir lo que sentíamos la una por la otra, sólo que era _más._


	15. Cómo hierve el cerebro de los amantes

**El final del viaje**

 **LJ Maas**

 **Título original:** _Journey's End._ **Copyright de la traducción:** Atalía (c) 2005.

* * *

 **Cómo hierve el cerebro de los amantes y los locos**

Por primera vez en diez estaciones, Sylla no me despertó por la mañana y por primera vez en otras tantas estaciones, yo no me desperté antes del amanecer. Cuando por fin me libré del sueño que me sujetaba en sus tenues garras, me quedé contemplando el elevado techo. Aunque los tapices todavía tapaban las ventanas, me di cuenta, por la luz que se colaba por los bordes de los pesados paños, de que la mañana ya estaba muy avanzada. Lo siguiente que noté fue el latido del corazón que palpitaba contra mi pecho. No era mi propio corazón, sino el de la pequeña rubia, cuyo cuerpo estaba echado encima del mío. _Qué manera tan maravillosa de despertarse_ , pensé.

Sonreí, una sonrisa amplia y perezosa, mientras escuchaba los suaves ronquidos de Gabrielle al dormir. Por los dioses, ¿quién habría pensado que algo así me resultaría entrañable? Mi joven esclava dormía profundamente, cosa que normalmente no hacía, pero estaba segura de que los hechos de la noche pasada y de la madrugada eran el motivo. Me solté con cuidado y puse de lado a Gabrielle, que soltó un leve murmullo de protesta mientras seguía durmiendo. Me levanté y coloqué entre sus brazos la almohada aún caliente donde había descansado mi cabeza. De nuevo se oyó un suave gemido, pero esta vez oí las palabras, que me dejaron sin aliento.

—Mmmm, Xena —susurró levemente.

La besé en la frente y me apresuré a ponerme la misma ropa del día anterior. Tras pasarme los largos dedos por el pelo, pensé que al menos estaba lo suficientemente presentable para bajar a las cocinas. Por una vez, tenía hambre, pero me intrigaba más por qué Sylla no había aparecido por la mañana para despertarme.

Esquivé a unas cuantas pinches de cocina, con los brazos cargados de platos, y cuando sostuve abierta la puerta para que pasara la más bajita de las tres, ésta me miró como si fuera una aparición. Por Hades, con una mirada así a una se le bajaban todos los humos.

—Tranquila, chica, pasa —me obligué a decir amablemente.

—Muchas gracias, Señora Conquistadora —respondió, entrando hacia atrás por la puerta a toda velocidad. Sus ojos no se apartaban de los míos. No sabía si tenía tanta prisa por todo lo que llevaba en los brazos o si sólo quería alejarse de mí.

Me di cuenta de que aunque hacía casi cinco estaciones que no asaltaba a una mujer, mi reputación seguía precediéndome. Seguramente la cosa no mejoraba porque me había hecho tan monarca que no sólo no visitaba nunca algunas partes del castillo, sino que rara vez sabía si alguien trabajaba para mí o no. Apenas conocía a nadie en mi propia casa. La idea me hizo tomar la decisión de cambiar este estado de cosas. No sabía cómo, pero lo iba a intentar. Se lo preguntaría a Gabrielle. La idea se me escapó sin más. ¿Pedirle consejo a mi esclava sobre cómo gobernar? _No_ , me contesté a mí misma: _preguntarle cómo conocer a la gente._ Gabrielle parecía saber mucho sobre las personas, parecía comprenderlas, así como los sentimientos que las impulsaban.

Al entrar en la pequeña cocina privada que era el dominio de Delia, me alegré de ver que la mujer de más edad estaba muy afanada trabajando una masa encima de una gran losa de piedra.

—Vaya, vaya, buenos días, Señora Conquistadora, ¿cómo estás hoy? —me dijo, apartándose de la cara un mechón suelto de pelo con el brazo, pues tenía las manos cubiertas de harina.

—¿Sylla está enferma? —pregunté rápidamente.

Me miró con una sonrisa cansada y meneó la cabeza.

—Buenos días, Delia, estoy estupenda, ¿y tú? —dijo la mujer, hablando al aire.

No pude evitar sonreír, como una niña a quien hubieran pillado robando un bollo de más de la bandeja.

—Lo siento. Buenos días, Delia. Estoy bien, gracias.

—Me alegro mucho de oírlo —continuó amasando, echando más harina en la mezcla—. Supongo que has bajado por fin porque tienes hambre, ¿no?

—Pues sí, la verdad. ¿Por qué no me ha despertado Sylla? ¿Está bien?

—Sylla está bien, no te preocupes —contestó.

—Dioses, no me habré olvidado de su cumpleaños o algo así, ¿verdad? —me devané de repente los sesos y pensé que Sylla celebraba algo más cerca del solsticio de verano.

—No, no está mala, ni te has olvidado de su cumpleaños. Yo le dije que no te despertara esta mañana.

—¿Tú? —repliqué confusa—. No lo entiendo.

—Sylla bajó como siempre para recoger tu desayuno y dijo que seguías dormida. También comentó que estabas tan mona...

—Dime que mi doncella no me ha llamado mona —dije con una mirada fulminante.

—No —dijo Delia riendo—. Eso lo he añadido yo.

—Eso sí que me lo creo... sigue, _después_ de lo de mona —le advertí.

—Pues le pareció raro que siguieras profundamente dormida cuando ya había salido el sol. Entonces uno de los guardias le dijo que las velas habían estado encendidas en tus habitaciones hasta el amanecer. Yo fui quien le dijo que te dejara en paz. Pensé que tu Gabrielle y tú os habíais dormido muy tarde —se volvió y me guiñó un ojo.

La expresión de mi cara le debió de decir algo, porque arrugó el entrecejo preocupada.

—Siéntate, Xena, pareces más que cansada —dijo, empujándome hacia la banqueta alta que estaba siempre colocada junto al fuego—. ¿Estás mala? ¿Gabrielle está bien?

—No estoy segura. Sí sé que yo no estoy bien —contesté.

Delia se lavó las manos y me sirvió una taza de té, obligándome a rodear la taza con los dedos, y se sentó delante de mí.

—Bébete esto, te encontrarás mejor.

Había algo muy maternal en ese gesto y sentí que reaccionaba a su cariño.

Me gustó el sabor a menta de la infusión y no tardé en contarle todo lo que había ocurrido la noche antes. Me salió todo tan de sopetón y desordenado, lo que había pasado de verdad mezclado con lo que sentía por mi joven esclava, que cuando terminé, estaba segura de que Delia no tenía ni la menor idea de lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Cuando levanté la mirada de mi taza, vi que sonreía.

—Xena —dijo suavemente—, no hace falta que le des tantas vueltas. Estás enamorada, eso es todo.

Me quedé mirándola.

¿Era ésa la confimación que esperaba o el hecho que estaba esforzándome tanto por negar? Me pasé los dedos por el pelo, me levanté y me puse a dar vueltas muy agitada.

—Delia, los amos no se enamoran de sus esclavos —dije tajantemente.

—Bueno, en eso tienes razón. Pero eso se arregla fácilmente —razonó.

Me negué a contestar, aunque sentía literalmente el peso de su mirada, a la espera de una respuesta. Seguí dando vueltas hasta que la oí suspirar.

—Tienes pensado arreglarlo, ¿verdad, Xena?

Oír a Delia usar mi nombre propio... eso siempre había igualado un poco más el terreno de juego entre las dos. En realidad, lo igualaba con creces. La mujer de más edad sólo lo usaba de vez en cuando, pero parecía mayor de los diez veranos que me sacaba. Supongo que me sentía así por el aire maternal que se le ponía siempre. Ahora, más que nunca, vi aparecer a la anciana que llevaba dentro. Me estaba preguntando si tenía pensado darle a Gabrielle la libertad. Era tan incapaz de ocultarle la verdad a Delia como de ocultármela a mí misma.

—Si le doy la libertad... se marchará —dije dudando.

—¿Por qué piensas eso? —respondió.

—¿Por qué? —repetí, dando vueltas otra vez, con una sensación de ardor en la boca del estómago—. Ni siquiera tú te quedarías como alguien como yo si pudieras elegir, ninguna mujer lo haría —grité.

—Lo haría si estuviera enamorada de ti —replicó suavemente—. Gabrielle está tan enamorada de ti como tú de ella.

Me quedé inmóvil, sin dejar de preguntarme eso mismo. De espaldas a la mujer de más edad, estoy segura de que parecía una niña pequeña y asustada. Bien saben los dioses que así era como me sentía.

—¿De verdad crees eso, Delia? —pregunté.

—Xena, siéntate aquí —me indicó la banqueta de nuevo—. Ahora mírame a los ojos y dime que no lo notas. Bendita sea Atenea, tú te acuestas con esa mujer. Cuando te toca, ¿no te resultan sus caricias distintas de todas las que has recibido en tu vida?

—A _mí_ sí, ¿pero cómo sé si Gabrielle siente lo mismo?

—¿No has dicho que se lo has dicho y ella te lo ha dicho a ti? —me respondió Delia. Me di cuenta de que la mujer estaba confusa.

—Bueno... más o menos... en cierto modo...

—Xena, ¿le has dicho a la chica que la quieres, sí o no?

—Pues... no con esas palabras... exactamente.

—¿Con qué palabras... exactamente? —preguntó Delia, cruzándose de brazos.

—Pues... le dije que sentía... más —repliqué. Empezaba a sentirme de nuevo como ese colegial estúpido.

—¿Más qué?

—Sólo... más —terminé sin mirarla a los ojos.

—¿Y ella que contestó? —preguntó Delia. Estoy segura de que a estas alturas estaba asombrada de que llevara cuarenta y cuatro estaciones cuidando de mí misma sin incidentes.

—Dijo que ella también sentía más.

Delia se puso la cabeza en las manos y no supe si estaba riendo o llorando. Me levanté de la banqueta de un salto y seguí dando vueltas agitadamente. Me sentía avergonzada e irritada por intentar hacérselo entender a esta mujer.

—¡No sé hacerlo mejor! —casi grité—. Me... —me paré de golpe, convencida de que me iba a echar a llorar de la frustración. _¡Ah, claro, **ahora** me echo a llorar!_ Bajé la cabeza, con los brazos en jarras, y con la voz entrecortada, intenté continuar—. No puedo... no sé cómo...

—¿No sabes cómo... qué decirle? —preguntó Delia con tono comprensivo.

Regresé a mi asiento y me senté de golpe. Sólo pude responder asintiendo con la cabeza.

—Debería saberlo —contesté por fin.

Delia hizo algo que jamás me habría esperado de esta mujer mayor. Me cogió las manos entre las suyas, pequeñas y regordetas, y me las apretó suavemente hasta que levanté la cara para mirarla a los ojos.

—Xena, ¿cómo vas a saberlo? Nunca te has sentido así, nunca has tenido a nadie que te enseñe o que te lo diga. Eres demasiado dura contigo misma. Es comprensible que al no tener a nadie cerca que te enseñe a amar, no obtengas el ejemplo y la educación que la mayoría de la gente recibe —terminó.

—Eso también es culpa mía. Me he pasado toda la vida...

—Ni lo menciones, amiga mía —me riñó Delia—. ¿De verdad quieres compadecerte de ti misma? Vale, te has pasado toda la vida haciendo... ¿qué? Veamos, asesinando, violando, pegando palizas, robando... ¿no?

La miré con una sonrisa sardónica. Juro que sólo Delia y Gabrielle son capaces de hacer que me sienta así.

—Sí, gracias, ya me encuentro mucho mejor —contesté.

Delia se echó a reír y me estrechó las manos ligeramente.

—Xena, decirle a Gabrielle que la quieres puede ser lo más fácil del mundo. Lo único que tienes que hacer es dejar de analizarlo todo tanto y mirar dentro de tu corazón. Mira ahí dentro y dile lo que sientes, lo que ves que hay entre las dos.

—Cuando intento hacer eso, se me paraliza el cerebro y me noto la lengua como del tamaño de una peña —confesé—. Parezco una idiota.

—Cierto, puede que te suene un poco extraño y puede que balbucees un poco, pero te lo aseguro, cuando declares tu amor, puede que a _ti_ te parezca que quien habla es Xena la Conquistadora, pero Gabrielle sólo oirá los líricos poemas de amor de Íbico —me aseguró Delia.

—¿Y si ella no siente lo mismo que yo? —pregunté por fin.

—He ahí la pregunta que ha enloquecido a más amantes que cualquier otra cosa. Lo único que te puedo decir, Xena, es que la verdad del amor es un arma poderosa. Tú más que nadie deberías conocer el valor de una buena arma. Tiene el poder de salvar o destruir: todo depende de cómo la utilices. De vez en cuando algunos de nosotros, muy pocos, llegamos a un punto en nuestra vida en el que encontramos algo por lo que merece la pena arriesgarlo todo. Sólo tú puedes decidir si amar a Gabrielle va a ser aquello por lo que lances los dados.

—¿Y si me pide que la libere? —pregunté, aunque en el fondo de mi corazón, ya sabía lo que iba a responder Delia.

—Eso, Señora Conquistadora, es una decisión que tendrás que tomar sola. Sólo quiero añadir que no puedes iniciar una relación entre iguales basada en una desigualdad. ¿Verdad?

Sonreí con tristeza, pensando ahora en todo lo que teníamos que hablar Gabrielle y yo. Al pensar en Gabrielle me acordé de algo.

—¡Por Hades! —me levanté rápidamente—. Yo había venido a buscar el desayuno para Gabrielle.

—Por los dioses, con lo que traga esa chica, ¿y todavía no le has dado de comer? Mejor que sea un almuerzo —replicó Delia, moviéndose de repente por toda la pequeña estancia para llenar una bandeja de comida.

Cuando salía de la cocina, con los brazos cargados con una bandeja de plata hasta arriba de comida y bebida, me detuve y me volví.

—Gracias, amiga mía. Me pregunto si Galien sabía lo afortunado que era, por haberte encontrado —le dije a Delia.

—No hay de qué, Señora Conquistadora —dijo, volviéndose de cara al fuego—. Echo de menos a ese viejo soldado —añadió en voz baja cuando crucé la puerta.

Intenté pasar por la puerta de mi habitación exterior sin hacer ruido, con poco éxito, pues una de las fuentes de plata se cayó al suelo con estrépito.

Gabrielle se levantó de un salto de los almohadones donde estaba sentada junto a la puerta abierta del balcón.

—Hola, he pensado que podías tener tanta hambre como yo, así que he traído el almuerzo —expliqué, sonriendo cortada por mi propia torpeza.

—Creía... —Gabrielle no terminó la idea y capté un tono de aprensión en su voz, al tiempo que me fijaba en su expresión tensa.

—Oh, Gabrielle, no... sólo he ido a buscar algo de comer para las dos —le aclaré, depositando la bandeja en la mesa.

Tiré de ella para abrazarla y la sostuve, apoyando la barbilla en su cabeza. Le subí la cara hasta que vi sus relucientes ojos de esmeralda y me agaché para besarla. Intenté calmar sus temores y convencerla de que era sincera con ese beso.

—¿Me crees? —pregunté, apartándome para mirarla.

Sus mejillas acaloradas me hicieron sonreír y asintió con la cabeza.

—¿Tienes hambre?

Asintió de nuevo con más entusiasmo aún y nos separamos para sentarnos a la mesa.

Comimos con extraños intervalos de silencio. Una de las dos decía algo tonto, como un comentario sobre el tiempo, y luego conversábamos un poco sobre ese tema, hasta que poco a poco volvía a hacerse un silencio incómodo. Me imaginaba que las dos teníamos las mismas cosas en la cabeza. Por fin terminamos de comer y me quedé sin excusas, ya no podía retrasar más lo inevitable. Había llegado el momento de hacer algo que llevaba casi cuarenta y cinco estaciones evitando como a la fiebre de los pantanos. Estaba a punto de abrir mi corazón y hablar.

—Gabrielle...

—Mi señora...

Las dos empezamos a la vez.

—Gabrielle, creo que, dadas las circunstancias, podrías llamarme Xena, todo el tiempo. Es decir, al menos mientras estemos solas. Seguramente no quedaría bien fuera... —esto último lo añadí a toda prisa, pues no estaba aún preparada para que me llamara así delante de mis hombres.

—No sabía si... ¿estás segura? —preguntó.

—Sí, estoy segura —contesté con una sonrisa nerviosa—. ¿Querías decir algo?

—Por favor, tú primero —replicó.

—¿Eh? —me pilló un poco desprevenida, pues estaba pensando que tal vez podría poner mis ideas en orden mientras Gabrielle hablaba. Ahora, la luz de la lámpara caía directamente sobre mí.

—¿Has dicho que tenías algo que decir? —me instó Gabrielle delicadamente.

—Sí... sí, es cierto —me empezaron a sudar las manos y me pregunté por qué a nadie se le había ocurrido nunca formar un ejército de jóvenes como ésta. Te dejan sin aliento, te arrebatan las ideas, te privan de la capacidad de moverte y prácticamente te imposibilitan realizar ninguna de dichas actividades. Serían imparables y, cuando estaba tomando nota mental para hablar con alguien de este plan, Gabrielle me sacó de mis estúpidas reflexiones.

—¿Xena?

—Ah, sí... bueno, pues... Gabrielle, yo... —me salvé por una llamada a la puerta exterior—. Voy a ver quién es —dije, levantándome rápidamente para cruzar la habitación.

Resultó ser Sylla, que venía a recoger los platos sucios. La muchacha fue más rápida de lo que pensé y poco después me estaba paseando por la habitación, decidida a darle a Gabrielle por lo menos una idea de lo que sentía por ella.

—Gabrielle... —empecé de nuevo, quizás por quinta vez, retrocediendo despacio hasta que noté la pared contra mi espalda.

Gabrielle esperaba sentada, con mucha paciencia, debo añadir, con una expresión algo perpleja. Me puse a toquetear nerviosa el mismo tapiz que colgaba de la pared. Por los dioses, la cosa iba a quedar totalmente deshilachada antes del invierno si seguía así. Estuve a punto de darme una palmada en mi propia mano para detener el gesto nervioso de tirar de los hilos sueltos.

—Gabrielle... tengo que decirte una cosa. Es... bueno, es sobre lo que... —esta vez llamaron con más fuerza a la puerta—. ¡Por las tetas de Hera! —exclamé y Gabrielle soltó una risita.

—Ahora voy yo —dijo.

Cuando Gabrielle regresó, mi guardia Nicos iba con ella.

—Perdona la interrupción, Señora Conquistadora, pero dijiste que debía presentarme ante ti nada más volver. Tengo la información que querías —dijo Nicos, en posición de firmes todo el tiempo.

—¿Los has traído contigo? —pregunté crípticamente.

—Sí, Señora Conquistadora —replicó Nicos con una sonrisa taimada—. El capitán Atrius está con ellos en este momento. Aguarda tus órdenes.

—Estupendo, Nicos, muy bien hecho. Dile al capitán que bajo ahora mismo y luego ve a comer algo y a descansar —estreché el único brazo del soldado con un saludo de guerrero y noté que el hombre se erguía un poco más, pues los motivos de orgullo habían sido escasos para él en las últimas estaciones.

Cuando Nicos se fue, entré en mi dormitorio. Abrí el baúl, saqué mis armas de su sitio habitual y me las coloqué en los puntos adecuados. Al levantar la vista, de repente vi que Gabrielle me observaba en silencio. _Por Hades, me he olvidado de algo, ¿verdad?_

—Gabrielle, tengo que hablar de algo importante contigo, pero esto es algo de lo que me tengo que ocupar inmediatamente. ¿Lo comprendes?

Sonrió y sentí un alivio instantáneo.

—Sí, Xena, lo comprendo perfectamente.

—No tengo ni la más remota idea de cuándo terminaré. Pero no tienes por qué quedarte aquí a esperar —le pasé el brazo por los hombros y ella me rodeó la cintura con el suyo mientras nos dirigíamos a la puerta. El gesto fue totalmente involuntario y parecía absolutamente natural.

—Pues a lo mejor voy a ver a Anya —dijo.

La besé en los labios y noté que sonreía contra mi piel y sonreí del mismo modo. Cuando por fin salí de la habitación y bajé por el pasillo iluminado por lámparas, me rocé los labios con los dedos. Sabía que estaba sonriendo como una idiota, pero era una curiosísima sensación física. Los labios me hormigueaban literalmente después de haber besado a Gabrielle. Sabía que con independencia de lo que duraran los próximos momentos desagradables, buscaría a Gabrielle y le diría que estaba auténticamente enamorada de ella.

* * *

—Vaya, vaya... Kassandros, me lo tendría que haber imaginado —dije nada más entrar en la pequeña estancia donde Atrius tenía a los prisioneros.

Encadenados, los cuatro hombres tenían un aire abatido y desaliñado. Si no se los conociera, podrían haber pasado por campesinos o simples viajeros. Pero yo los conocía muy bien. Callius, el capitán de mi flota, me había dado sus nombres, todos y cada uno de ellos, mientras su sangre se derramaba sobre mis manos. Los traicionó con un susurro agonizante, sin molestarse en llevarse sus nombres al Hades.

En cuanto me enteré de la traición, le ordené a Atrius que no arrestara a mi administrador, Demetri. Sabía que si pensaba que no había quedado implicado en el asunto del comercio ilegal de esclavas, una vez maté a Callius, acabaría por asumir el papel del capitán para dirigir toda la trama. Había enviado a Nicos con dos escuadrones de hombres para arrestar a los demás implicados sin llamar la atención. Dejé que Demetri siguiera pensando que no estaba al tanto de sus actividades, hasta que tuviera a todos sus socios bien atrapados.

Ni siquiera me sorprendí cuando el nombre de Kassandros fue el primero que se escapó de los labios del capitán agonizante. Era uno de los gobernadores elegidos por mí, instalado en una de las provincias del norte de Macedonia. Creo que fue un momento de nostalgia lo que me llevó a elegirlo; eso o la culpa. Había matado a su padre, Antípatro, que también había sido regente de Macedonia. En cuanto maté a Alejandro, su regente Antípatro no fue problema. Después de esa campaña, me hice con el control de Macedonia y empecé a extender hacia fuera las zonas que había conquistado, hasta que la mayoría de los imperios extranjeros que rodeaban el Egeo quedaron bajo mi control.

Al parecer, Kassandros tenía equipos de mercenarios que secuestraban jovencitas y las vendían en Anfípolis, Abdera y Potedaia. Las chicas eran hijas de hombres libres, pero eso no les importaba a los tratantes de esclavos. Como sabía, cosa que me espantaba desde hacía poco, la mayoría de las esclavas acababa llegando a Corinto y a las numerosas subastas de la gran ciudad.

Hizo falta mucha paciencia, comprensión y tiempo para averiguar toda la historia de las jovencitas a quienes rescaté aquel día en los muelles. Le pedí a Delia que me ayudara y las chicas no tardaron en superar el trauma lo suficiente para confiarse a la afectuosa anciana. Ahora que los hombres responsables estaban ante mí, no había cosa que deseara más que verlos decapitados o incluso crucificados en el patio de mi palacio. Sin embargo, no había suficientes castigos que pudiera idear mi negra mente para hacer pagar a estos hombres. Lo que habían hecho a lo largo de los dioses saben cuántas estaciones mientras yo gobernaba no podría repararse jamás, ni siquiera con su muerte. Para las chicas, las mujeres y sus familias, al menos sería un comienzo.

Rodeé a los condenados para mirarlos a la cara.

—Bueno, ¿quién quiere contarme sus secretos?

Sonreí, una sonrisa de lo más desagradable, como hacía tiempo que no utilizaba. Tres de los cuatro hombres, sentados y encadenados delante de mí, se pusieron a hablar tan deprisa que la bestia que llevaba dentro se sintió un poco decepcionada al ver que no iba a poder quedar libre. El cuarto hombre ahí sentado, silencioso y despreciativo, era Kassandros.

Por fin oí todo lo que necesitaba. Francamente, me quedé un poco sorprendida. Nunca pensé que Demetri tuviera pelotas para este tipo de plan, pero supuse que por eso estaba rodeado de un grupo de individuos de lo más bruto. Era evidente, sobre todo por lo que decía esta panda, que Demetri era el cerebro y ellos eran la fuerza. Kassandros no dijo nada, mientras nos mirábamos fijamente. Hice callar a los demás con una mirada iracunda y me coloqué delante del ex gobernador. Supongo que no le hizo mucha gracia mi sonrisa de superioridad, porque contrajo los labios con una mueca de desprecio y luego me escupió en las botas.

—Oh, sí... mira cómo me duele —respondí burlándome.

—No creas que te voy a dar la satisfacción de oír cómo desembucho como estos imbéciles. ¡Quítame estas cadenas y te enseñaré de qué está hecho un auténtico guerrero, zorra santurrona! —gritó.

Me limité a sonreír de nuevo. Levantando la mirada, señalé a dos guardias.

—Buscad a Demetri y arrestadlo. Traedlo aquí... o mejor, metedlos a todos en el calabozo. Creo que mi ex administrador debería empezar a conocer a la gentuza con la que se relaciona, a un nivel más personal.

Cuando me volvía para marcharme, oí de nuevo la voz de Kassandros.

—Ya sabía yo que eras demasiado blanda para aceptar mi desafío —gritó, pero no le hice ni caso y seguí avanzando hacia la puerta—. Siempre te has dado muchos aires con esa espada tan grande, pero seguro que no eres nada sin armas. ¡Toda Grecia comenta que la zorra de la Conquistadora se acuesta con una sucia ramera!

Me quedé paralizada, como si me acabaran de alcanzar entre los hombros con un ladrillo. Ni siquiera era consciente de haber recordado esa sensación. Lo que dijo sobre Gabrielle causó una leve agitación, en lo más hondo, y en las profundidades de mi alma, sentí que la bestia se abría paso hacia la superficie.

—Señora Conquistadora... —Atrius estaba a mi lado, pero me quedé mirando la puerta, sin moverme.

—Llevaos a los otros a una celda y a él dejadlo aquí —dije.

Unos cuantos guardias se llevaron al resto de los prisioneros a las mazmorras de palacio.

—Los demás... ¡fuera! —ordené y los hombres salieron coriendo de la estancia.

Me quité el cinto con la espada y el chakram que colgaba de la cadera opuesta. Envolví con cuidado el conjunto de armas y me volví para entregárselo a Atrius.

—Quítale las cadenas y vete —dije con tono monocorde, consciente de que estaba a punto de perder el control de la oscuridad que empezaba a apoderarse de mí.

—Señora Conquistadora, esto es una insensatez. El hombre va a morir por la mañana —mi capitán intentaba disuadirme de cometer esta temeridad, pero yo ya no era capaz de oír ni razonar.

—Ahora —repetí.

Oí el chasquido de la puerta cuando Atrius la cerró de mala gana y entonces me volví hacia el hombre que no era más alto que yo.

—Ahora —dije—, enséñame de qué está hecho un auténtico guerrero —gruñí.

Me sentí poseída, una vez tomé la decisión consciente de renunciar a mis últimos vestigios de control sobre la bestia.

* * *

—Que un par de hombres lo arrastren hasta una celda —le dije a Atrius al pasar a su lado rumbo a un barril bajo lleno de agua. Me lavé la sangre de las manos e hice una mueca de dolor al doblar los dedos. _Por los dioses, qué dura tiene la mandíbula._ Me enjuagué la boca y me toqué la mandíbula con cuidado, para comprobar si tenía algún diente suelto. Había dado mucho más de lo que había recibido, pero no iba a salir de la estancia totalmente indemne.

Atrius me pasó un paño seco, con una cara que me comunicaba su disgusto por lo que había hecho. Recuperé mis armas y me las ceñí a la cintura.

—Señora Conquistadora, comprendo por qué tenías el deseo de darle una paliza del Tártaro, lo que no comprendo es por qué te has puesto en peligro de esta manera y has seguido adelante —Atrius estaba en plan protector y no podía echárselo en cara... demasiado.

—Yo creía que precisamente tú sabrías por qué tenía que hacerlo —contesté, tirando el paño.

Una sonrisa de medio lado y un gruñido, que interpreté como asentimiento, fue lo único que obtuve del capitán.

—Señora Conquistadora... —un joven teniente se acercó corriendo a los dos—. Alguien debe de haber avisado al señor Demetri... se ha ido. Tengo dos escuadrones de hombres registrando el palacio y otros cuatro peinando la ciudad.

—Por las pelotas de Ares —murmuré por lo bajo—. ¿Es que nunca pueden salir las cosas bien? Está bien, seguro que ya ha huido de la ciudad, pero diles a tus hombres que sigan buscando, por si acaso.

—A la orden, Señora Conquistadora —respondió y se marchó a toda velocidad.

—Dioses, cada día son más jóvenes. Empiezo a notar la edad —le dije quejumbrosa a Atrius.

Mi capitán me miró con aire consternado.

—Hablando de edad, Señora Conquistadora... estás comprometida con cierto grupo de aspirantes a oficiales.

—¿Y eso cómo Hades es posible? —rezongué. Esas clases de entrenamiento estaban siempre llenas de jóvenes soldados que aspiraban a ser los primeros en vencerme con una espada.

—La verdad, Señora Conquistadora, es que les prometiste que hoy te reunirías con ellos. Tu doncella personal me ha dicho que estabas algo... indispuesta esta mañana —dijo Atrius, con ese maldito destello de risa en los ojos.

—Ya que te parece tan divertido, puedes venir conmigo y cubrirme la espalda —dije sonriendo.

—Sí, Señora Conquistadora —masculló entre dientes.

Me detuve antes de seguir adelante para salir del palacio. Sentía un escalofrío que me subía por la espalda y que no sabía a qué atribuir, pero no podía ignorar.

—No creerás que Demetri es tan estúpido de esconderse aquí, ¿verdad?

—Si es listo, a estas alturas ya estará de camino a Atenas —contestó Atrius.

—Bueno, nunca le atribuiría una gran inteligencia, pero eso es lo que haría un hombre cuerdo —respondí con un suspiro—. Bueno, venga... al campo de entrenamiento.

Mi capitán y yo emprendimos la marcha hacia el exterior, para demostrarles a los jóvenes cachorros lo bien que seguían mordiendo dos viejos guerreros. Lo último que había dicho sobre Demetri era más bien una broma, pero una cosa sí que era cierta: huir de palacio era lo que haría un hombre cuerdo. Por desgracia, en ese momento, mi administrador hacía equilibrios entre la cordura y la demencia.

Mientras me dirigía hacia el campo de entrenamiento, ni se me ocurrió pensar que mi Gabrielle pudiera estar en alguna parte, a punto de caer en una trampa.


	16. Porque no pude detenerme ante la muerte

**El final del viaje**

 **LJ Maas**

 **Título original:** _Journey's End._ **Copyright de la traducción:** Atalía (c) 2005

 **Porque no pude detenerme ante la muerte**

—¡Ayah! —vociferé, levantando la espada por encima de la cabeza para bloquear el ataque por la espalda y apartando de un empujón la hoja metálica de mi cuerpo.

—¡Eh, se supone que me tienes que proteger! —le grité a Atrius.

Me di cuenta de que mi capitán tenía sus propios problemas e intenté no echarme a reír por nuestra situación. Teníamos edad suficiente para haber engendrado a cualquiera de los jóvenes hombres y mujeres que nos rodeaban, pero nos las estábamos arreglando estupendamente para que no nos dieran una paliza demasiado grande. Atrius estaba combatiendo contra dos mujeres soldados, cuya pericia con la espada me habría parado a admirar si no hubiera estado tan ocupada.

—Mira, me cuesta un poco compadecerme de ti en estos momentos —jadeó Atrius—. ¡Francamente, apáñatelas tú sola, Conquistadora! —añadió, al tiempo que recibía un patadón en la mandíbula, cosa que la futura oficial pagó muy cara.

Me eché a reír y seguí adelante, aunque por fin sentía la edad a medida que la fatiga se apoderaba de mis músculos. Aunque sabía que mañana iba a pagar carísimo este exceso de ejercicio, lo cierto era que en este momento estaba disfrutando. Por encima de cualquier otra cosa, era guerrera, y aunque rara vez lo confesaba, casi nada me daba tanto placer como un buen combate.

Trabajaba con dos espadas, atacando con una corta al tiempo que paraba una estocada tras otra con mi espada larga. Lancé una patada hacia la izquierda, sin ver, pero noté cómo mi bota se hundía en carne blanda. Al mismo tiempo, oí un gruñido y un silbido de aire que salía despedido de un par de pulmones. Por el rabillo del ojo vi que un joven soldado caía de rodillas.

Los reclutas por fin se dieron cuenta de que tenían que trabajar juntos. Éste era el motivo de que Atrius y yo sometiéramos nuestro cuerpo a esta agonía. Los aspirantes a oficiales tendían a ser una panda arrogante y a menudo inmadura. Este pequeño ejercicio les enseñaba que uno tenía más posibilidades de alcanzar la victoria si trabajaba con sus hombres. De repente, dos y tres de ellos empezaron a colaborar en sus ataques y antes de que pudiera evitarlo, me levantaron las piernas por el aire.

Cuando mi espalda golpeó el suelo, el impacto me hizo perder la espada corta, al tiempo que una patada en la mano lanzaba mi otra espada a varios metros de distancia. El joven sonrió victorioso. Más tarde le diría que esto había sido su ruina. Yo estaba tumbada boca arriba, intentando recuperar el aliento, y entonces él alzó la espada con las dos manos para hundir la hoja en mi garganta. Lo único que cabe esperar en esta clase de situaciones es que la adrenalina no pueda con el joven recluta y que éste detenga efectivamente la estocada antes de atravesarte la piel. Observé su estilo y su postura mientras la espada se acercaba a mí y detecté al instante cuál era su punto débil.

Junté las manos de golpe, atrapando la parte plana de la hoja entre las palmas. Me moví rápidamente, antes de que el joven supiera siquiera qué estaba ocurriendo. Con toda la fuerza que logré darles a mis brazos y hombros, empujé bruscamente hacia delante y hacia arriba. La empuñadura de la espada corrió hacia él y lo golpeó en la barbilla.

Giré la espada, agarré la empuñadura y, con la poca agilidad que me quedaba en las piernas, me levanté de un salto del suelo. El hombre seguía retrocediendo a trompicones y apreté la mandíbula por empatía. Seguramente sentía que toda su cara era un inmenso nervio expuesto al aire mientras la sangre manaba de la raja que tenía en la barbilla. Me sorprendería que no se hubiera mordido la punta de la lengua. Agachándome, lancé una de mis largas piernas contra sus pies y cayó al suelo.

Una, dos, tres veces hice girar la espada en la mano, soltando un pavoroso grito de guerra. Al hombre caído se le pusieron los ojos como platos cuando la espada bajó directa a su cabeza. En el último segundo, me torcí a la derecha y hundí la hoja en la hierba blanda, apenas a un pelo de distancia de la oreja del soldado. Mi pecho jadeaba por el esfuerzo, la adrenalina corría por mi organismo y entonces oí los vítores. Los demás reclutas se habían echado atrás y aplaudían.

Inmediatamente hice un gesto para que un sanador atendiera al muchacho caído. Cuando se lo llevaban algo tambaleante del campo de entrenamiento, se detuvo ante mí. Me sequé de la boca el agua que había bebido de un odre cercano y estreché el brazo del muchacho. Éste sonrió, mostrando que le faltaba un diente y tenía la boca ensangrentada.

—Ha sido un honor, Señora Conquistadora. Todo lo que dicen de ti es cierto: eres una gran guerrera. Pero creía que te tenía —el joven oficial meneó la cabeza, perplejo.

Le estreché el antebrazo y lo felicité.

—Has estado a punto, joven. Nunca dejes que tu adversario vea que sabes que has ganado. Vi esa expresión en tus ojos cuando alzaste la espada. La idea de perder hizo que me esforzara más.

—Sí, Señora Conquistadora —sonrió un poco tembloroso y se lo llevaron del campo de entrenamiento.

Los demás oficiales se congregaron alrededor de Atrius y de mí y les ofrecimos un comentario sobre su rendimiento. Fue entonces cuando lo oí, y la sangre se me heló en las venas.

* * *

 _Gabrielle pasó unas cuantas marcas escribiendo en sus pergaminos después de que la Conquistadora la dejara, para ocuparse de unos asuntos. La joven esclava ya sabía cuándo vio a Nicos cuál era la noticia. Conocía, como casi todos los esclavos de palacio, el astuto plan de su señora para atrapar al administrador, Demetri. La mayoría de los hombres y mujeres libres no eran como su ama. Trataban a los esclavos como ha ganado, como a una propiedad de la que se podía hacer caso omiso hasta que se la necesitaba. Por ello, hablaban sin tapujos delante de sus esclavos, sin darse cuenta de que había seres humanos inteligentes dentro del cuerpo de aquellos sometidos a esclavitud. Los esclavos sabían más de lo que ocurría en este palacio que la propia Conquistadora. Gabrielle ya sabía que Demetri había huido. La joven tenía sentimientos muy encontrados a este respecto._

 _La verdad de lo que había hecho ese hombre afectaba a esta pequeña esclava por motivos muy personales, pero nunca se lo había contado a nadie. ¿Para qué molestarse? Al fin y al cabo, era una esclava, la esclava de la Señora Conquistadora... muy apreciada, pero esclava no obstante._

 _La pequeña rubia caminaba ahora por el conocido pasillo que llevaba a las habitaciones de Anya. Reflexionaba sobre la idea de pertenecer a Xena y sobre todo lo que hacía tan poco que había averiguado acerca de lo que sentía la Conquistadora por ella. Gabrielle no osaba decirle a su ama que estaba perdidamente enamorada de ella. Sin embargo, por un momento, cuando estaban a solas en su habitación, estuvo segura de que Xena estaba a punto de declarar esto mismo._

 _Por los dioses, ¿estoy perdiendo la cabeza? Xena la Conquistadora, con lo bella que es, jamás se enamoraría de alguien como yo... ¿Verdad? Además, ¿no olvidas que eres su esclava?_

 _Las reflexiones de Gabrielle la llevaron a la noche anterior. Había llorado muchísimo, pero cuando Xena no pudo expresar sus sentimientos, a la joven esclava le pareció mal, por no decir hasta peligroso, ser la primera en confesarlo. Si la Conquistadora no era capaz jamás de reconocer esos sentimientos, Gabrielle estaba condenada a una vida de soledad. Amando y siendo amada, pero sin poder decirlo nunca... Gabrielle había soñado toda su vida con alguien que le dijera esas palabras. Sabía que fuera cual fuese el curso que Xena eligiera para su relación, ella serviría y a amaría a la Conquistadora de buen grado._

 _A menudo sus sueños resultaban proféticos, nunca de una forma exacta, pero desde que era pequeña, absorbía detalles de su estancia en el reino de Morfeo que ocurrían cuando estaba despierta. A veces pasaban muchas estaciones entre visión y visión, pero desde que había entrado en el palacio de Corinto, había empezado a tener revelaciones que la dejaban muy confusa. Nunca hasta ahora había tenido una premonición con un objeto, pero eso también se había producido. Había soñado con la amabilidad de esta mujer conocida como la Conquistadora, con su delicadeza. Hacía poco, Gabrielle había visto a Xena declarándole su amor mientras yacían juntas, pero como eso no había sucedido, ahora ponía en duda la fiabilidad de sus sueños. Una pesadilla, en concreto, la asustaba de una forma inimaginable. Lo había achacado al intento por parte de Morfeo de alterar su sueño, pero la desconcertante escena se repitió el día en que sostuvo el puñal de Xena entre sus manos. Al llevar la daga a su ama, Gabrielle vio de nuevo su pesadilla, esta vez con todo lujo de detalles en su mente. Vio que Xena, de espaldas a la pequeña esclava, se volvía de repente y se abalanzaba con el puñal contra la garganta de la rubia._

 _Gabrielle trató de olvidar esa imagen mental. Ahora mismo, era feliz como no recordaba haberlo sido nunca. Xena era muy buena con ella y la alta mujer había reconocido que había algo más entre ellas que una mera relación entre ama y esclava. Xena hacía realidad las esperanzas y los sueños de la pequeña rubia al darle materiales y libertad para escribir. Tal vez, con el tiempo, pensó Gabrielle, podría convencer a la Conquistadora para que le hablara de su vida. El mayor regalo de Xena no había sido material, en opinión de Gabrielle. El mejor regalo había sido darle a Gabrielle conciencia de sí misma. Algunos lo llamarían seguridad, incluso orgullo, pero fuera lo que fuese, la joven esclava gozaba de la sensación de que tenía cierta valía, aunque sólo fuera para su poco comunicativa ama._

 _La joven esclava estaba tan enfrascada en sus reflexiones que no vio a la figura que le bloqueaba el paso hasta que casi se chocó con ella._

 _—Ahhh, la puta de la Conquistadora._

 _La voz detuvo a Gabrielle en seco. Alzó la mirada aterrorizada hacia el hombre que tenía delante. Sus ojos se movieron por todo el pasillo, como en busca de alguien que pudiera ayudarla. Atenea, por favor, no me dejes morir... aún no... No ahora que estoy tan cerca._

 _—No te molestes en buscar ayuda, putilla bonita... aquí no encontrarás a nadie dispuesto a ayudarte._

 _Gabrielle se fijó en la expresión de los ojos de Demetri. Ya había visto esa expresión, una mezcla de locura y risa, una mezcla explosiva. Miró de nuevo a su alrededor, pensando en una forma de escapar, incluso una forma de apaciguarlo. Estaba tan cerca de Xena. Las columnas abiertas del segundo piso daban a un parapeto que recorría todo el muro del palacio. Oía los ruidos de la ciudad y de los soldados que entrenaban en el campo, justo debajo._

 _Antes de que pudiera moverse, Demetri alargó la mano y la agarró del cuello, apretando hasta que Gabrielle empezó a boquear sin aire, intentando apartarle la mano. La soltó, dio la vuelta a la muchacha y se la pegó al pecho. Apretó su sexo contra su trasero con gesto provocativo._

 _—Ahora te voy a hacer mía, esclavita —dijo con lascivia._

 _Gabrielle cerró los ojos con fuerza. Ya la habían tomado hombres como éste en otras ocasiones, pero sólo dolía un rato y luego se acababa. Si le daba a Demetri lo que quería, tal vez no hiciera nada más. Notó que el hombre le toqueteaba el pecho, intentando abrirle la blusa que llevaba. No era que la tocara con brusquedad: cosas peores había sufrido. Tampoco era la idea de ser tomada contra su voluntad: eso también le había sucedido. Era el fuego que de repente prendió por todo su ser. La sensación de que esto estaba mal._

 _De repente, Gabrielle sintió las llamas que salían de su interior. Era como un calor que había empezado con una pequeña chispa hasta convertirse en un incendio. Intentó ceder y dejar que ocurriera, intentó separar su mente de su cuerpo hasta que pasara la humillación. No pudo. A lo lejos, oyó una voz que empezaba a acompañar a ese fuego que tenía en el vientre. La voz le decía que no tenía por qué aceptar esta suerte, que no merecía ser tratada así. Al fin y al cabo, era la esclava personal de la Señora Conquistadora. Todo ocurría muy deprisa, pero la vocecita interna no tardó en convertirse en la voz de Xena. Las cosas que había dicho Xena... que le había enseñado..._

 _Permite que te lo deje muy claro, Gabrielle. Me perteneces... La próxima vez que alguien... cualquiera, se propase contigo... te toque de cualquier manera, quiero que grites, des patadas, luches, lo que te haga falta para llamar mi atención. Entonces yo me ocuparé de la situación. ¿Comprendes, Gabrielle?... Así es, Gabrielle, me perteneces... ¿¡Es que no sabes defenderte!?_

 _Las palabras que le había dicho Xena se agitaban revueltas en su interior, frases y retazos de conversaciones que tenían grabados en la memoria. Por fin, la joven esclava sintió que el fuego explotaba transformado en indignación. Ella pertenecía a Xena... a Xena y a nadie más. ¡Nadie más tenía este derecho!_

 _—¡No! —Gabrielle clavó el codo en las costillas de Demetri y el hombre le soltó el brazo._

 _Lo repentino de la acción, sobre todo por parte de esta esclava, pilló al hombre totalmente desprevenido. Gruñó cuando el codo lo alcanzó con fuerza por segunda vez._

 _Pegando una patada hacia atrás con el talón, Gabrielle notó que su pie entraba en contacto con la espinilla del hombre. Demetri aulló de dolor y soltó del todo a la muchacha. Gabrielle no esperó y corrió directa al muro exterior._

 _Notaba lo cerca que estaba Demetri y veía que el muro exterior se estaba acabando. Cuando se estaba quedando sin terreno, miró por fin hacia el patio del palacio. Allí, en el campo de entrenamiento, estaba Xena con sus soldados. Consciente del riesgo que corría con lo que estaba pensando, Gabrielle sabía que podía sufrir un castigo seguro o la muerte a manos de Demetri. Justo cuando Gabrielle llegó al final del muro, Demetri la alcanzó, le rodeó la cintura con el brazo y tiró de ella hacia dentro. Ella se aferró con las manos al borde de piedra y gritó con todas sus fuerzas._

 _—¡Xeeennnnaaa!_

 _El agudo grito reverberó por los muros circundantes._

* * *

El sonido me congeló la médula y cuando dirigí la mirada hacia su origen, vi a Gabrielle inclinada sobre el parapeto y a Demetri que la agarraba y la arrastraba al interior del palacio.

Eché a correr antes de que se desvaneciera el último eco. Oí la palabrota que soltó Atrius antes de alcanzarme, seguido por nuestra clase de reclutas. Perdí todo vestigio de pensamiento racional. No podía ni pensar ni maldecir: sólo podía concentrarme en llegar hasta Gabrielle. Subí los escalones de tres en tres y de cuatro en cuatro hasta llegar al segundo piso.

Allí estaba Demetri, con el paso cortado por unos soldados que estaban al otro extremo del pasillo. De repente, casi todos los soldados de palacio se estaban congregando en este punto y eso me preocupó. Mi ex administrador sujetaba a Gabrielle pegada a él, apuntándole al cuello con un puñal. Si no conseguía que algunos de estos soldados retrocedieran, Demetri podría matar a Gabrielle por pura diversión.

Obedeciendo a un rápido gesto de mi mano, todos aflojamos el paso, mientras Demetri se volvía de un lado a otro y Gabrielle intentaba soltarse. Eso me sorprendió bastante, pero supuse que le había enseñado bien. Como no tenía dónde ir, Demetri acabó arrinconado contra la pared de piedra. Se fue deslizando por ella, hasta colocarse delante de una gran puerta de madera, y agitó el picaporte, pero descubrió que estaba cerrada con pestillo por el otro lado.

—No puedes escapar, Demetri —dije con calma—. Te convendría que todo esto te resultara lo más indoloro posible. Suelta a la chica —continué con tono tranquilo.

—Ah, no, Señora Conquistadora... —dijo y advertí la expresión vidriosa de la demencia escrita en sus ojos—. Primero vas a ver cómo muere desangrada.

Vi que empujaba ligeramente con la punta del puñal, rompiéndole la piel. Un lento y fino reguero de sangre empezó a manar por debajo de la barbilla de Gabrielle, resbaló por su cuello y se perdió en el escote oculto bajo la blusa desgarrada. Ella hizo una mueca de dolor y cuando me miró, vi el miedo en sus ojos.

Ni me dio tiempo de controlar a la bestia. De repente, ahí estaba, la oscuridad que me rodeaba, consumiéndome y controlando mis actos. La sangre del cuello de Gabrielle y su ropa desgarrada me hundieron en ese abismo. Pero esta vez quedaba una mínima parte de mí. Iba a necesitar un desapego total, una gélidez incluso, para llevar esto a buen fin. Iba a necesitar todo mi ingenio para engañar a un loco.

Una vez más, con la mano, le hice un gesto a Atrius, quien inmediatamente se puso a susurrar órdenes. Sólo podía ser yo, nadie más. Si quería salvar a esta mujer, la única en toda mi vida que se había apoderado de mi corazón, iba a tener que jugar con su vida. Y así, aparté lo último que quedaba de Xena y me entregué a todo lo que había llegado a detestar de mí misma.

—No creerás en serio que te voy a dejar marchar sin más, ¿verdad, Demetri? —pregunté al tiempo que avanzaba despacio.

El hombre echó la mano hacia atrás, exponiendo más el cuello de Gabrielle.

—¡Le voy a cortar el cuello, lo juro!

—Olvídate de ella —repliqué, haciendo un gesto displicente con la mano—. Estoy hablando de ti. Vale, matas a la esclava. Mira a tu alrededor —hice una pausa mientras él obedecía—. ¿Qué sensación crees que se tiene cuando te despellejan vivo, Demetri? —pregunté, con una sonrisa malévola en los labios.

—Tanto significa para ti, ¿eh? —sonrió ahora, pensando que la chica me importaba tanto que me ocuparía de que él muriera de una forma lenta y dolorosa.

—¡Me importa un bledo la puta esclava! —le grité. Ahora estaba a un metro de distancia—. Me has robado... ¡A MÍ!

De repente, se quedó confuso, como advertí en sus ojos. Se preguntaba si a fin de cuentas apoderarse de la muchacha había sido una maniobra tan inteligente. Era como si pudiera leerle la mente. Sabía los derroteros que seguiría su cerebro antes que él. Ahora, estaba pensando que era un truco. Me iba a poner a prueba.

Me quedé ahí plantada, cruzada de brazos, clavándole una mirada malévola. Alzó la mano y recé en silencio a cualquier dios a quien no hubiera ofendido en exceso en los últimos veinte veranos para que le evitara un sufrimiento excesivo a Gabrielle y para que ésta me perdonara cuando todo esto hubiera terminado. Hizo un corte rápido con el puñal en el brazo de Gabrielle, donde tenía la blusa desgarrada. La joven gritó de dolor por el corte de diez centímetros, que empezó a sangrar profusamente.

Me quedé allí inmóvil, controlando todos los músculos de mi cuerpo. Ni siquiera apreté la mandíbula ni cambié el ritmo de mi respiración... nada. La bestia era tan inmune a las emociones como un cadáver y ahora estaba totalmente suelta. Lo miré parpadeando con ojos inexpresivos y vi que en los del hombre aumentaba el terror. Pero aún no estaba seguro.

—¡La mataré! —afirmó, con mucha menos vehemencia que antes.

—Pues mátala —respondí sin más.

—¡Lo haré! —ahora estaba histérico y con razón. Se daba cuenta de que se acercaba el fin y se preguntaba cómo podía haber calculado tan mal las cosas.

—¿Me has oído? —grité a pleno pulmón, dándole la espalda al loco y levantando las manos con gesto efectista—. ¡Mata a esa zorra!

—¿Qué? —exclamó Demetri.

Sólo iba a tener esta oportunidad y, ahora que estoy aquí sentada escribiéndolo, sé que parece que tardé una eternidad en lograrlo, pero nada podría estar más lejos de la verdad. Sólo hizo falta un instante. Sabía... o más bien, la bestia sabía lo que iba a hacer Demetri. Era un sentido sobrenatural: ya fuera una cualidad innata o una maldición de los dioses, era algo que seguramente nunca averiguaría.

Demetri se detuvo un instante, preguntándose cómo era posible que su plan hubiera funcionado tan mal. Bajó ligeramente la mano que sostenía el puñal con que apuntaba al cuello de Gabrielle y en ese solo instante, en ese pliegue del tiempo, supe que tenía que actuar.

Estaba de espaldas al loco y entonces me volví. Al tiempo que me volvía, me llevé la mano al cinto y con un movimiento veloz, saqué mi sempiterno puñal de su funda. El movimiento fue rápido, demasiado rápido para detenerlo o para que la víctima se lo esperara. Como le había estado dando la espalda, no estaba segura de dónde estaba situado, sólo lo percibía. Durante todo este tiempo, recé para que Gabrielle fuera tan avispada como me parecía.

Todo ocurrió con un solo movimiento, sin aparente esfuerzo. La mano con que sujetaba el arma fue por delante y, al girar el cuerpo, el puñal fue directo a Gabrielle. _Por los dioses, esta muchacha es verdaderamente la otra mitad de mi alma_ , recuerdo que pensé cuando echó la cabeza a un lado, dejando que mi puñal se hundiera en la garganta de Demetri.

Su puñal cayó al suelo de piedra y recuerdo que usé toda mi fuerza para hundirle la daga en el cuello. Tosió y jadeó, se le pusieron los ojos en blanco y su sangre saltó a borbotones sobre Gabrielle y sobre mí. Recuerdo que me temblaba todo el cuerpo mientras seguía clavándole el puñal, aunque ya no podía ir más lejos. Oía ruidos a mí alrededor, pero estaba atrapada en las garras del poder que aún no me había soltado. Lo único que me daba vueltas por la mente era que este hombre había intentado quitarme lo que era mío.

Noté una mano en el brazo y sentí un gruñido que subió retumbando por mi pecho.

—¡Gabrielle, no! —oí la voz de mi capitán, pero la mano que me rodeaba el brazo me lo apretó.

La mano se trasladó a mi cara y oí esa voz suave.

—¿Xena? ¿Xena?

Esos dedos suaves me tiraban de la barbilla y tensé la mandíbula, luchando con la sensación. Me rendí y la mano logró volverme la cara. Por fin, mis ojos enfocaron la mirada, como si captaran esta visión por primera vez. Unos profundos ojos verdes me atrajeron y me sujetaron, al tiempo que notaba que alguien me soltaba los dedos de la empuñadura de la daga.

—Gabrielle —conseguí decir y la respuesta fue una leve sonrisa.

Me dio igual lo que pareciera. Agarré a la mujer y la estreché con fuerza. Mientras tiraba de mí, me volví y vi el cuerpo de Demetri, suspendido y clavado a la puerta de madera con mi puñal.

Asentí a Atrius, que tenía cara de incredulidad total.

—Llamad al sanador —dije, acordándome del brazo de Gabrielle, y luego me la llevé, de vuelta a nuestras habitaciones.

* * *

Empecé a sentirlo en el momento en que la estreché entre mis brazos, el estremecimiento de los músculos, el calor abrasador que surgía de mi vientre hasta posarse entre mis piernas. Noté que el ritmo de mi respiración cambiaba y en cuanto estuvimos en la intimidad de nuestros aposentos, me pegué a ella.

Gabrielle se apoyó en la puerta y la besé. No se parecía a ningún beso que nos hubiéramos dado hasta entonces. Era poderoso y urgente, brusco e intensamente descarnado. Noté la mano de Gabrielle a mi espalda, agarrando un puñado de la tela de mi camisa, apretándolo con fuerza en el puño. Sólo tenía un deseo, una meta, y cuando me detuve un instante para dejar que mi cerebro alcanzara a mi libido, reconocí la sensación: lujuria de combate.

 _¡Por los dioses, cuánto tiempo hacía que no sentía algo así!_ Me di cuenta de que era porque hacía mucho tiempo que no luchaba con pasión por algo, que no libraba una batalla, arriesgando la vida, por nada que deseara de verdad o creyera que era mi destino manifiesto obtener y poseer. Ésta era la oscuridad que siempre surgía en mi interior. Por mucho que me esforzara, nunca lograba vencer al demonio cuando acudía a saciar su lujuria después de un combate.

El cuerpo de Gabrielle se puso tenso contra el mío y de repente, apartó la cara de mis labios y me empujó con los brazos.

—¡Xena, te amo! —exclamó.

Las palabras fueron como un golpe y retrocedí un paso tambaleándome por la fuerza del ataque. Gabrielle cayó de rodillas y oí miedo en su voz, miedo y una gran tristeza.

—Perdóname, mi señora.

Sentí que la marea de ardor y pasión desaparecía de mi cuerpo al instante. _Por todos los dioses, ¿quién se lo iba a imaginar?_ ¿Quién se podía imaginar que después de todas las estaciones que había pasado sufriendo, intentando controlar mi lado oscuro, la cura se hallaba en esta pequeña esclava que tenía a los pies? La subida de adrenalina se calmó y noté que la bestia se perdía en la nada.

—¿Que te perdone por decirlo... o por sentirlo? —pregunté con un hilo de voz.

Agachó aún más la cabeza, sin duda esperándose el castigo inmediato que parecía segura de que iba a caer sobre ella.

—Por sentirlo, mi señora.

Me quedé ahí plantada unos segundos, casi sin querer creerme su respuesta. Me arrodillé despacio y la enderecé, mostrándome más cuidadosa con su brazo herido que antes. La estreché un momento entre mis brazos y la besé ligeramente en la frente.

—Gabrielle, creía que te había dicho que me llamaras Xena —dije suavemente, sonriéndole.

Intentó sonreírme, pero yo sabía que sólo había una cosa que podía decir capaz de calmar su miedo. Era la única cosa de la que estaba segura en esta vida.

La abracé más, frotando mi mejilla sobre la suave textura de su pelo.

—Te amo, Gabrielle —le susurré—. Con todo mi corazón, te amo.

Si alguna vez había deseado contemplar el rostro de un ángel, mi deseo se hizo realidad cuando me aparté ligeramente. La cara de Gabrielle era la encarnación de la alegría y en sus ojos verdes había un nuevo resplandor.

Pasé rápidamente de la idea del sexo al simple deseo de estar cerca de Gabrielle. La llevé al dormitorio y usé con delicadeza un paño húmedo para limpiarle la sangre que le había salpicado la cara. La ayudé a quitarse la ropa y ponerse la bata y luego me dispuse a limpiarle la herida del brazo. Unos golpes en la puerta exterior interrumpieron mis labores.

—Adelante —grité para que se me oyera en la otra estancia.

El joven guardia de palacio, Aristes, entró en la habitación. Se detuvo ante la puerta abierta del dormitorio, probablemente asombrado de verme arrodillada ante Gabrielle, ocupándome de su herida.

—El capitán Atrius desea saber si necesitas ayuda, Señora Conquistadora.

—Pues sí. ¿Dónde está Kuros? —pregunté, pues quería ver a mi sanador.

—Está atendiendo al señor Demetri, Señora Conquistadora.

Cuando me levanté, vi que Aristes retrocedía, preparándose para la que se avecinaba.

—¿Atendiendo a Demetri? ¡A la mierda, ya no puede ayudarlo! ¡Dile que venga aquí inmediatamente, donde está la paciente viva! —fui levantando el tono de voz a medida que me acercaba al joven.

Aristes se marchó corriendo de la habitación y volví muy ceñuda con Gabrielle, arrodillándome de nuevo ante ella.

—Xena... —Gabrielle alargó el brazo sano y me puso la mano en la mejilla—. Estoy bien.

Sonreí cohibida.

—Ya lo sé —volví la cara para darle un beso en la palma de la mano.

—Señora Conquistadora... —se oyó la voz de Kuros detrás de mí.

—Su brazo —le hice un gesto al hombrecillo para que entrara en la habitación—. Un puñal —le expliqué escuetamente.

Acomodamos a Gabrielle con unos almohadones en la cama y el sanador examinó la herida con atención.

—Sí, parece que necesita unos puntos —me miró expectante.

—Bueno —le hice un gesto con las manos—, pues ponte a ello.

Sabía por qué me lo preguntaba así. La gente no siempre se molestaba en dar tratamiento médico a los esclavos. A menudo era más fácil y más barato, a la larga, comprar otro esclavo sano que tratar a uno enfermo o herido.

Me puse a dar vueltas por la habitación con nerviosismo y cada murmullo de dolor de Gabrielle me hacía volver a la cama para mirar. Detestaba tener que reconocerlo, pero ver así a Gabrielle me daba miedo. Me demostraba lo deprisa que podía desaparecer todo. La última vez que me acerqué para situarme detrás del sanador, debí de empujarlo sin darme cuenta con la rodilla. Oí su suspiro de exasperación justo antes de que levantara la mirada hacia mí.

Murmuré algo ininteligible y me aparté de nuevo, hasta que oí el leve gemido de Gabrielle. Me incliné por encima del hombro de Kuros para ver lo que estaba haciendo.

—¡Señora Conquistadora! —el hombrecillo renunció por fin y se detuvo.

—¿Qué? —intenté decir con aire inocente.

—¿Le importaría a la Señora Conquistadora no taparme la luz? —dijo con bastante vehemencia.

—Qué quisquilloso... —dije en voz baja, pero creo que los dos me oyeron.

—Xena, por favor, ven aquí —me pidió Gabrielle, indicando el otro lado de la cama.

Alargó la mano y la cogí entre las mías, sentándome con cuidado en el otro lado de la cama. Observé los puntos diminutos y precisos que le iban cosiendo la piel y recordé lo que dolía. Pero me alegré al pensar que Kuros sentía suficiente estima por Gabrielle para aplicarle el tipo de puntos que dejaban la cicatriz más pequeña.

—Duele, ¿verdad? —pregunté suavemente.

—La verdad es que casi no lo noto desde que Kuros me ha puesto el ungüento —contestó.

—¿Qué ungüento? —miré al sanador esperando la respuesta.

—Adormece temporalmente la zona. Lo uso para los niños y las jóvenes bonitas —el hombre mayor sonrió a Gabrielle con aire paternal.

—¿Tienes un ungüento que hace eso? —Enarqué una ceja todo lo posible, mirando iracunda al hombre—. ¿Por qué nunca me lo has puesto a mí?

—Bueno, tú eres una guerrera, Señora Conquistadora, y con franqueza, es dificilísimo de hacer. Si lo usara cada vez que necesitas puntos, no quedaría nada.

—Escucha, Kuros...

—¿Xena? —interrumpió Gabrielle.

Mi actitud cambió al instante.

—Sí, Gabrielle... ¿puedo hacer algo por ti... traerte algo?

—Xena, ¿harías una cosa por mí si te lo pido?

—Claro, amor —hice una pausa y besé la mano que seguía sosteniendo entre las mías.

—¿Me lo prometes?

—Sí —dije, riendo levemente por sus preguntas—. Sólo tienes que pedirlo.

—Vale. ¿Quieres esperar en la otra habitación hasta que termine? —preguntó Gabrielle, con tanta sinceridad que tardé un par de segundos en darme cuenta de que lo decía en serio.

Sentí que se me aflojaban los músculos de la cara y de repente me sentí como una niña a la que hubieran reñido.

—Vale. Lo haré por ti —alargué la mano con delicadeza y le aparté el flequillo dorado de la frente, para darle un tierno beso—. Pero no lo hago por él —señalé a mi sanador con el pulgar.

Gabrielle soltó una risita y me apretó la mano y pensé que con tal de ser objeto de tal cosa, me daba igual que Kuros pensara que estaba totalmente dominada. Ni siquiera me importaba que soltara ese cotilleo por todo el palacio.

Me levanté para hacer lo que Gabrielle me pedía y me detuve en el umbral que separaba el dormitorio de la habitación externa. Me volví una vez más.

—A lo mejor necesitas algo, ¿estás segura de que quieres que me...?

—¡Sí! —dijeron los dos a la vez.

Intenté hacer acopio de toda la dignidad posible, me erguí y pasé a la otra habitación.

—A mí nunca me pone ungüento —refunfuñé por lo bajo.

* * *

—Parecemos un par de sujeta libros —le dije en broma a la joven sentada delante de mí en la gran bañera.

Señalé nuestros brazos: el mío con una cicatriz que ya se estaba curando, el de Gabrielle, el opuesto, con sus puntos. Sonrió, pero advertí el cansancio en sus ojos. Decidimos quedarnos en el baño una vez terminamos de limpiarnos y lavarnos el pelo. Tiré de Gabrielle para que se reclinara contra mi pecho.

—Ten cuidado de no mojarte mucho el brazo —le advertí.

—Qué bien cuidas de mí —contestó Gabrielle, apoyada en mi hombro.

—Hoy no lo he hecho muy bien —respondí.

Gabrielle se volvió ligeramente, para poder ver la expresión de mi cara. Creo que quería saber de verdad si lo decía en broma o no. Para mí no era ninguna broma.

—Xena, hoy me has salvado la vida.

—Gabrielle, el peligro que has corrido ha sido culpa _mía._ Me temo que al quererme, no vaya a ser la última vez —contesté, acariciando suavemente su precioso rostro.

—Es un precio que estoy dispuesta a pagar... si me lo permites —añadió, cogiendo mi mano con la suya y llevándosela despacio a los labios.

Me incliné y sustituí mi mano por mis labios. Dioses, qué suavidad. El tierno beso se alargó y se convirtió en dos y luego en tres. ¿Quién habría pensado que la mera ternura podía despertar tal pasión? Nunca habría creído posible que pudiera sentirme tan absolutamente saciada con unas caricias tan amorosas y compasivas. Hasta que llegó Gabrielle.

—Te quiero de verdad, Gabrielle —susurré, besándola de nuevo—. Quiero demostrarte cuánto. ¿Te parece bien? —pregunté por fin.

Gabrielle asintió con la cabeza y la levanté en brazos sin dificultad al alzarme y salir de la bañera. Nos turnamos para secarnos la una a la otra y luego volví a coger a la mujer menuda en brazos.

—Xena —dijo riendo—, puedo andar.

—Sí, pero esto da mucho más gusto —contesté con una sonrisa de medio lado.

—Mmmm, sí que lo da —replicó, pegando inmediatamente los labios a mi cuello.

Deposité a Gabrielle en la gran cama y me tendí cuan larga era a su lado, acariciándole la piel con los dedos, pasando por todo su hermoso cuerpo, deteniéndome para excitar y acariciar las zonas que sabía que le daban placer. Gabrielle arqueó el cuerpo con las caricias, cerrando los ojos, confiándome su placer por una vez. Cuando bajé la cabeza para rozar sus labios con los míos, pegué mi cuerpo a ella y empecé a preguntarme para quién era este placer.

—Por los dioses, qué maravillosa eres —continué acariciándola despacio, dejando que mis dedos fueran bajando.

Mis labios recorrieron su mandíbula, bajaron por su cuello y regresaron a su oreja, donde mordisqueé y chupé un lóbulo perfecto. Deslicé la mano por sus costillas, le cogí el pecho por debajo y pasé el pulgar por encima de su pezón, cuya carne se endureció rápidamente con la leve caricia.

—Xena... —dijo con un suspiro jadeante y me llené de emoción al oír mi nombre pronunciado con un tono lo más parecido a un gemido que había emitido Gabrielle jamás.

Coloqué mi cuerpo encima del de Gabrielle, acomodando mi peso encima, pero apoyando la mayor parte de dicho peso en los codos y los brazos. Gabrielle arqueó el cuerpo para pegarse a mí y gemí en voz alta por las dos. Una vez más, bajé la cabeza y para tomar los labios de Gabrielle con los míos, recreándome en el sabor de la joven. Deslicé despacio la lengua por el labio inferior de la mujer: una simple promesa de los placeres que podía ofrecerle con esa lengua. Cuando me aparté, Gabrielle subió las manos, las enredó en mi pelo mojado y me atrajo para besarme otra vez con pasión.

—Ah, ah, ah... —sonreí, soltándome del abrazo de la mujer menuda. Gabrielle se quedó confusa hasta que le coloqué los brazos por encima de la cabeza, evitando con cuidado la zona herida, y le hice sujetar el cabecero de madera con los dedos—. Recuerda, amor... si te sueltas, paro —le sonreí.

Sonrió y bajé por su cuello, usando los labios, la lengua e incluso los dientes para avanzar por su garganta. No pude evitar sentirme satisfecha al notar lo rápido que le latía el pulso.

—Quiero que todo el mundo sepa que me perteneces —gruñí y me metí la tierna carne en la boca, chupando largo rato con fuerza.

Gabrielle empezó a jadear.

—¡Oh, dioses, sí! —exclamó.

El sonido de la pasión de Gabrielle nos sorprendió a ambas. Le sonreí.

—¿Debo entender que te gusta?

Asintió, con la cara sonrojada por una mezcla de deseo y vergüenza.

Empecé a excitarla delicadamente, pasándole los dedos por los pezones erectos. Le besé el pecho alrededor de la punta endurecida, tocándole la carne prieta únicamente con mi cálido aliento.

—Xena... —Gabrielle se agitaba bajo mis caricias.

—¿Es esto lo que quieres, amor? —pregunté.

Sin esperar respuesta, me metí uno de los pezones endurecidos en la boca y lo chupé, primero despacio, acariciando la sensible carne con la lengua, y luego chupando con firmeza. Gabrielle gimoteó levemente, pues no estaba acostumbrada a expresarse verbalmente. Por los dioses, podría correrme sólo de escuchar los ruidos maravillosos que estaba haciendo. Antes de pasar al otro pecho, subí y me acerqué a su boca, donde deposité un tierno beso.

—Puedes hacer todo el ruido que quieras, amor —le aseguré.

Me tomó la palabra cuando empleé la rodilla para separarle las piernas delicadamente y pegué mi muslo a la cálida humedad que había allí.

—¡Dioses, Xena! —gimió.

—Qué mojada estás —contesté—. Por los dioses, ¿sabes el gusto que me da?

Fui bajando, deslizando la boca y la lengua por la superficie plana del estómago de Gabrielle, cuya piel satinada se tensaba y relajaba por la expectación. Le separé más las piernas apretándole la parte interna de los muslos con la mano, y acomodé los hombros entre ellas. Inhalé profundamente, dejé que se me hiciera la boca agua por el aroma embriagador de la pasión de Gabrielle y moví la cabeza, primero a la derecha, luego a la izquierda, besando la parte interna de los muslos de Gabrielle. Mi propio cuerpo temblaba de deliciosa expectación ante la idea de saborear por fin este regalo que para mí valía más que el tesoro sumerio.

Puse las manos bajo las caderas de Gabrielle, atrayéndola hacia mi boca ansiosa. Pasé la lengua por todo su sexo y noté cómo se le estremecía el cuerpo al tiempo que sus manos aferraban la barra de madera de debajo del cabecero con más fuerza.

Gabrielle abrió más las piernas para animarme y ya no pude contenerme más: hundí la lengua en esa dulzura. Las caderas de Gabrielle se levantaron inmediatamente para pegarse a mi lengua. Dejé que moviera las caderas contra mi boca por unos instantes y luego la bajé con delicadeza hacia la cama, abierta de par en par para mi placer, y también el suyo.

Dejé que mi lengua se moviera explorando los delicados pliegues y me regodeé en los gemidos constantes de placer que soltaba Gabrielle. Me recreé en sus texturas y su sabor y noté que sus caderas empezaban a moverse siguiendo su propio ritmo. Me di cuenta de que mis propias caderas se mecían contra el colchón y gemí sobre la suave carne húmeda que tenía en la boca cuando mi clítoris rozó la sábana de seda.

Empecé a acariciarle suavemente la protuberancia oculta, ahora hinchada de necesidad. Noté que el cuerpo de Gabrielle empezaba a temblar descontroladamente, que abría más las piernas y que los músculos de sus muslos se estiraban cargados de tensión. Metí un dedo y luego dos, penetrando sin parar las profundidades empapadas de Gabrielle, sin dejar de mover la lengua sobre su centro.

—Dioses, por favor... más... —exclamó jadeante.

Controlé férreamente los deseos de mi propio cuerpo y noté un calambre en los músculos abdominales, por el esfuerzo de evitar la explosión que notaba inminente. Penetré a Gabrielle con tres dedos y ella intentó empujar con todo su cuerpo contra mí, para alcanzar el orgasmo.

Por fin noté cómo arqueaba la espalda y la rodeé con un brazo fuerte para controlar sus caderas, hundiendo más la cara y chupando con fuerza, al tiempo que mi lengua se movía rápidamente sobre el clítoris hinchado.

Gabrielle gritó mi nombre una y otra vez cuando las olas del orgasmo cayeron sobre ella y se contrajo sobre los dedos que tenía dentro de ella, al tiempo que el cuerpo de la joven se estremecía convulsivamente cuando un segundo orgasmo estalló rápidamente en su interior. No tardé nada en alcanzar mi propio orgasmo al oír a Gabrielle gritar de pasión por primera vez. Las dos nos derrumbamos cuando los últimos vestigios de energía desaparecieron de nuestros agotados músculos.

Mientras Gabrielle yacía exhausta, por fin subí y la besé con ternura, abrazándola. Gabrielle me acarició el cuello con la nariz, al parecer incapaz de hablar. Lo intentó un par de veces, pero acabó por rendirse.

Me reí suavemente, echando la sábana por encima de las dos.

—Lo sé, amor mío... lo sé —dije en respuesta a la emoción que no lograba expresar.

La puse más cómoda y sonreí y di gracias a los dioses que aún pudieran seguir en mi vida cuando oí la voz adormilada de Gabrielle susurrar sobre mi pecho:

 _—Te quiero, Xena._


	17. Tranquilo era el día

**El final del viaje**

 **LJ Maas**

 **Título original:** _Journey's End._ **Copyright de la traducción:** Atalía (c) 2005.

* * *

 **Tranquilo era el día...**

 _Estoy aquí tumbada, despierta, mientras la luz previa al amanecer intenta colarse desde detrás de los gruesos tapices que tapan las ventanas. Escucho la respiración regular y noto los mínimos movimientos de los músculos absortos en el sueño de la mujer que está en mis brazos. Aprovecho este momento para dar gracias a los dioses que todavía me favorecen, asombrada por la tolerancia de Atenea ante mis veinte estaciones de ausencia de su templo. Tal vez me convenga aplacarla un poco. Pues sé con toda certeza que sólo el poder de los dioses puede habernos unido a Gabrielle y a mí de esta manera._

Despertarme a mi hora de siempre no me resultó más difícil que de costumbre. Sin embargo, no me apetecía nada dejar el lugar donde me encontraba en ese momento. Ahora tenía una razón para quedarme y remolonear: la sensación del pequeño cuerpo de Gabrielle pegado a mí me impulsaba a quedarme aquí tumbada, un ratito más.

Oí a Sylla en la habitación externa. Sin duda, estaba recogiendo el caos que yo había dejado atrás y que Gabrielle había estado demasiado ocupada para recordar. Mi doncella había decidido que entrar en el dormitorio para despertarme era una tarea demasiado íntima, ahora que ya no estaba sola. Sonreí al recordar todas las veces en que Sylla se llevaba a toda prisa a una ramera adormilada de mi cama, para que yo no tuviera que ver a la mujer al día siguiente. Por los dioses, la cosas que tenía que aguantarme la gente. Agradecía que Sylla mostrara tanto respeto, no sólo por mí, sino también por Gabrielle. El motivo me borró la sonrisa de la cara, sustituida por un ceño. Sylla se mostraba así de cortés con Gabrielle porque ya no consideraba a la joven una esclava. En realidad, muy pocas personas de palacio la veían así. Cuando la gente me hablaba de ella, la llamaban _tu Gabrielle._ Podrían haber dicho perfectamente _tu esclava_ , pero nadie lo hacía. Al parecer, sólo había una persona que todavía considerara a Gabrielle una esclava y esa persona era la propia Gabrielle.

Por supuesto, yo perpetuaba esa idea al negarle egoístamente la libertad. Con una sola palabra, podría tener una reina a mi lado y, sin embargo, me conformaba con una esclava. _Lo sé... racionalmente sé lo mal que está eso, pero por los dioses, ay de mi corazón. No podría soportarlo si me dejara. Ése es el quid de la cuestión, ¿no? Puede que ahora me diga que me quiere, pero espera. Espera a que la bestia caiga sobre ella y no sobre un enemigo. Si fuera una mujer libre, podría huir, como lo haría cualquier mujer cuerda, ¿no?_

 _He encontrado al amor de mi vida, a la mujer con quien nadie se ha podido comparar ni podrá compararse, y sin embargo, ahí está esa vocecita, en las profundidades. Esa voz que me dice que no merezco ser amada, que con el tiempo, acabaré haciendo daño a esta joven preciosa. Me pregunto cuándo conoceré un día en que me parezca bien que alguien me ame._ Solté un gran suspiro y de repente, la mujer que estaba a mi lado se despertó.

—Estás pensando cosas muy serias —susurró con humor, con voz adormilada.

—¿Cuánto tiempo llevas despierta? —pregunté riendo. Estaba tan metida en mis reflexiones que ni había oído el cambio en el ritmo de la respiración de Gabrielle.

—El tiempo suficiente para notar cómo se te agarrotaba el cuerpo con tanta preocupación —contestó—. ¿Xena?

—¿Mmm?

—¿Sigue estando bien... que te llame así? —preguntó Gabrielle, con cierto matiz de preocupación en el tono.

Me volví medio de lado, hasta apoyarme en ella, mirando esa cara preciosa.

—Haría falta algo más que una noche en el reino de Morfeo para hacerme olvidar mí amor por ti, Gabrielle —subrayé esa declaración con un profundo y largo beso.

Las dudas desaparecieron del rostro de Gabrielle, al tiempo que mis autorrecriminaciones quedaban relegadas a un rincón de mi mente. Seguía siendo motivo de preocupación, pero Gabrielle tenía una forma especial de disipar la oscuridad de mi corazón y mi mente, por no hablar de la forma absolutamente demoledora en que se disponía a darme las gracias por no dejar nuestra cama demasiado temprano esta mañana.

* * *

Un par de placenteras marcas después, me encontraba recibiendo un masaje en la espalda que me era muy necesario. Me eché a reír por el recuerdo que pasó por mi mente.

—¿De repente tienes cosquillas? —preguntó Gabrielle al oír mi risa.

—Me estaba acordando de la primera vez que me hiciste esto. Sabes cómo acabamos, ¿verdad?

Fue Gabrielle entonces la que soltó una risita, subiendo el cuerpo hasta tumbarse encima de mi espalda. Por los dioses, qué gusto me daba.

—¿Te gustaría una repetición, mi señora? —preguntó Gabrielle con tono burlón, subrayando mi título, para hacerme más consciente de ese hecho.

Me puse boca arriba, riendo por el entusiasmo de su juventud y por descubrirme planteándome siquiera la idea. La estreché entre mis brazos.

—Mi corazón dice que sí, sin la menor duda, mi cuerpo, sin embargo, dice que si tengo un orgasmo más esta mañana, me voy a desmayar. Pero tomo nota del ofrecimiento para más tarde —añadí con una sonrisa.

Tras besarla una vez más, me aparté de mala gana para levantarme, pero la sensación de ese pequeño cuerpo entre mis brazos me obligó a dejarme caer de nuevo sobre las almohadas. Nos quedamos echadas un rato, cada una pensando por separado, pero algo me decía que las dos estábamos repasando mentalmente los acontecimientos del día anterior.

—¿Gabrielle? —pregunté vacilante.

—¿Sí, Xena? —contestó, incorporándose sobre un codo para mirarme.

De repente, se me secó la boca. Estaba inclinada sobre mí y sobre el hombro le caía el pelo dorado, cuyos mechones me hacían cosquillas en el brazo. Era una visión y su corazón me pertenecía, igual que yo le había entregado el mío para que lo custodiara.

—Por los dioses, cuánto te quiero —solté de golpe y al instante me sentí avergonzada por mi pobre técnica a la hora de expresar mis emociones.

Su sonrisa me dijo más que un pergamino completo. La iluminaba desde dentro y prácticamente relucía por la cualidad etérea del efecto. Ahí estaba yo, contemplando el rostro de una mujer lo bastante joven como para ser mi hija que me miraba con una expresión que desmentía su edad. Me comunicaba tal cariño y compasión, con esa sola sonrisa, que por un momento me quedé sin voz.

—Qué preciosidad —dije por fin, alzando la mano para acariciarle la mejilla.

Se me cruzó una idea negra por la mente y sentí la necesidad de despejar cualquier incertidumbre.

—Gabrielle... lo que le dije a Demetri... tú sabes que sólo lo dije para...

Levantó la mano y me puso los dedos sobre los labios, para hacerme callar.

—Lo sé —contestó simplemente.

—Tenía que dejarme ir, para apartarte de él, tenía que convertirme... convertirme en algo...

—¿Oscuro? —dijo Gabrielle, expresando lo que a mí me costaba tanto.

—Sí, oscuro. Gabrielle, no sé cómo explicarlo, pero me pierdo cuando ocurre eso. Tengo miedo de llegar a ponerme así estando contigo. Jamás te haría daño a propósito, pero tengo miedo de poder llegar a hacerlo algún día. No podría vivir conmigo misma si eso ocurriera. Y casi ocurrió, por los dioses, Gabrielle, si no te hubieras apartado de mi puñal tan deprisa, podría habértelo clavado a _ti._

Observé las diversas emociones que se cruzaban por su cara. Me pregunté si se estaba replanteando todo esto... su relación conmigo. Gabrielle parecía debatirse con una decisión desconocida. Por fin pareció tomarla y habló.

—Lo sabía —afirmó en voz baja.

—¿El qué sabías?

—Sabía que te ibas a volver con el puñal... lo vi... en un sueño —terminó despacio.

Mi primer impulso fue echarme a reír por la broma de la joven, pero la expresión de Gabrielle indicaba que no bromeaba en absoluto. La expresión me dijo que se esperaba... bueno, no sé el qué, pero algo. Bajó los ojos y se hizo un silencio pesado entre las dos, hasta que caí en la cuenta. Gabrielle se estaba arriesgando muchísimo al revelarme esto.

Cuando era joven, los oráculos eran personas temidas, pero respetadas, benditas por los dioses, o malditas, según se viera su situación. El mundo era ahora un sitio diferente. Los dioses rara vez se mostraban, aunque yo todavía recibía visitas con regularidad de los más molestos. A medida que el mundo había ido cambiando, también lo habían hecho sus habitantes. La gente ya no era tan abierta ni aceptaba fácilmente lo que no comprendía, sino que dejaba que el miedo dominara su vida. A causa de este comportamiento, las personas dotadas con la visión habían desaparecido, incluido el oráculo de Delfos, pues habían sido asesinadas o se habían aislado voluntariamente y ya no hablaban de sus visiones.

Hasta el día de hoy recuerdo maravillada a la única vidente auténtica que he conocido en mi vida. Se llamaba Beve y la conocí no mucho después de que mi ejército arrasara Atenas en la última etapa de la victoriosa conquista del Imperio Griego. Me negué a hacer de Atenas la capital de mi nuevo imperio por lo que sus habitantes le habían hecho a mi tierra natal, durante la Guerra del Peloponeso. Ordené crucificar a Pericles y a la mayoría de los estadistas y derribar y destruir muchos de los edificios atenienses. Sentí que mi destino encajaba en su sitio el día en que vi destruida la arquitectura de mármol de mis enemigos.

Atrius, que había oído a la mujer contar sus visiones, trajo a Beve a mi tienda aquella noche. Sus predicciones le parecían suficientemente reales para hacerla merecedora de mi atención. Mientras estaba sentada delante de ella, con una sonrisa de diversión, producto del vino, en la cara, me dijo cosas que me parecieron imposibles y otras que me parecían simplemente imposibles que ella supiera. Curiosamente, todas y cada una de las cosas que me dijo esa mujer acabaron cumpliéndose con el paso de los años.

Sentí una tristeza impropia de mí el día en que me enteré de que la habían lapidado, junto con una mujer llamada Hipatia. Creo que parte del motivo de su innecesaria muerte podría haber sido que eran mujeres populares en una sociedad dominada por los hombres, pero sobre todo estoy convencida de que las asesinaron porque sus visiones del futuro las hacían ser diferentes. Daba miedo pensarlo, pero en la sociedad actual ser diferente provocaba el miedo, luego el enfado y por fin la rabia y solía despertar las pasiones del populacho.

—¿Es que eres un oráculo? —le pregunté a Gabrielle, que seguía esperando pacientemente algún comentario mío.

—Oh, no, sólo tengo... sueños, a veces, y a veces las cosas acaban sucediendo como en mis sueños, pero no siempre —contestó Gabrielle.

La besé en la frente.

—No pasaría nada si fueras vidente. Lo sabes, ¿verdad?

—Gracias, Xena —la joven soltó un profundo suspiro de alivio al oír mi respuesta—. Sé lo que opina la gente sobre estas cosas. Cuando era pequeña, le conté a mi madre un sueño que había tenido y que se había hecho realidad. Me dijo que no volviera a hablar de ello nunca más. Después de que me vendieran como esclava, cuando tenía estas visiones, siempre me las callaba, por miedo a que me consideraran sacerdotisa de Hécate.

—Gabrielle, ya no tienes por qué callarte estas cosas. Yo siempre te escucharé y nadie más tiene por qué saberlo —le sonreí.

—Cuánto me alegro de que me digas eso, Xena. Cuando era adolescente, vi cómo los hombres de una aldea de Ambracia ahorcaban a una mujer por sus visiones. Siempre me ha dado demasiado miedo contarle a nadie mi secreto, hasta ahora —terminó, mirándome a los ojos. Vi amor y confianza en esa mirada y se me llenó el corazón de dolor por las estaciones de sufrimiento que había tenido que soportar esta mujer encantadora.

—La gente puede ser a veces muy estrecha de miras. Sólo quieren saber lo que siempre ha ocurrido hasta el momento, lo que siempre ha existido. El cambio les da miedo, Gabrielle, cualquier cosa distinta los asusta —comenté.

—Eso se aplica mucho más a los esclavos, Xena.

Observé el rostro de la joven, pero Gabrielle no me había dicho esto por maldad o como recriminación. Era evidente que ella aceptaba mejor nuestra relación esclava/ama, tal vez estaba más resignada ante lo que consideraba el destino, que yo. Y aquí estaba: la primera mención que hacíamos al tema que pendía pesadamente entre las dos. ¿Qué podía decir yo con sinceridad que no fuera una mentira? Pues eso era algo que no quería hacerle. Sin embargo, no me había pedido la libertad, ¿no?

—Tú sabes, Gabrielle... que yo... que yo no te considero así... una esclava —dije, intentando transmitirle lo que sentía.

—Y sin embargo... lo soy —contestó Gabrielle suavemente, sin el menor atisbo de rencor o rabia en el tono. Simplemente estaba afirmando un hecho.

Mi joven amante, al contrario que yo, aceptaba con resignación la realidad de que estaba enamorada de y era amada por una mujer que era su dueña, una mujer que, a la hora de la verdad, era su ama. No había mucho más que pudiéramos decir tras esa sencilla frase. Yo pasaría el resto de mis días en este reino mortal maldiciendo mi propio egoísmo y las consecuencias que iba a tener.

* * *

Gabrielle y yo disfrutábamos de nuestros días, por no hablar de nuestras noches juntas. Seguía siendo un dechado de cortesía en público, pero en privado era cada vez más abierta y dada a la risa e incluso había averiguado que podía tomarme el pelo. Seguía derrotándome constantemente cuando jugábamos a los Hombres del Rey y mi orgullo me impedía preguntar cómo era capaz de hacer una cosa así con tal contundencia. Cuando por fin acepté a regañadientes que la mente de Gabrielle era más hábil para este juego que la mía, le pregunté cómo desarrollaba su estrategia. Lo que me sorprendió bastante fue que me ganaba siempre no porque supiera lo que iba a hacer en los seis movimientos siguientes, sino porque sabía lo que iba a hacer yo. Me estudiaba a _mí_ , no el tablero. En términos muy sencillos, me dijo que mi arrogancia hacía que mis movimientos fueran previsibles, una vez mi rey corría peligro. Lo más irónico es que esta misma habilidad era lo que me había permitido conquistar Grecia. Yo era capaz de interpretar y prever lo que iba a hacer la gente, igual que Gabrielle parecía capaz de hacer. Sólo que, en algún punto del camino, yo había perdido el contacto con la gente y, por tanto, la capacidad de llegar a conocerla.

Disfrutaba de su creciente amistad con Anya, Sylla y Delia. Yo no hacía ni decía nada para coartar las relaciones que estaba formando. Sabía que las amistades eran importantes para la joven, que eran una experiencia nueva y, según estaba descubriendo muy deprisa, a mi Gabrielle le encantaban las nuevas experiencias. Su vida como esclava le había dejado poco tiempo, y aún menos deseo, de hacer amigos. Yo me callaba mis opiniones y esperaba que fuera lo bastante avispada como para saber que debía tener cuidado con las personas que querían hacer amistad con ella. Siempre había gente que estaría dispuesta a hacerle daño o incluso a utilizarla para llegar a mí.

Sin embargo, a Gabrielle se le daba bastante bien juzgar el carácter de las personas. Por ello, ni se me ocurría preguntarle con quién exactamente pasaba tanto tiempo. Estaba aprendiendo a confiar y eso me sorprendía, por el simple hecho de que era algo muy nuevo para mí. Sin embargo, nunca me gustó su amistad con Carra.

Carra era una esclava, pero eso tenía poco que ver con mi animadversión hacia ella. Había sido capturada cuando era muy joven, como parte del botín de guerra tras una de las numerosas batallas que habíamos librado mi ejército y yo, en las lejanas tierras del norte. ¡Dioses, qué país! La tierra era hermosa durante tal vez dos o tres lunas al año y luego se tornaba fría y helada. La nieve, que hasta entonces yo sólo había visto en las cumbres de las montañas, cubría el territorio entero durante los inviernos. Sin duda la diosa de sus habitantes sufría un destino similar al de Perséfone, pero el dios que la raptaba no debía de ser tan afable como Hades, pues no le permitía regresar a la tierra durante media estación. Fue una campaña brutal y los hombres y mujeres que componían sus ejércitos eran gente inmensa y fornida, a quienes el frío gélido no parecía afectar. Sus armas eran más fuertes y más grandes, pero sus estrategias de combate eran penosas. Eso fue lo único que me condujo por fin a la victoria. Me marché de aquel país sin añadirlo a mis dominios cada vez más extensos. Me llevé esclavos, provisiones y un riquísimo botín, pero dejé aquella tierra inhóspita, jurándome no regresar jamás si podía evitarlo.

Carra tenía una expresión en los ojos que transmitían no sólo el dolor que sufría, sino también el dolor que le gustaría causar. No era una expresión nueva para mí: yo misma había pasado la mayor parte de mi vida con esa mirada ardiente en los ojos azules. Era una sed de venganza. Sin embargo, Gabrielle veía a una persona necesitada de amistad y a mí me costaba cada día un poco más, debo confesar, negarle nada a mi pequeña.

Carra era una mujer morena, alta y fuerte, y yo achacaba mis sentimientos más a los celos que a otra cosa. Era su forma de mirar a Gabrielle lo que no me gustaba, pero me callaba, pues no quería parecer una amante celosa. Tal vez si hubiera manifestado mi preocupación, Gabrielle habría estado más al tanto, no habría sido tan confiada. Si hubiera roto mi silencio, es posible que Gabrielle no hubiera sufrido tanto, no sólo por culpa de Carra, sino también por la mía.

Mis días empezaron a estar totalmente dominados por el juicio contra Kassandros y sus hombres. Podría haberlos declarado culpables sin más: a fin de cuentas, todos habían confesado, y de muy buen grado, debo decir, una vez se les mostró el cuerpo sin vida de Demetri. Pero tenía pensado someterlos a juicio por la trata ilegal de esclavos, a un juicio justo e imparcial, no a una farsa legal, y usar el juicio como precedente para abolir e ilegalizar la esclavitud en el Imperio Griego.

Habría que prepararlo con cuidado. No quería una sublevación a causa de este tema, de modo que pasaba largas horas con mis consejeros, enviando mensajes por todo el imperio a hombres y mujeres que poseían altos cargos y poder y que sabía que me eran leales. Pasó una luna entera hasta que por fin recibí las respuestas que necesitaba. A excepción de unos pocos contrarios a la idea, que de todas formas me apoyarían, la mayoría de las personas que tenían algún tipo de poder en el territorio estaban de acuerdo con mis intenciones.

No iba a ser tarea fácil. Había quienes de verdad creían que el destino convertía a algunas personas en esclavos porque no eran capaces de cuidar de sí mismos, porque no eran tan inteligentes ni tan capaces como sus amos. Era por esto por lo que no le había contado a nadie mi plan, salvo a mis consejeros y a las personas clave del imperio. Ni siquiera Gabrielle me había oído pronunciar palabra sobre el plan.

Pensaba que sería de verdad el regalo definitivo para ella si pudiera proclamar no sólo su libertad, sino también el fin de la esclavitud en todo el territorio. Me preparé lo mejor que pude para la posibilidad de que Gabrielle quisiera dejarme. Era una mujer joven y tenía toda la vida por delante. Yo, por el contrario, estaba llegando al final de mi viaje y por fin me daba cuenta de que mi amor por Gabrielle no me permitiría encerrarla en una jaula como a una mascota.

Fue una cosa que me dijo Delia lo que me indicó el camino a seguir. La mujer de más edad me daba la lata todos los días con respecto a la libertad de Gabrielle. Una vez le expresé todos mis miedos, me recordó al águila dorada que aún vivía en las colinas y los bosques que circundaban mi palacio.

Una flecha fortuita abatió al animal unas quince estaciones atrás. Habíamos salido de caza y la enorme sombra que cayó sobre nosotros espantó a los caballos y pegó un susto horrible a un joven arquero. Su flecha se desvió, pero alcanzó en el ala al ave, que cayó del cielo. Con la intención de ahorrarle el sufrimiento, bajé del caballo, pero me di cuenta de que, con unos cuidados, era posible que la herida no resultara mortal.

Así empezó un viaje para la joven ave y para mí misma. Me tenía a mí misma por una buena halconera e inicié el condicionamiento necesario para preparar al ave para el entrenamiento, pero esta águila no se iba a dejar entrenar tan fácilmente. Sus heridas se curaron, pero sólo obedecía la mitad de mis órdenes y el resto del tiempo no me hacía ni caso. Al cabo de una estación completa, me di cuenta de que el ave se parecía mucho a mí. Así me comportaría yo en cautividad, ¿no? Había nacido libre y jamás podría olvidarlo, ni someterme por completo a nadie. A causa de esta revelación, saqué un día al águila y apesadumbrada por perder a un animal tan magnífico, le quité el capirote, desaté las bandas que le sujetaban las pihuelas a las patas y por fin le quité la correa. Era la primera vez desde que había sido capturada que no tenía correa y no sabía muy bien cómo comportarse. Parecía una niña a punto de tirarse de cabeza por primera vez en la parte profunda de una charca.

Por fin, la lancé al aire y levantó el vuelo. Estuvo dando vueltas largo rato, acercándose para ver si le tiraba el cebo como cuando la entrenaba. Al cabo de un tiempo, se alejó volando. Me quedé ahí bastante rato por si acaso, pero ahora era libre y capaz de elegir por su cuenta. En ese momento de mi vida, ese profundo pensamiento me dejó marcada. Aunque pasarían muchas estaciones hasta que volviera a aprovechar la idea.

El día en que hablé con Delia sobre Gabrielle, la mujer de más edad me recordó lo que ocurrió al día siguiente, una fría mañana de otoño. El grito de la enorme ave me sacó del castillo, con el guante bien calado en la mano. Cuando levanté el brazo, el águila bajó grácilmente hasta él y los músculos de mi brazo se tensaron para aguantar el peso del ave, cuyas alas tenían una envergadura cercana a la longitud total de mi cuerpo. Se quedó ahí posada mirándome y aceptó unos cuantos trocitos de carne de mi mano: era perdiz, lo que más le gustaba. El águila remontó el vuelo de nuevo, pero giró en torno al castillo una vez, como para decir que sabía que éste era su hogar. Delia dijo que me estaba comunicando que su corazón siempre estaría aquí y que, por tanto, siempre regresaría.

Le construimos un refugio adecuado fuera de los muros del castillo y ella iba y venía como quería. Fue el recuerdo de esa época lo que me hizo tomar una decisión sobre Gabrielle. Una noche, ya tarde, mientras yacíamos juntas en la cama, decidí dejar volar libre a Gabrielle. Sabía, sin embargo, que al contrario que el águila que todavía acudía a mi mano enguantada, era posible que mi pequeña esclava eligiera no regresar. También comprendía que aunque había podido hacer frente a la pérdida de esa magnífica ave en mi vida, las cosas no me irían tan bien si Gabrielle se marchaba. Si se iba, sabía que en mi vida jamás volvería a haber alegría, y si se quedaba, jamás volvería a experimentar mayor felicidad.

* * *

El juicio se prolongó mucho más de lo que me esperaba. Terminaba mis días totalmente agotada de tener que escuchar y emitir fallos sobre las cuestiones que los dos magistrados no paraban de discutir. Por supuesto, dado que éste era el caso que iba a utilizar como precedente para poner en vigor mi nueva ley, tenía que acudir una y otra vez a mis bibliotecas en busca de pergaminos de referencia. Cuando un día agoté el límite de mi paciencia, mandé a un mensajero en busca de Gabrielle, diciéndole que buscara dos pergaminos concretos y me los enviara. Me llevé cierta sorpresa al ver que no sólo había encontrado los pergaminos, sino que además lo había hecho en la mitad de tiempo que habría tardado yo. La joven acabó siendo imprescindible a la hora de buscar materiales de referencia y no tardé en descubrir que por las noches pasaba a limpio en pergaminos los apuntes que yo tomaba durante el juicio, para que pudiera leerlos con más facilidad al día siguiente. Lo irónico de la intervención de Gabrielle era que, aunque sus habilidades me habrían venido muy bien en la Gran Sala, donde se estaba celebrando el juicio, a los esclavos no se les permitía entrar en la sala a menos que estuvieran directamente implicados en el juicio.

Por ello, no es de sorprender que se me pasara por alto el cambio que se fue produciendo en el comportamiento de Gabrielle. En los últimos días había notado que estaba más callada que de costumbre, pero sonreía quitando importancia a mi preocupación. Si mi mente no hubiera estado tan concentrada en el maldito juicio, es posible que hubiera averiguado la verdad antes de que el palacio se sumiera en el caos.

Una mañana me levanté más temprano incluso de lo habitual y pasé un rato en mi estudio con los pergaminos que Gabrielle me había transcrito la noche anterior. Sonreí al darme cuenta de que por una vez había sido yo la que se había quedado dormida, esperando a que Gabrielle viniera a la cama. Se había quedado levantada hasta tarde, copiando mis notas a la luz de la vela, y las había dejado en medio de mi mesa, para que yo las viera nada más entrar por la mañana.

Cuando el sol aún no había salido, se oyeron gritos, no sólo por el palacio, sino también en el patio. Cogí las armas y salí al pasillo y estuve a punto de chocarme con un joven soldado.

—¿Qué Hades ocurre? —grité.

—Los esclavos, Señora Conquistadora... algunos están alborotados y unos pocos ya han conseguido escapar de palacio.

—¿Cuántos son algunos? —pregunté rápidamente.

—Veinticinco... tal vez cincuenta —contestó, con aire nervioso y alterado.

Media docena de esclavos era un alboroto, cincuenta... bueno, cincuenta era una sublevación. ¡Por las pelotas de Ares! ¿Por qué ahora? Con lo cerca que estaba, esto podría echarlo todo a perder. Agarré al joven por la camisa y lo lancé de un empujón en la dirección opuesta.

—Ve a buscar al capitán Atrius...

—Sí, Señora Conquistadora —oí la conocida voz que ya estaba detrás de mí.

Me volví y vi a Atrius acompañado de seis miembros de la guardia real y Delia.

—Aquí, aquí y aquí —el capitán indicó las entradas de nuestras habitaciones, colocando a los guardias en cada punto.

—He venido para estar con Gabrielle —se limitó a decir Delia y supe que no tenía sentido pararme a discutir.

Atrius, Delia y yo entramos en la habitación exterior y abrí la puerta del dormitorio, donde encontré a Gabrielle poniéndose la bata.

—He oído gritos —dijo Gabrielle con cara preocupada.

—Tranquila, amor. Al parecer, algunos esclavos han iniciado una pequeña rebelión...

—¡Oh, no! —exclamó Gabrielle.

Estreché su cuerpo tembloroso entre mis brazos.

—Sshh, no es tan grave. Tengo que bajar, Gabrielle, pero Delia está en la otra habitación, ha venido a hacerte compañía, y hay guardias en todas las puertas de nuestras habitaciones. No te preocupes —la besé en la frente—. Voy a hacer todo lo posible para que nadie resulte herido.

La abracé y salí por la puerta a la habitación exterior, mientras Gabrielle me seguía atándose la bata. No era propio de la mujer menuda olvidar que había otras personas en la estancia, pero cuando abrí la puerta para marcharme, exclamó:

—Xena.

Me volví y vi tal expresión de miedo en su cara que regresé para estrecharla de nuevo entre mis brazos. La besé una vez más.

—No pasará nada, pequeña —dije y la empujé hacia Delia. Salí de la habitación y me volví para mirar a mi joven esclava, que tenía la cara bañada en lágrimas.

* * *

Dos marcas. Dentro de las rebeliones de esclavos, ésta probablemente había sido la más corta de la historia. No estaban muy organizados y no tenían armas. Unos cuantos guardias sufrieron una soberana paliza, pero salvo por unos pocos cortes y magulladuras, no hubo bajas en ninguno de los dos bandos. Me había mostrado tajante al dar la orden de que ningún esclavo sufriera daño alguno. Sé cómo funcionan los soldados y por eso me aseguré de que todos los hombres y mujeres que formaban los seis pelotones estuvieran al tanto de mi orden.

Me senté con cansancio en la butaca de la Gran Sala que hacía las veces de trono. Una sirvienta me trajo una taza de té caliente y me quedé sentada, a solas y en silencio, mientras salía el sol. Mientras el carro de Apolo tiraba del ardiente astro por el cielo, observé cómo se alejaban las sombras del suelo, hasta que toda la estancia quedó bañada en su luz brillante. Detrás de mí se oyó ruido de pisadas y maldiciones y supe que la traían ante mí para que pronunciara sentencia. Los esclavos, al contrario que las personas libres, no tenían derecho a juicio. O eran culpables o no, y en este caso, por una parte me alegraba y por otra me maldecía a mí misma por lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Por fin salí de mi trance, levanté la mirada y vi a Atrius y a cuatro guardias que sujetaban a la prisionera encadenada ante mí. No me sorprendió en absoluto que la cabecilla de la rebelión de los esclavos fuera Carra, la amiga de Gabrielle.

Tenía un ojo hinchado y varios cortes pequeños por el cuerpo, pero nada de lo que no pudiera recuperarse. La empujaron para que se arrodillara ante mí y me escupió en las botas.

—¡Puedes creer que eres mi dueña, pero no lo eres! —bufó.

Respiré hondo, intentando que las palabras de la mujer no me afectaran. _¿Cómo puedo condenar o castigar a los esclavos ahora que tengo a Gabrielle?_ Sentí que cada decisión que tomara tendría un impacto emocional en la relación que había entre la pequeña rubia y yo.

—Bueno, ¿qué voy a hacer ahora contigo, Carra? —pregunté con seriedad.

Creo que mi tono de voz la dejó confusa. Frunció el ceño y siguió mirándome furiosa.

—Ya no se puede confiar en ti como esclava dentro de este palacio, pero pocas personas estarán dispuestas a aceptar a una mujer, sobre todo a una que incita a los demás esclavos a sublevarse. Me dejas poca elección.

—Pues venga, crucifícame —espetó—. Sé que te mueres por hacerlo. Pero seguro que no te das tanta prisa en clavar a tu juguetito a una cruz.

—¿Y eso qué quiere decir? —pregunté, suponiendo que se refería a Gabrielle.

Entonces se echó a reír y me miró con aire desafiante.

—¿Es que no te acuerdas, Conquistadora? Tu preciosa Gabrielle también es esclava. Si los esclavos se sublevan, ¿de verdad crees que tu esclava personal no lo sabría?

El comentario me pilló totalmente desprevenida. Ni me había planteado que Gabrielle pudiera saberlo. De repente, recordé la reacción de terror de la joven al oír la noticia. No había parecido sorprendida... únicamente asustada.

—Ahora sí que lo estás pensando, ¿verdad, Conquistadora? ¿Te has planteado qué otras cosas hemos hecho juntas tu zorra y yo?

Me levanté despacio de mi asiento. Me alcé por encima de la mujer, todavía de rodillas, recordando cómo había ordenado que le quitaran las cadenas a Kassandros, para poder hacerle pagar sus comentarios sobre Gabrielle. Abrí la boca para hablar y me di cuenta de que esta esclava había estado a punto de vencerme. Había estado a punto de hacerme perder los estribos junto con la concentración. Tendría que haber sido inmune a sus pullas infantiles, pero por un momento, había dejado que me superara.

Volví a dejarme caer en el asiento y en su rostro volvió a aparecer esa expresión confusa. Fue entonces cuando dejé que la idea que rondaba por mi cerebro, esa molesta semilla de verdad a medias que esta esclava había plantado en mi mente sobre Gabrielle, se apoderara de mí. La idea no tardó en germinar y, como las raíces de una planta tenaz, se aferró a mi mente consciente.

—Lleváosla de aquí —ordené entre dientes.

Los guardias miraron a Atrius.

—¿Su castigo, Señora Conquistadora?

—¿Me habéis oído ordenar un castigo? —Grité a pleno pulmón—. ¡Metedla en una celda y apartadla de mi vista!

Cuando se la llevaron a rastras de la sala y me quedé una vez más en silencio, bajé la mirada y vi que mis uñas habían dejado marcas en los brazos de madera de mi butaca. Me quedé ahí sentada bastante rato, al principio sin pensar en nada, y por fin pensando demasiadas cosas distintas, todas ellas en torno a Gabrielle. Creo que pasó mucho tiempo hasta que oí un ruido a mi lado y me di cuenta de que era Atrius. Como siempre, sabía por intuición cuándo debía dejarme en paz y cuánto tardaría en superar mi ira inicial.

—¿Señora Conquistadora? —inquirió respetuosamente.

—¿Sí? —contesté en voz baja.

—Creo que debo ser yo quien hable contigo de este asunto... por dos razones —dijo Atrius con formalidad.

—¿Y qué tienes que decir? —me negué a mirarlo a los ojos.

—No es la única que lo dice, Señora Conquistadora —dijo por fin Atrius con tono cansado—. Otros dos de los que hemos capturado han dicho que han oído lo mismo. Los esclavos de palacio están hablando y para cuando caiga la noche, dado cómo vuelan los rumores por aquí, todo el mundo se habrá enterado.

Solté un profundo suspiro, intentando reducir la rabia que sentía en mi interior a un nivel controlable. Me subía por la garganta como la bilis y me empezó a doler la cabeza por el esfuerzo de reprimirla. Me levanté y fui a una de las ventanas para mirar fuera. Hacía un día precioso: costaba darse cuenta de que mi amor y mis sueños se estaban haciendo añicos dentro de mí.

—¿Atrius?

—Sí, Señora Conquistadora.

—¿Cuáles eran? Has dicho que había dos razones por las que tenías que ser _tú_ quien me lo dijera —pregunté, buscando una explicación.

—Porque sabía que la tentación de matar al mensajero iba a ser muy grande. Tenía la esperanza de que, después de veinte estaciones, a mí me fuera mejor —dijo con una sonrisa sardónica—. La otra razón es que esa chica me gusta de verdad. Creo que si Gabrielle lo sabía, debía de tener un buen motivo para no revelarlo —contestó mi capitán.

—¿De verdad crees eso, Atrius? —le pregunté.

—Sí, Señora Conquistadora, de verdad lo creo.

Me aparté de la ventana y pasé a su lado para salir de la sala. No sé si oyó lo que dije cuando pasé junto a él.

—Me alegro... no sé si yo lo creo.

* * *

Me quedé delante del balcón abierto de la habitación exterior, contemplando el paisaje, pero sin ver nada en realidad. Había enviado a un guardia a buscar a Gabrielle en cuanto entré en los aposentos y descubrí que no estaba. No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que oí el ruido de la puerta al abrirse. Pero no pasó el suficiente, porque no estaba preparada en absoluto para hacer esto. Yo preguntaría y ella respondería y así acabaría todo. ¿Cómo me había permitido abrirme hasta el punto de sufrir este dolor? Mi ego maltrecho y mi corazón herido hacían que me sintiera enferma y apenada por mí misma. Esa sensación estaba siendo rápidamente sustituida por la rabia. Gabrielle había hecho su elección: tendría que vivir con las consecuencias. Como una niña sin la menor capacidad de razonar, yo veía la situación bajo una sola luz. Sólo sabía que Gabrielle había elegido a sus amigos esclavos antes que a mí, y cuando me volví, cruzada de brazos y posando mi mirada iracunda sobre ella, se dio cuenta de que lo sabía.

Observé cómo su expresión pasaba de la preocupación amorosa al miedo y por fin a la resignación.

—Mi señora —agachó la cabeza con gesto sumiso.

Una parte de mí esperaba que fuera por arrepentimiento, pero esa pequeña parte se iba haciendo cada vez más minúscula. Notaba esa antigua ira que bullía bajo la superficie, a la espera de poder alzarse y tragarme entera. La bestia se paseaba como una pantera en una jaula de hierro.

Apreté la mandíbula con fuerza, alzando la cabeza para mirar al techo, al tiempo que respiraba hondo varias veces.

—Gabrielle, he oído algo muy preocupante y quiero que lo confirmes o lo niegues —dije con un tono grave y ominoso que estoy segura de que nunca hasta entonces me había oído usar, por lo menos dirigido a ella—. ¿Estabas al tanto de la rebelión de los esclavos, antes de que ocurriera? —pregunté, con la voz firme y controlada.

—¿Ha habido heridos? —preguntó ella apresuradamente.

—¿Lo sabías? —pregunté de nuevo, entre dientes.

Gabrielle levantó la mirada y vi que se le llenaban los ojos de lágrimas, que se derramaron resbalando por sus mejillas. En circunstancias normales, eso habría hecho que se me partiera el corazón, pero ahora sólo sentía ira. Estoy segura de que era evidente, incluso para Gabrielle, que la Xena a quien amaba estaba siendo pisoteada y superada por la Conquistadora.

—Sí —contestó suavemente, agachando la cabeza de nuevo.

—¿Y tanto te importa Carra, tanto más que yo, que no quisiste avisarme?

—No —Gabrielle levantó la cabeza de golpe—. Xena, yo te amo...

Me limité a enarcar una ceja al oír eso mientras ella intentaba seguir adelante.

—No sabía qué hacer... no podía... no podía contarlo. Ella... tenía que demostrarle que... que era su amiga.

Le di la espalda rápidamente y golpeé la mesa con los puños.

—Gabrielle, ¿sabes lo que has hecho? Trabajo día y noche para preparar un juicio que me permita aprobar unas leyes para acabar con la esclavitud, ¡y ocurre esto! —fui alzando la voz a medida que hablaba y supe que si me daba la vuelta, Gabrielle estaría mirándome muy sorprendida—. Ahora, ¡¿cómo le digo a la gente que los esclavos no son distintos de ellos, que no quieren hacerles ningún mal, después de una cosa así?! —volví a golpear la mesa con el puño hasta que se me quedó insensible, notando que la furia se acercaba cada vez más a la superficie.

Cuando me volví, Gabrielle se quedó mirando a alguien a quien apenas podía reconocer. Lo vi en su cara.

—No sabía qué hacer —exclamó—. Quería que tuviera una amiga... demostrarle que podía confiar en mí —terminó.

—¿Confiar? ¡Yo confiaba en ti! —Le grité a mi vez—. No creías que hubiera cambiado, ¿verdad? Pensabas que la Conquistadora caería como una tromba y clavaría a esos esclavos en unas cruces, ¿verdad?

Fue entonces cuando me miró con una expresión de infinita tristeza. No hacía falta que contestara: vi la verdad reflejada en sus ojos. Acorté la distancia que nos separaba, sintiendo que me temblaba todo el cuerpo de rabia.

—Tienes razón —contestó—, pero mi falta de confianza en ti no es más de lo que tú todavía sientes hacia mí, Xena.

—¡Te he entregado mi vida! —grité.

—Pero no la libertad.

Dio su respuesta con tanta calma, con tanta suavidad, que parecía una mujer ya condenada, como así era. No pude seguir conteniendo al demonio que llevaba dentro. La bestia gritaba para que liberara la furia al rojo vivo que era la verdad de mis actos. Me iba a sentir culpable durante cada segundo de cada día por lo que hice a continuación.

Ya no controlaba mi cuerpo y me quedé mirando como si estuviera fuera de mí cuando mi brazo salió disparado y golpeó a Gabrielle en la mejilla. El remordimiento me atravesó al instante y me quemó como un metal al rojo vivo, incluso nada más ver la mano en movimiento, pero no tenía control suficiente para detenerla.

No fue un puñetazo y supongo que intenté refrenarme lo suficiente para que sólo fuera un bofetón, pero la cosa ya estaba hecha. Gabrielle se quedó ahí plantada, negándose resueltamente a caer de rodillas. La expresión de sus ojos parecía burlarse de mí, diciéndome que sabía que algún día la golpearía.

Jadeante, me aparté bruscamente de ella, con el pecho como un fuelle mientras intentaba recuperar el aliento y los ojos clavados en la mano que sostenía ante mí. Sólo pude quedarme ahí mirándome la mano derecha: cinco estaciones de control tiradas a la basura en un segundo. No recuerdo cuánto tiempo me quedé así, mirándome la mano, pero sabía que ni siquiera podía mirarla a ella a los ojos. El peso de lo que había hecho me aplastaba y seguí contemplando esa mano, como en trance. Doblando por fin los dedos para cerrar el puño, bufé:

—¡Vete!

Justo antes de oír cómo se cerraba la puerta, Gabrielle echó sal en la herida abierta al pronunciar las palabras más crueles que le había oído decir nunca.

—Sí, Señora Conquistadora.


	18. Había tenido hambre todos esos años

**El final del viaje**

 **LJ Maas**

 **Título original:** _Journey's End._ **Copyright de la traducción:** Atalía (c) 2005.

* * *

 **Había tenido hambre todos esos años**

—¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirlo? ¡No quiero nada de comer! —cogí la bandeja del suelo y la lancé, con todo su contenido, hacia las escaleras.

Sabía que estaban allí, escondidos pasado el rellano de las escaleras, de modo que cogí la frasca de vino que estaba en el suelo fuera de mi puerta y la tiré también al otro lado del pasillo. Entré de nuevo en mi habitación y cerré de un portazo, echando el pestillo.

Crucé la estancia a oscuras hasta el balcón abierto. Apoyé la espalda en la pared interior, dejé caer mi cuerpo al suelo y el frío aire nocturno se posó sobre mí. Se me volvieron a llenar los ojos de lágrimas y ya no pude contenerlas. Justo cuando creía que no me quedaban lágrimas que derramar, pensaba en Gabrielle, recordaba perfectamente la expresión de su bello rostro cuando la abofeteé y me echaba a llorar de nuevo.

Así había pasado el día para mí. Ahora la luna ya estaba en lo alto del cielo, pero no había encendido ni lámparas ni velas. Había dejado mis aposentos en el mismo estado de oscuridad que sentía que rodeaba a mi corazón. Me estaba portando como una niña malcriada al tirar las bandejas que me dejaba Sylla, pero la violencia física parecía ser mi reacción habitual, cuando me enfadaba o me asustaba. ¿Acaso no lo había demostrado antes, al pegar a Gabrielle?

Oí los golpes en mi puerta y reconocí la voz de Delia, que hablaba con Sylla.

—He intentado dejar la comida como me dijiste, pero se la ha tirado a los guardias —la joven voz de Sylla sonaba preocupada y me hizo lamentar haberme comportado como una niña con un berrinche.

—Da igual, Sylla. Ve a buscar otra bandeja y súbesela a Gabrielle, yo me ocupo de la Conquistadora —le contestó Delia a mi doncella.

—Delia, ¿has oído lo que dicen de Gabrielle? —preguntó Sylla.

—Si me dedicara a escuchar cada cotilleo que pasa por mi cocina, poca cosa lograría hacer en todo el día —respondió Delia con aspereza y luego pareció reconsiderar su brusca respuesta, porque lo siguiente que dijo fue más suave, más comprensivo—. Sí, he oído lo que dicen.

—¿Te lo crees? —preguntó Sylla.

—En absoluto. Por los dioses, Gabrielle es honrada como ella sola. Ahora ve, trae té caliente y un caldo y asegúrate de que se lo toma todo. ¿Señora Conquistadora? —Delia se puso a llamar a la puerta de nuevo.

Me quedé ahí sentada sin moverme, deseando que Hades se me llevara para acabar de una vez con todo. Oí una llave en la cerradura metálica y no me sorprendió en absoluto que Delia hubiera encontrado una llave de mi habitación. Seguí sentada en el suelo, observando mientras Delia se movía hábilmente a través de las sombras de la habitación. Encendió una gran lámpara de aceite que había en un rincón de la estancia y fue moviéndose por la espaciosa zona, encendiendo una lámpara más y varias velas. Levanté la cabeza al oler la cera derretida: era un olor extraño y reconfortante que siempre me recordaba a mi hogar, aunque no lo tuviera.

Apoyé la barbilla en los brazos, con los que me sujetaba las piernas contra el pecho. Delia se acercó y me di cuenta del aspecto que debía de tener por la expresión de sus ojos. Tenía el pelo hecho un desastre y los ojos rojos e hinchados, escocidos por las largas horas de llanto. Se acercó más, sacó una silla de la mesa y la colocó delante de mí.

Cuando se sentó y me pasó una mano tierna por el pelo, apartándomelo de los ojos, me eché hacia atrás. No podía soportar la ternura, era algo que habría hecho Gabrielle, y me eché a llorar de nuevo.

—No seas amable conmigo —me aparté un poquito más, volviendo la cara hacia el balcón abierto.

—Así que os habéis peleado. Bueno, no es nada que no se pueda arreglar —replicó Delia, con tono comprensivo.

—No se podrá arreglar nunca —respondí tajantemente.

Creo que el tono ominoso de mi voz hizo mella en Delia, que empezó a dudar.

—¿Qué pasó exactamente esta mañana? —preguntó.

—La golpeé —contesté, intentando no derrumbarme por completo delante de la mujer de más edad.

—Oh, Xena —Delia suspiró apesadumbrada, echándose hacia atrás en la silla.

La miré por fin a los ojos y no vi el rechazo que me esperaba. Vi una compasión que me sorprendió y me abrumó un poco.

—¿No me odias? —pregunté, pues sabía lo importante que era Gabrielle para Delia.

Me dirigió una de esas sonrisas agridulces suyas.

—¿Mi odio haría que te sintieras peor por lo que has hecho?

No pude contestar por el nudo que tenía en la garganta y me limité a negar con la cabeza.

—¿Entonces qué sentido tendría? —replicó con firmeza.

—Me siento traicionada —comenté, sintiendo bastante lástima por mí misma.

—¿ _Tú_ te sientes traicionada? ¿Y cómo crees que se siente esa chica? ¡Por los dioses, es un milagro que siga cuerda, viviendo contigo! Le dices que la amas, la colmas de regalos y cariño. Y luego, le niegas la libertad y la mantienes como esclava. ¿No crees que ella puede haberlo interpretado como una forma de traición?

—¡Sabía lo de la rebelión de los esclavos y no me lo dijo! —le grité.

—¿Toda esta tontería es por eso? ¡Santos dioses, mujer! —Delia se levantó de la silla y se plantó ante mí con los brazos en jarras.

—Pero Gabrielle lo reconoció —respondí débilmente—. Dijo que lo sabía.

—Xena, _todo el mundo_ lo sabía... ¡santa Atenea, hasta yo lo sabía!

—Me tendría que haber dicho cuándo iba a ocurrir... así yo podría haber hecho algo —contesté a la defensiva.

—Estoy segura de que Gabrielle no tenía ni idea de que iba a ocurrir de verdad.

—¿Qué...? —me quedé sin voz del pasmo.

—Xena, Carra planea una rebelión de esclavos todos los días. Gabrielle la traía a la cocina y yo las oía hablar y también los cocineros, las pinches, ¡por los dioses, la mitad de los guardias de palacio la han oído planear esta insensatez! Nadie la tomaba nunca en serio. Creo que Gabrielle tenía tan poca idea como yo de que iba a ocurrir de verdad esta mañana.

Delia se quedó plantada delante de mí y sentí que toda la ira que guardaba en mi interior se desvanecía en la nada. Me quedé débil y confusa. Simplemente no entendía cómo era posible que todo lo de la mañana hubiera ido tan mal.

—Pero ella lo reconoció —dije, casi para mí misma—. ¿Por qué no me lo explicó?

—¿Se lo preguntaste de verdad, Xena, o la interrogaste? ¿Diste por supuesta su inocencia, o su culpabilidad? Cuando la estabas mirando, ¿era con expresión comprensiva hacia la mujer que amas, o era con expresión dura y crítica? —preguntó Delia.

No me hizo falta responder a las preguntas de Delia: ella conocía las respuestas tan bien como yo, estaban escritas en mi cara.

—Dioses, ¿qué he hecho? —Murmuré, hundiendo la cara en las manos—. ¿Qué voy a hacer?

—¿Qué _quieres_ hacer, Xena? —me preguntó.

—Morirme —contesté rápidamente, sin el menor atisbo de humor.

—¿Y cómo segunda posibilidad? —me contestó Delia inmediatamente.

—¿Cómo arreglo las cosas con ella, Delia? —pregunté con lo que hasta a mí me sonó como un hilito de voz.

—Puedes hacer dos cosas, para empezar.

La miré a los ojos y supe lo que iba a decir antes de que dijera una palabra: dos de mis mayores temores de una sola vez.

—Tengo que disculparme y pedirle que me perdone —contesté.

—Ésa es una —Delia se sentó de nuevo en la silla—. Si quieres a esta chica tanto como yo creo, tienes que darle la libertad.

Nos quedamos en silencio unos instantes mientras yo intentaba imaginarme a mí misma haciendo ambas cosas.

—¿Crees que me perdonará si le doy la libertad?

—Xena —Delia movió la cabeza ligeramente—, con las personas amadas no se regatea. Se da y a veces se recibe...

—Y a veces no —terminé, apoyando la frente en los brazos.

—Sí, ése es el riesgo que corremos cuando entregamos el corazón. Ocurre lo mismo con la amistad. Cuando le diste a Gabrielle los materiales para escribir y la mesa, ¿se los diste pensando que así podrías gustarle?

—No —levanté la cabeza indignada—, ¡claro que no!

—Por supuesto que no. Lo hiciste sin otro motivo que por hacerla feliz. Eso es lo que hacemos cuando queremos a la gente, Xena. Tienes que darle a esta hermosa águila la libertad, Xena, esta criatura magnífica necesita saber lo que es la libertad. Sólo si regresa a ti, sabrás si es verdaderamente tuya.

—No lo he dicho nunca —farfullé.

—¿El qué?

—Lo de disculparme... nunca le he dicho a nadie que... lo sentía —contesté escondiendo la cara tras el brazo, totalmente avergonzada de que una mujer de mi edad tuviera que pedir consejo para estas cosas.

—¿Nunca? —Delia parecía sorprendida y yo hice un gesto negativo con la cabeza—. Pues te va a costar más que cualquier otra cosa en tu vida —afirmó.

—Gracias —repliqué con una buena dosis de sarcasmo—, me siento mucho mejor —hice una pausa antes de hablar de nuevo—. No sé si puedo —añadí.

—Puedes y lo harás —respondió, levantándose de la silla y colocándose a mi lado.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Porque te conozco —contestó, tirándome del codo—. Venga, no obligues a mi vieja espalda a levantarte. Dioses, niña, mira que eres grandota —añadió cuando me levanté.

Yo estaba asombrada. A Delia le parecía tan claro lo que había que hacer. Me sentía aún más atónita por el hecho de que una mujer que sólo tenía diez, tal vez quince veranos más que yo, me llamara niña. Pero así era Delia, y di gracias a los dioses por concederme una amiga como ella.

—Lo primero que vas a hacer es ponerte a remojo en la bañera y lavarte la cara y el pelo. Voy a preparar una cosa para que te la pongas en la cara, para quitarte un poco toda esa irritación e hinchazón... tienes un aspecto que ni el propio Hades.

—Seguro que te agradece la comparación —repliqué mientras ella me metía a empujones en la sala del baño.

—Después del baño, te vas a relajar con una taza de té caliente y luego te vas a meter algo en el estómago.

—¡Vomitaré si como algo! —grité desde la otra estancia.

—Pues vomita... te meteremos algo más cuando termines.

Sumergí mi cuerpo en el agua tibia sin echar más de la que había en los cubos que se calentaban junto al fuego. El agua fresca me aliviaba el ardor de la piel y me mojé la cara con el reconfortante líquido. Oí a Delia cuando le abrió la puerta a Sylla.

—Se ha bebido el té, pero no he conseguido que coma nada —dijo mi doncella, supongo que refiriéndose a su intento de hacer comer a Gabrielle.

—Baja y prepara algo ligero para la Conquistadora, y date prisa —ordenó Delia.

—Delia... Gabrielle tiene un golpe en la cara.

—Sylla, no quiero que comentes absolutamente nada sobre ese tema, ¿comprendido? Tú y yo somos las únicas que lo sabemos. Si oigo el más mínimo cotilleo al respecto, sabré que has sido tú y me ocuparé de que te pases las próximas veinte estaciones fregando orinales. ¿Entendido?

—Sí, Delia.

Oí cómo se cerraba la puerta y Delia entró un poquito después.

—Toma, ponte esto en los ojos durante un rato —dijo.

—Delia, ¿me harías un favor? —pregunté. Cuando asintió, continué—. ¿Quieres ver cómo está Gabrielle? Para asegurarte de que no está muy magullada.

—Eso puedes hacerlo tú misma, cuando salgas del baño —contestó.

—Lo sé... o sea, lo haré. _Voy_ a hacerlo, pero antes tengo que ir a la cárcel. Tengo que hablar con Carra.

—¿Antes de hablar con Gabrielle? —preguntó Delia confusa.

—Sí, es importante. Necesito saber por qué Carra me ha hecho creer deliberadamente que Gabrielle me había traicionado. Quiero oírlo de sus labios —expliqué.

—Muy bien. Pues iré a comprobar que Gabrielle está bien. ¿Quieres que haga algo más por ti, Xena? —preguntó Delia.

—No —pero la llamé cuando ya se había vuelto para salir—. ¿Delia? —se volvió de nuevo hacia mí—. Yo... siento ser... tan idiota casi siempre.

Como disculpa, puede que le faltara un poco de elegancia, pero a fin de cuentas, era mi primer intento.

—Ya ves... ¿tan difícil ha sido? —preguntó.

—Sí —le dirigí la mejor imitación de sonrisa que me salió, dadas las circunstancias.

Delia me sonrió a su vez. Me dio una palmadita en el hombro y se volvió una vez más para marcharse.

—Sigue así... con la práctica es más fácil.

* * *

Para ser una prisión, ésta desde luego no era la peor que había visto en mi vida. Había mazmorras debajo del palacio, celdas que estaban excavadas en la dura roca de los cimientos del castillo. Las cuevas húmedas y oscuras todavía se usaban en raras ocasiones, pero unas cuantas estaciones antes ordené que se construyera un nuevo edificio para usarlo como prisión. Era una estructura baja de piedra situada al otro lado del cuartel de los soldados. Aunque las condiciones distaban mucho de ser hospitalarias, la inmundicia y las ratas no llegaban al nivel de las viejas mazmorras.

Nadie me detuvo cuando entré en el edificio. Estoy segura de que mi cara no invitaba a una charla social y además tenía la sensación de que, aunque me había arreglado, seguía teniendo un aspecto digno del Tártaro. Una vez me abrieron las puertas exteriores y las pesadas puertas internas, le pregunté al carcelero en qué celda estaba Carra. Pareció sorprenderse un poco y luego asustarse. Dijo que a causa del jaleo incesante que montaba, gritando obscenidades, la habían metido en la última celda del edificio, al final del pasillo oscuro y sinuoso. El hombre seguía mirándome con cara rara. Según recordaba, era la misma expresión con que me había mirado el guardia que me había abierto las puertas internas. No conseguía dar con nada fuera de lo normal que me hiciera merecedora de esas miradas raras, de modo que avancé despacio por el lúgubre pasillo, pasando ante las celdas vacías, hasta que llegué casi al final del edificio. Oí voces, pero la oscuridad me mantenía oculta. Al atisbar por la esquina, ya sabía a quién iba a ver bajo la luz de la antorcha colgada en lo alto de la pared. Podría reconocer su voz incluso dormida, aunque estuviera ronca, como lo estaba ahora, evidentemente tras marcas enteras de llanto.

Gabrielle estaba sentada en un banco, justo enfrente de la celda donde estaba encerrada Carra. La mujer alta estaba apoyada en los barrotes y, en este momento, me gustó aún menos que antes su forma de mirar a Gabrielle. Pero no iba a caer en mi anterior error. Sí, mi primer instinto fue lanzarme hacia esas dos y obligar a Gabrielle a confesar su traición, pero ahora ya no tenía ganas de hacer una cosa así. Por los dioses, eso me sorprendió a _mí_ más que a nadie.

Gabrielle tenía razón con respecto a mí: era porque no me fiaba de ella, de la seriedad de su amor por mí, por lo que nunca la había liberado de la esclavitud. Yo que pensaba que me fiaba de ella hasta el extremo de poner mi vida en sus manos, cuando lo cierto es que confiarle mi vida era muy fácil: nunca había dado mucho valor a mi propia vida. Pero la vida de Gabrielle era un tema totalmente distinto. Ella lo valía todo y, cuando me di cuenta de que podía ser la única alma capaz de iluminar los recovecos oscuros de mi corazón con su luz especial, lo comprendí todo: por qué trataba a Gabrielle como la trataba y, aún más importante, por qué no acababa de darle la libertad. Me asombraba y me avergonzaba de tener tal epifanía mientras estaba metida en una bañera llena de agua cada vez más fría.

Ahora, mientras mis ojos doloridos contemplaban su pequeña figura, cuyos hombros estaban encorvados como señal inconfundible de sus propios sentimientos de tristeza y pérdida, me dio vergüenza haber obligado a Gabrielle a elegir entre su amante y su amiga. La cosa se reducía a eso, en su sentido más burdo. Gabrielle nunca había tenido amigos hasta ahora, ni había experimentado toda la gama de emociones que pueden surgir al entregar el corazón a otra persona. Lo cierto era que yo la había puesto en una situación de la que no podía aspirar a liberarse y no le había dado ninguno de los recursos necesarios para hacer frente a los problemas que pudieran surgir. Había pensado únicamente en mí misma, en cómo Gabrielle estaba cambiando _mi_ vida. Ni se me había ocurrido pensar en cómo estarían afectando a la muchacha los cambios que se estaban produciendo en su vida.

Me apoyé en la pared, oculta por completo en las profundas sombras, escuchando lo que hablaban. Sí, supongo que hice mal, pero temía que ésta fuera la única manera de averiguar los pensamientos y sentimientos de mi joven amante. Seguramente yo era la última persona a quien le apetecería confiárselos. Mientras escuchaba, se me volvió a partir el corazón. Ni se me había cruzado por la mente que Gabrielle sintiera que una amiga _y_ una amante la habían traicionado en un solo día.

—¿Pero por qué, Carra? —oí que decía la voz tensa de Gabrielle.

—¿Por qué? —Resonó la voz más grave de la prisionera—. Mira a tu alrededor, Gabrielle. Por si lo has olvidado, soy esclava... ¡ _somos_ esclavas! ¡La diferencia es que yo no tengo un ama que me vista con ropa bonita, me dé de comer en abundancia y me haga regalos valiosos!

—Xena no es así —contestó Gabrielle.

—¿Xena? Querrás decir la Conquistadora, ¿no? Te comportas como si no fuera tu ama... como si _significara_ algo para ti —continuó Carra.

—Así es —Gabrielle alzó la cabeza bruscamente y se me llenaron los ojos de lágrimas al ver el fuego que empezaba a arder en esos ojos verdes—. ¿Y por qué no iba a ser así? —Gabrielle se había puesto de pie ahora, enfrentada a su amiga—. Le importo... me... —Gabrielle contuvo un sollozo—. Me quiere —terminó, levantando la barbilla con gesto desafiante.

—Oh, no me digas —ronroneó Carra—. ¿Y te dijo _te quiero_ al darte ese golpe?

Gabrielle se llevó la mano a la mejilla, palpando la contusión con los dedos. Se apartó de la luz y ya no pude verle la cara. Pero no me hacía falta verla para saber que tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas. No podía negar lo que había sucedido, y ni lo intentó. Mi propio llanto empezó de nuevo cuando la vi volverse otra vez hacia Carra, intentando explicárselo con un hilito de voz.

—Se sentía traicionada —dijo Gabrielle suavemente, con los ojos clavados en la oscuridad. Me pregunté si estaba recordando el momento al mismo tiempo que yo lo veía repetido una y otra vez en mi imaginación.

—¿ _Ella_ se sentía traicionada? Por los dioses, Gabrielle, después de todo lo que haces por ella, de cómo la sirves, ¿qué derecho tiene _ella_ a sentirse víctima? —le gritó Carra a la pequeña rubia.

—Todo el derecho —susurró la voz de Gabrielle—. Tenía derecho... no a pegarme, sino a sentir lo que sentía. La traicioné.

—Tú no la traicionaste, yo le hice creer que sabías más de lo que sabías. Le hice creer que te estaba follando —dijo Carra sin emoción.

—¿Qué? —Gabrielle tenía cara de total confusión—. Carra... ¿por qué has hecho una cosa así? Creía que eras mi amiga.

—Sigues sin enterarte, ¿verdad? Eres una esclava, Gabrielle. ¡Ella es tu dueña! ¿Qué crees que diría si le dijeras que no quieres acostarte con ella cuando a ella le apetece? ¿Crees que te diría que te quiere y que no pasa nada? ¡Ni por asomo! ¡Te forzaría y te violaría para demostrarte quién es el ama y quién es la esclava!

—¡Eso no es cierto! —gritó Gabrielle a su vez—. Xena nunca me trataría así.

—Ya lo ha hecho otras veces, ¿qué tienes tú de especial? —respondió Carra con malicia.

La cara de Gabrielle era una máscara de dolor. Nunca le había contado a Gabrielle las cosas que había hecho, mi forma de tratar a las mujeres que me había llevado a la cama antes de que apareciera ella. A veces pensaba que lo sabía, pero nunca me había preguntado nada. Su expresión en este momento me dijo que si tenía la sospecha de que los rumores eran ciertos, nunca había querido creerlos. Una vez más, la había dejado indefensa ante ataques como el de Carra.

—A mí no me lo haría —replicó Gabrielle.

—¡Sí, ya! Estaba más que dispuesta a creer que la habías traicionado.

—Eres tú la que no lo entiende —Gabrielle avanzó un paso—. ¡Claro que la traicioné! Tendría que haberle contado lo que ibas diciendo, y no porque sea su _esclava_ , ¡sino porque soy su _amante_! No le dije nada porque no la creía. No creía que hubiera cambiado. No me fiaba de ella cuando me decía que estaba intentando ser diferente. Me daba cuenta de que podía ser buena, pero también veía la oscuridad que lleva dentro y me daba miedo. Tenía miedo de lo que te haría a ti... a mis amigos —Gabrielle se secó las lágrimas y se paseó de lado a lado delante de la celda—. Y así es como me lo pagas —volvió los ojos, tristes y solitarios, hacia Carra—. Has hecho creer deliberadamente a Xena que la he traicionado, que le he sido infiel contigo. ¿Sabes por qué esto me hace tanto daño? Porque resulta que he mentido a la mujer que amo porque no me fiaba de ella y al parecer, es la única de quien me puedo fiar en realidad. Con todos sus defectos, y sí, me ha hecho daño, pero ha sido más una amiga para mí de lo que podrías serlo tú nunca, Carra.

—Y sin embargo, sigues siendo su esclava —contestó la prisionera.

—Y aunque lo siga siendo toda mi vida, jamás conoceré un amor más grande —respondió Gabrielle.

Gabrielle se volvió para marcharse y me hizo falta toda mi fuerza de voluntad para no correr hasta ella y estrecharla entre mis brazos. Por los dioses, no podía creer que una mujer así me amara. ¿Todavía me quería? Aunque tuviera que dedicar a ello el resto de mi vida, intentaría todos los días arreglar las cosas con ella. Le demostraría que podía cambiar, para que nunca volviera a dudar. Retrocedí un poco más, ocultándome en las sombras, pero sentí una acometida de rabia por lo siguiente que oí.

—Mientras sigas siendo su esclava —le dijo Carra a Gabrielle—, siempre serás considerada la puta de la Conquistadora.

Gabrielle siguió andando, pero al pasar junto a mí, oí el leve susurro que se escapó de sus labios.

—Lo sé —dijo Gabrielle.

* * *

Sólo pensaba en una cosa mientras esperaba en silencio a que Gabrielle saliera de la prisión. Respiré hondo varias veces para calmarme, notando que la bestia tironeaba de mí, exigiendo, luego pidiendo y por fin rogando que la dejara suelta. Fui hasta la celda y me quedé allí plantada. Carra me miró con una expresión de odio puro en los ojos. Casi... casi lo hice. Cerré los ojos, colocando la imagen de Gabrielle en el primer plano de mi mente.

Debía de tener un aspecto extraño, con los ojos cerrados y, por fin, el atisbo de una sonrisa en los labios. La bestia suplicaba ahora, y aunque me faltó un pelo para abrir la puerta de la celda y hacer pagar a Carra el daño y el sufrimiento que estaba padeciendo Gabrielle por sus insinuaciones y sus mentiras, logré detenerme. Ahuyenté a mi demonio, no sé cómo, y por fin abrí los ojos para mirar a Carra.

—¿Así que has venido para hacer lo que no has tenido cojones de hacer esta mañana? —dijo con desprecio.

—Ésa era mi intención —contesté con calma. Creo que mi tono de voz desconcertó a Carra—. Carra, había venido a esta celda con toda la intención de hacerte mucho daño. Quería hacerte sufrir igual que tu traición ha hecho sufrir a Gabrielle. Ella te tenía por una amiga y tú no has pensado en nadie salvo en ti misma y en cómo podías usarla para llevar a cabo tus propósitos. Quería arrancarte el corazón por eso, pero me he dado cuenta de que yo soy igual de culpable. He cometido los mismos crímenes, pero ahora quiero el perdón. ¿Cómo puedo ofrecerle menos a otra persona?

Me volví y eché a andar por el lóbrego pasillo, sin esperarme oír su voz al marcharme.

—El amor te ha hecho débil, Conquistadora —me espetó.

Sonreí y estoy segura de que pensó que me había vuelto loca.

—Te equivocas, Carra. Por primera vez en mi vida, tengo la fuerza suficiente para hincarme de rodillas y pedir lo que deseo de verdad. El amor no me ha hecho débil... me ha hecho fuerte.

* * *

Estaba parada en el pasillo, de cara a su puerta, con la sensación de llevar allí bastante tiempo. Mi mente retrocedió hasta Micenas y las dos estaciones completas que pasé luchando contra los persas hasta que, con el golfo a la espalda, se rindieron y abandonaron el suelo griego. En ocasiones visitaba la ciudad, al suroeste de mi capital, Corinto, y cuando pasaba por la Puerta de los Leones al entrar en Micenas, recordaba la brutalidad de aquella campaña.

Esa puerta monumental, construida en mi honor, era un bloque de piedra caliza de tres metros de altura tallada con dos leonas flanqueando una columna. El bloque se sostiene gracias a un inmenso dintel de piedra, que abarca toda la alta puerta de entrada a la ciudad. Cada vez que entro en la ciudad, me acuerdo de una sola cosa. Esa campaña, con sus numerosas batallas, fue con diferencia la cosa más difícil que había hecho en toda mi vida.

Mi mente regresó al presente y me di cuenta de que cuando cruzara la puerta de Gabrielle para hablar con ella, sería como si pasara por debajo de esos animales tallados en mi honor. Sabía que mis percepciones iban a quedar alteradas para siempre en el momento de alzar la mano para llamar a la puerta. Ahora comprendía que había muchísimas cosas más poderosas que la guerra e innumerables personas que eran más fuertes que los guerreros. Llamé suavemente a la puerta de madera, fortalecida al saber que ésta iba a ser, con diferencia, la cosa más difícil que había hecho en mi vida.

Abrió la puerta y nos quedamos mirándonos. Sus ojos estaban tan enrojecidos e hinchados por las marcas pasadas llorando como los míos.

—¿Puedo entrar, Gabrielle? —pregunté insegura.

Pareció sobresaltarse, como si mi cortesía la sorprendiera.

—Por supuesto, mi señora —abrió más la puerta.

Intenté disimular el dolor al oír que usaba mi título en lugar de mi nombre. Al menos no me estaba llamando Conquistadora. Las dos nos quedamos en su estancia exterior, junto a la mesa, donde faltaban de forma evidente los habituales pergaminos y pluma. Me di cuenta de que probablemente no estaba de humor para escribir. No dijo una palabra y supe que no le correspondía a ella. Era responsabilidad mía arreglar esto, o al menos tomar la iniciativa. Moví los pies nerviosa, mirándola de reojo y luego mirándome de nuevo las botas.

—Tengo que decirte una cosa, Gabrielle... ¿podemos... podemos pasar a tu habitación, donde estaremos... mm, más cómodas? —logré farfullar.

Gabrielle no dijo ni sí ni no, simplemente se volvió y entró la primera en el dormitorio.

—Por favor —le puse una mano delicada en el hombro—, siéntate.

Se sentó inmediatamente en el borde de la cama. Me puse a dar vueltas y en el instante en que me di cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, me detuve. Gabrielle me miró y, por una vez, no supe interpretar lo que se veía en sus ojos. Allí de pie, cernida sobre ella, tragué saliva con dificultad una o dos veces. Me puse delante de ella y me arrodillé. Ahora era ella la que me miraba desde arriba y eso me pareció más apropiado, pues era yo la que tenía que suplicarle el perdón, no al revés.

Levanté la mirada para observar su cara y me fijé en la contusión ligeramente amoratada que destacaba sobre la piel sonrosada de su mejilla. Alcé la mano y con la punta de los dedos toqué levemente la zona magullada, rozando apenas su piel con la mía. Tras todas las lágrimas que había derramado, mi propia reacción me sorprendió. Se me saltaron las lágrimas de los ojos y cayeron dejando regueros húmedos por mi cara. Sentí que se me cortaba la respiración, al tiempo que me tragaba un sollozo. Por los dioses, no quería llorar y parecer tan patética, pero arrodillada ante la pequeña mujer, no parecía tener fuerzas suficientes para controlar el llanto.

—Gabrielle... lo... lo siento... ¡por todos los dioses, lo siento muchísimo! —dije llorando, y creo que fue mi reacción la causa de su expresión algo asustada. Fui farfullando el resto y más tarde me daría cuenta de que recordaba muy poco de lo que había dicho—. Te lo juro, Gabrielle, nunca volveré a hacerlo... nunca. Me clavaré mi propia espada antes de permitir que sufras daño alguno por mi mano. Ya sé que seguramente no puedas, pero me preguntaba si tendrías la bondad... tal vez no ahora, pero a lo mejor algún día, cuando tengas tiempo de pensártelo un poco más... si tal vez podrías...

Gabrielle todavía no había hablado, pero me levantó la cara con una de sus pequeñas manos. Tenía el ceño fruncido con lo que parecía una mezcla de confusión y preocupación. Me sujetó la cara con las dos manos y se me cerraron los ojos cuando me acarició las mejillas mojadas con los pulgares.

—Siento que esto se me dé tan mal... nunca le había dicho a nadie que lo siento. Bueno —abrí los ojos e intenté sonreír—, la verdad es que he practicado antes con Delia.

—¿Has practicado? —Dijo Gabrielle, hablando por primera vez—. ¿Nunca lo habías dicho hasta ahora... jamás?

Negué con la cabeza.

—Nunca he querido... nunca pensé que tuviera que hacerlo. Siempre pensé que debían ser todos los demás los que se inclinaran ante mí, porque yo era más fuerte, y que si decía que lo sentía, sería como decir que me había equivocado. No podía permitirme equivocarme. Pensaba que equivocarme y reconocerlo haría ver que era débil.

—Oh, Xena, ¿es eso lo que crees? ¿Qué decir que lo sientes significa que eres débil? —preguntó Gabrielle con tristeza.

Advertí rápidamente que me había llamado por mi nombre, pero no quise albergar esperanzas todavía.

—Lo creía, pero ya no.

—¿Qué te ha hecho cambiar de opinión? —preguntó.

—Tú. No me esperaba amarte tanto, Gabrielle —cobré fuerzas por la forma en que Gabrielle me acariciaba distraída la mejilla con el pulgar mientras hablaba—. Nunca pensé que una sola persona pudiera tener tal influencia sobre mi vida. Siento muchísimo haberte hecho daño, Gabrielle, no sólo al pegarte, sino también al no confiar en ti. Haría cualquier cosa por retroceder en el tiempo y deshacer lo que he hecho, pero sé que es imposible. Haré lo que sea para compensarte, lo que sea.

Alcé las manos y las posé sobre las de ella, las agarré y me llevé cada una a los labios para besarlas con ternura.

—Cualquier cosa que tenga, pequeña, o cualquier cosa que tenga el poder de hacer, cualquier regalo que te pueda dar... sólo tienes que pedírmelo y será tuyo. No lo hago para que me perdones. No me extrañaría que jamás pudieras hacerlo y ni siquiera tienes que seguir conmigo si no quieres —bajé los ojos, cerrándolos con fuerza al pensar en lo que le estaba ofreciendo—. Sólo quiero compensarte, Gabrielle... arreglar las cosas. Pide y cualquier cosa que haya en el Imperio Griego será tuya —terminé.

—¿Cualquier cosa? —preguntó suavemente.

Asentí con la cabeza. Me quedé mirándola cuando se levantó y se colocó delante del balcón, por donde entraba la luna, que le bañó la cara de luz plateada.

—No tienes que darme nada en absoluto, Xena.

—Supongo que no, pero es algo que _quiero_ hacer, no que _tengo_ que hacer —respondí.

Se volvió y el estómago me dio un pequeño vuelco al ver esa luz cálida que ardía de nuevo en sus ojos.

—Pues deberías saber que te perdono, incluso sin el regalo.

No pude contener la sonrisa que se apoderó de toda mi cara. Fue una reacción tan espontánea que la joven que tenía delante me sonrió a su vez.

—Pues así el regalo será mucho más especial —afirmé.

—Primero quiero saber... si tú me perdonas —los ojos de Gabrielle se nublaron al instante, al parecer abrumados de tristeza.

—Gabrielle, no —me levanté y me puse a su lado—. Por favor, tú no tienes nada que lamentar.

—No creo que eso sea cierto. Estás cargando con toda la culpa y es cierto, me pegaste, pero... también es cierto que yo no me fiaba de ti, Xena. No pensaba que fueras tan distinta de la Conquistadora sobre la que había leído en los pergaminos y tenía miedo de lo que pudieras hacer, de cómo reaccionarías si te hablaba del plan de Carra.

Gabrielle bajó la mirada y se retorció las manos.

—Cuando te llamé Señora Conquistadora... lo hice porque sabía que te haría daño y quería que sufrieras como yo —terminó.

—Gabrielle, me parece innecesario, pero si así te sientes mejor, claro que te perdono por eso. Por favor, no estés tan triste, es normal querer atacar y hacer daño cuando sientes que alguien ha sido injusto contigo —expliqué.

—No debería ser así, cuando se trata de alguien a quien amas —murmuró suavemente.

Me aparté de ella, con la cabeza gacha, y me detuve ante el balcón abierto. El aire nocturno estaba bastante frío, pero me daba gusto sentir la brisa en la cara.

—Tengo miedo, Xena —declaró Gabrielle simplemente.

Me volví para mirarla, confusa. ¿Aún no comprendía lo que significaba para mí?

—Gabrielle, ¿de qué tienes miedo... de mí?

—No de ti... yo... Xena, ¿qué será de mí cuando ya no me desees? —soltó de sopetón, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

—¿Qué? —me quedé sin habla. ¿Acaso había hecho algo para hacerle creer que ésa era mi intención?

De repente, Gabrielle se echó a llorar sollozando.

—¿Qué será de mí cuando ya no te interese, qué ocurrirá si me vendes a otro amo? ¿Para qué sirvo ahora? —Siguió llorando y yo sólo pude quedarme ahí, clavada en el sitio, mientras el llanto de la muchacha me atenazaba el corazón—. Tú me has enseñado a no achantarme, a defenderme, ¡incluso a creer que valgo algo! Cuando tenga otro amo, desobedeceré una orden o miraré como no debo. Ya no puedo ocultar quién soy, ¡y seguro que me dan una paliza o me matan por ello!

A Gabrielle le temblaba todo el cuerpo y yo no sabía si era de miedo o de rabia. Por los dioses, ¿tan poco clara había sido con la muchacha sobre mis intenciones? Cierto, nunca había hablado de nuestro futuro juntas, ¿no? Lo que parecía una línea de acción tan clara había quedado omitido entre nosotras.

—Gabrielle, ven aquí —supliqué, abriendo los brazos y aceptando con placer la sensación de su pequeño cuerpo envuelto cuidadosamente entre ellos. La estreché con más fuerza, intentando que de algún modo su dolor se traspasara a mi propio cuerpo—. Amor mío, siento muchísimo no haberte dicho esto nunca hasta ahora. Gabrielle, nunca he tenido la menor intención de apartarte de mí en modo alguno. Te amo y quiero que estemos siempre juntas. Perdóname por no habértelo dejado claro. He pensado tantas cosas, pero he dicho muy pocas.

La besé en la frente y noté que su pequeño cuerpo iba dejando de temblar. Pegué la cara a la suavidad sedosa de su pelo dorado, aspirando su aroma maravilloso. Me aparté un poco para mirarla a la cara y ahora me tocó a mí secar _sus_ lágrimas.

—Dime, Gabrielle, ¿qué regalo puedo hacerte para intentar remediar todo el daño que te he hecho?

—La libertad —contestó, con los ojos verdes clavados con franqueza en los míos.

Yo sabía, por supuesto, que ésa iba a ser su respuesta. Si no lo hubiera sido, tenía intención de concedérsela de todas formas.

—Pues que así sea. A partir de este mismo instante, eres una mujer libre, Gabrielle —dije suavemente, aunque mi corazón se sentía apesadumbrado.

—¿Lo dices en serio?

—Sí, totalmente —me aparté de ella y me senté en el borde de la cama, en el lugar que había ocupado ella anteriormente.

—¿Así de fácil? —Gabrielle parecía atónita.

La situación era muy seria, pero no pude evitar echarme a reír levemente al ver su pasmo.

—En realidad, tardará unos días en ser oficial, pero a todos los efectos, eres libre, Gabrielle.

La sonrisa que le iluminó la cara... Dioses, ojalá pudiera capturarla. Su expresión maravillada y reverente... La guardé en mi memoria, para el día en que se marchara y sólo me quedaran los recuerdos.

Gabrielle regresó ante el balcón abierto. Debía de estar embargada por una sensación de novedad y poder. Le veía la cara y su expresión me colmó de un placer indescriptible, al saber que era yo quien había hecho todo realidad para ella.

—Soy libre... no soy esclava —se dijo, contemplando el cielo nocturno. Se volvió bruscamente y me miró directamente a los ojos—. Y si me pidieras que compartiera tu lecho y yo me negara, ¿qué me pasaría?

—Me entristecería mucho, supongo —contesté, con una sonrisa agridulce—, pero eres libre y, por tanto, tienes libertad de compartir tu lecho con quien quieras.

—¿Podría marcharme... dejar el palacio, ahora mismo, sin mirar atrás? —preguntó, volviéndose para mirar las luces de Corinto.

—Sí, Gabrielle —le contesté, aunque el corazón se me estaba parando en el pecho—. Podrías alejarte de aquí... de mí, a toda velocidad. De hecho —continué con tristeza—, no me extrañaría nada que lo hicieras.

Agaché la cabeza y me quedé contemplando el suelo, esperando a oír el chasquido de la puerta. Sorprendida, sentí la tierna suavidad de la mano de Gabrielle que me acariciaba la mejilla y me apartaba el pelo de los ojos.

—¿Se lo dirías a la gente? —preguntó Gabrielle suavemente.

—¿Que te has ido? —pregunté, mirándola confusa.

—No, tonta —dijo riendo—, que ya no soy tu esclava.

—Bueno —dije, sin saber muy bien por dónde empezar—, se lo tendría que decir a algunas personas. Estoy segura de que Delia querría saber dónde vas y tendría que prepararte unos documentos para que puedas viajar.

—Xena, ¿de qué hablas? —Gabrielle arrugó el entrecejo muy desconcertada.

—Pues, aah... mm... Gabrielle, ¿de qué hablas _tú_? —le pregunté, cayendo en la cuenta de repente de que las dos estábamos hablando de cosas diferentes.

—¿Le dirías a la gente... ya sabes, que soy libre, para que pudiera moverme por todo el palacio y entrar en la biblioteca de Corinto sin que me arresten? Xena, ¿a qué creías que me refería? —Gabrielle me miraba como si me hubiera vuelto loca.

—Creía... o sea, si tú quisieras... Gabrielle, ¿estás diciendo que te quedarías conmigo... aquí?

—Pero se lo tendrías que decir a la gente. No quiero que piensen que sigo siendo esclava —la pequeña rubia se irguió ante mí, con una expresión levemente desafiante en los ojos verdes.

—Gabrielle —dije, levantándome de un salto y tirándola casi al suelo—, ¡te haría mi reina! —exclamé.

Se echó a reír al oír eso y me rodeó la cintura con los brazos.

—No quiero ser reina, Xena, sólo tu esposa.

Me quedé totalmente sin habla y levanté a Gabrielle entre mis brazos, besándola con todo mi ser. Creo que nunca hasta entonces había conocido tal felicidad. Pocas marcas antes quería matar llevada por la rabia y el odio y ahora contemplaba ese momento como fuera de mí misma, como si observara a una desconocida. Todo esto se debía a Gabrielle. Tanto si mi amante lo reconocía como si no, había algo en ella, algo único y bendecido por los dioses. Juré, ante mí misma y ante mi futura esposa, que estaría para siempre a su lado, apoyándola.

—Mira, Xena... ¿ves esa estrella? —Gabrielle me llevó hacia el balcón.

—Mmm, es nueva. No sé cuándo me fijé en ella, pero es muy nueva y brillante —dije, colocándome detrás de ella y rodeándola con los brazos. Sentí el calor del cuerpo de Gabrielle contra mi pecho y la besé en la cabeza.

—¿Tú crees que es cierto que los dioses lanzan diamantes al cielo para crear las estrellas? —preguntó con inocencia.

—Supongo que es una explicación tan buena como cualquier otra —repliqué.

—Yo la vi por primera vez cuando veníamos a Corinto. ¿Sabes la parte alta de tu tienda, donde se cruzan los postes en el centro y hay una abertura en la lona, para meter por ahí el poste central? Una noche vi esa nueva estrella por la abertura de la tienda. Estaba tumbada a tu lado, pensando en lo extraño que era que desearas eso de mí. Nunca había dormido con ninguno de mis anteriores amos, por lo menos la noche entera. Esa noche me quedé dormida y tuve un sueño.

Gabrielle me miró y su expresión me dijo que pensaba que se podría tratar de una de sus visiones. Sonreí y la bese con ternura, animándola a hablar con franqueza.

—Dime, mi amor... ¿era _esa_ clase de sueño? —pregunté.

—Supongo que no lo sabré hasta que ocurra. ¿Quieres saber lo que soñé?

—Cuéntamelo, por favor —susurré.

—Yo estaba echada en la cama de nuestra habitación y tú estabas de pie a mi lado. Te arrodillaste junto a la cama y Delia te puso un bebé en los brazos. Cuando te miré, tenías los ojos llenos de lágrimas y, por encima de tu hombro izquierdo, vi la estrella por la ventana. Delia dijo que tu hija sería algún día una gobernante tan maravillosa como su madre.

—¿Eso es todo? —pregunté, queriendo saber de repente todo tipo de cosas.

—Sí —contestó Gabrielle—. ¿Qué opinas, Xena?

—¿Es eso lo que querrías algún día, Gabrielle... hijos?

—Tus hijos —contestó tajantemente.

Me eché a reír y la estreché más.

—A mí también me gustaría, pero me temo que me falta el equipamiento necesario para obtener los resultados deseados.

Gabrielle se volvió en mis brazos para mirarme de frente.

—Tal vez si hago una ofrenda cada día a Atenea, ella nos bendiga —dijo muy seria, con ojos esperanzados.

—Podemos intentarlo sin duda, amor. Hace muchas estaciones que no hablo con ella, pero veré qué dice —repliqué.

—¿Has hablado con la diosa... y ella ha hablado contigo? —preguntó Gabrielle, boquiabierta del pasmo.

—Sí —me eché a reír al ver la cara de Gabrielle—. No quiero asustarte, y tampoco es que haya estado nunca en el Olimpo ni nada por el estilo, pero algunos de los dioses me han visitado de vez en cuando. Excepto Ares, porque tenemos un acuerdo. Él ya no me incordia y a cambio, yo no le pego una paliza delante de los mortales —terminé.

Al hablar de los dioses, sobre todo de mi antiguo mentor, el dios de la guerra, recordé cuánto tiempo hacía que no pisaba el templo de Atenea. Justo antes de la caída de Atenas, la batalla final de mi campaña para apropiarme del Imperio Griego, pasé mi lealtad de Ares a Atenea. Aunque los dos dominaban el Olimpo con respecto a la guerra y los guerreros, Ares perpetuaba el caos y la destrucción, mientras que Atenea era la patrona del aspecto disciplinado de la guerra. La víspera de mi mayor campaña, tomé una decisión: di la espalda a Ares y su brutalidad. Renuncié a la locura y el desperdicio de sus tácticas, me hinqué de rodillas y recibí la bendición de Atenea como elegida suya. A partir de aquel día, fui fiel a la gloriosa estrategia bélica de Atenea.

Un beso en los labios me devolvió al presente y sonreí por la deliciosa sensación.

—Te quiero, Xena. Siento haberte hecho daño —dijo Gabrielle suavemente.

—Te quiero, Gabrielle. Te lo prometo, haré todo lo que esté en mis manos para no volver a hacerte daño nunca más.

Nos quedamos así un rato, contemplando nuestra estrella, como empezó a llamarla Gabrielle, y hablando de nuestro futuro. Yo nunca había sido dada a hablar, pero me dije que Gabrielle nunca más volvería a poner en duda mi amor por ella a causa de mi propio silencio.

Por fin, regresamos a nuestros aposentos, cogidas de la mano. Estoy segura de que oí un claro suspiro de alivio por parte de la guardia de palacio. Así funcionarían las cosas entre Gabrielle y yo, muchas estaciones después. En las raras ocasiones en que discutíamos, el palacio entero aguantaba la respiración, hasta que hacíamos las paces y la vida podía continuar a su ritmo habitual.

Me metí esa noche en la cama abrazada a Gabrielle, en cuyo bello rostro había una expresión de paz y contento. Me sonreí antes de unirme a ella en el sueño. Al día siguiente, Kassandros y los demás serían hallados culpables o inocentes y entonces me tocaría pronunciar sentencia. La corte se iba a llevar la sorpresa de su vida. Sonreí de nuevo y me fui quedando dormida para reunirme con mi amante en los dominios de Morfeo.


	19. El día más feliz la hora más feliz

**El final del viaje**

 **LJ Maas**

 **Título original:** _Journey's End._ **Copyright de la traducción:** Atalía (c) 2005.

* * *

 **El día más feliz... la hora más feliz**

Oí sus leves pasos antes de notar cómo me apartaba el pelo a un lado y me hacía cosquillas en la nuca con los labios. Más rápido de lo que se esperaba, me volví, la agarré por la cintura y me puse a la pequeña figura en el regazo.

—¡No vale! —exclamó Gabrielle entre risas.

—Ah, ¿y que tú robes un beso sí vale? —pregunté con falsa severidad.

—No me ha parecido que tuviera que robarlo —replicó Gabrielle—. Me parece que lo has entregado muy deprisa, Conquistadora —dijo, acercándose para darme un rápido beso en la mejilla.

El dolor y el sufrimiento del día anterior habían desaparecido entre las dos, sustituidos por una sensación casi vertiginosa de amor primerizo. Gabrielle parecía incluso otra mujer: se comportaba de una forma totalmente distinta, y no comparada con cómo se comportaba cuando la conocí, sino desde el día anterior. Parecía segura de sí misma y fuerte y sentí que me volvía a enamorar de ella. Me tomaba el pelo con el título de Conquistadora y sentí que el vínculo que había entre nosotras se había solidificado, para que las dos pudiéramos aceptar una cosa así.

—Sabrás que tienes que pagar por robar ese beso —dije, poniéndome en pie y levantándola sin dificultad en mis brazos. Entré en la estancia exterior, pensando en nuestro dormitorio.

—Oh —ronroneó Gabrielle con tono seductor—, ¿y cuál va a ser mi castigo?

Me detuve en medio de la estancia exterior, con la libido humeante convertida en una hoguera ardiente gracias a la voz de Gabrielle. La miré enarcando una ceja y le dirigí una sonrisa traviesa.

—Tendrás que devolverlo —susurré.

Nuestros labios se unieron en un beso que no tenía nada que ver con los que nos habíamos dado hasta entonces. La única manera de describirlo con meras palabras es diciendo que fue poderoso. Ese solo beso no tardó en convertirse en otro y otro, hasta que me empezaron a temblar las rodillas por causa de algo que tenía poco que ver con el peso de la pequeña figura que sostenía en mis brazos. Por desgracia, justo en ese momento se abrió la puerta. No sé quién se llevó la mayor sorpresa, Sylla o nosotras dos. Se me había olvidado por completo que mi doncella... perdón, nuestra doncella, entraba en los aposentos cada mañana para despertarme. Se había acostumbrado a no entrar en nuestro dormitorio, pero supongo que pensaba que todavía podía entrar en la estancia exterior.

—Ah... eh... perdón, Señora Conquistadora —balbuceó Sylla.

—No pasa nada, Sylla —dije riendo, sujetando aún a Gabrielle en mis brazos.

De repente, mi amante debió de sentirse un poco tonta, cosa que me sorprendió, pero lo atribuí al nuevo concepto que tenía Gabrielle de sí misma. Era una mujer libre y yo iba a tener que empezar a recordarlo.

—Xena, bájame —ordenó Gabrielle y la obedecí de inmediato, ante el asombro de Sylla.

La joven doncella arregló la habitación y trajo las bandejas con nuestro desayuno. Me fijé en que las dos jóvenes estaban cuchicheando muy pegadas la una a la otra. Sylla me miró con desconfianza varias veces mientras yo entraba y salía de mi estudio. Lo achaqué al moratón que todavía tenía Gabrielle en la mejilla y que ya estaba desapareciendo. Por fin, vi que Sylla abrazaba a Gabrielle con fuerza y supe que mi joven amante le había comunicado a su amiga su importante noticia.

—Xena... ¿te vas a sentar a comer algo? —preguntó Gabrielle.

Me acerqué y me metí un pedacito de molleja en la boca.

—Tengo que bañarme y arreglarme, hoy se van a dictar el veredicto y la sentencia. Además —deposité un besito en la coronilla dorada—, tú también tienes que arreglarte.

—¿Yo? —preguntó Gabrielle sorprendida.

—Sí, ¿no quieres presenciar el acontecimiento?

—Sí, pero yo...

—Será la primera vez que pises la Gran Sala como mujer libre y quiero tenerte a mi lado —respondí sin esperar a que me respondiera.

Gabrielle sonrió y cuando entré en la sala del baño, oí que las dos mujeres se ponían a discutir animadamente sobre cómo debía vestirse la futura esposa de la Conquistadora para pasar un día en la corte.

* * *

No sé cómo describir lo que sentí al entrar en la Sala. Normalmente entraba sin más mientras Antillius, el consejero más joven a mi servicio, me anunciaba. Antillius me caía bien. Era un joven honrado, igual que lo había sido su padre, que me sirvió acertadamente como consejero durante muchas estaciones. Repaso los veranos que han transcurrido en este palacio y me doy cuenta de que, a pesar de todos mis excesos, siempre he tenido un lado amable. Sólo que no hacía acto de presencia muy a menudo. El padre de Antillius fue consejero a mi servicio hasta que durante un invierno una fiebre lo consumió hasta el punto de que no pudo recuperarse. Ahora podía echar un vistazo por el palacio y darme cuenta de que casi la mitad del personal a mi servicio estaba compuesta por personas a las que había recompensado de un modo u otro. O eso, o sentía que les debía algo a sus padres, aunque así había acabado en esta desastrosa situación con Kassandros, ¿no?

La costumbre era que todos los presentes en la Sala se quedaran de pie hasta que yo me sentaba. En este día, entré en la estancia con Gabrielle, guiándola con la mano estratégicamente colocada bajo su codo. Quería dejarlo claro: por el modo en que Gabrielle caminaba a mi lado y no detrás de mí, su posición en palacio, además de en mi vida, había cambiado. Había hablado antes con Antillius para dejar escritos los documentos necesarios referentes a la libertad de Gabrielle y también para que colocaran un sillón al lado del mío. Me detuve y le indiqué a Gabrielle que tomara asiento antes que yo, otra señal de que su situación había cambiado. Era un mensaje muy claro para los presentes en la Sala. Les decía que para mí el bienestar de Gabrielle estaba por encima del mío, y por tanto, eso significaba que sólo había una persona aquí que tuviera tanto poder como yo dentro del Imperio.

—Su Majestad Real, la Señora Conquistadora del Imperio Griego —proclamó Antillius con voz sonora—, y la dama Gabrielle —añadió por petición mía.

Antillius sonrió ligeramente cuando pasamos a su lado y le guiñé un ojo al joven. Mientras Gabrielle y yo ocupábamos nuestros asientos, oí los murmullos entre el público. En parte se debía a la confusión creada por el título añadido al nombre de Gabrielle, y en parte a la indignación por el simple hecho de que estuviera allí. Cogí unos cuantos pergaminos de la mesa colocada junto a mi sillón y fingí repasar la información que había en ellos, mientras uno de los hombres encargados de presentar este caso ante mí se levantaba, carraspeando.

—¿Tienes algo que preguntar, Terillus? —pregunté, sin levantar la mirada.

—Ah, Señora Conquistadora...

Levanté la mirada y vi que observaba nervioso a Gabrielle. Me di cuenta de que no quería ser él quien lo comentara. Terillus era un hombre bastante decente, pero yo estaba incumpliendo la ley al permitir que una esclava se sentara en la Sala.

—Ah, sí —dije como si acabara de caer en la cuenta. Lo estaba pasando en grande—. Antillius, ¿no tienes que leer una proclamación?

—Sí, Señora Conquistadora —se adelantó y carraspeó, mientras desenrollaba el pergamino—. Por orden de su Majestad Real, la Señora Conquistadora del Imperio Griego —dirigí una mirada avergonzada a Gabrielle mientras Antillius leía mi título y ella se tapó la sonrisa con una mano—. Esta mañana, su Majestad Real decreta que la esclava conocida únicamente como Gabrielle sea liberada de la servidumbre. Como marca la ley, la dama Gabrielle se presentará ante esta corte dentro de siete días para recibir el decreto oficial. Hasta ese momento, a la dama Gabrielle se le otorga la ciudadanía griega temporal con todos los derechos inherentes a ese privilegio.

Gabrielle me miró y la sonrisa de su rostro me calentó el corazón. Sólo veía amor, mezclado con un poquito de sorpresa. Me incliné para susurrarle al oído.

—Dijiste que si se lo diría a la gente... ¿era esto lo que tenías pensado? —pregunté con aire inocente.

—No exactamente —susurró a su vez—. Me imaginaba algo un poco más íntimo, pero gracias, Xena.

Esos ojos verdes me miraban chispeantes y en el fondo de mi corazón supe que no sería ésta la primera vez que intentaría mover una montaña por mi amante.

Contemplé el mar de rostros que nos miraban a su vez. Algunos sonreían y asentían con aprobación, otros parecían un poco desconcertados y otros, por supuesto, parecían enfadados, temerosos de que el estilo de vida que conocían estuviera a punto de cambiar. En la pared del fondo vi los ojos de un rostro conocido y la gran sonrisa que animaba los rasgos de la mujer mayor. Los ojos de Delia relucían llenos de lágrimas y la saludé inclinando la cabeza, como gesto de deferencia hacia la mujer que me había enseñado lo que era la amistad mejor que nadie, con la posible excepción de la joven sentada a mi lado.

Terillus se inclinó y retrocedió.

—Señora Conquistadora... Dama Gabrielle —dijo respetuosamente.

—¿Ha alcanzado el consejo un veredicto, Terillus? —pregunté, volviendo al tema que nos había reunido.

—Sí, Señora Conquistadora —contestó.

—Que traigan a los prisioneros ante mí para oír el fallo —ordené sin dirigirme a nadie en concreto.

Trajeron a los seis, encadenados. Entraron en fila, rodeados por cuatro guardias, con Kassandros al final de la fila. Por fin, todos me miraron y a Gabrielle se le escapó una exclamación de sorpresa. Cuando la miré rápidamente, la pequeña rubia alargó la mano y me aferró el brazo, clavándome las uñas en la piel.

—¿Gabrielle? —me incliné hacia ella.

Tenía la cara contorsionada de dolor y respiraba apresuradamente, como se notaba por el rápido movimiento de su pecho. Se le pusieron los ojos vidriosos mientras miraba fijamente a los hombres, en especial a Kassandros.

Sólo pude alargar la mano hacia ella y llamarla por su nombre, cosa que ella no parecía notar. Gabrielle se levantó, clavando una mirada asesina en el hombre. De repente, pareció perder el equilibrio y volvió a aferrarse a mi brazo. Me levanté de un salto justo a tiempo de evitar que se estampara contra el suelo. La cogí en brazos y Atrius abrió la puerta que daba a una cámara lateral. Entré por la puerta abierta, llamando a mi sanador.

* * *

—Qué bonito —comentó Gabrielle con tono soñador cuando recuperó el conocimiento.

Me preocupé entonces: la muchacha no parecía coherente y miraba hacia arriba, sin verme, con la vista clavada en el vacío. Yo estaba de pie junto al sofá bajo donde había depositado el cuerpo inerte de Gabrielle, nada más entrar en la estancia. Kuros, mi sanador, estaba de rodillas a su lado, y anunció que simplemente se había desmayado y que no veía que le pasara nada más desde el punto de vista físico.

—Gabrielle, ¿estás bien? —pregunté nerviosa.

—Veo estrellas —Gabrielle intentó concentrarse, señalándome.

—Ya te he dicho que no estaba bien, Kuros —regañé a mi sanador. Por los dioses, es asombroso que el hombre siga aguantándome, con lo infantil que me pongo con él.

Se volvió hacia mí y abrió la boca para hablar. De repente, sonrió y señaló por encima de mí.

—Señora Conquistadora... sí que ve estrellas.

Miré hacia arriba, puesto que tanto Gabrielle como Kuros señalaban el techo. Entonces sonreí. Santa Afrodita, esta muchacha iba a acabar conmigo algún día, estoy segura. Me quedé contemplando el cielo nocturno sobre Anfípolis, que le había encargado pintar a un artesano en el techo varias estaciones antes, cuando estaba sumida en uno de mis momentos de mayor melancolía.

Atrius entró en la estancia y cerró la puerta. Se detuvo cuando nos vio a los tres mirando al techo. Inclinó la cabeza y luego volvió a mirarnos a los tres.

—¿Señora Conquistadora? —preguntó inseguro.

—Oh, no es nada —dije rápidamente, dándome cuenta de que debíamos de parecer una panda de bobos—. ¿Gabrielle?

Me arrodillé a su lado cuando Kuros me cedió el sitio y le aparté el pelo que se le metía en los ojos. La besé en los labios y vi que el color regresaba poco a poco a sus mejillas. Su rostro perdió rápidamente el aire soñador del desmayo e intentó incorporarse de golpe.

—¡Oh, Xena! —exclamó.

Gabrielle se aferró a mí y noté que le temblaba el cuerpo. No me parecía miedo, más bien era como si fuera presa de la rabia.

—Calma, calma —dije, ayudándola a sentarse en el borde del sofá—. Por favor, Gabrielle, dime qué te pasa —le pedí.

—Yo... ¡Xena, ese hombre! —exclamó Gabrielle. Levanté la mirada con impotencia y Atrius se encogió de hombros, pues comprendía tan poco como yo a quién se refería Gabrielle.

—Gabrielle, no te entiendo. ¿Qué hombre? ¿Alguien te ha hecho daño? —pregunté despacio.

—El hombre... el que estaba ante mí encadenado... fue ése —balbuceó Gabrielle.

—¿Kassandros? ¿El hombre fornido del final?

—¡Sí! Fue él, Xena, jamás olvidaré su cara —se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas y me puse furiosa por lo que le había hecho Kassandros a Gabrielle para aterrorizarla de tal modo.

—¿Qué te hizo? —pregunté en voz baja, entre dientes, intentando controlarme.

—Fue él —Gabrielle parecía querer explicarlo, pero no lograba organizar sus ideas de forma comprensible—. Xena, fue él quien secuestró a las niñas de mi aldea fuera de Potedaia. Nos raptó y nos vendió en Anfípolis al día siguiente.

A Gabrielle se le desbordaron las lágrimas, que cayeron a chorros por sus mejillas ligeramente pecosas. Levanté la mirada y vi que los hombres que había en la estancia estaban petrificados y boquiabiertos. Nunca le había preguntado a Gabrielle cómo había llegado a ser esclava. Le había preguntado cuánto tiempo llevaba sirviendo y de dónde era y cien cosas más, pero nunca se me había ocurrido preguntarle eso. Sólo había tres formas legales de ser esclavo en mi reino. Podías ser destinado a una vida de esclavitud si eras capturado como parte de un botín de guerra, si tenías deudas que no podías pagar o si te vendías como esclavo voluntariamente. Rozando el límite de la ley estaban las personas que vendían a sus propios hijos como esclavos y que, en mi opinión, eran el ejemplo más repugnante de seres humanos. Había prohibido la trata ilegal de esclavos, pero a algunos les costaba romper con las viejas costumbres. Mis cárceles estaban llenas de hombres arrestados por los mismos crímenes que habían cometido Kassandros y sus secuaces. Por mi cabeza pasaron todas estas ideas, pero descubrí que no podía hablar.

—Entonces, ¿no eres esclava? —dijo Antillius, recalcando lo evidente.

—Nunca ha sido esclava —dije, como para convencerme también a mí misma. Miré directamente a esos tristes ojos verdes—. Gabrielle, ¿por qué no se lo dijiste nunca a nadie?

—Lo intenté, al principio —lloró aún más mientras relataba sus recuerdos—. Me daban palizas por intentar decírselo a la gente, yo era tan pequeña y los hombres tenían maneras de hacerte... —se estremeció visiblemente y la estreché contra mi pecho, acariciándole el pelo mientras hablaba—. Conseguían que no lo volvieras a decir.

Reconozco que sentí tantas cosas a la vez que no pude concentrarme en una sola. De repente, cayó sobre mí como una tromba la idea de que mi pasado había venido para atormentarme. Todas las antiguas pesadillas, las noches en vela, las personas que habían entrado y salido de mi vida... durante muchas estaciones me torturé por mi pasado. Cuando quise intentar empezar a expiar aunque sólo fuera una mínima parte de mis crímenes pasados, me costó saber por dónde empezar. No tenía concentración ni meta, pero ahora todo había cambiado.

Gabrielle estaba sentada ante mí como un recuerdo vivo de mi pasado. Yo no era la causa de todos los males del mundo, pero desde luego, no había hecho gran cosa como gobernante de Grecia para combatir el mal y la crueldad que existían aquí. Tenía el poder para hacer un gran bien y lo había malgastado todo sin pensar. Ahora tenía una meta y, aunque a algunos les pareciera ínfima, sabía que era un principio. Dedicaría el resto de mi vida a reparar la destrucción de la joven vida de Gabrielle. Mi amor nunca sería excesivo, el tiempo que pasara con ella nunca sería demasiado. Sólo podía rezar a Atenea para que fuera suficiente. En el fondo de mi corazón, sabía que no lo sería ni por asomo, pero lo intentaría igual.

—Gabrielle... ¿por qué no intentaste nunca decírmelo a mí? —pregunté.

La pequeña rubia me miró. Secándose los ojos, miró a los hombres boquiabiertos que la rodeaban.

—Porque era esclava —dijo.

Mi amante había usado esas mismas palabras en una ocasión anterior y me impactaron entonces tanto como ahora. En un mundo donde una persona podía ser dueña de otra, donde la vida de un ser humano se consideraba que valía mucho menos simplemente por el modo en que las Parcas habían tejido el hilo de su vida, las palabras de Gabrielle completaban el cuadro. Se permitía que la injusticia y el trato inhumano florecieran por una sencilla razón: la esclavitud. Eso hacía que me entregara con más fuerza aún al compromiso que iba a hacer realidad en este día.

—Entonces no nos hace falta la proclamación... Gabrielle es una mujer libre, ¿verdad? —dijo Antillius con entusiasmo.

Atrius y yo nos miramos, sabiendo que las cosas nunca eran tan fáciles.

—Gabrielle —le dijo Atrius por primera vez—, ¿dónde ocurrió esto?

—Mi padre tenía una granja a bastante distancia de Potedaia. Yo era muy pequeña, pero recuerdo que hacía falta un día entero de viaje para llegar al puerto de Potedaia —contestó Gabrielle.

—Esta granja... ¿es posible que tus padres sigan viviendo allí? —preguntó Atrius de nuevo.

Me di cuenta de por dónde iba, pero Gabrielle se encogió de hombros.

—Nunca he conseguido volver a la zona de Macedonia para averiguarlo —replicó llorosa—. Unos tratantes persas me compraron en Abdera y pasaron tres estaciones más hasta que me vendieron a un amo griego.

De repente, me quedó claro por qué Gabrielle estaba tan bien educada para ser esclava. Ser enviada a Persia como esclava tenía sus ventajas y sus horrores. El aspecto desgraciado para una niña de diez años era la tendencia de los persas a tener niños como esclavos sexuales. Lo raro era que no pegaban ni maltrataban a sus esclavos, sino que los formaban a base de amabilidad y regalos, una extraña forma de abuso. También eran partidarios de educar a los niños esclavos junto con los hijos de los nobles. Todos los niños y niñas aprendían a leer, escribir y tocar un instrumento, normalmente la lira. La suerte para Gabrielle fue que, cuando una niña cumplía los doce veranos, debía haber nacido persa para compartir el lecho de un ciudadano. Seguramente Gabrielle fue vendida a un comprador griego, lo cual la trajo de vuelta a su patria, justamente por esa razón.

—Gabrielle, es que... bueno, no es que no te creamos, por supuesto que te creemos, amor —dije, besándola en la frente—, pero la corte debería tener pruebas de que naciste libre, ya sea la palabra de tus padres o de una comadrona presente cuando naciste.

—Lo comprendo. Lamento haber interrumpido la sesión, señoría —contestó Gabrielle y le sonreí ligeramente. Con todo lo que había sufrido y todavía intentaba mostrar el decoro apropiado delante de los hombres presentes en la estancia.

—Esto no ha terminado aún —me levanté y me pasé las manos por el pelo.

Había algo que me inquietaba con todo esto. La historia de Gabrielle me parecía cierta por más motivos que el de que fuera mi amante y que quería que fuera cierta. Mi mente repasó a toda prisa las numerosas conversaciones que habíamos tenido Gabrielle y yo a lo largo de estas últimas lunas. Diez... el número diez no paraba de darme vueltas en la cabeza.

—Gabrielle, ¿te secuestraron cuando tenías diez veranos? —pregunté.

—Sí —respondió despacio—. Eso fue hace diez estaciones, casi once.

Me volví hacia Atrius y Antillius.

—Cuando hablé con mi constructor jefe, Sagoris, el día en que le dije que derribara las casas del servicio contratado y las reconstruyera, me dijo una cosa interesante. Me explicó que Demetri fue el encargado de construir esas chabolas que ahora teníamos. En ese momento, supuse simplemente que Demetri había comprado materiales de peor calidad y se había embolsado el dinero restante. Ahora sé dónde fue a parar ese dinero. Sagoris dijo que todo eso ocurrió hace unas diez estaciones.

—Así que piensas que Demetri puso los fondos para la trata ilegal de esclavos de Kassandros —siguió Atrius.

—Es absolutamente lógico, bien mirado —me puse a dar vueltas como siempre mientras hablaba—. Hace diez estaciones, Demetri robó dinero suficiente del tesoro de palacio para financiar esa clase de operación. Hace diez estaciones, Kassandros fue nombrado gobernador de Macedonia. Hace diez estaciones, Gabrielle fue secuestrada igual que las niñas que hace poco rescatamos de las garras de Callius.

—Parece más que suficiente para que el caso sea sobreseído —comentó Antillius.

—¿Pero dónde están las pruebas? —ni siquiera me había dado cuenta de que Terillus había entrado en la estancia. El hombre mayor estaba cruzado de brazos.

—Terillus tiene razón. Todo esto no son más que conjeturas a menos que tengamos testigos, alguien que supiera o viera algo —asentí entristecida.

—Él lo sabría —se oyó la voz de Gabrielle desde el sofá donde seguía sentada.

Casi nos habíamos olvidado de que la joven seguía allí y todos nos volvimos hacia ella de golpe.

—¿Te refieres a Kassandros? —le pregunté y ella asintió con la cabeza.

—Gabrielle, es un hombre condenado a morir, nos escupiría a la cara antes que darnos información para corroborar tu caso —respondió Atrius.

—No necesariamente —añadí—. Puede que consiga hacer un trato con él. Atrius, ¿puedes decirles a dos guardias que lo traigan?

—Sí, Señora Conquistadora —replicó y salió de la habitación.

Me llevé a Gabrielle aparte y le dije en voz baja:

—Gabrielle, a lo mejor no te apetece estar en la misma habitación con él.

—Por favor, Xena, no hagas lo que creo que eres capaz de hacer... no lo hagas por mí —respondió Gabrielle—. Lo noto por la expresión de tus ojos. Estos hombres merecen morir por sus crímenes. Piensa en todas las mujeres como yo, en las niñas como las que salvaste en el barco aquel día. No te muestres indulgente con este hombre sólo por mí. No me gustaría.

Le puse los dedos en los labios para hacerla callar y para tranquilizarla.

—No temas que no vaya a ocuparme de que estos hombres sean castigados como se merecen, Gabrielle. Desearán morir antes de que termine su castigo. ¿Te fías de mí? —susurré por fin.

Me miró, asintiendo y dedicándome una levísima sonrisa, y la expresión de su rostro, de sus ojos, me comunicó una confianza absoluta y total. Sabía la impresión que iba a causar, pero me dio igual. Me agaché y la besé ligeramente en los labios.

—No te defraudaré —susurré.

* * *

—Kassandros —me planté ante el hombre encadenado—, necesito que me des información —dije simplemente.

—¡Antes prefiero sufrir en el Tártaro! —gruñó.

—Eso puedo arreglarlo —bufé—. ¿Te acuerdas de Antípatro? ¿Recuerdas cómo murió tu padre?

Me acerqué más a él hasta prácticamente susurrarle al oído. Me fijé en que se quedaba un poco pálido al recordarlo. Había ordenado destripar al general y a todos sus oficiales mientras aún seguían con vida. A veces todavía oía sus gritos en mis pesadillas.

—¿Qué obtengo a cambio? —preguntó, pues sabía que le iba a ofrecer algún tipo de recompensa.

—La vida —contesté.

Debo reconocer que me sentí orgullosa de Gabrielle. Al pedirle que se fiara de mí, le estaba pidiendo mucho. La vi en un rincón de la estancia, con los pequeños puños apretados.

—Pasarás el resto de tu vida en prisión. La alternativa es la muerte, y no morirás de forma agradable, créeme —enarqué una ceja con aire efectista.

—¿Qué quieres saber? —preguntó hoscamente.

—Cuando empezaste con los secuestros, ¿dónde empezaste?

—¡Por Hades, eso fue hace estaciones!

—¿De dónde sacaste el dinero para contratar hombres, entonces? —pregunté.

—Demetri envió plata. Él lo empezó todo.

—Piensa bien, Kassandros, tu vida depende de ello... literalmente. ¿Dónde empezaste?

—Ah, eso no es un gran misterio. Empezamos en Macedonia, en la región de Calcídica. En aquellos días, contrataba a algunos hombres y hacía el trabajo yo mismo. Empezamos ahí: las pequeñas aldeas campesinas tenían muchas niñas que capturar. Atacábamos en las afueras, donde a veces nos hacíamos con aldeas enteras. A los hombres adultos los vendíamos para trabajos pesados, a las mujeres y los críos para tareas domésticas. Las niñas bonitas estaban todas destinadas al placer.

—¿Recuerdas dónde exactamente? —pregunté entre dientes. Sólo mi promesa a Gabrielle me impedía partirle el cráneo.

—Claro. Potedaia, Anfípolis, pero luego llegó un momento en que ya no podíamos vender allí... cuando llegaste tú con tus leyes —añadió con rencor—. Empezamos a enviarlos a Abdera, para poder embarcarlos directamente a Persia.

Mientras escuchaba su relato, me di cuenta de que había hecho poquísimo a lo largo de las estaciones para combatir la trata ilegal de esclavos. Anfípolis, Potedaia y Abdera eran puertos bien conocidos por el comercio de esclavos. Abdera se salía con la suya más que los otros, supuse, simplemente porque tenían una subasta diaria de esclavos, obtenidos legalmente como botín de guerra a causa de las guerras tribales de la vecina Tracia. Su cercanía a Persia suponía que una gran parte de los esclavos pasaba por allí.

—¿A qué otros sitios los enviabais para venderlos?

—¡Por Hades, a todas partes! La mayoría iba a los grandes mercados de esclavos de Éfeso y Quíos, y de ahí a Corinto y Atenas. Algunos iban a Delos, pero no los nuestros, por lo general —terminó por fin, tan tranquilo como si nos estuviera diciendo que mañana iba a llover.

Delos iba a ser el puerto que más costaría cerrar. Hacía poco que se había convertido en el centro más notorio del comercio de esclavos, legales o no. Recordaba bien la bella isla por la última vez que estuve allí. Era curioso que se me ocurriera ahora, pero se me metió la idea en la cabeza de que seguramente a Gabrielle le gustaría el espectacular lago, habitado por miles de atractivos cisnes. Me encantaría ver su cara cuando viera la impresionante Terraza de los Leones, construida en mi honor. Los leones tallados en mármol eran, efectivamente, un espectáculo notable.

Por fin sacudí la cabeza para salir de mis reflexiones y centrarme en lo que estaba.

—¿Y bien, caballeros? —miré a Antillius y a Terillus, que asintieron.

—Hablaré con los otros consejeros en representación de la dama Gabrielle, Señora Conquistadora —dijo Terillus.

Hice un gesto con la mano y los guardias se adelantaron para volver a llevar a Kassandros a la Gran Sala.

—¡No olvides lo que has prometido, Conquistadora! —me gritó el preso.

Me quedé observando los ojos de Gabrielle, que seguían al hombre mientras salía de la estancia: en esas profundidades de esmeralda ardía una expresión atormentada de dolor y una vida perdida.

—Oh, no, no lo olvidaré —murmuré por lo bajo.

* * *

Salí de la habitación para hablar con Antillius y Terillus, así como con mis otros cuatro consejeros. Quería hacer las cosas en el orden correcto para evitar que la situación desembocara en el caos. Lo primero era lo primero, y tenía que dictar sentencia.

Una vez más, trajeron a los hombres ante mí, y también ante Gabriele, sentada a mi lado.

—Señor Terillus, ¿quieres anunciar el veredicto ante la corte? —indiqué al hombre mayor.

—Sí, Señora Conquistadora —Terillus abrió un pergamino y leyó el breve, pero previsible mensaje—. En la corte de su Majestad Real, la Señora Conquistadora del Imperio Griego, nosotros, los seis consejeros de palacio, nos hemos reunido y hemos hallado a todos los acusados culpables del delito de comercio ilegal de esclavos.

Terillus se volvió entonces hacia mí y se inclinó ligeramente antes de regresar a su asiento.

—Que así sea —dije, sellando el destino de los hombres silenciosos que tenía delante—. Os presentaréis ante la corte esta tarde para escuchar vuestra sentencia. Os recomiendo que habléis un poco con Hades —sonreí burlona mientras se los llevaban.

En cuanto salieron de la Sala, le hice un gesto de asentimiento a Antillius. El joven carraspeó y abrió el primer pergamino. Aguanté la respiración sin darme cuenta, ansiosa por ver la expresión de Gabrielle. No sé por qué, pero el preámbulo habitual siempre me daba ganas de poner los ojos en blanco.

—Por orden de su Majestad Real, la Señora Conquistadora del Imperio Griego, la proclamación para dar la libertad a la esclava conocida como Gabrielle queda inmediatamente rescindida.

Si los ojos de Gabrielle hubieran sido llamaradas, me habrían incinerado en el sitio. Me miraba con una mezcla de rabia e incomprensión.

—¡Antillius! —exclamé bruscamente, interrumpiendo al joven. Lo llamé doblando el dedo cuando me miró y se acercó a mi sillón, tanto que lo agarré del cuello y lo bajé para hablarle al oído.

—Antillius, ¿ves la cara que tiene Gabrielle? —pregunté. No me hacía falta volver a mirar: sabía muy bien la cara que tenía.

El joven asintió nervioso en cuanto vio la expresión mortífera de los ojos de mi amante.

—¿Tú sabes lo que ocurre si Gabrielle se enfada conmigo?

Antillius sonrió muy colorado.

—¿Puedo suponer que me ganaría una paliza o algo así?

—Qué chico tan listo eres, Antillius —le sonreí a mi vez—. ¿Qué tal si leemos esas proclamaciones en otro orden? ¿Mmm?

—Por supuesto, Señora Conquistadora —contestó—. Mm... por orden de su...

—¡Antillius, acaba de una vez! —por desgracia, se me había agotado la paciencia.

—Sí, Señora Conquistadora. Tras una reunión de los consejeros de palacio de la Conquistadora y habiendo recibido convincentes testimonios, los consejeros han decidido que la esclava conocida únicamente como Gabrielle ya no sea considerada ex esclava. Por haber sido secuestrada y víctima de la trata ilegal de esclavos, la dama Gabrielle no es ni ha sido nunca esclava. Es una mujer nacida y criada libre hasta su secuestro, ocurrido hace diez estaciones. Como marca la ley, la dama Gabrielle se presentará ante esta corte dentro de siete días para recibir el decreto oficial.

Me volví y vi que Gabrielle sonreía con orgullo. Salimos de la Gran Sala para hacer un descanso hasta la sesión de la tarde, momento en el que se esperaba que pronunciara sentencia. Necesitaba estar en un sitio tranquilo durante un rato. Quería que Gabrielle estuviera conmigo, de modo que le pedí a una de las criadas de la cocina que nos preparara un almuerzo ligero para llevárnoslo a los jardines. Cogí a Gabrielle de la mano mientras salíamos de la Gran Sala, ella con lágrimas en los ojos que, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, eran de pura alegría y felicidad, y yo con una sonrisa tan poco propia de mí que vi a algunas ancianas que se reían de mi expresión enamorada.

* * *

La muchacha me tenía asombrada mientras la veía comerse la última media docena de higos, seguida de una gruesa loncha más de _manoúri_ , un queso dulce.

—¿Estás segura de que no estás comiendo ya por dos? —bromeé.

—Todavía no, pero ándate con ojo cuando lo haga —me sonrió y las dos nos echamos a reír relajadamente—. Estar ahora contigo me resulta tan distinto, Xena —comentó.

—Seguro que he cambiado mucho, amor, pero creo que es más que nada por los cambios que se han producido en ti.

—¿En mí? —contestó, con un tono que daba a entender que le parecía muy improbable.

—Sí, en ti —alargué la mano y le toqué la punta de la nariz con el dedo índice—. Te he estado observando, Gabrielle, a veces cuando piensas que no lo estoy haciendo —sonreí—. Recuerdo a la muchacha que apareció ante mí con la cara sucia y los pies descalzos, incapaz incluso de mirarme a los ojos. Estaba tan aterrorizada por la idea de pasar una noche en la cama de la Conquistadora que intentaba ocultarse de mi mirada.

—Qué patética era entonces... hacía días y días que no me bañaba —dijo Gabrielle avergonzada.

—Creo que empecé a enamorarme de ti ese mismo día, en ese mismo instante —le contesté y se sonrojó intensamente, agachando la cabeza.

—Nunca te he oído hablar así —respondió, sin poder o sin querer alzar la cabeza para mirarme a los ojos.

—Lamento no haber sabido cómo decírtelo más pronto —dije, cogiéndole la mano, mirándola y notando su suavidad sobre mi propia mano, mucho más áspera—. Lamento haberte hecho dudar de lo mucho que te quiero, Gabrielle. No siempre me siento orgullosa de quién soy, y mucho menos de quién he sido, pero tenerte en mi vida me hace creer que puedo ser mucho mejor persona; tenerte en mi corazón me hacer saber que lo soy.

Me vi generosamente recompensada con el beso más dulce del mundo por ese pequeño discurso. Por los dioses, ¿quién se lo habría imaginado? Si me hubiera dado cuenta de que la simple verdad de revelar mis sentimientos podía conseguir esto, tal vez lo habría intentado hace mucho tiempo.

—Xena, eres una mujer increíble —dijo Gabrielle, sorprendiéndome—. Eres muy distinta de todas las personas que he conocido a lo largo de mi vida y te quiero por eso. Supe que había algo distinto en ti después de la primera noche que pasamos juntas, pero ni me imaginaba que podría hacerme sentir esto, ni pensé que me provocaría este sentimiento de amor y confianza totales por ti, y es lo que siento, que lo sepas.

No quería llorar, otra vez no, y no delante de Gabrielle, pero era una batalla perdida. Lo único que pude hacer fue llevarme su mano a los labios y besarla.

—Nunca pensé, Xena... nunca me atreví a esperar que una cosa así de bonita pudiera ocurrirme a mí. Que alguien como tú pudiera querer a una chica como yo —añadió Gabrielle.

Levanté la mirada y sonreí entre lágrimas.

—¿He dicho algo gracioso? —preguntó Gabrielle.

—No, algo místico —repliqué—. Me acabas de leer la mente. Estaba pensando justamente eso. Gabrielle, ¿estás segura, o sea, segura de que soy la persona que quieres?

—¿Preferirías que no lo estuviera? —preguntó preocupada.

—¡No! —me apresuré a responder—. No, amor, no es eso. Es que pienso que... bueno, Gabrielle, soy bastante más vieja que tú y me he ganado una buena cantidad de enemigos a lo largo de las estaciones. Me preocupa que vayas a tener una vida de soledad o que se te parta el corazón si Celesta viene a buscarme un día de estos.

La miré a los ojos y vi que los iris verdes se oscurecían, nublados de lágrimas. Y de repente, se iluminaron y entonces sonrió y sacudió la cabeza.

—No, Atenea nunca habría resuelto nuestro destino de esta forma para llenarnos de dolor. No es propio de ella colocar una zanahoria dorada delante de alguien sin al menos darle la oportunidad de alcanzarla. Le haré ofrendas especiales con la esperanza de que pueda convencer a su tío para que no pronuncie tu nombre hasta dentro de mucho tiempo —contestó la joven con optimismo.

—Gabrielle, ¿sabes lo que es un enigma? —pregunté. Mis lágrimas habían cesado y ahora tenía la cara iluminada por una sonrisa.

—¿Algo que resulta difícil de entender? —contestó, insegura.

—En cierto modo, sí, pero es más. Es algo o alguien que resulta desconcertante, que es sencillamente inexplicable. Eso eres tú para mí —respondí—. Eres la mujer más amorosa y generosa que he conocido nunca y sin embargo, dada la vida que has tenido, que seas así me desconcierta por completo. Puedes ser tímida y apocada, pero en lo que tarda un águila en abatir a su presa, puedes volverte fuerte y poderosa. No lo sé explicar. Eres un acertijo, amor mío, que quiero pasar el resto de mi vida en este plano mortal intentando resolver.

Me acerqué para eliminar su expresión de pasmo con un beso.

—Tenemos que volver, pero quiero pedirte una cosa.

Me quité el pequeño anillo de sello del dedo meñique. Guardaba un anillo grande y pesado en una caja en mi mesa y algún día pasaría a mi heredero. Sólo me lo ponía para las ceremonias oficiales y lo tenía guardado en mi mesa para usarlo como sello. Para la realeza griega, el anillo que lleva nuestro escudo es el mayor símbolo de compromiso. Entregar el anillo a mi heredero o a la siguiente persona en la línea de sucesión al trono era una muestra de compromiso sincero y voluntario. Era una muestra de fidelidad, confianza y fe en el receptor del regalo. Ningún soberano entregaba jamás su anillo a la ligera.

Volví a coger la mano de Gabrielle y me la acerqué, poniéndole sin dificultad la joya en el dedo anular. Una vez allí, le besé los dedos, luego le volví la mano y la besé suavemente en la palma.

—Ésta es mi promesa, Gabrielle. Todo lo que tengo lo comparto contigo, salvo mi corazón, que te entrego por completo —dije suavemente.

—No creo que merezca ser reina, Xena —replicó con tono lloroso.

—Lo mereces, amor mío, y tengo intención de pasar el resto de mi vida demostrándote hasta qué punto estoy convencida de ello —sonreí—. ¿Estás lista? —me levanté y le ofrecí una mano.

Cuando sentí que su mano se deslizaba dentro de la mía, me acordé de la noche antes de que conquistara Atenas, la noche en que juré fidelidad a Atenea. De repente, me vi allí, en esa vieja tienda que levanté como santuario para ella, y recordé lo que me había dicho la diosa.

 _—Con el poder de Ares, Xena, te habrías convertido en la guerrera más poderosa del Mundo Conocido. Con el mío, te convertirás en la mejor gobernante que haya conocido Grecia._

 _Me cogió de la mano y noté un cosquilleo que me subió por el brazo y me llegó al pecho, seguido del seguro convencimiento de que lo que decía ocurriría de verdad._

 _—¿Y qué te deberé? —pregunté con tono grave y dulzón. Mi carácter desconfiado por naturaleza sabía que los dioses no daban nada a cambio de nada._

 _—Tu corazón —contestó Atenea._

 _—Tenía entendido que eras la Palas —dije con sorna, usando el antiguo título que indicaba la conocida virginidad de la diosa. También la miré con voracidad, ansiosa por tener la oportunidad de ser la primera. Era evidente que llevaba la conquista en la sangre._

 _Atenea sonrió seductora._

 _—Ya he visto cómo lo haces, Xena. Creo que si tomara una amante, preferiría algo un poco menos brusco._

 _—No digas que no sin haberlo probado —sonreí, con todo mi encanto._

 _Esta vez se echó a reír._

 _—Xena, tienes un largo viaje por delante, y me temo que, dado en lo que te has convertido a causa de Ares, te será difícil, por no decir imposible, recuperarte._

 _No entendí ni una puñetera palabra de lo que decía, pero sus generosos pechos, que amenazaban con salirse de la armadura que los ocultaba, no me ayudaban en absoluto a seguir el hilo de sus palabras._

 _La miré a la cara y vi que meneaba la cabeza con risueña desaprobación._

 _—Xena, me voy a quedar con tu corazón hasta que lo necesites._

 _—Créeme, eso no lo voy a necesitar —respondí, sin dejar de mirarle el pecho._

 _Rápidamente alargó la mano y me agarró de la barbilla, sujetándola con firmeza entre los dedos. Vi un fuego en sus ojos hasta entonces oculto y me di cuenta de que se le había agotado la paciencia._

 _—Algún día lo necesitarás. Créeme, llegará un momento en que querrás recuperarlo —dijo con vehemencia._

 _—Ya, ¿cuándo? —dije con desprecio._

 _Su mirada se suavizó de nuevo._

 _—Cuando quieras entregarlo —replicó—. ¿Es que no me has escuchado siquiera?_

 _—Sí, sí... que voy a hacer un viaje —contesté, frotándome la barbilla dolorida._

 _—En cierto modo, sí —sonrió de nuevo, sólo que esta vez la sonrisa parecía triste. Se volvió para marcharse y no pude evitar preguntárselo._

 _—Atenea... —la llamé y se volvió—. ¿Cuándo querré entregar mi corazón? —pregunté con tono apagado._

 _—Creía que eso era evidente —me dirigió de nuevo esa sonrisa agridulce—. Al final del viaje, por supuesto._

 _Desapareció con un relámpago multicolor, pero yo me miré la mano en la que seguía sintiendo un calor cosquilleante._

—Xena... Xena, ¿estás bien? —preguntó Gabrielle.

Tuve que sacudir literalmente la cabeza y mirar a mí alrededor para darme cuenta de dónde estaba. Recordaba el incidente con asombrosa claridad, pero hasta pocos segundos antes, era un recuerdo perdido. Era como si nunca hubiera sucedido, pero yo sabía que no era así.

Tanto Atenea como yo acabamos cumpliendo nuestras promesas. Ella me convirtió en la mejor gobernante de toda Grecia y yo le di mi corazón. Menos mal que había al menos una deidad benévola en el Olimpo. Atenea había protegido mi corazón durante todas estas estaciones y sus palabras volvieron a mí cuando noté el calor de la mano de Gabrielle en la mía.

—Hasta que quiera entregarlo —susurré atónita.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Gabrielle con cara de preocupación.

Le sonreí alegremente y le apreté la mano.

—Nada, amor, es que me estaba acordando de una cosa que ocurrió hace mucho tiempo.

Cruzamos por el jardín y habría podido jurar que la estatua de madera de olivo de Atenea Polias, ante la cual pasamos antes de entrar en palacio, me guiñó un ojo.

* * *

—¿Estás segura de que quieres estar presente? —le pregunté a Gabrielle antes de entrar en la Gran Sala. Gabrielle asintió en silencio y vi cómo daba vueltas a mi anillo que llevaba en el dedo—. ¿Gabrielle? —pregunté.

—Xena, es que no quiero que dejes de castigar a ese hombre sólo porque nos ha dado la información que necesitábamos —respondió Gabrielle, refiriéndose al testimonio de Kassandros—. Jamás interferiría con tus decisiones, pero es que... tiene que... —se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas y la cogí entre mis brazos y la estreché.

—¿Sufrir? —terminé por ella.

Una vez más, asintió en silencio.

—¿Y crees que podría dejar que se fuera de rositas a cambio del testimonio que te ha liberado? —pregunté.

—No quiero ser nunca la causa de que muchas personas piensen que en tu corte no se hace justicia —respondió.

—Lo comprendo, amor, pero a veces la ley y la justicia están a leguas de distancia la una de la otra. Pero te prometo una cosa, hoy se hará justicia —contesté.

 _Además, Kassandros sí que sufrirá_ , pensé, mientras Gabrielle y yo entrábamos en la Sala.

* * *

Me levanté y me puse a pasear ante los hombres traídos para oír sentencia. Estaba hablando de la falta de humanidad de los tratantes de esclavos, de sus costumbres, describiendo con ejemplos muy gráficos qué era lo que podían esperar los niños secuestrados al convertirse en esclavos. Desde que tengo uso de memoria, se me ha dado bien hablar delante de la gente. La energía que obtenía con mis arengas de combate era algo parecido a recibir placer sexual y me dejaba llevar por esa oleada de placer, extrayendo hasta la última gota de emoción de ella. Ahora estaba haciendo lo mismo y lo veía en sus rostros. Algunos se estaban dando cuenta, por primera vez, de lo que debía de ser la vida de un esclavo, de modo que seguí hablando.

Los estaba preparando para mi victoria y la mayoría ni siquiera lo sabía.

—Todos vosotros habéis sido juzgados y hallados culpables del delito de comercio ilegal de esclavos —dirigí mis comentarios a los prisioneros—. De acuerdo con la ley griega, tengo derecho a condenaros a todos a muerte.

—Espera un momento —oí que gruñía Kassandros por lo bajo.

Alcé la mano para hacerlo callar.

—Pero, ¿la muerte es de verdad adecuada para este crimen? —Me volví de nuevo hacia la gente—. ¿Su muerte traería de vuelta a esos niños? ¿Puede devolverles la vida que les robaron? —Pregunté, haciendo una pausa para mirar a Gabrielle—. ¿A las víctimas les importa siquiera que estos hombres mueran? Claro que no, sólo pueden pensar en una cosa... la venganza. Jamás sabremos quiénes son muchas de las víctimas, pero por ellas, esta corte llevará a cabo esa venganza.

Regresé a mi sillón, tocando ligeramente a Gabrielle en el hombro al pasar a su lado. Ese pequeño contacto me bastó para sentirme llena de energía, lanzada hacia mi objetivo.

—En este caso, la muerte es en realidad demasiado buena para vosotros —dije con seriedad—. Por ello, os condeno a cadena perpetua.

La gente se puso a murmurar y protestar antes de que hubiera terminado siquiera.

—En la minas de Pella —añadí.

Las protestas cesaron de inmediato y sólo se oyeron susurros.

—Zorra.

Pella estaba al norte de Macedonia, la tierra natal de Kassandros, de modo que éste sabía lo que yo tenía en mente.

La ciudad de Corinto producía monedas de plata, algunas estampadas con mi cara y otras con el símbolo de un león. Se usaba la plata porque abundaba en las minas de todo el Imperio. Las monedas de oro eran un poco más infrecuentes. Se acuñaban en pocas ciudades, pero donde más había era en Pella, debido a sus yacimientos de oro. Los yacimientos estaban en las profundidades de la tierra y casi había que desafiar a la muerte para extraer el metal precioso, lo cual era la razón de que se usaran presos para trabajar en las minas. Hasta los esclavos eran considerados demasiado valiosos para enviarlos a las minas de Pella.

—Dijiste el resto de mi vida... que pasaría en prisión el resto de mi vida —vociferó Kassandros mientras se lo llevaban a rastras.

—Que calculo que será como una estación —respondí con calma.

Cuando los atónitos espectadores se calmaron un poco, le hice un gesto a Antillius. El joven abrió un pergamino y carraspeó.

—Por orden de su Majestad Real, la Señora Conquistadora del Imperio Griego, la siguiente proclamación queda establecida como ley. A partir de este día, en este preciso momento, la Señora Conquistadora ha decretado que la esclavitud quede abolida dentro de los confines del Imperio Griego. La corona estará dispuesta a ofrecer una modesta compensación a los dueños de esclavos, ya sea como recompensa o para que la usen como salario, si los esclavos de una casa o de una industria eligen seguir en su puesto, como servicio contratado. El ejército de la corona se encargará de que esta ley se acate. Sin embargo, la Señora Conquistadora y sus consejeros estarán disponibles a diario para cerciorarse de que la ley se cumple. A partir de este momento, la esclavitud ha acabado en el Imperio.

Antillius me miró para que diera mi aprobación y sonreí al joven.

—Que así sea —dije, haciendo que la ley entrara en vigor.

Entonces me trajo el pergamino y me pasó una pluma, mojada en tinta. Firmé el documento con mi nombre y luego otro, exactamente igual que el primero. Terillus se había empeñado en que tuviéramos un duplicado. Cuando terminé de firmar, ocurrió una cosa increíble. Casi toda la Sala estalló en aplausos. Desde luego, no me lo esperaba, lo cual hizo que Gabrielle se animara y se inclinara hacia mí para susurrarme al oído.

—Y ahora... tú eres un enigma para mí —sonrió mi futura reina.


	20. Intercambiando roles

**El final del viaje**

 **LJ Maas**

 **Título original:** _Journey's End._ **Copyright de la traducción:** Atalía (c) 2005.

* * *

 **Intercambiando roles**

Ni un alma volvió a interrumpirnos durante el resto de la noche. Consumimos despacio una cena que había creado Delia, superándose a sí misma, y a continuación nos dimos un baño aún más relajante, donde hubo más caricias y besos que limpieza real. Acabamos delante del tablero de juego, disfrutando de una copa de vino cada una. Creo que Gabrielle me dio gusto al beberse la suya, porque sé que no le gustaba mucho el sabor.

La partida de los Hombres del Rey transcurrió como todas nuestras partidas: sufrí una ignominiosa derrota.

—¿Cómo lo haces? —alcé la voz ligeramente, contemplando el tablero de mármol.

—Porque siempre haces lo mismo —contestó Gabrielle.

—Te comunico que he ganado todas y cada una de las campañas que he librado, de Esparta a Troya, a excepción de una sola —respondí.

—Mmm —dijo Gabrielle, levantándose y dándome la espalda—. Es curioso, pero nunca has ganado en Corinto.

Me quedé mirando su espalda que se alejaba, boquiabierta. Era un hecho bien conocido que no había ganado la primera campaña que libré para tomar Corinto... bueno, en realidad no perdí, sino que ordené una retirada. Es una larga historia. Lo que me asombraba era que Gabrielle hubiera logrado ponerme en mi sitio con un comentario bastante jocoso en el que comparaba esa batalla con mi habilidad para los Hombres del Rey.

Tan deprisa que seguro que ni lo oyó, me levanté de mi asiento. La tenía entre mis brazos, levantada por los aires y colocada sobre mi hombro antes de que supiera qué estaba pasando. La mezcla de los gritos y carcajadas de Gabrielle mientras le hacía cosquillas hizo que Aristes, con un exceso de entusiasmo, entrara a la carga por nuestra puerta.

Nos quedamos todos parados, mirándonos los unos a los otros. Coloqué bien a Gabrielle en mis brazos y estoy segura de que el guardia se empezó a preguntar qué iba ser, si el Tártaro o el Elíseo.

—Yo... perdón... es que... es que he oído... y entonces pensé que a lo mejor... pensé que la dama... mm, que podía tener... problemas... —intentó farfullar el guardia con desesperación.

Gabrielle y yo no dijimos ni una palabra.

—Pues ahora me... mm... —Aristes señaló la puerta y se marchó por donde había venido, sólo que mucho más silencioso.

En cuanto se cerró la puerta, Gabrielle y yo nos miramos y estallamos en carcajadas.

—Pobre chico —dijo Gabrielle.

—Pobre chico, una mierda —dije, al tiempo que cruzaba la estancia y echaba el cerrojo de la puerta, sin dejar de sujetar a Gabrielle con un brazo—. Tiene suerte de que esté de buen humor.

—¿Me vas a bajar? —preguntó.

—Ah, claro... ¿después de ese comentario sobre Corinto?

—Bueno, ¿y qué _vas_ a hacer conmigo? —preguntó con un brillo expectante en los ojos.

—¿Tú qué crees? —pregunté, cruzando el umbral de nuestro dormitorio.

* * *

—¿Por qué te ríes? Creo que podría —dije, segura de que si hacía un puchero, Gabrielle cedería y se mostraría de acuerdo.

—Oh, Xena, lo siento, amor, pero tú... ¿de esclava corporal? Es que no me lo imagino —siguió riendo.

—Bueno, no he dicho que se me fuera a dar muy bien, sólo que podría, si tuviera que hacerlo —repliqué.

—Ya —Gabrielle enarcó una ceja.

—¡Claro que podría! Deja de mirarme así.

—¿Cómo, amor? —preguntó.

—Así. Con ese aire condescendiente que dice que no crees que pueda hacerlo.

—Xena, querida... estamos hablando de renunciar a tu propio placer para ocuparte del de tu ama, de no pensar siquiera en obtener la más mínima satisfacción para ti misma. ¿Recuerdas la noche en que nos conocimos, cuando acabaste desmayándote? —preguntó Gabrielle.

—Me quedé dormida, no me desmayé. Además, esa mañana había luchado en una batalla —gimoteé de una forma bastante patética.

—Está bien —Gabrielle se levantó del sofá donde estábamos reclinadas. Dejó caer la bata por sus hombros y su bello cuerpo desnudo apareció ante mí. Se giró y fue a la cama. Apartó la colcha y las sábanas, se sentó y se tumbó, apoyándose en un codo.

—¿Y bien? —me miró.

—¿Ahora? ¿Ahora mismo?

—Ahora o nunca, Conquistadora —contestó Gabrielle con firmeza.

Tenía una expresión risueña en los ojos que me dijo que estaba segura de que yo no era capaz de realizar tal hazaña. Me pregunté por qué quería intentarlo siquiera, cuando sabía perfectamente que hacerle el amor a Gabrielle negándome mi propia satisfacción podía acabar matándome.

 _Puedo hacerlo_ , me susurré mentalmente. Me levanté y me dirigí a la cama.

—Quítate la bata —me ordenó y noté que me humedecía.

Así, sin más ni más, ya estaba excitada. Por Hades, esto no iba a ser una gran seducción si la esclava se corría antes que su ama. _¿Por qué me lo planteo siquiera? Gabrielle no espera de mí que le demuestre nada._ Dejé que la bata resbalara por mi cuerpo y me excité aún más por la mirada hambrienta con que Gabrielle me recorrió de arriba abajo. De repente, rodó hasta el centro de la cama y se quedó boca abajo.

—Un masaje en la espalda, Xena. Eso es lo que necesito —farfulló, casi enterrada en la almohada.

Oh, dioses, ahora sabía lo que estaba recreando. Era la primera noche que pasamos juntas. Me di cuenta de que esto podía superarme un poquito, pero como nunca había dado la espalda a un desafío, seguí adelante ciegamente. Me quedé ahí plantada preguntándome cómo actúa una persona sumisa, qué piensa. Vi cómo separaba las piernas y supe que me correspondía a mí obedecer la orden tácita de arrodillarme allí. Me quedé paralizada en el sitio, incapaz literalmente de moverme. Algo parecido al miedo me tenía clavada en el sitio, incapaz de obedecer la orden silenciosa. De repente me dio miedo de no ser capaz de satisfacer a mi amante, de no ser lo que ella necesitaba. ¿Estaba demasiado vieja, demasiado cansada, tenía fuerzas suficientes para estar enamorada? Hijos... ¡ella quería hijos, por los dioses!

Mis pensamientos corrían por mi cerebro como un carro sin freno. Detuve mi mente a la fuerza y poco a poco caí en la cuenta de una cosa. Así es como se siente una esclava: insegura, indigna, preguntándose siempre si es lo bastante buena, lo bastante placentera. A pesar de todo lo que cacareaba diciendo que no era capaz de saber lo que sentía una esclava de verdad, en realidad sí que lo sabía. En el fondo, la única diferencia entre Gabrielle y yo siempre había sido su miedo. Ahora que se estaba librando de esa engorrosa emoción, se presentaba ante mí de igual a igual. Eso me aterrorizaba. También me llenaba de alegría. Tenía la oportunidad de darle a Gabrielle algo que nadie, ni hombre ni mujer, le había dado nunca: la oportunidad de estar al mando. De sentir por completo, comprendiendo que cualquier placer que deseara estaba a su alcance. Sonreí ante la perspectiva y entonces Gabrielle habló.

—¿No puedes hacer frente al desafío, Conquistadora? —sonrió burlona sobre su almohada.

Decidí aceptar el reto. Me arrodillé entre sus piernas abiertas, apretando las mías contra ella. La toqué, masajeando los músculos de los riñones. Poco a poco noté que sus músculos se calentaban y relajaban bajo mis manos. Tenía la piel suave, pero notaba la fuerza disimulada por esa piel de porcelana.

—¿Dónde has aprendido a hacer esto? —preguntó Gabrielle con tono entrecortado. Supe que estaba reprimiendo un gemido de placer.

Decidí seguir adelante con su pequeña recreación.

—Uno de mi amos tenía un sanador que era de la tierra de Chin. Me enseñó gustoso los procedimientos de su arte, ama —intenté recordar las pocas palabras que me dirigió Gabrielle aquella noche.

Me incliné sobre su pequeño cuerpo y tracé círculos sobre sus riñones con el talón de una mano. Los fuertes muslos se separaron ligeramente y me pegué al interior de esas piernas maravillosas, apoyando todo mi peso, para hacer más presión con la mano. Gimió suavemente cuando los rizos que cubrían mi sexo se posaron en su bonito trasero y mi propia humedad me traicionó, igual que cuando estuvimos en la situación inversa. _¡Por los dioses! ¿Cómo lo hace?_ Estuve a punto de sujetarla y devorarla en ese momento. Me detuve un instante al llegar a sus caderas, haciendo como si no supiera por dónde continuar. Menos mal que todo esto parecía excitarla a ella tanto como a mí.

—Más abajo —ordenó.

Vi cómo se le tensaban los músculos de los brazos preparándose. Apretó más la almohada que tenía entre los brazos mientras yo le masajeaba la carne del trasero, preguntándome si tenía idea de cómo me estaba enloqueciendo con los gemiditos que estoy segura de ni siquiera se daba cuenta de que soltaba. Pasé las manos por la piel sedosa, primero masajeando con fuerza, luego acariciándola apenas con la punta de los dedos. Junté las manos, dejando que los pulgares recorrieran la división, bajando más hasta que rozaron apenas su humedad. Respiré hondo, luchando por mantener la concentración. Al cabo de un rato, bajé por cada muslo y por el dorso de sus piernas, dejando que mis manos le acariciaran las pantorrillas, masajeándole el arco del pie, para por fin hacer el viaje de regreso con las manos.

Para cuando regresé despacio a su trasero, los ruidos que salían de su garganta eran una tortura para mí. Era tan incapaz de disimular su deseo como yo de detenerme. Era fácil ver su excitación, pues los pliegues de su sexo, abierto y expuesto a mis ojos, relucían con su propia clase de ambrosía. Me empezaba a preguntar si Gabrielle me desearía de la misma forma en que yo la deseaba, pero continué. Yo era la esclava y ella era el ama. Le correspondía a ella decirme lo que _ella_ deseaba. No sé qué tenía esa forma abierta de yacer ante mí, la postura sumisa que engañaba con respecto a quién tenía el control y quién se dejaba simplemente dar placer, pero seguí mirando, hipnotizada, mientras ella levantaba una rodilla, abriéndose del todo, dando la única orden que yo estaba esperando sin aliento.

—Tócame —dijo roncamente.

Ahora sabía perfectamente lo que deseaba y apreté los músculos abdominales, para reprimir la oleada de placer y evitar que se apoderara de mi vientre. Con una mano seguí frotando la carne de ese trasero maravilloso, dejando que mis dedos se deslizaran dentro de la carne húmeda de entre sus piernas. _Dioses, oh, dioses_ , no paraba de pensar, al tiempo que Gabrielle arqueaba la espalda, apoyándose en los codos un poco más para abrirse a mí por completo.

Yo estaba gimoteando, pero creo que el leve sonido quedaba ahogado por los gemidos y los ruegos de Gabrielle para que no parara. Apretó las caderas contra el colchón para obligar a mi mano a tocarle el clítoris con más fuerza. Me acordé de la sensación de irritación porque el contacto no era suficiente y entonces gruñó de frustración, como lo había hecho yo.

—Dentro... ¡por los dioses, méteme la mano! —ordenó y gritó de éxtasis cuando deslicé los dedos dentro de ella.

Empujó hacia atrás con fuerza, empalándose más, para entonces ya casi a cuatro patas. No daba crédito a lo excitada que me sentía por todo esto. Me resultaba tan increíble como cuando Gabrielle me tomó de la misma manera.

Mantuve un ritmo perfecto con sus empujones hacia mí, siguiendo la velocidad exacta que dictaban sus caderas. Tenía la mano libre abierta, sujetándole el trasero y moviendo el pulgar por la raja hacia su centro. Seguí así, hacia delante y hacia atrás, extendiendo los jugos de Gabrielle hasta que notó cuál era mi intención. Me detuve y empecé a frotar suavemente la carne prieta, presionando ligeramente, pero sin penetrar. Las caderas de Gabrielle iniciaron un movimiento vertiginoso, empujando hacia atrás, pidiendo más en silencio.

Seguí penetrándola con los dedos y noté el temblor de sus extremedidades que indicaba la cercanía del orgasmo. Continué bajando con el pulgar para recoger más lubricación, regresando y apretando un poco más cada vez.

—¿Ama? —pregunté, pidiendo permiso tal y como lo había pedido ella.

Gabrielle gimió. Yo conocía esa sensación. Querías decir que sí, pero era como si otra persona controlara tu cuerpo.

—¡Dioses, sí! —exclamó.

Por fin, me detuve y apreté sobre la prieta abertura, con el pulgar cubierto de la sedosa humedad de Gabrielle, y con un ágil movimiento, penetré la estrecha abertura con el pulgar. Sentí cómo se deslizaba el dedo en su interior, penetrando si dificultad ese calor húmedo. Pasé a hacer lo que Gabrielle me había hecho a mí, follándome hasta que pensé que ya no podía seguir conteniendo mi orgasmo. Se puso a empujar con fuerza contra mis dos manos que se movían dentro de ella y cuando sus propios gritos brotaron de golpe, se cayó sobre las almohadas, respirando con dificultad.

Saqué despacio el pulgar, manteniendo la mano dentro de ella y antes de que se le pasaran los últimos temblores del potente orgasmo, volví a mover los dedos en su interior. Los torcí hacia arriba y hacia el fondo, frotando el punto aterciopelado de dentro, y volvió a gemir en voz alta. Le di otro rápido orgasmo después de eso, hasta que su cuerpo se desplomó encima de la cama, con los pulmones necesitados de aire.

—Piedad —suspiró derrotada y sonreí por dentro, sin dejar que la emoción asomara a mi rostro.

Me levanté de la cama, me lavé y me bebí apresuradamente media docena de tragos de _ouzo._ Esperaba que el alcohol me enviara rápidamente al reino de Morfeo, porque ahora tenía que volver a la cama y demostrar que podía ser una buena esclava, que podía abstenerme de mi propio placer. Por los dioses, no tenía gracia. Tenía un dolor entre las piernas que sabía que no me iba a permitir tumbarme sin más y dormir.

Fui a la cama y me abracé a Gabrielle.

—¿Va todo bien? —pregunté.

—Mmm-mmm —murmuró.

Pegó todo su cuerpo a mí y la piel me ardió al entrar en contacto con la suya.

—Dioses —susurré lo más bajito que pude.

—¿Te da gusto? —me tomó el pelo.

—Ssh, duérmete, amor —dije roncamente, intentando recordar todos los puntos de la estrategia de combate que había aprendido de joven. Estaba dispuesta a intentar cualquier cosa para distraerme del dolor que tenía entre las piernas.

Gabrielle empujó contra mí, pegando y moviendo su trasero contra mi sexo, que dejó un rastro de humedad sobre su piel.

—Xena... qué mojada estás —ronroneó.

Me entraron sudores fríos. Ese tipo de conversación no hacía nada para apagar las llamas de mi libido. Agitó las caderas, apretándolas esta vez algo más fuerte contra mí. Oí el gruñido que retumbaba en mi pecho antes incluso de que brotara.

—Gabrielle —me acerqué más, prácticamente tumbada encima de ella, gozando de la sensación de estar echada casi encima de su espalda—, ¿estás haciendo eso a propósito?

—Sí —me susurró.

Entonces sí que gruñí.

—Gabrielle...

—¿Sí, amor? —volvió a apretarse.

—Lo siento, lo confieso... soy un asco de esclava —me rendí por fin.

—¿Por qué dices eso? —preguntó al tiempo que me apretaba más contra ella.

—Porque ahora mismo lo único que quiero hacer es sentir cómo te mueves debajo de mí. Por los dioses, mujer, quiero que hagas que me corra.

Abrí las piernas, me tumbé casi del todo encima de ella y metí la mano entre nuestros cuerpos. Estaba increíblemente mojada y no pude resistirme a mover los dedos sobre mi necesidad. Me abrí bien y me pegué con fuerza contra el culo firme que tenía debajo, al tiempo que Gabrielle subía las caderas para aumentar la presión. Me agarró la mano y se la llevó a los labios y me quedé mirando y gimiendo mientras lamía mis jugos de cada dedo.

—¡Dioses, mujer! —exclamé.

Empujé de nuevo hacia abajo con fuerza al tiempo que me deslizaba sobre su trasero. En mi clítoris estallaban chispas de fuego puro mientras seguía frotándome contra esa piel suave, al tiempo que Gabrielle seguía pegándose a mí subiendo las caderas a la vez.

—Ohhh —gemí—, me... dioses, lo siento, cariño... esto... va a ser... muy rápido... ¡Oh, dioses! —grité.

Las convulsiones me atacaron el cuerpo y no pude controlar mi forma de pegarme al cuerpo de Gabrielle, llena de dolor, pero sin querer terminar el potente orgasmo. Cuando por fin se me pasaron los temblores, caí sobre ella, saciada y asombrada. Era cierto, pensé, justo antes de quedarme dormida tras habernos susurrado palabras de amor, yo era esclava, pero de una sola cosa... mi pasión por Gabrielle.

* * *

 **Epílogo.**

—Xena... ¿estás bien, amor?

Gabrielle me encontró en la habitación externa, mirando hacia el jardín por la ventana.

—Sí, amor —contesté distraída.

Me pasó el brazo por la cintura y me di cuenta de que tenía la cabeza en otra parte.

—Lo siento, esta mañana tengo el cerebro centrado en otra cosa.

—Ya lo veo, por ese ceño —contestó Gabrielle, poniéndose de puntillas para darme un beso en la mejilla.

Reconozco que eso hizo que me sintiera mejor y mi sonrisa así se lo dijo.

—¿Por qué estás tan ceñuda y por qué tan temprano?

—No tiene nada que ver con nosotras, mi amor —la besé en la frente y la estreché más contra mí—. Tenemos visita —aparté el tapiz para revelar a un joven que paseaba por el jardín de debajo.

Daba vueltas de lado a lado, se sentaba unos instantes en un banco y luego se levantaba de golpe como si tuviera demasiada energía que no podía contener sentándose. Era alto, de cintura esbelta y hombros anchos. El largo pelo oscuro se le metía en los ojos y al echar la cabeza hacia atrás, se veían sus relucientes ojos azules. Casi todo el mundo le habría echado unos diecinueve o veinte veranos, pero yo sabía que tenía veintitrés. De hecho, recordaba el día en que nació con sorprendente claridad.

Gabrielle miró al hombre, luego me miró a mí y supe que se estaba preguntando cosas.

—Xena... ¿conoces a ese joven? —preguntó por fin.

Le sonreí, dejando caer el tapiz para volver a cubrir la ventana.

—Sí —contesté—. Es mi hijo.

 **FIN**


End file.
